The Dream of Dreams
by RomyRomRomz
Summary: Riley Dawson is a new and upcoming WWE diva. With her hidden past and new future ahead of her, she encounters a man that will change her life forever. Randy Orton. Featuring: O/C Riley Randy Orton Edge Jeff Hardy Maria John Cena Triple H. Please Review!
1. Chapter 1 New Ties

**Chapter One. New Ties. **

So after a long ass journey from Florida, I am finally at WWE HQ early on a Saturday morning. Waiting for my interview with the chairman... Vincent Kennedy McMahon. I couldn't believe it, me... being scouted? It was a dream by far. Waiting anxiously outside the big guy's office, I sat fully dressed in what I hoped would be my first match outfit; 3/4 length blue wash jean shorts, my customised spray paint vest with Riley sprayed in blood dripping red on the back, my white X vans also customised, my hair long flowing and black with a couple of red streaks and my eyes, eyelined with black kohl and red eyeshadow. This was me. This was my big chance to impress.

"Miss Dawson, Mr. McMahon will see you now" A short woman, his secretary.

"Thanks" I stood up and knocked on the door and took a step back. This was it, my big chance to impress.

"Come in" That familiar growly voice said. I stepped in smiling nervously. "Riley Lina Dawson, come take a seat."

"Thank you sir." I casually walked over, not showing any sign or nervousness... although my heart was beating so fast I could barely hear my thoughts.

"So Riley, we saw you at OVW a couple of weeks ago and loved what we saw. We would like to add you to the RAW roster this week. If you want to that is?" I was speechless... it was that easy? Surely there must be a fix of some kind...

"Oh sir! You won't regret this! Thank you!" I shot up and shook his hand "Thank you so much!"

"That's quite alright Riley, now we must talk about your first match. I want you first to get to know the roster, make some friends. But I want a diva to challenge you... let's say Beth Phoenix." I gulped... the Glamazon. She was mighty... I hesitated.

"Err... sure! Why not! Just a singles match?"

"Yes, straight up. No funny business."

"Ok great! I can't wait!"

"Now Riley, you must understand, you have to make an impression... whether they love you or hate you... the fans are your judge."

"Don't worry sir, you won't be disappointed!"

"Ok then, you may leave... you know where the hotel is where the WWE superstars are staying? You have a room booked there, go and make some friends"

"Thank you sir... I will!" I got up to leave, my heart restored to normal pace.

"Goodbye Riley, see you early on Monday."

"Thank you again sir, see you!"

"Oh and Riley... I love the outfit" I left with a huge grin on my face. I expected to leave with nothing... and I left with everything! Things really were looking up!

As the car pulled up to the hotel, I was all of a sudden extremely nervous again. What if they didn't like me? I might get on their nerves? I hated feeling like this, it was like the first day of school or something. As I took my bag and guitar into the hotel, I was stunned... it was nothing like I had ever seen. I walked up to the counter and asked for my key. "Hello, I am Riley Dawson, staying here with WWE..." I realised how cool I actually sounded

"Ah yes Ms. Dawson we have been waiting for you. If you would like to follow me." He took my bag off me and we approached the lifts.

"No I totally understand! Yes Mom I love you too!" It was Maria... being her cute and bubbly self, waiting for the same lift. "Ok Mom, I have to go... I love you, talk to you soon!" She looked over at me smiling.

"You are Riley right? Gosh you are more beautiful in person!" She giggled. I blushed enormously, being shy, I wasn't used to compliments.

"Thank you Maria! I'm really nervous!"

"Aww honey! Don't be nervous! I know! I will gather some people up in the bar in about 20 minutes! Come down then ok?"

"Errr... sure ok!" I smiled. She walked away smiling, she walked into the bar.

"Here we go Ms. Dawson." I stepped into the lift, with plush red velvet carpet and golden buttons. I felt like I was in Willy Wonka's Chocolate Factory or something. I help my guitar close to me, looking forward to playing it later on. "Here we are." The man was small, smiling loads. Maybe Maria gave him a kiss or something. We walked along a corridor until we got to room 521. He opened the door and there it was... the most beautiful hotel room I had ever stayed in. Huge in space, lovely furnished.

"Oh my, thank you so much." I tipped him 20 and he left smiling more.

I put all my stuff down on the double bed and left it. I didn't see the point in unpacking now... I would have to be downstairs in 15 minutes. I laid my guitar case on the floor, the rugged old leather, still smelling as good as it did when I brought it in the Rockers Guitar Shop. I lifted my acoustic out, the beautiful shiny wood and the strings new before I came here. I picked out the plectrum from my left pocket and started strumming. Until it turned into a familiar Bob Dylan tune...

"How many roads must a man walk down, before you call him a man.." I sang, my voice a but edgy from nerves. I realised that I better freshen up before I meet the guys. So I put my acoustic back in it's case and placed it next to the window. I walked out of my room feeling more and more nervous, but at least I smelled good. I got into the lift and pressed G for ground. I looked at the floors go down and down. I lifted my arms above my head streching. I had taken off my custom vest and had put on my favourite Iron Maiden t shirt.

"Ground floor. Doors Opening" Proper posh English accent. Eeek.

I walked towards the bar, getting that same heart fluttering feeling. I opened the glass door and stepped in looking for Maria. I spotted her and smiled from the side of my mouth. She came running over, I saw familiar faces staring at me... I didn't know what to think, who to look too.

"Cmon honey, they are waiting. Now some of the girls didn't wanna come down, but I got me and Ashley and quite a few of the guys!"

"Oh you didn't have to Maria... really."

"No no! I had to cos I wanna look after you and make you feel as welcome as possible... now come on hon, they are waiting." She almost was skipping over, smiling and humming to herself. I walked over, my shoulders back trying to look confident. "Guys, Ashley... this is Riley." They all stared... at first not knowing what to think. Then the smiles came. I couldn't believe it. There they were. They all said hello, hey, hi in their own ways.

"Hey over here new girl!" It was Ashley, the rocker... the girl I was probably most similar too... minus the hair, piercings and tattoos. I went and sat next to her... I had Matt and Jeff to my right, on the other side of Ashley and John Cena to my left.

"So Riley, how does it feel to be a new WWE Diva?" John's voice was so manly, he smiled, which made me smile.

"It's overwhelming to be honest, I just can't get my head around it"

"Yeah, that's how we all feel at first... don't worry i'm sure you will fit in fine here, so how's the hotel room?"

"Thanks John, it's amazing! So fancy" He laughed.

"Yeah, it's pretty nice here." I talked to John for a while, he's a pretty amazing guy. He kept making me laugh and made me feel welcome. We were all talking in our circle of WWE until Maria squealed... I turned and saw a tall, incredibly handsome man walk towards us.

"Ahhhhh there you are Orton! Missing out on all the fun! Where were you?!" There he was. Randy Orton, looking rushed and bothered, but still amazing.

"Hey Maria, hey guys, sorry I was at the gym, I only got your message five minutes ago.." He looked over at me. "Hey, you must be Riley!" I stood up showing my Iron Maiden t-shirt, just about to hold my hand out, he chuckled. "Great band! I love that kind of music" He reached over the table and hugged me, just quick... It made me have butterflies like I was in high school again. "So who's up for a drink? Riley? What would you like?"

" Err... just a lemonade please, I want to be sober when I play later..." Everyone stared...

"Play? Play what?" Matt looked up at me with his head to the side.

"Umm... My guitar. I like to practice every day." Jeff stood up.

"Hell yeah dawg! I can come and jam with you! I have my acoustic too!" Everyone laughed, Randy kinda stuck his lips out... then continued asking everyone what they were drinking.

"Ok, well I am having a beer, be back in a sec" He strolled off casually, looking back at the group, my eyes met his, he blushed then turned away. He came back a few minutes later with a tray of drinks. A fancy cocktail for Maria, A JD and coke for Ashley, my lemonade, and beers for all the guys; John, Matt, Jeff and himself. He sat next to Maria opposite me. We all talked for a couple of hours, after more beers, more laughs and more yawns.

"Ok guys, I am gonna go strum for a bit before I sleep. Will see you guys tomorrow!" I gave them all hugs and stood there sorting myself out for a moment.

"Hey hon! Make sure you get a good night's sleep! We are working out in the gym tomorrow morning!" Maria laughed and giggled. Her cute self.

"Hey, what floor are you on?" Randy stood up next to me.

"8th floor. How about you?"

"Yeah same, can I walk you to your room?" He smiled, his beautiful blue eyes looking tired.

"Yeah sure!" So we walked out of the glass doors of the bar, into the foyer, outside of the lifts.

"How nervous were you today?"

"More nervous than I have ever felt in my entire life"

"Yeah, I felt a bit like that too, it's hard sometimes, especially when you don't know anybody" The lift doors opened and we both walked in, standing side by side. We didn't talk. I just started humming Bob Dylan, waiting to finish what I had started.

"8th Floor. Doors opening." The posh English voice said again. Randy walked me to room 521.

"Hey how about that you are opposite me!" He laughed his masculine, cute laugh.

"Yeah that's cool!" I didn't really know what else to say.

"Maybe I can hear you strumming later on then..." He laughed

"Yeah you probably will. Anyway..." I opened my door. "Good night Randy, thanks for the drinks and all"

"Hey no problem, you ever need anything, i'm just opposite you" He winked and leant in to hug me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and put his head on my shoulder, almost like we were dancing, he pulled away after a few seconds. He rubbed his hair, looking confused and went into his own room.

I threw my key on the desk next to my bed and sat and got my guitar out from the case. I began strumming again.  
"Yes, 'n' how many seas must a white dove sail  
Before she sleeps in the sand?  
Yes, 'n' how many times must the cannon balls fly  
Before they're forever banned?" I sang and strummed softly to myself... wondering if Randy could hear on the other side of the corridor.

Randy laid on his bed...  
"The answer, my friend, is blowin' in the wind,  
The answer is blowin' in the wind."

* * *

**First chapter of many more to come! **

**Please review and let me know what you think! :D**

**All feedback is muchly appreciated! Enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2 Old Demons

Chapter Two

**Chapter Two. Old Demons.**

I woke up early...about 6am, not really knowing what lies ahead on this beautiful Sunday morning before my big debut match tomorrow night on RAW. I opened the blinds of one window, looking out over the city, it was sleeping... like everyone else. I packed my guitar away in the leather case, stroking it before I close it. I had fallen asleep with it next to me. I then started to unpack, as I hadn't had time the previous night. I set out all my gear; tops, bottoms, underwear and random great things like my customised converse and beanies etc. I folded them away into separate draws and left out my gym outfit... black leggings and an old Metallica t shirt which belonged to... never mind. The hotel phone began to ring.

"Hey honey!! You ready for some gym action?" It was Maria, all hyper and happy... as usual.

"Yeah, I am just changing... will be with you shortly"

"Ok! Make sure you bring your swimming gear too!"

Swimming gear? Ah I never realised this place had a pool. I headed over to one of the draws and got out my Speedo black swimming costume... I wasn't a huge fan of bikini's. I packed it in my pull-string bag with a towel and my iPod and picked up my key. I opened the door and walked into the corridor. I stopped and looked up at Randy's door. DO NOT DISTURB was written in big bold black letters on a hanger on his door handle. I wonder what he was up to after I left him. I walked to the lifts and went to the basement where the gym was.

"There you are Riley! So what do you wanna do first? Ooo I know" I didn't really get a say... Maria just kinda dragged me around. I didn't mind, she was being so kind that it was nice to have someone care about me as a friend. She dragged me to the treadmills. Great! Finally I can release some tension. I put my weight, age and height in... I hated this part, it took so long to do something so simple. I put the programme on sprint, I fancied a challenge.

"Oo don't wear yourself out too much honey! We have a lot to do this morning!" I wondered what she meant, gym time? Or something else. I started to warm up, shaking my limbs out to get ready for my sprint. It started off slow, like a jog, it was good. Maria next to me was walking, listening to some R&B.  
I put on Metallica, it's good for releasing my tension. The treadmill got faster, and my legs started to run... faster and faster, track after track. 25 minutes soon passed and we were finished.

"Be back in a minute, just going to get some water"

"Ok hon, don't be too long! It's small weights next!" She skipped over to the weights, looking all innocent and adorable.

I walked over to the vending machine, Evian, Spring, Volvic... I decided to buy Evian, it was the first option. I reached down to grab the bottle...

"Well if that's not a cute ass, I don't know what is" It was him. I knew I would run in to him sooner or later, but why now. I looked up and saw his familiar grin.

"Oh Adam, I didn't know you were staying here"

"Yeah baby, I heard about you being on the RAW roster... congratulations, we should celebrate sometime" That same slimy voice and way of nature, the thing I used to love, now I can't stand.

"Erm, no thanks, I have to go now"

"C'mon baby, don't leave me standing here, where you heading off too?"

"I'm training with Maria this morning.."

"Oh that bimbo, never shows any emotion, proper strange" I glared at him, and started to walk away, I felt his hand grab my arm.

"Don't walk away from me, listen baby we were good together. I made you feel great..."

"I'm not interested Adam, you were scum, you are scum. Just leave me alone" It was his turn to glare, his smile turned to a frown and his grip tightened. It started to hurt, he was the same scum that hit me that night, that hurt me, that broke me.  
The vending machine area was empty, it was just me and him.

"Don't you dare call me that, what are you? You are nothing, no family, no friends"

"Riley! Hey..." It was Randy, my heart breathed a sigh of relief. I was still wondering why he had DO NOT DISTURB on his door...

"Hey Adam, what's with gripping her like that?" Randy broke between me and Adam. Adam let go... Randy stood between us, both of them nearly the same height..

"You know that girl I used to date? The one from Florida... that's her, Riley Dawson" Randy turned his head towards me and looked with no expression. He charged Adam against the vending machine...

"So you like to hit girls do you? You like to break people's hearts so they can't feel no more?" I couldn't believe it, Randy was protecting me... I barely knew him. His beautiful face had turned angry, he was holding Adam by his shoulders, almost his neck.

"Hey fuckyou Randy, I thought we were friends, I told you I hit her because of the way she treated me"

"What she went out drinking with her girl friends and you couldn't take it? Some fucking excuse. Now you touch her again, you even look at her, and I will hunt you down Adam, you won't want to live." He let go, Adam brushed off his shoulders and walked away, scowling at me as he did. I was still in awe of Randy, no one had ever stuck up for me like that. My arm was hurting, I looked awful and my eyes were teary.

"Hey, don't worry, he won't touch you again. How is your arm?" Randy wasn't looking, but when he turned around and saw my eyes he came over and wrapped his arms around me.

He started humming Bob Dylan... "The answer, my friend, is blowin' in the wind..." I looked up at him and smiled.

"You heard me? Sorry, I didn't mean to be so loud"

"You weren't, you sounded beautiful..." There was a long pause, Randy let go of me and took a step back.

"Well I better go find Maria, doesn't look like I will be doing weights today"

"Yeah I guess not, I am going swimming if you would like to join me..." An offer I could not pass up.

"Sure! I will just get Maria" Randy sighed but followed me.

"Hey hon! Ooo what happened to your arm? Are you ok? Hi Randy!"

"Hey Maria..."

"Oh nothing, don't worry. Me and Randy are going for a swim, do you want to come with us?"

"Ooo yeah sure, here you left your iPod at the treadmill, silly girl!" I took it off her, Metallica still blasting away.

"Whoa, Metallica, good choice Riley! They are great to workout too" I looked at him and smiled a cheeky smile from the corner of my mouth. I put my iPod away and put my string bag on, Maria picked up her stuff and we all walked to the swimming pool. We got to pool and saw **Ladies** pointing to the left, and **Gentlemen** pointing to the right.

"Well I will see you in a few I guess" Randy walked into the guys room... I tilted my head as I saw him go.

"Oooo I love his bum!" It made me chuckle, Maria always looked on the bright side of life. We walked into the change room and I went into a cubicle and put my speedo swimsuit on. I came out and saw Maria, she was wearing a colourful bikini. I felt a bit self-conscious... Maria looked stunning and I looked... normal.

"Aww good choice hon! I would of worn my swimsuit but I can't seem to find it! I feel a bit silly in this" This made me feel better.

"You look amazing Maria, so no worries" She grinned at me. We both stood under the shower and walked towards the pool. There wasn't many people... about 3 or 4, one guy showing off by flexing on the diving board and two ladies gossiping in the shallow end. Randy was standing in his trunks, showing his legs off... gosh, it made me feel hot. He was waiting to use the diving board. Me and Maria scurryed over to him.

"Nice trunks Randy"

"Thanks Maria, nice bikini, and Riley, that swimsuit makes your body look...great!" I blushed, smiling out the side of my mouth again, Randy done the same, Maria stood there giggling.

"Ok girls, I'm getting this fucker off... there's no one to show off to buddy, I'm with the two most beautiful girls in here" The guy turned around looking scared, he done a little jump off and swam away. The women gossiping looked over then carried on gossiping.

"Ok, my turn..." Randy walked along the diving board, looking cool and confident.

"Watch this.." Maria whispered, running along the diving board carefully... Randy noticed instantly. He jumped around at her.

"Hey what do you think you're doing" He smiled and picked Maria up still managing to balance, she was squealing and giggling.

"Randy, don't you dare!" He threw her in the deep end just as she said it. I stood there laughing and smiling.

"You next" He looked at me...

"Uhh no way!" I went to the edge of the pool and dived, neat and tidy, I went to the bottom touched and sped back to the top.

"Nice!" Randy shouted, he dived, kind of sloppy but making a huge splash covering Maria...

"Gosh, you are so silly Randy"

"I know, but you love me for it" I started to swim away, my arm cold from the twists Adam had given me.

"Riley hon, you ok?"

"Yeah yeah, I just wanna do a few lengths" I looked at Randy's eyes looking at Maria... did he like her? Then he looked over at me and done that grin that he is so well known for. I swam away... feeling like I had no one. I charged up the pool, forward stroke all the way, back and forth, back and forth... I stopped and looked for Maria. She was doing breaststroke slowly and happily along the other side of the pool... but where was Randy? I was at the deep end, I ruffled my hair and stretched my arms out... I felt a tug at my feet. I looked down and saw Randy... I went under, smiling at him underwater. It was weird, we were just staring at each other, smiling... but it was underwater... the chlorine was stinging my eyes. He placed his hand on my face, and stroked me, it felt amazing... special. He pointed upwards wanting air, obviously we couldn't stay there all day... but I wish we could... I shouldn't be thinking this, not after what happened with Adam. No. Me and Randy were just friends...

I got out of the pool shortly after, being wrinkled and tired I grabbed my towel and started drying my hair.

"Riley, I'm going to head off to do some weights, but I will see you later..." He turned and smiled and walked away, he looked back once... I saw him from the corner of my eye, then he kept walking. Maria was already showering.

"Oooo I think Randy likes you" She smiled, still in her own little world.

"He kept looking at you and then you two were underwater for a while... how did you hold your breath?" I just laughed and got under a separate shower, the warm water down my skin. I went and changed back into my gym wear. Maria was still doing her make up.

"Ok Maria, I am gonna go eat something, see you in a bit"

"Ok hon, this morning was fun! We have to do it again after your match" She carried on humming to herself, applying her lip-gloss carefully in the mirror. I smiled and walked out to the corridor where the golden lifts were. I pressed the button and waited, holding on to my drawstring bag. The doors opened and I stepped in... I thought about Adam, I thought about Maria... But I was thinking mostly about Randy, why did he act as if we have known each other forever? Why did he protect me? Why did he stroke my face? Why...


	3. Chapter 3 Short Kiss Goodnight

Chapter Three

**Chapter Three. The Short Kiss Goodnight.**

So I was back in my room... wishing this morning had never happened. I had eaten very little... I was too scared, Adam was in the same building as me... and Randy couldn't be there all the time. Who am I kidding, Randy wasn't there, he wasn't going to be there. It was all a polite gesture, he wasn't going to protect me. Ahh I can't stop thinking about him. His eyes, mesmerising my mind. Ok I have to stop. Besides I was meeting Jeff soon in the bar to have a jam session... I never normally like playing my guitar or singing in front of people, but Jeff was so convincing. It was around 5 O' Clock in the afternoon, the sun was high in the sky and it was 30 degrees out. A beautiful sunny day... with a glum overhang in the air. Only me, Randy and Adam knew what happened... I kinda wanted to keep it that way. I stroked my guitar case, I decided to do a quick doodle along the back. Drawing is a great gift given to few.. I went over my name in silver marker pen... making RILEY really stand out. It looked good. I had been building it up for a week now and my case was looking sexy. I put the pen on the cabinet next to the bed and put my guitar case, RILEY side up to let it dry while I put some make up on... only a smudge of eyeliner to make my eyes look less horrifying. I put a red and black stripy beanie on and tucked some of my hair up so it wouldn't disturb me when I was playing. I put on a grey hoodie I had customised in High school, it was overly baggy, but I treasured it. It had random pins and bits of material hanging off... it was old now. I grabbed my guitar case and key. I edged my way outwards, back to Randy's door. I turned around... the DO NOT DISTURB sign had gone... maybe he was in there? I didn't want to bother him so I went down to the lifts, guitar in hand. I waited for the posh English accent to start again...

"8th Floor. Doors opening.." I was too busy patting my guitar case when a voice made me jump.

"You coming in or aren't ya?" It was Matt, laughing away to himself, he probably thought I was crazy.

"Oh sorry Matt, kinda got lost there for a minute."

"Ahh no worries, oh cool you having your jam session with Jeff? He's really looking forward to it"

"Yup, on my way to the bar now"

"Cool, I think a few people are gonna come watch you guys... I think you will be swell together, especially after what Randy told me about your voice" I looked at Matt... not knowing what he was going to say next...

"Don't look so shocked, it's a good thing! He said you sounded beautiful... then he kinda blushed and walked away"

"Oh my, that's really nice of him" I couldn't believe it, I had known Randy about 24 hours now and he was complimenting me.

"Ground Floor. Doors opening.." The voice. That intriguing English voice. Matt pulled a face, he was really lovely. So handsome. We stepped out of the lifts into the foyer.

"Ok well I am gonna go grab a bite to eat, but I will defiantly check you guys out afterwards... so make sure you have a lot of songs to sing!" Matt gripped my shoulder and smiled then walked out of the hotel, waving to the staff as if he were there friends. He was so lovely Matt, he seemed to have no worries in the world. I walked into the bar... it was empty, except the staff and Jeff. Jeff was setting up the mini stage area with two Marshall amps, two microphones and his acoustic guitar. He saw me and motioned to go over to him. I casually strolled over, amazed by what he had done.

"I thought we were only having a jam session" I was nervous... I didn't know what to think.

"Hey Riley. Yeah we are, just a big jam session. I wanted people to hear it and love us ya know?" I had to admire him... he smiled, all proud of himself.

"It's amazing Jeff..." It really was... he had a heart of gold. His voice made me smile to myself, I loved that southern accent him and Matt had. I got up on the small stage and opened my case up, pulling my acoustic out and tuning it on the stool nearest the bar. I listened carefully to the strings, new and musky. I tuned it into standard tuning... as it was easiest to play with, especially with someone else. Jeff had already tuned his and it was standing up on his stool. He grabbed it off and sat down pulling his mic towards him. I copied.

"Ok well what do you wanna start with? Anything in paticular?"

"Umm how about Bon Jovi Livin On A Prayer... the live version, not the rock version" Jeff smiled and winked at me and started strumming the familiar opening... I rolled up my sleeves, quickly seeing my bruised arm. He motioned at me to start singing... I quickly turned my head to the mic...

"Tommy used to work on the docks  
Union's been on strike  
He's down on his luck...it's tough, so tough" I sang softly, just like Jon did on the live album. Jeff began to sing... his voice was so unique, so wonderful to listen to.

"Gina works the diner all day  
Working for her man, she brings home her pay  
For love - for love" I started to beat my guitar as I was not playing yet, using it as a back drum. Jeff looked over, still singing, smiling. I joined in the singing... it was relieving. All my nerves were lost, I was tied up in music, the greatest release.

"Woah we're half way there  
Livin' on a prayer  
Take my hand and we'll make it - I swear  
Woah livin' on a prayer" The bar staff were standing tapping their feet and swaying to the slow, soothing rhythm. I began to strum, feeling my left foot tapping. My eyes were closed, nothing else mattered. We went through the song and just laughed at the end of it. Getting an applause from the bar staff and various hotel guests.

"Good going Ri, your voice is incredible!" It made me feel so good, all these compliments today.. but, I looked down at my arm, bruised and sore. I rolled my sleeves back down, I didn't want to ruin this... it felt too good. We ended up performing to a crowd, some WWE superstars I recognised, a few onlookers and guests and the staff. The bar was full of life, it was a wonderful atmosphere. We performed all kinds of artists, from Red Hot Chilli Peppers to Johnny Cash. Jeff leant over.

"How about some Guns N' Roses... Sweet Child O Mine." He turned up his amp for his acoustic, it sounded really good acoustic. He began strumming the back rhythm... which means I had to become Slash and do the killer solo's. I had mastered the opening which everyone knows... the crowd began clapping and cheering. Jeff nudged me when Matt and Ashley walked through the doors clapping their hands in the air. Ashley winked at me and grinned. Jeff began singing...

"Well she's got a smile that it seems to me  
Reminds me of childhood memories  
Where everything  
Was as fresh as the bright blue sky..."

Jeff continued to sing then notioned at his mic meaning it was my turn to sing the chorus with him... whilst trying to keep up with the solo... luckily on acoustic it was slower.

"Woah O O Sweet Child O Mine  
Woah O O O Sweet Child O Mine"

We both sang in time together... It was my turn to sing... I turned the **'she's'** into **'he's'** just to make the right impression.

"He's got eyes of the bluest skies  
As if they thought of rain  
I hate to look into those eyes  
And see an ounce of pain" That was it... Randy was stuck on my mind. I closed my eyes and pictured his beautiful blue eyes. I smiled... When I looked up everyone was smiling and lip-syncing along. I looked over to the bar and then Maria came busrting through the doors screaming...

"Ahhh they are so awesome!" Me and Jeff laughed, a tall broad figure stood behind her. There he was, the guy with eyes as the bluest skies. Randy. He walked through and stood with Maria, Matt and Ashley at the bar. All clapping along and wooing and cheering. I felt more confident, I wanted to show off my talent. After the next chorus was the big solo, it was good on acoustic... I messed up a few notes but no one seemed to notice. We got to the part where it was me and Jeff...

"Where do we go...  
Where do we go now  
Where do we go?" Everyone was singing... the room was jam-packed by this time. People from outside were coming in to witness a Jeff and Riley show. Jeff nudged me to do the last big line, in which Axl Rose must of had a sore throat for weeks.

"Sweet Child...  
Sweet Child-- O Mineeeeeeee" It didn't sound anywhere near as good as the man himself, but I seemed to pull it off. Me and Jeff stood. I just kinda stood there, but Jeff.. he was loving the attention, bowing and waving. I gave a wink to Maria who was smiling and cheering. Ashley and Matt were doing the same. Then there was Randy, standing applauding with a content look on his face. It was late now. Around 10pm... me and Jeff were playing for hours and ended with a bang. It was fantastic, a real buzz before tomorrow's match. People started to leave, a few people waved and cheered once more as they left the bar. Soon it was just a few of us. Jeff patted me on the back while I was putting my guitar away. He ran over to Ashley, Matt and Maria and wrapped his arms around all three of them. Maria was squashed in the middle. I looked up and smiled. I threw my used plectrums into the case too. I closed the caps and saw a shadow over me.

"You were... terrific. Simply amazing" It was Randy, his musky voice. I stood up.

"Thank you... I thought we were only having a jamming session" I giggled, I didn't expect this at all. None of it... And it was all happening so fast. Randy picked up my guitar case for me and stepped off the stage and waited. The others were having their drinks in the same circle as yesterday.

"Do you wanna drink Randy?" I asked... I wanted to repay him for everything today.

"Uhh a lemonade please, no alcohol tonight. Not with the live show tomorrow" I jumped off the stage over to the bar and ordered two lemonades. The barman brought the lemonades to me. I paid him. But he still was standing there...

"Sorry, but you were fantastic tonight. Really amazing" He was sweet and young.

"Oh thanks man, it was great fun"

"Yeah it seemed it..." He walked away and went to the next customer. I grabbed the two chilled glasses and took them to the round table.

"There you are Ri. Great show tonight" Jeff was grinning, really proud of himself still. There was small chit chat between us all, then I realised it was 11:30. And I had to be up early for my pre-fight meeting with Vince. I yawned a few times and Randy did too. He stood up...

"Ok guys, i'm heading to sleep. Big fight against Kennedy tomorrow"

"Ok see you soon hon!" Maria

"Bye man! See you at the arena tomorrow!" Ashley

"Later Randy" Jeff

"See ya" Matt

"I think I am too. It's my first match tomorrow, don't wanna be sleep deprived" Maria giggled. I got the same replies but a huge hug from Jeff.

"You made my life that little bit more complete" he whispered in my ear, he rubbed my back and then sat back down. Randy was staring from the bar entrance, holding onto my guitar. He started to walk away. I ran after him waving once more to the group. He was already in the lift, holding the door. I jumped in quickly. He smiled like nothing was wrong... but his eyes, there was something wrong. I nudged him with my shoulder and he done that quick breathy laugh then remained silent.

"8th Floor. Doors opening.." I stepped out first then Randy. We walked slowly to the end of the corridor where out doors stood opposite eachother. He handed over my guitar.

"Thank you" It was quick. He didn't seem to want to talk.

"Um, ok then. Night Randy, thanks again for everything today" I had rested my guitar against the wall and reached in my pocket for my key. I had turned my back to Randy, his door was open but he was still standing there. I felt his arm pull me around and then we were there staring at eachother face to face. Looking into eachother's eyes.

"Randy I don't..." It was too late he leant in and kissed me. It was quick but tender. He kissed me on more time quickly and then went into his room. My stomach had a million butterflies flying around.

There were no words...

Just a kiss.


	4. Chapter 4 Morning Before Big Fight

Chapter Four

**Chapter Four. The Morning Before the Big Fight.**

I woke up early on Monday morning. Still thinking of that sweet tender kiss Randy gave to me before I went into my room. His lips tasted sweet, sugary sweet. My heart kept fluttering, was this real? Was it genuine? I grabbed my towel and had a long hot shower, my hair dripping as I got out. I looked in the mirror, all steamed up. I put two fingers against my lips, wishing it was his and it was last night all over again. He had gotten me out of my shell, made me feel 100 better than I did. I dried my hair and changed into a comfortable pair of blue jeans and my grey hoodie, I pulled on some trainer socks and slipped into my white customised vans that I would be wearing for the match tonight. I decided I should probably eat early rather than late, the way my nerves were going I might hurl over Beth in the match. Although, that would be quite funny. So I done the usual… grabbed my keys and made my way to the door. Randy again had DO NOT DISTURB on his door... I was so tempted to knock. But I couldn't... So I went to the lifts, and to the breakfast room which was set out for RAW stars this morning. Not many people were there yet. I saw Jeff though and he stood up so I went and sat next to him.

"Hey Ri, how did you sleep?" He gave me a quick squeeze and sat back down. This was weird... I really liked Randy, but Jeff... I don't know. He made my heart flutter a bit, but not as much as Randy. Randy was special… different from other guys.

"Fine, great in fact! I'm starving though!" He laughed and passed me an empty plate to go fill up to my stomach's delight.

"There ya' go, knock yaself out" I grinned at him and walked towards the breakfast counter not knowing what to have, a few Divas wouldn't eat near the guys because they were worried they thought they were fat or something. Not me, food came first. I grabbed some wholemeal toast and scrambled egg, a fresh yoghurt and a glass of orange juice. I walked back to the table. It was only me, Jeff and Carlito. Who distanced himself away from us, Jeff began to whisper...

"He won't talk to me, we are fighting tonight. Right before your match, so…" He paused, leaning in further. "I think you should come kiss my wounds better... before I have to kiss yours" He laughed, so did I. I sat eating my scrambled eggs on wholemeal toast. A few more RAW guys started to walk in. Kennedy who gave a quick wave to me and Jeff and grabbed his food and sat with Carlito, Chris walked in smirking, he had just come from the gym by the looks of it. He still looked good. He grabbed a bowl of cereal and some toast and came and sat next to Jeff.

"Great workout this morning Jeff… Oh hey you must be Riley, I saw you playing last night. Great stuff, reminds me of Fozzy" He sighed and began to eat his cereal. I leant back and started to eat my fresh raspberry yoghurt. I looked over at Jeff as I scooped a mouthful. He was looking at me, his green eyes. I smiled and continue to eat. I finished my yoghurt and kicked back for a while, talking to Jeff and Chris about music. Maria walked in with Randy behind her. She was holding his hand. This made my heart sink a bit. Last night, it wasn't real at all was it?

"Hey honeys!" Maria, still her lovely, cute self.

"Hey guys, Riley" Randy sounded monotone, not saying much and sounding tired.

"Come on Randy, let's get some food!" Maria skipped over to the counter letting go of Randy's hand. He stood there for a second looking at me, I turned my head away. He let out a long sigh and walked over and joined Maria.

"Hey Ri, you ok? You've gone really pale" Jeff, so considerate, so lovely.

"Yes I'm fine, just a bit nervous about tonight that's all"

"Are you sure? Do you want anything?"

"Coffee. Black, one sugar" I never normally drank coffee unless I was feeling ill. All of a sudden I was. Jeff got up and ran to the coffee maker. My stomach had turned, Maria might of just been playing, she was silly after all. But when she got her food, she waited for Randy and they held hands walking back to the table.

"I love when they put this yummy spread on" She started eating, I was staring at her. I adored Maria, but had she just made me hate her? No, I had to stop thinking like this. The relationship with Adam had taught me not to get too serious about feelings. So I wouldn't. Last night was a one off... Maybe that explained the DO NOT DISTURB sign on Randy's door. Maria wasn't fighting tonight so she had some Danish pastries.

"Cinnamon swirls! Yummy!" She was in her own little world, Randy sitting next to her smiling. He was looking at her eat; I noticed the way he tilted his head when he was thinking. He then suddenly turned to look at me, I turned my head away. Jeff came back with my coffee.

"Thanks Jeff" He looked concerned. His beautiful green eyes worried...

"I'm fine Jeff, honestly"

"Whats wrong hon?" Maria, why did she have to get involved.

"I just said I was fine Maria, don't you listen... fucks sake" Everyone paused. Chris had finished eating and was reading his book, he looked over his book. Jeff looked at me, his worried eyes. Maria just sat there not knowing what to say. Randy was staring at me, not scowling but frowning. I got up.

"Thanks Jeff" I walked away. I heard Jeff's squeaky chair move. He ran after me. I turned back seeing Randy over Jeff's shoulder. He was still looking, I shrugged my shoulders at him and left with Jeff.

"What was that all about Ri?" I honestly didn't know. I mean, me and Randy. It's so illogical yet I want it so badly.

"Nothing Jeff... sorry"

"Nah it's ok, Maria does get annoying sometimes" He was being so lovely, so considerate.

"Well we better go get ready eh? What time you meeting Vince?"

"About 1pm I think, fully dressed and made up"

"Well I will come with you, we can go together yea?" I couldn't say no, even though I wanted to be alone today... a tad impossible I think.

"Sure, that would be great" We both stepped into the elevator and Jeff put one arm around me.

"You're special Ri, you know that... really special" I felt better. Jeff was too good, he was the special one. I giggled and he did too.  
He got out a floor below mine.

"Well I will pick you up in an hour then. Gonna go get my gear and stuff"

"Ok Jeff, see you soon" The doors closed and Jeff quickly made a silly face through the slit of the doors. I laughed to myself in the lift. Maybe Randy wasn't my type at all... maybe Jeff was.


	5. Chapter 5 Fighting Talk

Chapter Five

**Chapter Five. Fighting Talk...**

Jeff knocked on my door promptly at 12:00pm. I quickly went over my hair with hairspray and smudged my black eye shadow in a bit more with the red.

"Just a second..." I shouted to Jeff. He didn't reply, but I'm sure he heard. I ran out of the bathroom and opened the door. To my surprise it wasn't Jeff... It was Randy.

"Randy..." I was stoked, what was he doing here?

"Riley, what was that earlier?" I didn't know what to say... how to tell him how I felt.

"I was cranky this morning, bad sleep" I didn't like lying, usually it made things worse. But it was the best excuse I had.

"Ok, so why all the funny looks, and what was that with Maria?" He looked confused, not angry. I was surprised; I thought he wouldn't talk to me for a while.

"I don't know... it just sort of slipped out, sorry" I did mean it. I hated being mean, it wasn't me at all. I looked at my shoes; the silver and red custom doodles made them really look good. I felt Randy's hand lift my chin up... there it was. That fluttery feeling again, this was unreal.

"I know you are. I'm sorry for what happened last night... I don't know... it shouldn't of, me and Maria... we're kind of seeing each other" My heart skipped a beat or two. That was the worst thing I could possibly hear, I felt it coming up. That awful sickly feeling.

"Ok..." I stood back and slammed the door. I ran to the toilet, bent over and hurled. My eyes began watering making my make up run. I would have to rush to redo it. I stood back up. The feeling had gone, but the heartache hadn't. I knew not to get involved with anyone... was it so hard? Riley you stupid girl. Falling for someone you could never have. I felt low... I looked in the mirror, my eyes like panda's. Randy didn't knock again. I knew he wouldn't. I heard a knock at the door... it was 12:20 now... I had to hurry.

"Riley, we're gonna be late" It was Jeff; he didn't know what had happened. I wanted it to stay like that.

"Be right out..." I quickly wiped my face and redone my eyeliner and shadow. It didn't take long. I grabbed my bag and keys and went to the door. My eyes still had a stinging sensation. I dabbed them once more with my index finger and opened the door. There was Jeff, his sleeve tattoo up his arm looking incredible. He was wearing a Hardy t shirt with the sleeves cut off and cut down a bit. He was wearing the cargo trousers and some trainers. His hair was purple and green with a blonde streak down the middle. He looked so good, so Jeff. I gave him a hug... he hugged me back. Nestling his head in my shoulder. It lasted for a minute or so. We didn't say anything. Just stood there. It was amazing, at least I knew Jeff wouldn't hurt me like Randy did... but Randy didn't, he just slipped up. There was nothing there.

Jeff grabbed my gear off me and put his arm around me walking down the corridor...

"Jeff can we take the stairs... I need a breather before getting in the car"

"Sure.." His voice was soft and sweet. I adored his accent. We walked down many flights, Jeff not complaining once, still holding on to my waist, we walked and walked until we reached the ground floor. At least there was no posh English accent to greet us with. We came out into the back of the foyer near the bar. Jeff let go of my waist to adjust his strap on his bag. I kept walking next to him while he done it. He was still holding on to my bag too. When we were by the counter he grabbed my hand and continued walking.

"Jeff, Riley!" It was Matt returning from the gym...

"Hey Matt, how was workout?"

"Not bad bro, just wanted to say good luck tonight against Carlito, and against Beth, Riley... you will be amazing! I will be watching you in the bar! Catch you guys later" He walked away again drinking his PowerAde. Jeff smiled, his lip piercing catching the sun rays through the glass roof above. He looked at me and smiled. We continued to walk until we got outside of the hotel. The car was already waiting, a jeep people carrier, black with silver finishing. It was a hell of a car. Jeff took our stuff and put it in the boot. I got in the back seat and waited for him. Jeff opened the right back door and slid in next to me.

"To the arena I take it..." The guy chuckled. He was middle aged, a strange looking man with black rimmed glasses. We pulled out of the hotel driving through the city. I looked out of the window, looking up at the skyscrapers and the blue sky...  
'He's got eyes of the bluest skies...' No. I couldn't think of him. I looked over at Jeff, he was smiling away looking out the front and side window. I turned back to my window and there we were. The arena... in 7 hours time I would be wrestling the Glamazon. I couldn't mess this up. I got out of the car.

"Thank you..." I said as I closed the door.

"No problemo" Typical middle aged guy trying to act cool. Jeff got out and grabbed our bags. I looked at the arena; it was so big compared to the OVW arenas. Jeff put his arm around me.

"C'mon Ri, time to kick some ass" We walked towards the backstage door. There were a few fans already standing at the back entrance, I took my bag off Jeff so he could sign some stuff. One girl about 15, was standing holding my photo from OVW.

"Riley, Riley! Over here!" She was grinning, so excited. I went over to her. She handed me a silver pen and I scribble my signature... then a doodle character next to my head.

"Thank you so much! I can't wait to see you tonight; you will beat Beth to the ground!" I felt ten times better knowing I had one fan behind me.

"Hey, I will try my best" I smiled at her...

"I will be in an aisle seat so make sure to see me! Look at my poster" She held up a poster, it was amazing. She must have spent hours on it. I signed it for her too.

"Thank you, I will be sure to come say hello before I get into the ring" She grinned and folded her poster away. Jeff was looking over, a small smile and the edge of his mouth. His eyes were glowing. I looked at my mobile in my pocket. It was nearly 1. I had to go and see Vince. I walked over to Jeff and waved to the fans. We go into the backstage. It was 1, I was late.

"Go Ri, I will look after your gear for now" I squeezed his hand and ran to the chairman's office. I stood outside, adjusted my shorts and top... blew a sigh and knocked... I waited for a reply.

"Come in" He sounded much more serious this time. I walked in smiling slightly, he had a little smile too, nothing much though.

"Sorry sir, me and Jeff were..."

"Signing autographs, yeah I know don't worry" I blew a sigh of relief and sat down opposite him on a leather armchair.

"Ok, tonight is a big night for RAW... a lot of heavy matches" He stood up, hands behind his back. I was nervous, prep talks always made me nervous.

"As you already know you will be fighting Beth Phoenix, now she is not happy about fighting a newbie, but then again she hasn't seen your talent..." He chuckled to himself; I gave a quick confident smirk.

"So she will enter the ring first and look all confident and full of herself... then you enter, your music will play and the fans will go wild"

"Then you will do you pose, show me quickly" I sat in my chair and done my pose, my arms and palm stretched and then just rocking out as I go down the strip.

"Good. Now Beth is a tough character to break, but I have full confidence you can do it" I nodded to him and gave a quick grin. He laughed, he liked cockiness. It went far in this industry.

"Sir, I have one question..." I didn't want to push it, but I had to ask.

"What is it?"

"Will this lead to a feud, pairing or something?" He paused from walking and looked at me.

"Well your just going to have to wait and see" I expected that answer, but oh well. I ringed my hands around, similar to CM Punk. It was nerves. We sat chatting about tactics and performance for a while, then about stamina and taunting, then about a bunch of other stuff. I didn't realise we were in there for 2 hours. There was a knock at the door, I quickly checked my mobile. 3:10. 4 hours to go. Vince opened the door and there he was... Adam. I knew Randy wouldn't stop him, I knew he wouldn't be there.

"Riley, I would like you to meet..."

"Hey baby, told you we would run into each other again" His voice, that slimy way of nature.

"Yeah, you did..." I was scared; I took a quick glance at my arm and looked at Vince.

"Oh so you two know each other" He smirked.

"Ok Riley, you can go now, me and Edge have a lot to talk about.. like him interrupting Randy's match" He quickly went quiet...

"Off you go now... good luck tonight" Vince was calm and content. Adam gave a little wave as I left. I closed the door, leaning on it as I closed it. He was in my life; there was no doubt about that. I walked slowly to the guy's locker room hoping Jeff would be there with my stuff. I wanted to listen to my iPod for a while and just chill out. I knocked on the locker room. Jeff answered smiling.

"Hey, how did it go Ri?"

"Fine just... fine" I hesitated; Jeff raised one eyebrow but didn't question. He handed over my bag.

"I am gonna go chill out for a couple of hours Jeff... I need to be alone"

"Ok, well I will see you after my match with Carlito" I smiled at him. He didn't have to try and impress... it came natural to him. I walked out of the locker room with my bag along to the women's locker room. Beth was already in there...

"Oh it's the newbie... I don't know why I am fighting you... but it will be good for my ego" Yup, just as she was on TV... rude, arrogant and oblivious to anyone but herself. I packed my gear in a locker and took my iPod out and left the locker room. I walked around backstage for a bit, listening to Pantera. I then walked through to the front arena. The ring was being set up. I made sure I wasn't seen. I crept up into the stands, to the highest row in the highest stand. I sat watching the backstage crew making the ring come alive; I saw the weapons underneath the curtain; chairs, a sledgehammer, barbed wire. Boy, they really did enjoy seeing people get hurt. I sat back with my feet on the chair in front and put my iPod on shuffle. I fell asleep... I woke up an hour later; some producer was poking my shoulder.

"Ms. Dawson, Ms. Dawson..."

"Huh? Wha?"

"You have to get ready, doors open in half an hour." I stretched my arms up and pulled my earphones out. I stood up and made my way down the flights of stairs down to the ground. I walked behind the curtain back to the diva locker room. There was only one diva in there... Maria. She looked up at me when she saw me and looked back down again. She looked hurt more than angry.

"Maria... I didn't mean to have a go earlier... It's just nerves for tonight you know" She looked at me, slightly puzzled.

"I didn't know about you and Randy, when you in the changing room yesterday that you think Randy likes me... it just made me think he was single"

"I'm sorry hon, I didn't mean to put ideas in your head. We aren't serious... I like him, but I like someone else too" My eyes shot at hers. She look confused, worried. Untypical Maria behaviour...

"I will talk about it with you after... I have to go now" She grabbed her stuff and ran out the door. What did she mean? Was she seeing someone else? I got changed and waited for Jeff's match...

An hour or so later Jeff's match appeared on screen, Carlito was giving him a pretty good beating... Jeff suddenly did a whisper in the wind while his back was turned. Jeff picked him up, the familiar pose of which he and Matt do. He delivered the twist of fate... 1, 2, 3. Match over. I smiled to myself. I was proud of him... in the next few minutes I would be called up to the curtain. I pulled my vans on and walked out of the locker room. I ran into Jeff...

"I gave him a good ass kicking!" He was chuffed, so confident.

"Well done Jeff, my turn now" I was nervous, my throat was dry, my palms were sweaty.

"You will do fine" He smiled and leant in... I couldn't do it... I turned my head to the side so he kissed my cheek. I kissed his back and ran after the producer. Jeff stood there confused...

I heard the crowd booing Beth... then I heard Lillian Garcia announcing...

"Introducing the opponent, from Miami, Florida... at 122lbs... she is the newest diva to WWE RAW... Riley Dawson!"

I ran out, my heart was beating so fast. I stopped for the signal in my music and stood and did my pose. The crowd were cheering, at least there were few boos. I ran up the strip and saw my fan, I ran over to her, she was holding her poster up towards Beth. I looked at Beth and pointed at the poster with a smug look on my face. I gave the kids hair a quick ruffle then jumped up onto the ring and bounced over the top rope. I flew up the turnbuckle, posing once more then I stood there a metre or so from Beth. She was scowling, standing still. I was smirking, shaking my hands beside me. The bell rang, Beth dived for me I jumped out of the way. We went into a grapple, Beth tugging at my hair, the ref pulled her away and stopped her. I was standing there looking at her. The crowd were beginning to chant... Phoenix sucks, Phoenix sucks. I listened and clapped along with it. Beth slapped me, hard across the face. I came back up looked around and got her in a sleeper hold. Holding as tight as i can, then I swung her around into a turnbuckle, climbing to the top rope and punching with my right hand. She pushed me off. I jumped back up... she tried to grapple once more. I stood there laughed and done a standing dropkick to her chest. I climbed the turnbuckle, taunted the crowd and delivered my finisher. 1...2...3... the match was over. I had one my first WWE match against Beth Phoenix. The buzz was incredible. As I left I grabbed the fans hands and gave a pat to my poster fan. She screamed and shouted. I walked up the strip cheering and pointing to fans. It was amazing, beyond a dream.

I went backstage and had Jeff, Ashley and John run up to me. All of them patting me on the back.

"Well done Ri!" Jeff

"Good goin' girl!" Ashley

"Nice one Riley" John

Jeff grabbed my hand and swung it... He was smiling a beautiful Jeff smile... I looked up. I saw Adam behind John... I looked at him approaching and tugged away from Jeff's hand. I let go of Jeff and ran... I heard him coming after me... I wasn't looking where I was going...

"For **fucks** sake man... watch where you're going..." It was Randy, my eyes were watery. I felt so stupid, I couldn't do this to him twice.

"Oh my god, Riley, what's wrong?" He saw Adam approaching, I cowered behind Randy... Would he protect me again?


	6. Chapter 6 Falling

Chapter Six

**Chapter Six. Falling...**

Randy stood in front of me. He put one hand on mine, squeezed it quickly, and then let go. He stepped forwards towards Adam. There he was, my blue eyed knight. No. He wasn't mine, he was Maria's… I sighed at the thought, and then turned my attention back to Adam and Randy.

"What you doing here Adam?" Randy was angry. You could hear it in his voice. I was peering around Randy's back. Adam caught my eye… that look that I feared so much stared back at me. I hid behind Randy, putting my head against his back. He turned his head around, looking at me, then quickly turned back.

"Why don't you get out of the way Orton... this has nothing to do with you..." His voice was heavy... angry... frightening. My breathing picked up... I was breathing heavily into Randy's top. His match was next... yet he was standing protecting me.

"It does have something to do with me... when it's someone I care about..." He didn't have to say anything else; Adam had immediately thought that Randy meant we were dating. He pushed Randy aside so he fell, I took a step back. It was just me and Adam. I saw his hand move... the instant pain of the loud smack against my cheek made instant tears emerge from my eyes. I was on the floor... holding my cheek. Adam ran, the coward he was. Randy crawled over to me, I didn't cry. The tears that fell were pain. He stroked my face and lifted me up. I looked up at the ceiling when I heard Lillian's voice introducing Kennedy. His entrance took a while, long enough for Randy to get to the curtain. He balanced me against the wall and took his top off. We carried on walking, his arm around my waist, holding me up. We walked right behind the curtain. He sat me down on a chair... a couple of the producers looked at us, confused, Randy frowned at them and they turned back to their clipboards. He handed me his top...

"Keep it warm for me..." He stroked my face, like he did when we were underwater.

"Randy... Adam will try to spear you during your match..." He didn't ask how I knew, he just stroked my face once more as his music started. He jogged in, looking back once at me. He didn't smile, but his eyes just told me everything would be ok. I trusted those eyes, those eyes of the bluest skies. I stood up, holding on to Randy's shirt. I walked to the girls locker room, my jaw aching. Maria was the only one in there... she must of been waiting for me.

"Riley! Oh my! What happened to your face?" She ran over to me and helped me sit down. She saw Randy's t shirt in my hand. She smiled a reaction I didn't expect.

"Look I need to talk to you, I think I am in love with someone... and it isn't Randy..." I turned and faced her. She looked confused, her head tilted to the side.

"Like me and Randy have been dating for a while... but there has always been someone else" She screwed her mouth up. Sweet little Maria. She was hesitant... she looked up at the screen. Randy was winning the match, his back to the ring entrance. Adam was running up to the ring, ready to spear Randy. I looked up to the screen and gasped. I stood up, Maria standing with me. Me and Maria stood there, scared what was going to happen next. I walked up to the TV screen...

**In Ring**

Randy was listening to the crowd, ready to jump out of the way when Edge tried to spear him. He felt the ring mat move, while he had Kennedy in a super hold. Edge ran ready to spear him. Randy dived out of the way. The bell rang... Kennedy had been speared. Randy was standing in a turnbuckle... he walked behind Edge, ready to deliver the RKO... Edge stood up, wondering what had just happened. He turned around; Randy jumped high in the air and RKO'ed Edge. The crowd went wild... Randy's music started playing and the ref held his hand high. Randy was victorious...

**Back in the locker room...**  
Maria was clapping and jumping and cheering. I had sat back down, feeling dizzy. My cheek was so sore, stinging like crazy.

"Oh gosh hon, you look weak" I was, and it wasn't my first match that had done it. It was the man I feared. A single tear rolled down my cheek. I started to breathe heavily. Maria kneeled in front of me...

"C'mon hon, deep breaths" I listened to her, she was being amazing. "That's it, one... two... three" So thoughtful, so caring. I was doing as she said... breathing in deeply. I closed my eyes, seeing me and Randy underwater again; there was no sound... nothing to disturb us, just me and him, face to face.

"Thanks Maria, you are too good to me" She smiled a beautiful innocent smile. I took a sip of water and told her to carry on.

"I do like Randy, but really... he's not my type" I listened, thinking who this other guy could be.

"I've tried telling him... the guy, but I can't seem to get the right words out" She screwed her mouth to the side again, confused and worried.

"It's John, John Cena..." She whispered it so quietly that I barely heard. She cupped her face in her hands. I'd never seen Maria like this, nor did I ever think I would. I was still curious about one thing...

"Maria, you know Randy... he puts DO NOT DISTURB on his door every morning..." She giggled.

"No I wasn't with him silly... he told me he likes to listen to music then, or listen to the world go past... I never really understood it" She smiled to herself and stood up. She sighed a couple of times, I didn't like to see her like this, and she was obviously in love... just with another blue eyed knight. Not my, blue eyed knight.

Randy and Jeff came running in... Randy still topless, sweating and looking worried. Jeff was confused, he looked at me holding the t shirt... he saw my red cheek.

"Who did that to you Ri?" I looked up and Randy... he came and sat next to me. I handed over his t shirt.

"You kept it warm then..." He smirked... I couldn't help but smile too. But Jeff... he was different...

"What's going on? What happened to your face? Who hurt you? Was it Randy?"

"What? Me?!" Randy stood up, defending himself. I shot up and stood between them.

"God no. He protected me..." Maria stood next to Randy, she looked up at him. He looked down at her. They both knew this wasn't right.

"Maria... I..."

"Randy, hon... It's ok. It would never have worked out between us, besides... I think I'm in love with someone else..." Randy had an impressed look on his face. Usually girls would be crying for weeks where he was concerned, but he knew who the other guy was anyway. He put his hand on her shoulder and squeezed. She knew that he loved her... just not in that way. She walked towards the door... she brushed past Jeff as she did. I didn't want to do this to Jeff; he meant so much to me. I looked into his eyes; I took a step towards him. We were face to face... almost. His pretty green eyes looked lost. I leant in...

"Jeff... you are my number one. Forever and always..." I kissed him on the cheek. He smiled and looked up and Randy, my blue eyed knight.

"You take care of her you hear? Or you will have me to deal with..." Jeff was serious. Randy laughed...

"Defiantly..." He replied. He wrapped his arms around me. I smiled at Jeff... he smiled back, he look sad yet relieved.

"C'mon hon, let's leave these two alone..." Maria linked arms with Jeff and they left. Arm in arm. It was me and Randy. I pulled his arms apart and turned and faced him. He softly put his hand on my bruised cheek, and rubbed it. I closed my eyes, we were underwater again. Except this time when I opened them he had just kissed me... the tenderness was more this time; his lips, so sweet, so soft, so perfect. He wrapped his other arm around me... my arms around him, gripping to his back. We stood there, in that locker room. My blue eyed knight with his Lycra ORTON pants and his t shirt, me with my ring outfit and my grey hoodie. We stood there for ages, just holding each other. We eventually unlocked and Randy picked up my gear for me. We went to the men's locker room... holding hands, that fluttery feeling all around my body. He picked up his stuff. It was 11pm now. We had to leave to get the car back to the hotel. We walked, Randy's arm around my waist. We walked through the back entrance doors... we were greeted by what looked like hundreds of fans. I let go of Randy, he went to the left barrier, I went to the right. I was looking for my girl, my fan. I spotted her, I nodded my head at her. There were a few photos of me now, a bunch of people patting me on the back saying, 'Well done Riley', 'Way to go Riley' and a bunch of other stuff. I went over to my fan and wrapped my arms around her. She had made me become so much more confident in my match, in my outlook. She made tonight happen for me. If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't have won... I wouldn't have been with Randy. She passed me her digicam; I leaned against the barrier in front of her and took a photo. Of course I looked like an ass, my cheek really swollen.

"Thank you Riley, thank you so much!" She was such a happy young thing. Randy came over and smiled. It was time to forget... time to rest... I was falling, falling for someone who I had just met.


	7. Chapter 7 Last Night

Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven. The Last Night...**

I fell asleep in the car on the way back to hotel, my head on Randy's shoulder. He gave me a little nudge when we got there. I streched out and opened the car door. I sat there for a minute, thinking about what an eventful night it had been. My feet were sore, not to mention my cheek. I got out of the car, Randy already standing there with our stuff.

"Thanks" I mumbled to the car driver as I closed the door.

"No problemo" It was the same guy as earlier, he seemed different. Quieter. He was probably tired. It was 11:45 and I could barely stand. Randy put both bags into one hand and wrapped his arm around me, holding me up. We walked into the hotel, we saw Chris and John in the bar. We thought we might as well go and say hey. I pushed the door open and walked in to an applause. Matt, Jeff, Maria, Ashley, John and Chris were all there, we just hadn't seen them. Maria came running over, hugging me softly, because of my cheek. I walked over, shaking my feet before I sat down. Randy was behind me, watching my every step to make sure I didn't fall, this made me want to be with him more, the fact he cared so damn much. I saw an empty leather chair, I collapsed into it, my feet jolting up in the air. Jeff still looked sad, his eyes were dark and he was a lot quieter than usual. Jeff was such a handsome guy; a part of me wished I could be with him. I shook my head and rested back against the leather chair.

"Good news guys..." It was Matt. He seemed perky.

"Vince is letting us go home until Saturday... we already taped Smackdown on Friday so bonus! Time to go home" Maria gave a little cheer, John was looking at her. She blushed when she realised. Randy looked at me, a little grin on his face.

"I don't really wanna go home..." Everyone looked at me.

"Why?" Ashley said, they all had their heads tilted to the side.

"Just don't wanna get too comfortable and decide never to come back, but I have everything with me that I want... I don't fancy travelling back to Miami for the week" I realised how silly I sounded, I was tired, travelling would just do me in completely.

"How about you stay with us for a few days?" Jeff said. He was so thoughtful. Randy turned his head quickly at him, his blue eyes glaring. He turned his head to me. I mean we were only friends, and Randy had kept his mouth shut, so why not? I still hesitated for a minute. Should I accept Jeff's offer? Or would it make things too complicated? Me and Randy weren't officially a couple, so what the hell.

"Sure why not... what time are we leaving?" It would give Randy and me time to think about what was going on between us. I mean, we weren't going out.

"Around 8 in the morning, you sure you wanna stay with us? You could be on the Hardy Show!" Matt, filled with excitement all of a sudden of another WWE superstar on his show.

"Yup I'm sure!" I was happy at this offer. It would give me and Jeff time to sort things out and time to get to know them both better... Although, part of me wished I could go with Randy, but he had kept deadly quiet. John was still looking at Maria... He whispered something to her and she giggled. They both stood up.

"Ok guys, girls. We are heading out" John's musky voice grabbed all of our attention.

"Out? Out where?" Chris said grinning, that man was always up for a party.

"To bed..." Maria giggled again. Maybe she told him how she felt. They strolled off together, John's arm firmly around her waist.

"See you in Indianapolis on Saturday honeys!" She shouted back, she winked at me and Randy. I was falling asleep again. Randy hadn't said a word since Jeff suggested I stay with them. I mean, he wasn't jealous was he? He didn't offer so I had to stay with someone, who better than Jeff? I stood up... time for bed, I needed to stop thinking about this.

"Ok I'm heading off to bed..." Randy stood up too; ready to walk me to my room.

"Yup me too" His voice sounded croaky.

"Ok Ri, see you in the foyer at 8" Jeff gave me a hug, he rubbed my back, this felt beyond good. Matt, Ashley and Chris gave us hugs and let us go. Randy picked up our stuff and we walked to the lifts... I looked at him, his face was tired. He was hunched over a bit, making him look fragile. I held his free hand, and instant smile appeared on his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked him, a slight concern in my voice.

"Staying with them... for a whole week..." I let go of his hand and stood there, he looked at me, concerned.

"It's not like we're going out Randy…" We were staring at each other, a few steps away... He shrugged his bent over shoulders and let out a long sigh. The lift doors open and we walked in. We stood there, watching the floors go up. It was silent, nothing to be heard except the elevator moving. That awful voice spoke again, something I defiantly wouldn't miss. We stepped out on the 8th floor together for the last time. We walked along the corridor to the last two doors... our doors. Randy handed me my bag. I sighed, he did too. I dropped my bag and looked at his eyes, his beautiful blue eyes. I put my hand through his hair, his face was down, looking at his shoes. He lifted his head up, my hand stroking his face. He put his hand over my hand, clasping them together. I took a step towards him.

"What if we were going out?" He mumbled, the words barely coming out.

"What if…" We stood there, his hand still clasping mine on his cheek; he kissed my hand... his soft, luscious lips touching my skin.

"Randy... I like you a hell of a lot" I do, so so much. I felt whole around Randy.

"Riley... I like you too" He was still croaky, it was so sweet. I felt in a dream world. He leant down and kissed me. It lasted for what seemed like forever. It was amazing, the passion, the lust... We eventually stopped. I went to open my door.

"Not staying with me tonight?" Hmm... We weren't even going out yet... he saw me looking confused.

"No no, nothing like that" I smiled, he opened his door and we he walked in. I stood there; normally we went our separate ways.

"Coming in or not?" He grinned, those beautiful white teeth, those beautiful lips... that beautiful man. I walked into his room, it smelled of Randy, that wonderful manly, musky smell. I walked through to the bed and collapsed on it. I was so tired. Randy dropped our bags and sat on the edge of the bed. He lifted my feet up onto his lap and undone my trainers and took them off for me. I smiled down at him from the pillow. He laughed that rugged manly laugh. I noticed everything about him, his laugh, his lips, his teeth, his blue eyes. This was strange... I never felt this way about Adam and we were together for a year and a half. I hadn't been with Randy for 5 minutes... we only met two days ago. Yikes. Randy tugged at the cover under me and I lifted up. He wooshed it before me and then put it back over me.

"I'm going for a shower Riley, call if you need anything" He got up off the bed and grabbed his towel and a pair of shorts. Once he had gone I got up and went through my bag. I took my show top off and put on a Pantera t-shirt; loose and comfortable. I slid down my shorts and rifled through for trackie bottoms. I pulled them out... it was too warm for them. I had female boxer shorts on anyway. Hope he didn't mind. I threw my bag and shorts over to the chair and got back under the quilt. I heard the water falling on to the shower bottom. My eyes were slowly falling...

My eyes peeked open, I heard a creaky floorboard. Randy was creeping around trying not to wake me up. He was wearing a pair of shorts and nothing more. His body was wet, his hair was dripping... he looked incredible; I bit my lip seeing his perfect chest. It was almost pitch black, the only thing lighting the room was the moon... the big luminous moon. Randy bent over and picked up my shorts, he looked around at me, not realising I was awake. He jumped.

"Jesus! I thought you were asleep Ri!" I laughed, his croaky voice had gone, and he sounded great again. He put down the shorts and came and lied down next to me... staying on top of the covers.

"I will sleep in the chair if you want..." I looked at him from head to toe, his feet were shivering. I licked my lips and smiled at him.

"Get in Randy..." I said it to him in a way that made him laugh. I laughed too. He grinned and got underneath the covers. His hair was still wet. There was a big gap between us in the bed. I shuffled my body closer to him, so our arms were touching. I ran my hand up his arm, then across to his body. He wasn't flexing, I felt his stomach. I tickled it, he flexed... trying not to burst out laughing. I put my other hand on his hip and tickled. We both sat there in fits... He rolled off the bed with a thud. I was still laughing. I saw his head pop up.

"Oh you think that's funny..." He got his arms out, his hands like claws...

"Randy, Randy no!" I was laughing so hard that my ribs were hurting. He attacked my hips and waist... he stopped. He was on top of me, my waist still in his hands. My legs were in between his. I could feel his skin touching mine. He leaned forward as I leaned upwards, we head butted each other.

"Ouch" I shouted, not angrily. He laughed and leant in sideways, kissing my bruised cheek. He shuffled forward to my lips, kissing me so gently. He leant down, gently putting his weight on me. Our heads were touching. He put his hand through my hair, down my cheek, on my neck. He moved his hand and placed it on my stomach. He ran his fingers up and down my stomach making me flex with anticipation. He smirked then rolled off of me, lying close. I turned my back to him and he wrapped an arm around me, keeping his hand firmly on my stomach. Butterflies swerved about all over my body, the intensity of having his body so close to mine made me crave him. I soon heard the faint noises of his breath as he fell asleep. I sighed and soon fell asleep next to him.

* * *

**Hello readers! So we are finally getting some action!**

**Please review and leave your feedback! It's muchly appreciated! :D**

**Romz**


	8. Chapter 8 Goodbye

Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight. Goodbye…**

I woke up at 6am... barely getting any sleep. I woke up facing the wall, with Randy's arm wrapped around my waist, his head snuggling into me. He was snoozing, not asleep but not awake. I lifted his arm up and sat up, clicking my neck from left to right. He made that great wake up sound, murmuring to himself whilst stretching his arms and legs and pulling the cover over his head. I giggled. I stood up, my body was warm. I felt warm inside. I walked over to my bag, and got the key to my door out. Randy opened one eye.

"Where are you going miss?" He looked tired. We eventually got to sleep about 1ish. 5 hours sleep, next to man I... I liked.

"Gonna go grab my guitar and suitcase and bring it over here... that ok?" I didn't want to seem intruding... Randy was so considerate and caring. No I have to think about getting ready, got a long flight to North Carolina today. Yikes.

"Sure... but then you get your ass back into bed for 15 minutes" He poked his tongue out, I done it back giggling. I opened the hotel door and peeked my head around to make sure no one was there. I quickly ran over to my door and unlocked it. I grabbed my toiletries from the bathroom and threw them on my suitcase. I made the hotel bed up, fluffing the pillows. My teeth were chattering, my room wasn't as warm as Randy's. I was still only wearing my Pantera t shirt and my female boxers. I zipped up my suitcase, throwing my grey hoodie around my shoulders. I lifted my guitar up and my suitcase. Took one last look at my room, grabbed the keys and left, peeking my head around the door once more. There was someone coming, I quickly ran over to Randy's door and knocked quickly...

"What's the password?" He was on the other side of the door laughing.

"Randy open the damn door!" He was loving this… I could tell by his laughing.

"Password first..." I could see him now, standing against the door, arms folded looking smug. I thought… a password huh? Had Randy said anything to me of what it could be?

"Riley Dawson is uber shitting it as someone is just around the corner and going to see an almost naked woman standing outside a door with all her stuff…" I took a deep breath and continued. "Umm… Randy Orton is sexy?" I kind of blurted it out loudly... He was in fits of laughter on the other side of the door; I saw a shadow at the other end of the corridor... I was holding up my guitar and suitcase, barely able to. The door opened and there he was. Mr. Smug himself. He grabbed my guitar off me smiling, then stopped looking at my cheek.

"Jesus, he really hit you... that mother**fucker **next time... actually no, there won't be a **fucking** next time" My jaw ached and my lips were swollen from kissing Randy last night. I gave a quick smirk at the side of my mouth then set the suitcase on the floor. I jumped back into bed and pulled the cover over me. Randy was at the other end coming up to me under the quilt. He made his way on top of me, gently resting on my body. He looked at me. He was smiling to himself. He stroked my hair and leant in to kiss me; his sweet lips. We were there for a while, just pecking each other. I pulled the cover down and realised I was running late.

"Crap! It's nearly 7!" I jumped out of bed and went over to my suitcase, Randy laughed then went silent.

"I will ring you tonight when I get home" He smiled, lying there leaning on his elbow. He looked worn out. I know I probably looked awful, my bruised cheek and make up down my face.

"Well first you are gonna have to get my number..." I said smirking as I reached for my phone, I realised I didn't have it on me. I looked over at him and he was waving it in his hand. I just laughed that sneaky blue eyed guy. He looked through my phone, looking for my number.

"Ahh found it" He sounded pleased. Adam never used to ring me, he used to stalk me. Ugh, why am I even thinking of him? Randy was adding my number to his phone, mouthing the numbers to himself so he wrote it in correctly. I found this adorable; I found everything about him perfect. I grabbed my clothes for the day; white vest, grey hoodie, black jeans, red converse. Yup, that will do fine. I wasn't one to co-ordinate my outfit. I grabbed my towel too, a quick shower would surely freshen me up.

"Be back in a minute..." He just looked up and grinned that cheeky grin. I closed the bathroom door behind me. I placed my clothes on the rack and my towel over my shoulder. I felt the water, ouch; too hot. I cooled it down to luke-warm. I slid my boxers off and took off my Pantera t-shirt. I threw the towel over the top of the shower. I stood under the water, it felt great. I felt human again. I didn't take long. I washed my hair and everything else then stepped out. I wrapped the towel around me and walked over to the mirror. I looked in it; my eyeliner had run down my face. I looked like I had been in a war or something. I washed it off and there I was; Riley Dawson; without the make-up, without the cover. I looked at my cheek, swollen, purple and sore. I ignored it and pulled on my clothes and dried my hair. I got out of the bathroom and saw Randy, already dressed. He looked around and grinned.

"Nice?"

"Great..." I sprayed on some guys deodorant... the girls one was crap, no protection at all. I then walked over to my toiletry bag and sprayed some perfume... the name had worn off.

"You smell good enough to eat" He grabbed me around the waist and rested his head on my shoulder. I didn't get it... he never mentioned me without make up, nothing. He just didn't care. I sat up and finished packing my stuff away, he had already done everything. He lay back... I saw a t shirt of his. His new one he was wearing last night. I picked it up.

"You forgot one..."

"No I didn't... that's for you" I breathed it in, Randy's scent; his beautiful smell. I folded it up and put it in my rucksack. I sat on my suitcase to close it. Randy laughed...

"Women..." I looked over at his suitcase; jam packed, clothes sticking out the side. I gave him a sarcastic look then sat on the bed. I didn't want to leave him, but he didn't invite me to his home; But... never mind. I went and sat next to him. He wrapped his arm around me and we just laid there. It was nearly 7:45 now. Agh, half an hour and we would be separated till Saturday afternoon.

"You gonna miss me?"

"Yup... you?" I would. It was gonna be strange. We both got up.

"Like crazy" He said smiling. I was gleaming inside. I saw my top I had worn last night hanging out of my rucksack. I threw it over to him. He grinned...

"Thanks, now I can smell your sweat and be a happy guy" I smacked his leg, he just laughed. I lifted my guitar up and started humming Bob Dylan again. Randy looked over at me, humming too. I smiled at him... we both sang together.

"The answer my friend, is blowin' in the wind" He held his arms open, I went to him. He lifted me up, butterflies in my stomach.

"Actually… I'm not gonna miss you like crazy... I'm gonna miss you insanely" I took in his scent; he put me back down and lifted up his bags and suitcase. I lifted the handle up on mine and started to wheel it to the front door. I opened the door and put my suitcase in the corridor. I put my hood up, my hair was still wet and my head was cold. Randy came through the door, with his bags and suitcase.

"Just getting the strings..." I walked back, put my rucksack on one shoulder and lifted up my guitar. I looked around the room, picked up my mobile from the desk and walked out.

"Ready to go?"

"As ready as I'll ever be" I didn't want leave him. I really didn't. I put mobile in my pocket and picked up my suitcase; wheeling it along the corridor to the lifts. Randy had a rucksack, another gym bag and his suitcase. We walked to the lifts, I didn't put my stuff down, took too long to pick up again.

"8th floor. Doors opening" Chris was in the lift.

"Hey you two! All ready to go home?"

"Well home is with the Hardy's..." I laughed.

"Mmm" Randy mumbled "Where you going Chris... surely not back to Canada?"

"Nope, New York baby. Gonna go see a few things hitting down there" He was cocky, happy and great.

"Ground floor. Doors opening..." Yes! The crappy voice I would never have to hear again! I walked out first, waiting for Randy.

"See you two on Saturday then!" Chris said happily.

"Later man" Randy said, the pair of them done that guy handshake.

"Bye Chris" He gave me a quick hug and left, his leather jacket and sunglasses down. Cool Chris Jericho. Me and Randy saw Matt and Jeff and walked over to them.

"Hey Ri! Ready to go?" Jeff was looking great. Hair tied back, cargo jacket and a black vest. Matt was wearing a logo t shirt and a hoodie; his cap on back to front.

"Sure am!" I was excited to be spending the week with the Hardy's. I had always admired them. I just... didn't want to leave Randy. Although… I was looking forward to spending time with Jeff.

"Hey Randy, you coming to the airport with us?" Matt said, flipping his phone up to check the time.

"Um... sure" Randy hesitated... I wasn't sure what it meant.

"Great, let's make a move then!" Matt was enthusiastic as usual. The jeep guy was back, looking happier than last night. He loaded our stuff into the back. I got into the very back seat, Randy next to me. Jeff and Matt went in front. We drove along the freeway, I put my head on Randy's shoulder, and he put rested head on mine. We were playing footsies. Matt and Jeff were talking to the driver. The airport was only a mile or so away now. I breathed in Randy's scent again. We arrived at the airport entrance a few minutes later. We all grabbed our gear and said bye to the driver guy. We walked into the airport, fairly empty. A few fans ran up asking for autographs. Matt and Randy went and grabbed their tickets and mine and Jeff's.

"So what did you two get up to last night?" Jeff said curiously. I giggled. Jeff was so nosey but so caring at the same time.

"Sleeping..." I laughed. He just raised his eyebrows and shrugged his shoulders. Matt and Randy came back tickets ready.

"Right, our plane is leaving in 45 minutes. So time to get through customs and check our bags in then we can go get on the plane"

"When's your plane Ran?" I said, I hadn't called him that yet. He grinned.

"An hour and a bit" I was sad. Leaving him alone made my stomach hurt. He was smiling still, making small chit chat to Jeff and Matt. I hadn't checked my phone in a while... I was gonna wait till we were on the plane, or knowing me I would lose it. We all walked through customs, our bags scanned and us too. We all got through and checked our bags in. I had my backpack; I saw my guitar go through the curtain thing. I hated leaving it.

"Who wants a coffee? We have 10 minutes before boarding" Me and Randy both nodded and Jeff and Matt set off to buy some coffee from Starbucks. I wrapped my arms around Randy, not wanting to let him go. He held me close, his chin resting on my head. We stood there for a few minutes until we heard Jeff and Matt jog up to us, coffee's in both hands.

"Right time to go Ri, Randy see you on Saturday" Jeff gave a manly hug to Randy, Matt done the same.

"We'll leave you alone for a minute..." Matt and Jeff slowly began to walk to our gate. Jeff looked back; I saw his eyes, making me smile slightly. I looked up at Randy, his beautiful blue eyes looking down at me...

"Gonna miss you Ri..." He said it. My shortened name. He leant down and kissed me, lifting me up as he did so. I felt so beautiful, so wanted. Randy put me down and took a step back.

"See you on Saturday Mr... Don't forget to call me tonight when you are home" I smiled at him.

"I won't..." His voice went croaky for a second. I turned around and started walking towards Matt and Jeff. He coughed it up...

"Goodbye... I lo..." He said it so quietly. I turned around, a shocked look on my face... I ran up to him.

"Randy..." He put his finger on my lips and shook his head. He smiled. I nodded. Was he about to say he loves me? I hugged and kissed him once more. I walked and picked my stuff up. I turned around once more; he held his hand up, coffee in the other and waved slightly. I grinned and walked towards Matt and Jeff. We boarded without trouble. First class. I sat in the window seat, Jeff in the middle and Matt at the other end. The warning to put seatbelts came on, and to turn electrical devices off. I reached in my pocket for my phone... I saw a message.

"Riley. Words can't describe the way I feel. The first moment I saw you, I fell for you... your beautiful grey blue eyes, you long silky hair, your skin, your smile. You make me whole, the person I want to be. No one can take that away... I want to be with you, the one I... I don't know. The one I care for so much. This is insane! I have only known you what 2 days? God Ri, you have this affect on everyone? Ring you tonight beautiful. Randy x" My heart fluttered. I kissed the message then turned my phone off. One of the most beautiful men in the world cared for me... I didn't need anything else. Jeff nudged me and grinned.

"Gonna have a partay tonight!" I laughed and turned my phone off and put it in my pocket. I looked out the window; we were just about to take off of the ground. I imagined Randy standing drinking his coffee; His ruffled hair, his blue eyes, his sweet lips, his beautiful self. I sighed and sipped my coffee. Randy… Randy Orton.


	9. Chapter 9 The Hardy Show

Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine. The Hardy Show...**

I fell asleep on the flight, my head on the window. I then snuggled on to Jeff's shoulder, much more comfortable than metal and plastic. He smelled wonderful, different from Randy though. I woke up half an hour before landing... I stretched my arms out, lifting my head off Jeff and yawned.

"Hey sleepyhead..." Jeff looked down at me smiling. I smiled my eyes still half closed. I checked my phone for anymore messages; it was still on the last message from Randy. I smiled to myself and put my phone away. Matt was asleep, his head in his palm... bless him. Jeff was reading some Motocross sport magazine with one earphone in. I was looking out the window; we were so high, the clouds playing with the wings. I looked down, I couldn't see much, the cloud coverage was too thick. But I saw fields... then a small town. Jeff leaned over me... I could smell his hair, it smelt amazing. I saw all the various colours in it, blonde, purple and red.

"Anything interesting out there Ri?"

"Not really... just the world passing by" He smiled at me, I blushed. He looked happy... he was happy. The air hostess came past a couple of times, asking if we needed anything. Then the captain spoke...

"We are now issuing the seatbelt warning as we are soon to be arriving at our final destination..." He continued. Jeff nudged Matt, who just groaned and turned the other way. Jeff nudged him again... Matt put his seatbelt on then snoozed until we landed. Overall it was a good flight; a lot of sleep and rest for tonight.  
We grabbed our stuff and made our way off the plane, waiting for our bags and mine and Jeff's guitars. My guitar came round first, a huge relief for me; then all our bags and Jeff's guitar.

"Ok, time to head home!" Matt was still yawning but was looking forward to getting to his home. We had yet more travelling on a train to a small town just outside Cameron. We were waiting for Shannon Moore to pick us up. He drove up in an open top jeep, graffitied so no original paint was left.

"Hey bros!" Jeff and Matt had a huge hug with their friend. I stood there, feeling slightly awkward and nervous.

"Man it's good to see you guys... oh hey, who's the 9?" 9? What did 9 mean?

"Hey Shannon... I'm Riley" I stood there, he was checking me out, looking at me from head to toe...

"Maybe even a 10..." Jeff and Matt laughed; I would question Jeff when we were in the jeep. We loaded the gear into the back of the jeep where me and Jeff would sit. Matt was in the front with Shannon, they talked away.

"Jeff... what does 9 or 10 mean?" I whispered. Jeff laughed.

"He was giving you a rating... how hot you are... we used to do it with all of each other's girlfriends" It was a typical guy thing, funny to them, strange to females. We drove into the Hardy empire... it was amazing, spacious... full of life. Shannon drove us up to Matt's house, where I would be staying for the next few days. I jumped out of the back of the jeep; the sun was blazing in the sky. It was 5:30pm. The day had gone so quick.. Jeff jumped down beside me and handed me my guitar and suitcase. My backpack was already with me... While Shannon and Jeff unloaded I went with Matt inside...

"Welcome to my humble abode..." I laughed; Matt showed me inside and gave me the grand tour. He took me upstairs to his room and one of the spare rooms.

"Here's your room Ri, feel free to mess it up" He grinned.

"Thanks Matt, thanks for everything"

"Hey no worries, you're a Hardy now" I smiled at him. "Ok I will let you settle in and get Jeff to bring your gear up. See you in a couple of hours for the partay!" The guys had already organised a party for their homecoming. I was going to sleep for an hour or so... Just so I would be prepared for the night's antics. I put my rucksack on the bed and laid down. I opened up the rucksack... An instant scent of Randy escaped my bag. I lifted his t shirt up and hugged it. I put my head on the pillow and fell to sleep. I woke up an hour later... Jeff was sitting on the edge of the bed with a coffee.

"In case you feel jet lagged..." He smiled I was beginning to have feelings for Jeff Hardy; he was so kind, so unique... I sat up and sipped it slowly.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Well I put your suitcase and guitar up here an hour ago so... two hours" It was nearing 8 O' Clock. People would be arriving soon. I was looking forward to this party, it would be a change from my normal life; especially a Hardy party.

"Ri, don't worry... I won't leave you tonight" I grinned, he was so wonderful. I gave his hand a quick squeeze, he blushed enormously. He left so I could get ready and change. I sprayed loads of men's deodorant and put on a black and red plain baseball shirt and a pair of black 3/4 shorts. I slipped on some white vans and put my make up on... my hair looked a mess. I made myself look decent and brushed my hair; straightening it would take too long, so I left it natural and wavy. I heard a load of voices downstairs. There was a knock at my door.

"Ri, you ready?" I opened the door to Jeff. He looked great, his hair was wet and down, he had a black t shirt on with some awesome design and a pair of blue jeans...

"Wow, you look... amazing" I blushed; I hadn't really tried hard as no one would know me. But I still insisted looking ok. I closed the bedroom door after me... Me and Jeff were at the top of the stairs. I suddenly got that anxious feeling back. I stood at the top stair; Jeff had walked down a couple. He grabbed my hand.

"Don't worry Ri... they will love you" I grinned and walked down, still holding his hand. We walked into the kitchen and there were drinks waiting for us. I was introduced to a bunch of great people, all smiling and laughing... some already a bit drunk. I sat talking to a couple of people who had known Matt and Jeff since they were teenagers, they told me all about the mischief and craziness they used to get up to. I talked to another load of people... and another and another... I was feeling quite drunk myself now. It was some small hour of the morning. I found Jeff talking on a sofa in Matt's living room. I collapsed next to him and put my head on his shoulder. I wanted to sleep now, but I also wanted to be near Jeff.

"Jeff thanks for letting me stay… you're the best guy in the world" I slurred my words slightly, Jeff was pissing himself with laughter.

"And you're the best girl in the world" He leant in and kissed my forehead. I had a sudden rush of butterflies.

"Take me to bed" I said feeling woozy. Shannon wolf whistled and Jeff laughed...

"Not in that way you **fuck!" **He pulled me up and wrapped his arm around my waist. I waved to everyone. Matt was talking to a girl, I walked past and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Thanks Matt" It was slurred; he was pretty drunk himself. He laughed along with everyone else. Jeff helped me up the stairs and helped me in the bedroom. I was drunk, no doubt about it. I knew a lot about Matt and Jeff now; especially Jeff. He sat me on the bed and took my shoes off for me. I crawled up to the top of the bed and lay down. Jeff laid down next to me and stroked my hair. I had butterflies again.

"Jeff, you got a girlfriend?" I asked him. I know I wouldn't mind… that is if I couldn't stop thinking about Randy.

"Nope" He replied, he was now stroking my face. I turned my head and faced him. He was blurred in my vision. I blinked twice and everything was clear. I looked into his green eyes, those beautiful eyes. Before I knew it Jeff was kissing me; his lips locking on to mine. I didn't pull away; me and Randy weren't a couple after all. He got on top of me, still kissing. My hands ran up his back. I could feel his weight on my body, he was perfect, but he wasn't Randy. I could feel the bulge in his jeans as it nudged against my inner thigh. I gulped; I wasn't going to do that with him. No matter how drunk I was. He stopped then rolled back over next to me. "It's not me you want is it Ri?" I looked across at him and shook my head. He let out a long sigh. Trust me, Jeff could get any girl he wants… but I wasn't any girl. I kissed him tenderly on the lips again and pulled the quilt back. Jeff stood up, taking his top off. He lay back down and wrapped his arm around me. I put my arm over his chest and fell asleep instantly. I heard him whisper quietly.

"Sleep well Ri..."

I woke up late. Around midday, I was feeling ok; slightly hung-over... I remembered everything that had happened. Then I remembered my phone. Randy was supposed to call; I jumped out of bed and looked through my other pockets. I found it, 7 missed calls from him. I felt terrible, while I was enjoying myself… and kissing Jeff, Randy was in another state phoning me up. I dialled his number... Jeff was still asleep next to me so I crept out of the room along to the bathroom. A sleepy voice answered.

"Hello..." It was Randy, tired and lagged.

"Hello you" I didn't really know what else to say.

"Ri? Is that you?"

"Sure is... how are you?"

"Tired, the flight was delayed for another hour so... I got home pretty late, how about you? Why weren't you answering my calls?"

"I'm slightly hung-over... I was fast asleep at 4am, you phoned me while I was downstairs at the party..." Randy paused. He yawned.

"Party? Was it fun?"

"Yeah it was good... I missed you though" He done a small breathy laugh on the other end of the phone; he coughed a couple of times.

"Yeah... I missed you too" I smiled, I wish he was here. It was already Wednesday... not long to go. We continued to chat for 20 minutes or so, he told me about his flight and seeing his family again.

"Don't you miss your family Ri?" I stopped. I hadn't thought about them in so long. "Ri?"

"What? Sorry kind of drifted away..." I was wishing that passion last night was him. He carried on talking for a while; about everything. Then he said something that made me have butterflies.

"Ri, I miss you so much, your hair, your amazing eyes, your smile, and your curves" I giggled, I missed everything about him. "Ok... I'm gonna catch a few more hours sleep... but I will see you Saturday at the airport miss... I will be waiting for you... in the mean time... look after that shirt for me, I know I am looking after yours right now... it smells so good" I smiled... I loved knowing he cared so much.

"Ok Randy... take care of yourself. Oh and Randy…"

"Yeah?" He yawned once more. Should I tell him about me and Jeff? I couldn't.

"I miss you…" He laughed at the other end of the phone.

"Miss you too beautiful, bye"

"Bye" We had chatted for an hour or so. I got out of the bathroom and peeked in Matt's room before going back to the other bedroom; he was lying there with his boxers on fast asleep. I laughed and went back to the bedroom seeing Jeff still asleep. I went and lay next to him, getting under the quilt. I was still chilly. Maybe I had a cold or something.

I woke up a couple of hours later... Jeff had gone already. I pulled my hoodie on and went downstairs. Matt, Jeff and Shannon were down there chatting amongst themselves. They were eating pancakes drizzled in maple syrup...

"Hey Ri, just on time... pancakes sound good?" Jeff was at the stove, flipping pancakes. He turned around and grinned; then continued to flip. I think he knew last night was a mistake, although part of me craved more. I went and sat next to Shannon...

"So how's WWE life treating you so far?"

"Great... amazingly in fact" It was. I had Randy and a permanent place on RAW... what else could I want? Jeff bought over my pancakes, with fresh strawberries on the side. I drizzled maple syrup over them and began to eat. I realised I hadn't eaten anything for nearly 48 hours. I was starving! I raced through the pancakes leaving a clean plate.

"Glad to know my food goes down well with girls!" We all laughed, Jeff slid a couple of more on my plate. I ate these slower, making sure I savoured them. They were delicious. Shannon had a video camera next to him; they were filming some of the Hardy show today. I ran upstairs and had a shower and changed. I put a black Pantera trucker cap on, a white vest and my black jean shorts again, with the same white Vans. We all met in the hall and we walked outside to the motocross bridge. All four of us stood there while some friend of the guys filmed us. Matt and Jeff were having a race on the dirt bikes, while me and Shannon judged. It was a great day; we all laughed and had an awesome time. Me and Jeff later sat up watching some weird Japanese film while Matt and Shannon went out to a bar, Jeff kept his arm around my shoulders, but he didn't try anything more.

We all spent the next couple of days filming for the Hardy Show and just relaxing together... the Friday night, me, Matt and Jeff were in Matt's hot tub. We chatted about Matt recording Smackdown on Sunday and me and Jeff fighting on RAW on Monday... My phone was vibrating on the deck… I reached over the hot tub and grabbed it. It was Vince...

"Riley! Glad to hear you are having a nice time with the Hardy's. How are you?" We made small chit chatter... "Ok Monday night Beth and Melina have challenged you to a tag team match... now you can have Maria or Ashley… it's your choice. Ashley has another match planned if not... so Maria is you best bet"

"Umm... Ok then Maria" I had never really seen Maria wrestle. I saw Matt and Jeff on the other side of the hot tub pulling silly faces and making me laugh.

"What's funny Riley?"

"Nothing sir. Has Randy got a match?"

"Ah I heard about you and Randy, what a lovely couple you make..." He paused. I smiled, people were already spreading stuff. "Randy is recording with Smackdown on Sunday, he is going to confront Edge for some reason, and I only know a few small details. But it will create great ratings so..." I gulped. I had to talk to Randy tomorrow and make sure he didn't say anything about me. We discussed the tag team match a little further then said goodbye.

"Has Randy got a match?" Matt asked. Jeff was looking at me, concerned.

"Umm... I don't really know. He is recording Smackdown on Sunday" Matt laughed then stopped when he realised I was serious.

"Why?"

"I don't know..." Jeff raised an eyebrow.

"I think you do..." I looked at him and grabbed my towel.

"I'm gonna go to bed. Don't want to look bad in Indianapolis tomorrow..." Matt chuckled. I went over and gave him a hug.

"Night Jeff..." He looked at me, an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah... Night" I walked into the house, up the stairs and into my room. Why was Jeff curious? Why did he want to get involved? I changed into my PJ bottoms and went to sleep... I would be next to Randy within 24 hours... I couldn't wait to see him.


	10. Chapter 10 Delays

Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten. Delays...**

We got to the airport early on Saturday morning. Jeff still being weird with me, he had barely said anything, I should never of kissed him. We checked in, the flight to Indianapolis would be a few hours long. We checked in our bags and guitars and stuff. We said bye to Shannon, he gave his me his number very promptly, making Jeff a little jealous. We made our way to the lounge. I grabbed a mocha coffee from Starbucks and two hot chocolates for Matt and Jeff.

"Wayhey! Thanks Riley" Matt grinned. I still wasn't as close with Matt as Jeff, maybe me and Jeff just connected better. Jeff just gave a smile from the side of his mouth then sipped his chocolate. We were sitting on the sofas when our plane was announced...

"We are sorry to inform that the 11:30 flight to Indianapolis has been delayed due to weather circumstances..." I twisted my mouth while I was listening; all of us looking up listening to the announcement.

"**Ah bullshit!"** Jeff yelled out. A few onlookers looked around, raising their eyebrows.

"Got something to look at?" I yelled at them. Jeff laughed, Matt too. I went and sat next to Jeff, sipping my mocha. We waited and waited and waited, making small chit chat and snoozing; a few hours, a couple of coffees/chocolates later there was another announcement.

"We are pleased to announce that flight number 471... To Indianapolis is now boarding..." We all cheered and picked up our stuff and headed to gate 41. I reached in my jeans for my phone and dialled Randy's number, lucky son of a gun be there by now. Randy picked up.

"Riley?"

"Hey Randy..."

"Where are you? I dropped my stuff at the hotel and came back to wait for you…"

"We are just boarding the plane now... our flight was delayed 4 hours"

"Damn... When do you think you will be here?"

"In about 3, maybe 4 hours... around 7ish Matt said"

"Ok well I will make my way back here then..."

"No don't worry I will just meet you at the hotel"

"You sure? I don't mind" Darling Randy... so thoughtful, I couldn't actually wait to see him.

"Yup, I'm sure. I will see you at the hotel ok?"

"Defiantly..."

"Ok, see you then Randy, can't wait to see you"

"Yeah... you too, see ya Ri" He hung up before I could say bye. Strange; he had never acted like that before. I ignored it as we got to the gate. Jeff was ahead, flirting with the air hostess. She giggled, me and Matt caught up with him. We gave her out tickets and me and Matt carried on walking on the plane. Jeff winked and she gave a quick wave. I laughed, Jeff flirting really made me smile. We got onto the plane; there was a little more space than the last one, first class again. We were all sitting next to each other still; wider seats with a hell of a lot more leg room. I sat in the middle this time, Jeff on the aisle seat and Matt at the window, he was looking out grinning.

"Bye NC" Matt loved his home; anyone could tell. He was always smiling and thinking to himself. We took off with ease, no turbulence. It was beginning to get dark; it was beautiful seeing the sun set. Jeff was asleep within the hour, then Matt. I went through my bag, searching around for my iPod. But the first thing I pulled out was Randy's t shirt; I breathed it in, smiling as I did. I put it in my lap and dug around further. I pulled out my iPod and put it on shuffle... the first song was Jeff's new theme song, No More Words by Endeverafter. I sat there tapping my knee, the t-shirt still on my lap. I put it back in my bag and tucked it between my legs. The air hostess came past; Jeff was leaning on my shoulder, making faint snoring noises.

"Would you like anything?" She whispered it quietly, smiling away, her red lipstick matching her shirt.

"Can I have..." I thought, no alcohol, don't want to be sick, "Um, yeah a lemonade please, no ice"

"Coming right up" She winked and carried on walking. She came back a couple of minutes later.

"Thanks" I said. She was still standing there as I took my first sip.

"Sorry to bother you Riley, I mean Ms. Dawson..." She kneeled down.

"Please, call me Riley" I delayed my response a bit, the cold lemonade made my teeth chatter. She grinned; Blonde hair, brown eyes, skinny and tall, very supermodel material.

"I watched your match on Tuesday morning... the repeat, and I just wanted to say... you were incredible as was Jeff" I nudged Jeff; he mumbled and carried on sleeping. We both giggled.

"Thank you, Beth isn't all she's cracked up to be" She nodded smiling.

"There are rumours on this website about you and Randy Orton..." I just laughed... She was a lovely woman, very careful about what she said.

"Oh really? Well we are seeing each other I guess... but not officially dating" She grinned.

"You make a beautiful couple, he is so gorgeous" She stood back up and pulled her black waistcoat down. She smiled once more.

"Back to work... first class is a doddle compared what goes on down there" She nodded her head in the direction behind the first class curtain.

"Yeah I bet... Nice talking to you"

"Yes you too. I have Monday night off so hopefully I'm going to be at RAW, I will cheer for you" I smiled and she toddled off giving a little wave back. I enjoyed talking to people, if that makes sense, people who aren't involved in the industry. Fans were great. I sipped my lemonade whilst flicking through the random tracks on my iPod. I stopped at Alice In Chains; I happily tapped my knee along. Matt woke up yawning...

"Are we there yet?" He had his eyes still half closed. God that man could sleep for the whole US, I laughed to myself.

"About 45 minutes away" He nodded and put his head back against the pillow, looking out the window; he fell back to sleep a few seconds later. Jeff woke up a few minutes after.

"Hey Ri..."

"So we're talking now?"

"Yeah sorry, about that... I know something's up. I just know it" He looked up at me; his head was still on my shoulder, he kept snuggling into it, making himself more comfortable. All I could think of was seeing Randy soon. I wrapped up my iPod and put it in my rucksack on top of Randy's t shirt. Jeff lifted up off my shoulder and looked at me.

"What's going on Ri? Your cheek the other day, you running off once you saw..." He stopped. Suddenly things made sense to him. He looked at the floor then back... he looked deep into my eyes, his green eyes clashing with my blue grey eyes.

"He done that to you didn't he?" My cheek wasn't sore anymore, just a bit bruised. I nodded, there was no denying him. Jeff after all was probably my closest friend. He nodded his head... and started rocking, his fists were clenched.

"Jeff… don't worry about it. Randy was there..."

"He was there?!" Jeff raised his voice, a hint of anger and disappointment was in his voice.

"Yes but..." He wouldn't let me finish.

"He didn't stop it? What was he doing?"

"He was knocked down by Adam, Adam swung so quickly, he ran after it, fucking coward he is..." I stopped and rubbed my cheek, I suddenly felt sad. My buzz from the great week had gone. It was Adam, he ruined it... he ruined everything.

"He ran past me as well... Ri why didn't you tell me?" I couldn't tell him; now he and Randy wanted to get involved.

"I couldn't... It's not your burden to bare" He laughed sarcastically.

"It is when my girl" He paused and sighed "My friend gets hurt... he slapped you... why did he do it?"

"We used to go out..." He sat there shocked, mouth open, eyes wide. Matt jumped when he heard the voice of the captain...

"We are now arriving at Indianapolis... we hope you enjoyed your flight and will you remain seated with seatbelts on, thank you"

"Finally" Matt groaned, still half asleep. Jeff looked at me, I shook my head. We both sat there in silence until we landed. We got our things and made our way off the plane. I said bye to the air hostess... Jenny, her name was. Jeff and Matt said bye too. Jeff didn't flirt this time... he was too shocked. We got to the bagging area and collected our things. There was a car waiting for us, we loaded our stuff up and got in. The driver was quiet. He was middle aged, stern looking. I sat in the front next to him, Jeff and Matt in the back. I had completely forgotten about Randy, after telling Jeff... the only thing that was on my mind was Adam. We arrived at the hotel. I undone my seatbelt and opened the door.

"Thanks" The man didn't reply, he just grunted. It was 8:30 now. It had been a long day; me and Jeff could talk about things tomorrow when everyone was at Smackdown. I grabbed my guitar and suitcase and walked into the hotel. I saw Chris who had just arrived from New York; he had his leather jacket on and hair gelled up. He looked over and smiled.

"Riley baby! Looking great!" I leant in for a hug and gave him a kiss on the cheek. We made small chit chat about our flights and what not, I peeked over his shoulder, then I saw him; Randy. He came out of the elevator and spotted me. I dropped my suitcase and guitar and walked over to him. We stood there for a minute, looking at each other. He then breathed a sigh of relief and picked me up, swinging me around. I felt his breath on my neck, this felt too good, did I really deserve him? He put me down and we walked over to the check in counter. Randy gave Chris a pat on the back then talked to him for a while. Jeff and Matt came in, they had someone else's bags with them; defiantly not theirs. Jeff looked up at me, he look annoyed. He dropped the bags and walked over...

"If she wants to bring so much stuff, she should find a better way of packing it... I am not helping no more!" He looked at Randy, they shook hands; they didn't talk. Matt soon came in with more bags.

"Phew!" He wiped his brow and collapsed on his suitcase. I smiled at him, he grinned. Then she walked in. Melina, the woman I was fighting on Monday... the supposed beauty of the WWE. She looked over, walked straight past me to Randy. She wrapped her long arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek.

"Randy when are we going to go out again? I mean we haven't been out in ages, have you missed me?" Randy unwrapped her arms from his neck.

"Um, I haven't missed you and probably never again " I laughed, she turned around scowling, Jeff was next to me. She scowled further. She stood there, delayed.

"Oh you are Miley..."

"It's Riley..."

"Whatever, me and Beth are kicking you and Maria so far up the ass... you won't know what's hit you" Melina, so pretty, yet so ugly. She walked away and grabbed her handbag from the pile of bags stacked up... she looked at Randy and smiled, then at me and Jeff, she scowled and strolled off. Some young staff members ran and collected her things on one of those golden carriage things. I was confused. I think it showed on my face. Randy laughed.

"Man, she has no idea what's coming to her" Randy said laughing, Jeff and Chris laughed along with him. I leaned over the counter and asked for my hotel key.

"Oh your other half appears to have checked in Miss Dawson..." I looked confused, I was sharing with someone?

"Yes the gentleman to your right..." I turned my head around to Randy, he looked there grinning smugly. I nudged him; the guy behind the counter gave me another key.

"Would you like your bags taken upstairs?"

"No thank you... I can manage" I smiled and lifted my guitar up, I nudged Jeff quickly, he smiled faintly, as if in a dream world. Randy picked up my suitcase and we made our way to the lifts.


	11. Chapter 11 Enemies With Friends

Chapter Eleven

**Chapter Eleven. Enemies with Friends...**

Me and Randy got into the lift, there was no posh English accent to greet us which made me smile to myself. I wrapped my arm around his waist and he put his arm around my shoulder. This was great, my Randy, my blue eyed knight. We got to the 12th floor of the hotel and stepped out. It was quite a bit bigger than the other hotel; it was just as beautiful though. We walked along a corridor to stop at a double doored suite.

"But normally Vince puts us in double rooms? Never suites..."

"He didn't... I did, I upgraded us. Got a problem?" He winked. I just stood there smiling and shook my head; he was perfect, a dream. He opened the door and lifted my suitcase in, and then he took my guitar off me and put it down, resting it against the desk. I walked in; I was speechless. The room, correction, rooms were beautiful, stunning. I walked into the main room, the bedroom/ lounge. The bed was four poster, white drapes hanging off it, golden finishing on the oak wood. The sofa was long, cream coloured with a golden frame, it was wide, enough space for two. There was a widescreen TV that I wasn't too fussed about, I opened another set of double doors leading to a secondary room, it had a bar and stools, it was the man's room. Randy grinned as he walked in behind in. He was watching my reaction, his eyes eventually met mine.

"It's perfect Randy… a dream in itself" I meant it. All of it was, just perfect.

"I'm glad you like it" He bent down and wrapped his arms around my waist, we embraced, his sugary lips met mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck, he lifted me up, we were still kissing... it was so passionate, so right. My heart was so high that it was barely beating, and it couldn't possibly be brought down. After a few minutes he put me down. I smiled then yawned.

"You look tired Ri..."

"I am... delays suck" He laughed and stroked my bruised cheek, frowning as he remembered who had done it. He sighed.

"Tomorrow I'm..."

"Confronting Adam I know... What's it gonna solve Randy?"

"You knowing you are safe... me knowing you are safe"

"I am safe... when I'm with you" He smiled, he felt bad because of my cheek. He stroked it again then went into the other room. I followed behind him; he lifted my suitcase on the bed. I put my guitar in the other room, resting it against the bar. I reached for my backpack, unzipping it, I lifted Randy's t shirt out.

"I kept it safe for you…" He rummaged around under a pillow, his tongue sticking out. He pulled my vest out...

"Me too" I grinned and put the shirt on top of the pillow next to his. I grabbed my toiletries out of suitcase.

"Just going to freshen up, change out of my shirt..."

"Ok... I thought we could go downstairs for a bit"

"Yeah that sounds good" I smiled and he smiled back, turning on the TV as he did. I walked into the bathroom, a beautiful sleigh bathtub sat at the end, and a porcelain toilet, again with golden finish. I walked up to the double sinks and looked at myself;I took my shirt off and stood there; a black bra and my black jean shorts. I put my hair over the bath and washed it. It was sweaty from the journey. I rinsed it and wrapped a towel around it... Randy walked in, looking down at a magazine.

"There's nothing interesting on TV so I thought I'd..." He stopped as he looked at me. I was standing there, bra and shorts, my hair wrapped up in a towel. His mouth was open a bit...

"Ri, you're... you're perfect" I giggled, he was looking at every part of me, my chest, my waist, my stomach. I walked over to the sink and unravelled my hair out of the towel; I stood there shaking it off. He went and sat on the bath edge. I pulled over a white vest and looked at him

"What you staring at?" I done it in a stern accent, he was still staring, mouth open.

"You..." He smiled; he leant back a bit too far and ended up falling in the bathtub. I burst out laughing; he looked over at me and began laughing himself. I walked over and pulled him out, his ass was wet...

"Now I'm gonna have to change..." He rubbed his ass; it must have hurt a bit.

"I think you look great as you are" He smiled and kissed me quickly then left me to get ready. I put some light make up on and pulled over my grey hoodie. My hair looked nice tonight. I walked out of the bathroom. Randy was scratching his head and saw me come out.

"Sexy" He laughed. He had put on some dark blue jeans; he was wearing a khaki green t shirt, Affliction of course. He grabbed a key and we walked out together. We walked to the lifts and went downstairs. The bar was smaller this time, there were loads of people sitting in a circle, their chairs all aligned with one another. I saw Maria and grinned. She did too. She ran over and jumped on me, I was barely standing. We stood there hugging for a while... I eventually dropped her.

"Sorry honeys! I have great news" She stood there gleaming... more than usual, I know, is that possible? But she was, her smile was so wide I thought her jaw must of ached.

"What is it?" Randy asked. She stood there grinning still.

"Me and John... we're getting married!" Me and Randy stood there shocked, last week they were only dating! So it looked like Maria had told John, or was it the other way around? Either way, they were perfect.

"Congratulations beautiful!" I hugged her tightly; she showed me and Randy her ring, a beautiful silver band with a sparkly diamond fronting it.

"Wow! That's some ring" Randy laughed, Maria hushed him and linked arms with both of us walking over to the group. Matt and Jeff were already there, Ashley, Chris and John too. There were a few superstars who I hadn't met yet.

"Ooo Riley! This is Mickie, Dave and Phil" Maria was gleaming still, almost squealing as she said it. There they were; Mickie James, Dave Batista and CM Punk. Wow. We were the cool crowd I was guessing.

"Riley, great match last Monday" Dave, his deep voice so soft, I loved his eyes, they were beautiful. Phil and Ashley were next to each other laughing. I said hey to Phil and Mickie. Mickie was a quiet girl, she sat next to Matt. Maria went and sat on John's knee. He was gleaming too, he looked great. Me and Randy sat on an empty sofa. He put my hand in his and rested it on his knee. I smiled, everyone was looking.

"So Randy, you two an item?" Dave asked. Randy looked to me, I shrugged my shoulders smiling. I think we were now… but I wasn't sure.

"Well, yes. We are officially an item, the best looking in the business... except you, John and Maria" They grinned at each other then at us. I nudged Randy jokily, I was so happy. My boyfriend was Randy Orton… Randy Orton! Then we all made talk about Smackdown and RAW the next two nights. Then Dave popped a bigger question...

"Hey, what's with you going to SD tomorrow? Confronting Edge I heard..." Jeff looked over at me, concerned and worried. I gave him a nervous smile. He looked at Randy. Randy coughed and took a sip of water.

"Yeah, just some stuff I have to sort out..." Randy squeezed my hand; he knew I was nervous, I hated Randy being so near Adam; he could do some damage. We continued talking for a couple of hours, until the clock struck 11:30. A few people had gone; Mickie, Phil, Chris, Matt and Ashley. I yawned, I was leaning on Randy's shoulder, he was talking to John about the wedding. I smiled and looked over at Jeff. He was talking to Dave, I didn't know about what. I then stretched out, I was ready for bed. It had been an eventful night... but the night wasn't over. The bar doors swung open and Melina walked through... she wasn't alone. It was him. Adam, Edge. He ignored me and Randy. Jeff got up, fists clenched, I shook my head at him and he sat back down.

"Well, losers come in batches I see..." Adam laughed to himself. John and Randy scowled at him. "Yeah, they defiantly do... I see one promising person here and that's Riley..." Randy stood up; Adam jumped back, Melina too. She strolled around the sofa and kneeled down next to me.

"You know, girls like you just don't understand... Randy is good for looks and all... but anything else, he couldn't hurt Adam if he tried" I looked at her, Maria stood up.

"Look we are celebrating here, Melina you leave Riley alone... You don't know Randy's strength at all" Maria looked scared her face fragile. John stood up next to her, holding her around the waist.

"Celebrating? What do you possibly have to celebrate...?" Adam looked over at Dave; he had kept quiet, glaring at him the whole time. I knew Dave didn't like Edge; there had been a lot of out of ring confrontation between the two. Adam looked at John and Maria, then at Maria's hand. He smirked.

"Oh... you two are engaged? My sincere condolence's... really." Randy had enough. He grabbed Adam by the collar and charged him, John, Jeff and Dave ran over to stop him. I stood up, Maria grabbed my hand. The staff were looking. Melina squealed.

"You don't know John and Maria, leave them be. And as for Riley, You don't mention her, you don't even think about her..." Randy's voice was full of anger. Adam laughed, cackling almost.

"I can mention her name... Riley, Riley, gorgeous Riley, lips as sweet as sugar" Jeff tackled him, sat there punching him on the floor. Randy lifted him off.

"What the fuck you playing at Jeff?!" Randy was angry, he had wanted to deal with this himself. Adam got up, mouth bloody. He looked over at me and Maria... Maria was shaking she was so scared. He walked over while Randy and Jeff were arguing, I walked backwards.

"Riley, you should never have left me... now you, your friends, your love... you will all feel pain... hurt" I was against the wall, tears strolling down my face. Scared? I wasn't scared... I was terrified.

"For God's sake you two! Pull yourself together..." Dave shouted, pulling Jeff away, who fell to the floor. John pulled Randy away, he was on the floor too, both men stared at each other. Randy turned and looked over at Maria, expecting me to be there, I wasn't. I was against a wall in the bar, further away. Randy pulled himself up and ran over, leaving Jeff with Dave and John. Melina had already disappeared. Adam grinned that smile that used to make me smile. He ran out the back door of the bar. I collapsed on the floor, my loved ones, my friends, Randy. Randy was crying. He had tears down his face. I sat there with my eyes closed, my make up running down my face, we both sat there. Randy cradled me in his arms. I couldn't face anyone... I couldn't face him.


	12. Chapter 12 Three Special Words

Chapter Twelve

**Chapter Twelve. Three Special Words...**

John came over, Dave still calming Jeff down. Randy picked himself up, wiping his eyes with the back of his hands; him and John both lifted me up. Maria had tears strolling down her face. I felt weak; my cheek was throbbing from last week. My heart was hurting from a couple of years ago. John went over to Maria and held her, cradling her almost as if she was a small child. Randy held me by the waist, supporting my weight with one arm. Jeff was trying to come over but Dave wouldn't let him, I could see the pain in his face. I was still crying, breathing heavily. Randy had a couple more tears stroll down his face. I should never have got involved with Randy, I was only hurting him. I looked up at his face, he was concentrating on getting me upstairs, making his way to the bar doors, but I took away his arm and sat down on a sofa. A bartender brought over a glass of water...

"Thank you" My voice was bad; croaky, like I had shouted too much at a gig. I sipped it slowly; Randy was standing next to me. I held the glass in my other hand and grabbed Randy's hand, pulling it so he would sit down next to me; he looked down and sat in the empty space. Maria walked over and kneeled down beside me, John was behind her.

"Honey, Riley..." Tears were still running down her face.

"It's ok Maria..." I croaked. She didn't know what to do when Adam came up to me. She automatically stopped, stepped back and panicked. I knew she was scared, Maria always needed someone with her, when she had no one, she would tumble and fall. She put her hand on my arm.

"Riley, don't worry, I will take care of Edge" John sounded tense, worried and angry. I had never seen him like this before.

"No you won't. No one will. He's mine, he's had his warning... no more warning's now" Randy voice scared me. I hated him feeling like this; sweat drops were forming on his head. I felt like handing in my notice now, I hadn't been with RAW for a week and I had caused so much trouble. I shook my head and began to cry. Randy wrapped his arm around me, his head next to mine; he lifted his chin on my shoulder and began singing Bob Dylan. I smiled to myself, but it didn't work for long. Jeff and Dave came over; Jeff stood a few feet away, Dave bent down beside Randy.

"Randy. Tomorrow let me help you against Edge"

"No"

"Let me finish... if you get hurt tomorrow, who will look after Riley?" Randy turned his head and looked down at me; he let out a long sigh. I didn't want anyone to look after me. I wanted to be alone; I wanted them to be safe and happy. Randy looked at Dave. He sighed, wiping his eyes with his free hand.

"Hmm... Ok Dave, just this once" Dave held out his hand, Randy shook it and done that brotherly hug. He gave me a quick squeeze on the shoulder, said bye to Maria and John and walked over to Jeff, whispering something in his ear. Randy noticed this; he frowned at the pair of them, Randy didn't like secrets. Dave said bye one more time and left. I put my hands on my face and lifted my head up. The tears had stopped; my make up had run down my face. I looked at Maria, giving her a weak smile. She stood up and sat next to John on the sofa next to mine and Randy's. Jeff was still standing there. I looked up at him. His face looked hurt, he was hurt.

"Jeff... please say something" He shook his head; he sat down in a chair opposite me. I looked at him; he had his head in his hands, bending over. I looked around at Randy; he looked at me and wrapped his arms around me, gently squeezing me. It had been a long night for everyone. Jeff soon departed, squeezing my hand as he walked past. Then Maria and John, Maria still shook up. Then it was just me and Randy.

"I'm so sorry..."

"You? Riley, you are the most beautiful person I have ever met... you have nothing to be sorry for. Never, ever" He lifted me up out of the chair and took me upstairs. We got to our suite; I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. Randy cuddled up next to me. I woke up at 8 the next day; Randy was already clean and dressed his arm around me. I snuggled into his chest. He was watching the news; he looked down at me...

"Morning beautiful..." I looked up and smiled weakly. My face was aching; crying really did wear you out. There was nothing interesting on the news; he flicked over to some cartoons. He unwrapped his arm and moved down so we were face to face. I looked deep into his beautiful blue eyes, they were tired. It didn't look like he had slept much. He stroked my face, I closed my eyes then opened them, he was smiling.

"Riley... what did he do to you?" Randy was looking straight in my eyes.

"This and that..." I hated talking about it, it made me feel used and abused.

"Seriously... what did he do?" His voice was scared; shaky almost. Mine was still croaky...

"Ok..." I sat up, leaning on my elbows. Randy leaned in closer.

"We were great, at first. He made me feel and think great, giving me tips on my wrestling career, helping me out with apartments. Then, I started to make friends in OVW; mostly male, as I never really got on with the girls. He hated it; he threatened me, with my career, my friends... my life..." Randy laid there, his eyes were watery. I continued, although I didn't want to.

"He started hitting me, slapping me about. I let him do it, as I thought I loved him. Then he started to hit harder, using empty beer bottles..." I put my left leg out of the cover and lifted my shorts up... Randy had never seen it before, even when we were swimming. A long thick scar was at the top of my thigh. Randy scowled his frown lines thick. I rolled my shorts back down... "Then one day, he found out I was... pregnant. He thought I had cheated on him... I was only 23. He pushed me down the stairs... he rang the hospital saying I had collapsed at the top of the stairs. I had three broken ribs, a gash to the back of my head and... I lost the baby" Randy was crying, he was biting his bottom lip. "I discharged myself and left... I returned to Miami, at the time I was living in his apartment in Toronto, he rang, emailed, everything. He didn't apologise, he acted like nothing had happened..." Randy sat up on the side of the bed; his head hanging low and his arms pushing down on the bed. I sat up and got out of bed. I walked around the beautiful four poster bed and kneeled down in front of Randy, my hands on his knees. "Randy... I just told you my darkest secret, I trust you with all my heart..." There it was my other secret that even I didn't know. I... I loved him. I know it sounds crazy, but I really did. He looked down at me, his face tired and worried.

"Riley... I think..." He paused, licking his lips and running his hand down his face. He got up and lifted me up in his arms… he held me there, his mouth next to my right ear. He then turned and looked up at me, he had lifted me high. He smiled.

"I don't think... I know..." I looked at him confused. He put his mouth next to my ear again...

"I love you" I looked at him grinning. My heart flew out the window, the words I had forgotten for so long. The words I wanted to hear, the words I needed to hear. He cowered away, his face hanging down. I lifted his chin up...

"I love you too" He grinned. He was made up, he looked happy. He laughed and swung me around. I was laughing too... both of us were happy, we were in love. Randy put me down and kissed me; our hands held up in front us. We stopped and snuggled our noses together, our foreheads against each others. We lay down on the cream sofa, snuggling next to each other. Then it was nearly time for Smackdown, I was dying to go with Randy but he wouldn't let me. He ordered me some food and got ready to leave. He waited until the tray of food arrived; I hadn't eaten in what seemed like forever. He brought in the tray of food and kissed me before I began eating.

"I'll be back soon you, don't go anywhere..." I smiled. He kissed my forehead, picked up his kit and left, blowing one more kiss as he closed the door. I opened the tray… a white rose and a note was lying on top of the burger.

"Just in case I forget... I have three words for you... I Love you x" I grinned and put the note on the side table. I smelled the rose and put it next to the note. I folded my legs up and tucked into to my burger. I had a fish burger with loads of salad and homemade chips on the side. I needed some protein and energy. I turned on the TV, flicking through until I got to an old RAW episode... It was Randy vs. Triple H. I continued to eat, wincing every time Randy got hurt. There was some comedic factor in it, Triple H kept mimicking Randy and he just stood there shaking his head. It was great, it made me smile. I finished my meal. Randy lost the match but held his head high walking up the ramp. I was proud, this was an old match, but it made me feel better. My mobile began to ring. I put my tray down and walked over to the bedside cabinet. It was Jeff... I took a deep breath and picked up.

"Hello..."

"Riley... I..."

"Jeff. How are you?"

"I'm ok. I'm so sorry..." He sounded upset, this made me shudder inside. I did love Jeff, just not in the way he hoped.

"It's ok; you have nothing to be sorry for..." The same words Randy said to me this morning. It was mid-afternoon... 2:36 to be precise.

"I do... Randy is so damn protective of you, I just charged at Edge, with all my might. That son of a bitch, motherfucking…" He continued calling Adam all the names under the sun. I sat there, agreeing with them all. I wondered what Randy was doing, if he was ok. I knew Dave would take care of him, which was a huge relief.

"Riley... I have feelings for you..." I stopped; I didn't know how to reply...

"I know Jeff… but it's hard"

"I know Ri... you mean more to me than any other girl I know..." Jeff. His deep green eyes, his amazing hair, his beautiful smile.

"Jeff, you mean allot to me too... but just don't get too involved in the situation with Ad... Edge. It will complicate things further..." He sighed, breathing heavily on the other side of the phone. We talked about things further. He was more worried about my state of mind. I was scared still; If Adam came back when I was alone or something.

"Riley, I am going to go to Smackdown and meet up with Matt... I will see you tomorrow for RAW, have a good night's sleep"

"You too Jeff... please don't get involved tonight..."

"Mmm... We'll see. Bye..." He hung up. I knew he wouldn't listen... I just didn't know what he would do. Or more importantly, what Randy would do.


	13. Chapter 13 Two days, Three Fights Pt 1

_The first part of this (at the Smackdown! arena) is not from Riley's point of view, nor Randy's. It is simply a voice of God, if you have heard that term before. Spoken by me, the narrator. Enjoy! This is a long chapter and is split into 3 parts._

**Chapter Thirteen (part 1). Two Days, Three Fights.**

Randy arrived at the arena at 2pm on the dot. He signed a couple of autographs' and made his way backstage. He had his mind on two things; Edge and Riley. Edge, the son of a bitch who hurt the woman he loved. Riley, the woman he loved. He got to the locker room to see Dave already sitting there.

"What's up man?" Dave was pumping a few hand weights.

"Nothing, just focusing on tonight"

"Yeah I hear you; Vince wants to see you as soon as possible..." Randy stood there, taking his shades off and putting his bag next to Dave's.

"What about?" Randy felt slightly nervous; a few sweat drops fell down his forehead. He wiped his brow and got ready to leave.

"I don't know... probably about Edge, that asshole" Randy smirked; Dave had always hated Edge, in and out of the ring. Which made Randy all the more confident, knowing someone who hated Edge nearly as much as he did.

"Ok, thanks Dave... catch you later" Dave nodded and switched arms. Randy walked out of the locker room along the corridors of the arena. He was thinking to himself, was this the right thing to do? Shouldn't he just tell Vince about it? No, he couldn't do that to Riley... to his love. He approached Vince's door adjusted his shirt and knocked, he waited a couple of seconds before Vince answered. Randy thought of Riley, still calling Vince sir, the way she was so beautiful and polite to everyone around her; beautiful, polite Riley.

"Come in!" Vince shouted. Randy walked in quickly making sure not to look untidy.

"Sorry Vince kinda got caught up there..."

"Oh Randy! No that's fine, please sit down" Randy nodded and sat in a chair opposite him. He leant back relaxed, Randy usually always got on with Vince.

"Randy, I am curious as to why you are here... being a RAW man, and all of a sudden wanting to confront Edge here..." Vince stopped, waiting for a reply. Randy thought of telling him, he shook his head.

"Well Vince, me and Edge have some personal problems... I mean Dave is coming with me"

"Batista? Hmm... How about a tag team match, I'll call Edge in to have any member of Smackdown he wants and you and Dave can fight... but build it up first Randy, I want you to do a promo then talk to him as he enters the ring..." Randy knew exactly what to say to Edge, and how to confront the situation backstage.

"Ok Vince..." Randy stood up ready to leave.

"Oh Randy..." Randy turned and faced him.

"How's Riley?" Randy smiled to himself, thinking of the beautiful girl he had left back at the hotel.

"She's great, tired and achy, but great"

"Good. That girl has a lot of potential..."

"Yeah, she does" Randy closed the door behind him and walked along the corridor back to the locker room. He walked in it was empty. Randy sat down and sighed. What could he do? How could he make the situation better by broadcasting it all over the World? He rested his head in his hands and thought about everything. He eventually got up and put his ring gear on; pulling his boots, lycra pants and Oblivion t-shirt out of the bag. He had to do his promo soon, he was just thinking of the right words to say. He pulled a cold bottle of water from the mini fridge and left the locker room. He made his way slowly down the locker room, seeing various diva's and other superstars as he walked. He got to the Smackdown promo point and waited for the camera's to begin rolling, he could hear the fans already chanting.

"Ok Randy, in 5, 4, 3, 2…" The camera was rolling and Randy was standing there, tall, proud and handsome.

"You know… I really hate it, when grown men can't control their anger. When they decide to hurt innocent victims for no apparent reason except their selfishness" He stopped and smiled slightly as he heard the crowd cheering for him; chants of 'RKO' started. "Now I'm a RAW man myself. But when a certain called 'Rated R Superstar' can't keep his business to himself, it's time for RKO to step in" Randy smirked then left. It was short but sweet.

Randy made his way back to the locker room; Dave was sitting down, now wearing his ring attire. The moment had come for the pair of them to confront Edge. They both walked up to the curtain; Dave jumping up and down, Randy just shook his hands and feet out. They were announced and came down the strip, Batista was much more able with his fans, greeting them and entertaining them. Randy posed and strolled down to the ring, his eyes looking for one thing, but the crowd seemed to embrace his appearance. They stood in the ring, ready to fight. Randy grabbed a microphone...

"Now, as I said earlier, when people close to me get hurt... I get hurt. When people hurt the people I love, I don't get hurt... I get angry" Dave was nodding his head along with Randy's words. Edge's music started playing; he strolled out with a microphone, wearing his ring gear...

"Well if it isn't Randy Orton... welcome to Smackdown!" Randy shook his head, talking to Dave as he did.

"Now who could I have possibly of hurt... let me think...?" He was toying with Randy, his microphone held down by his trunks. Randy's grip tightened on the mic.

"Oh yes, your girlfriend... Riley Dawson..."

"Don't you even think about her, don't you..."

"Or what Randy? Or what... now Vince tells me I could choose anyone on the roster to help me in this... easy tag team match, so I chose..." MVP's music started playing, Randy and Batista laughed. Dave took the microphone from Randy...

"You call that help?" Batista laughed.

"No actually... I call THIS help..." There he was... Big Show. It was three on two; Handicap match.

"Edge... you are a wimp, pathetic. The only way you hurt people is by cheating... or if they are weaker than you..." Edge scowled at Batista.

"Oh Randy... I talked to Vince... we are making this a no disqualification match" He grinned. Dave shook his head. The three men ran into the ring, Randy dropped the mic and was ready for the fight. The 5 men began brawling, Randy attacking Edge straight away, this wasn't acting. This was real. The ref pulled the two teams apart.

Batista wanted to fight first so Randy could keep his strength... Randy stepped under the rope. Batista stood there face to face with Big Show. Batista laughed, he was so great, so confident. Big Show pushed him and the bell rang for the beginning of the match. He pushed Dave into the turnbuckle, where Randy was standing. MVP and Edge were cheering him on, taunting the crowd as they did it. Randy glared at Edge, not taking his eyes of him, hate was building up inside. Batista was fighting hard; he was not wearing down without a fight. Big Show tagged MVP... Batista fought as hard as he could. MVP went for the first cover, Batista kicked out at 2. They grappled, with Batista getting the advantage. He drove MVP into the turnbuckle, tagging Randy. Randy stepped in; shoulders back with one thing on his mind. He let out his frustration on MVP, shoving his head into the turnbuckle a few times. He got a tired MVP into the middle of the ring and done a flying dropkick. He was waiting for him to get up, stalking him on the floor, so he could do the RKO. Edge was having none of it; he leant through the ropes and tagged himself in. The crowd booed loudly. There they were, the two men; the two enemies. Edge stared Randy down... they brawled and grappled... Edge had the advantage, throwing Randy into the turnbuckle... Dave tried to step in, the referee backing him off. So Big Show and Edge could kick Randy while he was down. MVP passed a chair to Edge... Batista pushed the ref out of the way, taking the chair from Edge instead of Randy.

Randy was worn out... lagging. Edge lifted the chair once more then... Jeff's music began playing. He ran out the crowd's cheering. He slid into the ring knocking MVP out of the ring and just managing to clothesline Big Show over the top rope. Batista laid flat in the ring, Randy had crawled into a turnbuckle... anger grew on his face. He warned Jeff not to get involved... yet he admired his courage. Jeff was speared into a turnbuckle, Edge thinking he had won the battle... Randy got up and stood behind him, holding his stomach. Edge turned around slowly... Randy hit him with the RKO... Jeff stood up and climbed the turnbuckle, Swanton Bomb! The fans were going wild. Randy got down for the pin... 1.2..3! They had won the battle... Randy's arm was raised. He thought about Riley, her beautiful eyes... how much they hurt last night. Jeff helped Batista up. The three men stood there victorious... Randy left the ring, not wanting to receive glory for his victory... He had the glory waiting in his room. Knowing she was safe. Jeff ran after him. They got backstage.

"Randy, I had too..."

"No you didn't, I told you Jeff... it's me and Edge... no one else"

"No Randy. You don't get it do you… Riley, she... I..."

"You what Jeff? You what?" Randy turned and faced him... looking down at him.

"I... I love her" Randy laughed continuing to walk, Jeff stood there...

"What and you do?" Jeff didn't mean it. In his heart he knew Randy loved her... it was just hard to come to terms with. Randy stopped, his heart sunk.

"You don't know anything Jeff. Nothing..."

"I know Riley doesn't want you to be here... I know she wants you to be with her" Randy felt awful, he just wanted to protect her. Jeff was standing there. Randy had enough... he continued walking back to the locker room, his heart hurting at the thought of causing Riley heartache. He sighed and walked in…


	14. Chapter 14 Two days, Three Fights Pt 2

Chapter Thirteen (part 2)

**Chapter Thirteen (part 2). Two Days, Three Fights.**

I was waiting for Randy to get back. I hadn't left the room all day... too scared in case Adam was there. I had flicked through awful daytime TV all day; chat shows, sentimental bullshit. I got up and went through to the 'guy' room. I saw my guitar and smiled. I sat on the floor wearing some PJ bottoms, a black vest and my fluffy dressing gown. My hair was messy but I didn't care. I managed to scrub my face enough that all the dried eyeliner and mascara came off my cheeks. It was getting late now... I didn't worry about Randy. I knew Dave was there so I tried to forget about it. I stroked the guitar case and outlined my drawn on name with my finger. I opened the tabs and lifted my guitar out... the bottom E string had broke; I had spares in my rucksack. I got up and went back into the bedroom and rummaged through to find a new E string. I jumped when my phone rang...

"Riley." I didn't recognise the voice.

"It's Dave" I blew a sigh of relief.

"Dave! Hi! How was the match?"

"We won... thanks to Jeff" Jeff... I sighed and shook my head. I was annoyed, Jeff never listened to anyone. He was a completely free spirit... I did admire him for it, but he went against mine and Randy's beliefs.

"Jeff... oh that's good" I hesitated.

"Yeah, look I can't seem to find Randy" My heart stopped. I had to pat my chest to remember to breathe, was he ok?

"What? Where is he? When did you last see him?"

"I last saw him talking to Jeff... then he sloped off... I asked Jeff but he just said forget about it... I'm nearly back at the hotel now, but he should have been in the car with me and well he isn't" I started to panic... What if Randy had buckled? Realised this was too much?

"Dave, do me a favour... keep ringing him and look in the bar when you get here..."

"Will do. Sorry I thought you needed to know..."

"I did, thank you" I hung up. Randy where are you? I thought the best thing to do was not to panic. So I took my E string and walked back into the other room... oh where was he? I sat on the floor and pulled my old string out of my beautiful acoustic. I sat there looking across the room; I threaded my new E string in and began to tune it. I sat thinking about Randy, was he ok? I shook my head and strummed some random chords. I played as loudly as possible... even though it was late. I needed to lose my thoughts... I began to strum Nirvana. Where did you sleep last night?

"My boy, my boy, don't lie to me  
Tell me where did you sleep last night?  
In the pines, in the pines  
Where the sun don't ever shine  
I would shiver the whole night through" I remembered Kurt Cobain's voice, soothing and wonderful to listen to. I began singing louder, trying to forget everything. I began to cry, I couldn't control my thoughts, I made everyone so angry and hurt. I began singing like Kurt; my lungs breathing in deeply. My throat began to hurt, I eventually let go of my guitar and sat there crying. I had lost so much already, I couldn't lose Randy, the one person who was keeping me stable. My phone began buzzing. It was Dave...

"Hello Dave..." My voice sounded sad, like I had been crying.

"Riley... oh God you ok?"

"Yeah Dave, sorry, just being silly... have you found him?"

"I've found him..." I breathed a sigh of relief, but where was he? What was he doing?

"We're in the bar downstairs, he's pretty lagging... I'm gonna bring him up, we'll be a couple of minutes ok?"

"Ok... thanks" I hung up again. I didn't know why, Randy said he would be back straight after, had someone said something to upset him? 15 minutes later there was a knock at the door. Dave was holding Randy up... I held the door open and Dave put Randy on the bed.

"Thanks Dave... I'll look after him... Thank you, for everything" He smiled and squeezed my shoulder. I closed the door behind him. I ignored Randy and went back into the other room; he mumbled something as I walked past. I was slightly annoyed with him; getting drunk was never the answer. I went and sat down by my guitar, I heard him get off the bed and stumble in. I began strumming again; he collapsed down next to me.

"Ri...erly..."

"Mmm?" I could smell the alcohol on his breath, whiskey. It was so strong I turned my head away as I was about to gag. He moved closer. "Randy... why did you do it?" He shook his head.

"I haven't... haven't... done, done anything" I sat there, tears strolling down my face. "Ri... please don't... don't cry" He stretched out his arm and put it around me, I stood up as he did. I walked into the bedroom and grabbed two pillows and a cover at the end of the bed. I set up the couch for myself; throwing two pillows at the end and the light duvet cover over it. I went over and pulled Randy up, holding his weight on my shoulders. I placed him on the bed and swung his legs around. I pulled his shoes off and undone his jeans button. He was half asleep already.

"I love you Ri..." I stopped and looked at him. He passed out soon after; I screwed my mouth up and put the duvet over him. I sat on the edge of the bed and stroked his face; he snuggled into my hand and was dead asleep. I got up quietly and got on the couch, I sat. My eyes were sore from crying again. I wiped them a couple of times and lay down on the big velvet sofa. It was actually amazingly comfortable; I looked over at Randy... I had laid him on his side in case he was sick during the night. It was nearing 12:30; I laid there twiddling with my hair. I left the curtain open a little bit, there was a full moon. The light was shining on my face; it was the same two and a half years ago.

_I lied on the floor, a full moon... my face bruised and a huge gash at the back of my head, my ribs aching and my insides hurting... It was a week or so after Adam had threw me down the stairs, I had lost everything... I lay in the empty hotel room in Toronto, waiting to catch the plane home the next day...I was high above ground level... low on the hotel room floor. I laid there... tears had been strolling down my face all week, non stop. I rubbed my stomach, the place were... they used to be. My baby... they were taken from me. I cried harder, blaming myself... I looked up the moon... I shivered._

I woke up; it was early morning still, 4am. I looked over at the bed; Randy was still lying on his side, mouth open. That was weird. I had just seen myself those two and a half years ago. I was 23 then; young, confused. Now I was 26. I wasn't prepared to give up yet, although I was angry at Randy, I couldn't blame him, he had gotten involved in something so deep... it must be hard to take in. I turned over, facing Randy. I soon fell back asleep.

My eyes opened... I squinted; there was a ray of light shining on my face, and on Randy's. He was sitting down, crossed legged in front of me. He shuffled forward as soon as he saw my eyes open, he looked rough... red eyes, messy hair and just generally tired. He was only wearing his boxers. I saw bruises on his chest from last night's match.

"Hey you..." I said smiling, my eyes closed. I opened them again, he smiled briefly. He sighed a few times... I rolled on my side and looked at him. I stroked his face quickly; he took my hand and held it against his chest... his heart.

"Feel that...?" He didn't sound too good. I was trying to feel the rhythm of his heart; I put my other hand and his other hand on my heart. We were synched, my heart was beating with his. I nodded. I sat up and turned my pillow over, cold side up. I shuffled as far as I could to the back of the sofa. I patted the spot next to me. Randy stood up and sat down... I shook my head and patted the pillow. He laughed and turned over facing me, putting his legs up. He had brushed his teeth so the stench of alcohol had gone. We were face to face. My eyes were hurting still. The sun wasn't shining on my face anymore so I wasn't squinting. Randy had the sun on half of his face, making one of his eyes squint, although slightly bloodshot, it looked beautiful, bright blue. He put his hand on my cheek, it wasn't bruised anymore. He stroked it, he looked upset.

"Riley... let me explain..." I nodded my head; I wasn't going to stop him... I wanted to know how he was feeling, what he was thinking. He took a deep breath and began.

"Last night... Jeff told me... he told me he loved you. I didn't know what to think, I thought maybe he loved you more than I did..." I gulped... "Then I realised when I was back in the locker room that was impossible. I can't describe how much I love you... it's strange. But Ri... I couldn't stop thinking about... about Adam, throwing you down the stairs, him hurting you, your baby" I looked away, down at my feet under the cover... anything to avoid looking in Randy's eyes; his beautiful eyes. "Ri... you are the most beautiful person I have ever met. It's disgusting you were hurt like that... inhumane. I can't stand the thought of you being alone, of you being scared. It frightens me..." He looked away; there were tears in his eyes. "I just... just couldn't take that last night. I came back to the bar and just sat with a bottle of Jack, drinking shot after shot... thinking of you, Edge... everything... the fact is, I have been hurt... but that doesn't matter..."

"Randy... tell me" I was stern, I had told him everything now I needed to know about him. He nodded without complaint.

"Ok... I was engaged, getting married three years ago. The week before the wedding we were together, happy. Then I realised something wasn't right. She kept avoiding me of a night time. I followed her to this bar, me and John as we were in St. Louis for the wedding, John my best man, I sent him in... She was in there... with another man. I don't know who he was; I took off my sunglasses and walked over to her with a bottle of champagne... I told her what a beautiful bride she would be someday and gave it to her. She tried running after me, saying it was a big mistake. I told her no, it wasn't… I could never love someone who lied to me. I've never seen her since..." He sounded sadder; his voice becoming slightly croaky. I put my hand on the back of his neck, we began kissing; both our eyes teary, I could still taste the alcohol on his breath, but at least it was subtle. I realised we both had been hurt. I forgot about everything, all that mattered was that I was with the person I loved most in the world. We eventually stopped, still pecking each other every now and again. I was still shocked that Randy hadn't wanted to go further, we had fondled... but nothing more. This made me feel good. I wasn't a huge sexual person ever since Adam, I had needs... but so far Randy was pushing all the right buttons. He talked more about his ex-fiancée, me listening and nodding every so often. It was only 7am... we had been talking for about an hour and a half. Randy was hung-over and tired. But if he didn't like liars, I needed to tell him the next bit.

"Randy…"

"Yeah?"

"Something happened when I was staying with Matt and Jeff…" I could feel his heart beating faster and faster. He gulped. "That night at the party, we kissed… but then I imagined it was you I was kissing, you who I was with. He knew I didn't want to be with him so he stopped. I'm so sorry; I thought you weren't going to ask me out…" Randy gulped and looked down, looking at my slender body.

"It's ok Ri, its ok" He held me close, not daring to let go. We fell asleep again... both our heads next to each other and our hands joined.

Me and Randy jumped, as his phone rang. I'm Broken by Pantera blasting... Randy rolled off the sofa and crawled to his jeans pockets. He pulled his phone out and answered.

"Hello?" He coughed and coughed again.

"Randy? It's John"

"Oh hey John... how's things?"

"Ok man... me and Maria were wondering how you and Riley were doing?" Randy looked over at me and smiled. My hair was over my face and I had my hand on my cheek.

"We're doing just fine... How are you both?"

"Yeah... not so bad. Maria was wondering what's going on with their match tonight... we aren't fighting tonight but... Beth and Melina are bringing John Morrison and..."

"And who?"

"And..." John was nervous, Randy sighed.

"John... who?"

"Edge." Randy froze, almost dropping the phone. I lifted my hair behind my ears and sat up.

"Randy... what's wrong? Randy?" He was still... I heard John's voice I went and sat next to Randy, rubbing his legs as they were both up, his knees to his chest.

"Him... seriously?"

"That's what I was told... Morrison and Edge are going to be backstage..." Randy passed the phone over to me, and sat there biting his thumb. I raised an eyebrow.

"John? Hello. What's wrong?"

"Hey Riley... well tonight, you and Maria vs. Beth and Melina..."

"Yeah...?"

"Well John Morrison and… er… and Edge are going to be backstage..." I froze, tensed up. Randy sat and looked at me; he wrapped an arm around me.

"So you and Randy are going to be there waiting... for me and Maria... while we kick those bitches' asses? What a great night this is going to be..." I smiled. That was it, I wasn't scared anymore. I had my friends and my Randy. Randy looked at me confused...

"Riley... It's Maria... I miss you hon. I hope you are feeling okay! Me and John stayed in all day yesterday... ready for tonight! We are going to be brilliant hon!"

"I know Maria... I know. What time you guys leaving?"

"Well at around 5... We don't want to be there too early so we will see you soon!"

"Thanks Maria... see you both soon... hugs and kisses" She giggled and hung up. I sat there... I was worried, nervous. He was going to be so close again, but I looked at Randy and smiled, my eyebrows lifted. I was happy... Adam was going to see how happy I was with Randy, something I never was with him. I shuffled on to Randy's lap and we sat there holding each other. He has his head on my chest. He started to lift me up...

"Randy... what are you doing?"

"Nothing..." He winked and threw me on the bed... His legs looked amazing, bulky and sexy. I giggled. We sat there teasing each other and kissing. It was nearly 1:30 after ages playing on the bed. I went and showered and changed first, then Randy. We ordered some lunch which was basically evolved around yoghurt and fruit. Randy had an apricot yoghurt... he dribbled it down his face like a baby. I was in stitches, he sat there laughing, yoghurt down his chin. I leant in and kissed him... Raspberry and Apricot... Randy and Riley. I giggled when he tried licking his chin; he wiped it off with a napkin and finished it. We grabbed our gear, both our iPods, phones etc. And put it all in our rucksacks, I was wearing bootleg navy jeans and a Metallica skinny t shirt with my biker boots, very biker girl. I put on a pair of Randy's shades. He laughed; he put a Black Sabbath t shirt on, bootleg fit jeans, his leather jacket and another pair of shades. I grabbed my phone out of my rucksack and took a photo of us. We looked great... silly but great. We both laughed when we looked in the mirror. We grabbed our stuff and left. Holding hands all the way, there were a few fans outside the hotel... me and Randy stopped and posed for photos. A few with both of us in looking like complete idiots. The fans loved us, they were cheering and grinning. We left the hotel at 5... Arriving there half an hour later. There were more fans. Me and Randy took a great few photos, doing similar poses in each one. We posed with one boy, 18 or so. He was ecstatic... Randy was on one side, me the other. We both pointed at him, our shades on with a cheesy big grin. We saw the photo and told him to post it on WWE forums and we would use it... he smiled a huge grin and me and Randy walked on; signing and taking photos. We eventually reached the back door at around 6... Quickly getting to our locker room shared with Maria and John.

"Riley! Randy!" Maria jumped on us, hugging us both tightly. John gave me a big hug and Randy a manly hug. We sat and talked about yesterday night... John said Dave told him about it. John never mentioned Randy drunk last night... only me, Randy and Dave knew about that. I thought that was kind of good. John took me to one side while Maria and Randy talked about random things...

"Riley... I need some help..."

"Anything I can do, I will" He grinned, gripped my shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

"Ok, I need you to take Maria to this spa place I have booked as a surprise... while me and Randy go and look for a wedding ring" I grinned, I was delighted, a spa away from everything would be fantastic.

"That's not a favour John! That's a present!" He smiled...

"So you'll do it?"

"Defiantly!"

"Thanks Ri... you're a star!" He gave me a quick peck on the cheek and we returned to Maria and Randy... Maria looked shocked all of a sudden. She looked up at me, tears in her eyes. Oh God... What had Randy told her?


	15. Chapter 15 Two days, Three Fights Pt 3

Chapter Forty-Nine

**Chapter Thirteen (part 3). Two Days, Three Fights...**

"He... he done that too you?" Maria said; her voice scared. I looked at Randy, he was frowning, he just needed to let it out I think. I nodded. John was confused, he went and sat next to Maria and put his arm around her. All three of them were in front of me… I took a couple of steps back, feeling the ground with my feet. My best friends, they were all hurt. Randy tilted his head at me, he looked worried. I moved further and further back towards the door, feeling the handle with my hands.

"Riley…" Randy's eyes widened. "Riley no!" I buckled, I heard Randy calling for me, but I just kept running. Adam was around here somewhere; I ran and ran not looking where I was going, not particularly caring. I ran straight into Jeff, someone who was already upset with me.

"Hey watch where you're... oh my God... Riley!" Jeff wrapped his arms around me; I was standing there; shocked, scared, and confused.

"I've hurt everyone I care about Jeff... I've hurt the man I love..." He unwrapped his arms and stepped back. I looked up into his green eyes. He knew that it wasn't him, but he couldn't help but hope.

"Randy... my beautiful Randy" I didn't cry, my breathing started to go funny. The crowd were roaring out in the main arena. I felt dizzy, everything was fuzzy... I shook it off. Jeff put my arm over his shoulder and walked me along the corridors. Randy was there, a few metres away. He came running up frantically; his face red, he was panting. Jeff took his arm off my shoulder and stood to the side...

"Riley... you can't go out like this..."

"I have too... I want too" Randy shook his head and took me back the locker room. Jeff followed behind, keeping an eye on me. We got back to the locker room Maria, just finishing her make up and hair. John was all dressed in his HUSTLE, LOYALTY, RESPECT gear. Randy was wearing his boots, his Oblivion t-shirt and his trunks. Jeff was dressed, grip tape around his wrists. I was the only one not ready. I heard Maria ask me something, I ignored it, grabbing my gear and going to the bathroom. I locked the door and began getting changed. I put dark blue jean shorts on and a pair of white and black vans. I took off my Metallica t shirt and put on one white vest then one black vest. I looked in the mirror, eyes swollen. I grabbed my make up kit and attacked my face. Smoky black eyeliner around my eyes, white eye shadow... I was pale. I didn't bother with anything else. I heard Lillian announce our match. I unlocked the door; Randy, Jeff, John and Maria were standing waiting.

"Let's do it..." Maria grabbed my hand and we walked towards the curtain. Melina and Beth would go in first, we waited for Melina's music and she strolled in, posing like a bitch of course. Then Beth was announced as her ring partner. Maria's music started playing; she kissed John quickly and squeezed my hand. She walked out, I stood there shaking my hands out, clocking my head from left to right. I gave a quick smile to Jeff and John and a wink to Randy... my music started playing. I ran out, rocking out as usual. Maria was waiting for me, blowing kisses to fans. I asked for a mic...

"Whoa whoa whoa... just a second now" Maria looked confused... I hadn't told anyone what was going to happen, what needed to happen. Melina and Beth were in the ring cursing, telling us to get in there.

"Yeah yeah... I know you two want a fight, but I was thinking... a no DQ match... and... a pin falls anywhere match. So whatever you want... whatever she wants... whatever Maria wants... and whatever I want can happen... will happen" I grinned, dropped the mic and dived into the ring. The bell rang, Maria ran after me going for Melina. I dived for Beth, spearing her to the floor attacking her. She rolled out of the ring; she and Melina standing there, me and Maria edged them on. They both began walking backwards up the ramp... they were laughing. I turned my head up... Edge's music started playing; such a great song for such a petty man. I saw John Morrison stroll out of the curtain... then Edge. They got up, running down the ramp. I met Adam's eyes; his glaring eyes. He ran in the ring, Maria already jumped out attacking Melina and Beth on the ramp. We were face to face... I had dreaded this, but now I was smirking in his face. I looked at him, staring him straight in the eyes, and then I looked around; seeing the fans screaming with excitement. I mimicked his entrance. When he gives the metal horns... he shook his head, but the crowd began laughing. Anger grew in his eyes, I laughed. Adam grabbed me by the throat, his grip tightening every second; maybe I had misjudged the situation. Just as my breath was about to be lost, I heard Randy's music. He ran around Morrison and into the ring, pulling Edge's hair so he dropped me. I collapsed on the ring... I crawled into a turnbuckle, Randy was punching Edge. I looked to the curtain and heard John's music. He ran out attacking Morrison for touching Maria; Maria, the little warrior still attacking Melina and Beth with all her might. I pulled myself up into the turnbuckle. Randy was driven into the turnbuckle opposite me. Edge turned around and dived for me. I jumped up, over him. He went straight into the turnbuckle... Ouch. I stood in the middle of the ring and walked backwards towards Randy; I pulled him up. We were two on one. Randy grabbed my hand... Edge ran towards us and we hit him with a double clothesline. The fans were going wild. Edge rolled out of the ring... holding his head. Beth had escaped backstage. It was John and Maria vs. Morrison and Melina. They were doing a great job. Edge rolled back into the ring... I wasn't looking. He hit Randy with knuckle dusters. Randy laid there, blood seeping from his forehead. I started to breathe heavily again. Randy rolled over; he had received a hell of a blow. I saw Edge drop the knuckle dusters.

"I don't need these... I don't need anything..." He came towards me. We were in the centre of the ring, John looked up towards us. He tried running over but Morrison pulled him back. Maria was screaming, her hair being pulled by Melina. It was chaos all around. Adam raised his fist... he swung as I ducked. I ran behind him, trying to see if Randy was ok. He wasn't having any of it, he pulled my hair... pulling me back to the centre. Randy tried pulling himself up, Edge grabbed my throat again... the fans were booing, he looked around and laughed. I was feeling weak, my head dizzy. He lifted me up, his grip tightening as he did. I felt tears run down my face. I tried so hard. My eyes became tired all of a sudden, they began closing. I heard the faint sound of cheering; my senses were screwed. It was dark; no sound, no sight. I opened my eyes to see Randy was standing, stumbling. Jeff ran in with a steel chair; He thrashed it over the top of Edge's head. I fell, what seemed a 100ft. I laid there... not moving. Randy stumbled over and knelt down beside me. The bell was rung. Maria managed to pin Melina outside the ring. I was so weak and so was Randy. Jeff kneeled besides Randy helping him up. Randy leant against the ropes. John and Maria ran into the ring...

"Help her John! Help her!" Maria was frantic; her voice scared. I felt John lift me up in his arms. The crowd were cheering us all... clapping, applauding. It was an exciting night. There was a stretcher waiting for me, I don't remember much. I remember being wheeled out of the main arena, through to backstage. I was given an oxygen mask and an ice pack for my head. Randy sat next to me in a chair, stitches to his forehead. Jeff was on the other side of me and Maria and John were holding each other outside the med room. Maria was crying. I looked up, my eyes tired. Randy grabbed my hand, he was stitched up. His face bruised. I took the oxygen mask off..

"Well at least we got that... that..." It was hard to talk.

"Thatmotherfucking asshole" Randy said, clicking his knuckles. I laughed, so did Jeff. Maria and John stepped in. I sat up, wincing as I did; my body felt loose. My neck was sore; I rubbed it as I got up. The on sight doctor came in...

"Ms. Dawson... you have suffered a bad grapple to the neck, making your windpipe and voice box sensitive... I think maybe you should rest up this week..." I laughed.

"Thanks doc" The doctor smiled and walked out. I sat on the edge of the stretcher bed and held the back of my neck. I sat there, facing Randy. I smiled from the side of my mouth.

"You done wonderful... just wonderful" He said grabbing my hand and kissing it. I stood up, feeling slightly dizzy; Randy stood up and held me up. His arm wrapped tightly around my waist. Maria hugged me for what seemed like hours, she was whispering all kinds of things into my ears; those soothing things you love to hear when you have had a bad day. I smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

"Thanks for lifting me out John... I think I would have been lying there all day otherwise..." He laughed, my voice was so croaky. I was barely able to talk. I saw Jeff. I let go of Randy and stumbled over to him. I ruffled his hair...

"I think we should... jam soon" He laughed.

"Defiantly..." Jeff was lost in the moment... he stroked my face like Randy did.

"Jeff... what the hell you playing at?" Randy walked over, fists clenched; he pushed him. I stood in the middle of them both.

"Randy no. Leave it" He didn't care anymore... he was pissed off.

"Randy... you know how I feel... it will go away, eventually" Randy shook his head. I moved out of the way. He grabbed Jeff by his collar against the wall; Jeff holding him back as far as he could.

"Randy stop it!" John ran in from outside, trying to split the pair up. Jeff pushed John away; John stumbled beside me. I was barely standing and these two were fighting. John helped me outside, where I was safe. Maria clenched on to me...

"Men..." She said, pushing her hair back. I laughed. But it was bad watching them both. I felt betrayed. If they couldn't trust each other... how could I trust them? The pair fell outside, Jeff throwing a few punches and then Randy, using his knuckles. They both lifted up off the floor, Randy pushed Jeff, using all his strength. He landed on me, the third fight was over.


	16. Chapter 16 A New Beginning

Chapter Fourteen

**Chapter Fourteen. A New Beginning…**

Jeff landed on me quite heavily. I fell, my neck hitting the cold, hard floor.. He jumped up so quickly, holding the back of his head. Randy ran over trying to pull me up.

"Leave me... I can do it myself" I pushed his hand away and got to my knees. I rubbed the back of my neck, clicking it from side to side. I pushed off the ground and got up, leaning against the wall. I stared at the both of them, both as bad as each other. Randy gulped, his eyes widened. Jeff was scared more than anything.

"Ri... I'm so sorry!" Jeff _was_ scared, he was never an aggressive person, apart from in the ring and if someone hurt someone he cared about. I just nodded my head at him. Randy's gash on his head was bleeding again, his eye was black and sore, most of the area around his right eye was becoming bruised, but the gash looked insanely sore. I leant against the wall. Maria stood next to me.

"Look guys, I think its best we just get back to the hotel and sleep it off... I don't want Riley getting hurt again..." Maria was sterner than usual, both Randy and Jeff nodded. I winced as I stood up straight. Maria whispered something into John's ear. John smiled and nodded at her.

"Ok I am staying with Riley... Randy, you can stay in mine and John's suite... Jeff you just need to go and see Matt..." Jeff nodded; Randy wasn't a pushover though.

"Why? I need to look after her..." Maria gave him a stern look.

"You need to look after yourself Randy, I can look after Riley" I realised she wasn't calling anyone hon or honey. She was upset and angry.

"I am here you know" I said waving my hand in front of the pair of them. I looked at John and winked, he grinned, hiding his face in his cap. Randy gave in; he knew I would be ok. Jeff was angry still, standing there with his fists clenched.

"Ok I am gonna head off. Ri... I..." He shook his head and walked off. I watched as he went, I didn't know why Jeff didn't tell me he loved me, I was with him for a few days without Randy in sight, we embraced… but it never went further. We went and changed and got our gear. When we walked towards the backstage I grabbed Randy's hand. He looked down at me and gave it a squeeze. I was scared. We walked out to few fans. I didn't realise how late it was, 11:30pm. I signed a few bits and bobs but didn't take any photos neither did Randy. We put our stuff in the back sat and waited for Maria and John who were taking photos and signing. I sat there and leaned on Randy's shoulder, he leaned his head on mine. I knew I needed to just talk to Maria, let it all out; I hadn't had a heart to heart with a girl in a very long time. Randy could talk to John; do the guy to guy thing. I leaned up, my neck hurting. Randy put his hand on my neck, he stroked it softly. It was dark in the car; he put his finger on my lips. I bit his finger.

"Ooo Owwww!" I laughed, he did too. I went back to leaning on his shoulder. John and Maria eventually put there stuff in the back and joined us. Maria holding John's hand, she fell asleep on his shoulder. I was still pretty angry at Randy and Jeff, but I chose to ignore it for the minute. We got to the hotel at 12:20am. I was shattered, my neck was killing and my throat was sore. Maria and John got out, then me and Randy. Randy took my stuff and put his arm around me. We walked into the foyer, I saw some people in the bar. They all looked sympathetic; I hated people feeling sorry for me. Maria and John came over.

"Ok, Randy... you want a drink?" Randy looked at me. I smiled.

"Yeah John... that would be good" Maria wrapped her arms around John's neck and they embraced. I giggled. I put my arms up Randy's back, we stood there swaying. He leant his head down and kissed me. We stood there, Randy leaning down so our heads touched. I rubbed my nose against his, he laughed. We separated and Randy gave me the key. I smiled; me and Maria got our stuff. We all walked to the lifts. Me and Maria stepped in, waving to John and Randy. Randy's eye was so sore, it was almost closed. Maria grabbed my hand in the lift.

"Riley... you are my... my best friend... I think you are wonderful, I know people tease me for acting silly but I know what I see..." I looked at her, a slightly confused expression on my face. What did this have to do with anything?

"What do you mean?" The 12th floor doors opened. Maria giggled and skipped out, I tilted my head as I saw her step out. She did that wonderful thing where she grins and shrugs her shoulders. I got the key from my pocket and opened the door; Maria followed me in and dumped her stuff on the sofa... still messy from where me and Randy had slept on it earlier. We both changed into our night stuff and jumped on the bed. Maria looked so beautiful without make up, so natural. We lay next to each other and began talking, she talked about being nervous, she had problems trusting men but John seemed to be the one. She couldn't wait to get married. I suddenly remembered what she said in the lift.

"Maria, what did you mean in the lift?" She giggled.

"I know what I see with you and Randy... and it's good... very good" I didn't know what she meant.

"Come on Maria... tell me" I smiled and she giggled.

"Ok. You and Randy, you fit, you are perfect... Randy loves you so much... I have known him for a while, and John has known him longer. They are best friends. John knows Randy inside out... and he told me that Randy said he can't describe what he's feeling when he's with you and John said he has never seen Randy cry before." I laid there looking at her... she was smiling looking at me.

"He really feels that way?"

"Yes he does... He loves you more than anything or anyone else in the world... I remember the first time he saw you, he said to me... who's that? She's the most beautiful person I have ever seen... and I was dating him!" She giggled. I knew why she never told me; it was too soon and fast. Maria was falling asleep, I was still thinking about the night's events. Randy getting hit with knuckle dusters, me getting choked... Jeff saving me... God, he really did save me, Randy would of, but I reckon it would have been too late. Maria was asleep, she was smiling. I felt sweaty from being so nervous all night, I crept out from under the covers and grabbed my towel from my bag and went into the bathroom. I turned the shower on, feeling the heat with my hand, pulling it back quickly when it got too hot. I got it to hot, but not too hot. I slipped my clothes off and got under. I stood there, leaning my neck back so I could wash my hair. It clicked and I jumped, it hurt like hell. I stood there still, rubbing my neck softly. I stood staring at the shower head, the water coming out, running down my shoulders, breasts, stomach, hips, and legs. I thought about Randy and smiled to myself, we still hadn't done anything sexual. I turned the shower off and stepped out, grabbing my towel from the rack. I ruffled my hair and squeezed the remaining water out. I went and stood in front of the mirror; my neck was bruised, where Adam had gripped me so tightly, the bruises were the shape of his fingers. I shook my head and threw the towel over the rack. I pulled on my underwear, then my pyjama bottoms and vest. I opened the door quietly and turned the light off. It was pitch black, but I felt my way over to the sofa and looked for my phone. I found it and there was a new message, I slid the top up and looked...

"Riley... I, myself think you are the love of my life. We have so much in common, yet all that has happened to you is hurt. I don't know whether I have helped, or whether I have listened enough. But from what I know, you make my world turn I am laying here awake while John is fast asleep. I can't stop thinking about you, I miss you so much and you are only thing that I truly need to be happy. I really can't wait to see you miss. Randy x" My heart flew again, I couldn't be mad at Randy, I couldn't be away from him without missing him. I put my phone on charge and crept back next to Maria, she had turned over, facing the wall. I turned and faced the window, it began to rain, and the world was crying while I was wrapped up in my bundle; my friends, my career and my love... a fresh start was in order. A new beginning...


	17. Chapter 17 Performance & Cocktails

Chapter Fifteen

**Chapter Fifteen. Performance and Cocktails.**

I woke up, kind of dazed. It was grey and rainy outside. Maria was still asleep, it's like she hadn't slept in years, I was still pretty tired too, and I turned the cold side of the pillow up and lay back down. I was thinking of Randy, his bruised face, still beautiful and beaming. I fell back to sleep... Maria and I were woken up by a loud knock at the door. She groaned and got up; I pulled the cover over my head. She grabbed her dressing gown, pulling both arms through it and walked towards the door yawning.

"Who is it?" She said sleepily, she looked tired, her eyes droopy and her hair messy. There was no answer. She screwed her mouth up and opened it.

"Randy! John! No! You can't see us like this!" I giggled under the quilt, I pretended to be asleep. Maria walked back in covering her face. The guys were laughing. Maria stood there hugging John.

"Maria, where's Riley?" Randy said sarcastically. He laughed and poked me.

"Ooo, what's this?" He lifted up the quilt where my face was. "Mornin'" He smiled and kissed me. I rolled over my face still in the pillow; he sat next to me, feet up. Maria and John were on the sofa, snuggling and kissing.

"How about, we take this sofa into the next room so we can all have some quiet time?" John winked at Randy. He laughed and went and grabbed everything off, except the pillows and cover from yesterday morning. John grabbed the other end of the sofa, they moved it into the 'guys' room and Maria followed, yawning still, she smiled when John wrapped his arms around her. John said something to Randy, and he closed the doors, pulling the cream drapes across so we were fully separated. Randy took his shoes off and rolled on the other side of the bed. I was still under the quilt, my eyes still so sleepy. Randy got under and slid down so we were face to face.

"Hello beautiful" I smiled, my eyes closed. I opened them and captured Randy's amazing blue eyes staring back at me. He grinned and I turned on my side, stroking his face. I leaned closer to see his face properly. The gash was sore, and his eye was so badly bruised. Black, purple and yellow, yet he still had his amazing good looks. Mind you if Randy came through a war and back I think he would still look amazing. I put my fingers gently on the side of his head where all the bruising was. He winced slightly, I gasped.

"Sorry!" He smiled and shook his head. His eyes closed, it didn't look like he had slept very well. He lay on his back and lifted his arm up so I could lie on his chest. I could hear his heart beating, it was a familiar pattern. De Dum…De Dum. I smiled and closed my eyes. I wasn't asleep, but I was completely relaxed. I opened my eyes and looked up at Randy. I took his empty hand and kissed it. He smiled, eyes still closed. He twisted his head so he could look at me. I poked the dimple on his chin; I loved it, so manly and rugged. He laughed and lifted me up on top of him, his legs between mine. He pushed my hair back behind my ear. I snuggled into his hand, so soft, so perfect. He was perfect. I couldn't believe one of the sexiest men in the WWE... no in the world, was between my legs… he was with me… he loved me. He put his hands on my hips, this felt so good. I could feel him; his muscles, his body, his manhood. I wasn't ready to do it yet, but just knowing I could get him excited made me happy. He grinned.

"You ok Ri?"

"Yeah… just don't wanna do it yet" He smiled and nodded; darling Randy, so understanding, so thoughtful. I rolled over, his arm stretched out. I put my head next to his and we fell asleep. We were booked into the hotel with Maria and John until Thursday, and then we were making our way to Houston, Texas. It was Survivor Series the week after in beautiful New York City. I wondered if I would have a match. I knew Maria and John were holding their official engagement party there. I woke up to Randy's soft breathing as he slept; I snuggled further into his shoulder. I heard the double doors open in front of me. Maria and John snuck out; I popped my head over the covers. Maria waved…

"Riley! Whoops!" She didn't realise Randy was still asleep; she giggled and put her finger on her mouth. She tidied her stuff up and put it in her bag. John came over.

"We are going to go out for lunch, but we should all meet up later in the bar… I can surprise Maria with the spa" I grinned.

"Sure, just give me a bell… I think Dave, Chris, Matt and Jeff are still here so we'll meet up with them" John nodded, then I realised.

"Oh **fuck! **Randy and Jeff..." Maria came over.

"Don't worry hon; I will talk to Jeff before we meet up... I want us all together" She smiled, so did me and John. They both gave me kisses on the cheek and crept out slowly, Maria waved just as she left. Then me and Randy were alone. Randy stretched up and yawned. He turned and faced me, eyes still closed. He was smiling slightly, the sun shining on his face. Half his face bruised, it looked sore, well it would do; getting a blow to the face with knuckle duster from that** asshole**.I got up, I wasn't tired anymore. I grabbed my iPod and went into the other room, closing the doors over slightly so not to wake Randy. I saw my guitar up against the bar. I poured myself a lemonade and vodka and put it on the bar surface. I sat on a bar stool and got my guitar out. I put my iPod on shuffle, my favourite Creed song came on... I had learnt it a while back, when I was convinced I would be a musician _and_ a wrestler. I put both earphones in. My Sacrifice... I began strumming.

"Hello my friend, we meet again  
It's been awhile, where should we begin?  
Feels like forever  
Within my heart are memories  
Of perfect love that you gave to me  
Oh, I remember

When you are with me, I'm free  
I'm careless, I believe  
Above all the others we'll fly  
This brings tears to my eyes  
My sacrifice..." I was so indulged... singing away, I probably sounded terrible, but I could only hear his voice.

"When you are with me, I'm free  
I'm careless, I believe  
Above all the others we'll fly  
This brings tears to my eyes  
My sacrifice" It explained everything I had gone through recently; with Randy, with Adam. I didn't know Randy was standing at the door, I was singing with my eyes closed.

"I just want to say hello again...  
I just want to say hello again

When you are with me I'm free  
I'm careless, I believe  
Above all the others we'll fly  
This brings tears to my eyes

I just want to say hello again  
I just want to say hello again

My sacrifice..." I opened my eyes, and saw Randy on the sofa in front of me, he was smiling. His eyes were wide and full of love, yet there was sadness there. "What's wrong?" I put my guitar down and got up, worried something had happened.

"No no... Don't stop. Ri that was... incredible" He seemed sad yet happy. I smiled; I loved that song so much, I began humming it. Then knelt down in front of Randy... I began singing.

"When you are with me, I'm free, I'm careless, I believe..." He grinned, I wiped his eyes and he leant down and hugged me. This felt so good, I did feel free, I was careless and I believed for once... I believed in love. He put his face in my neck, my bruised neck. I could feel his breath, breathing me in. He stood up, lifting me up with him. He began singing...

"Above all the others, we'll fly... this brings tears to my eyes" I laughed and leant into his neck, breathing in his soft, musky cologne. He giggled still holding me up. "That tickles..."

"Oh it does, does it?" I moved around and looked at him. His eyes grew wider.

"Riley... don't you..." It was too late. I attacked him, he fell back into the sofa, me on top of him. I tickled his neck, then his underarms. He grabbed my hips and began tickling me... I jumped off, laughing too much. He put his hands like claws, I ran around the sofa... it was like kiss chase at school all over again. Randy was laughing, his teeth chattering like a crocodile. He stood on the sofa... and laughed a Dr. Evil laugh. He jumped over the sofa, I ran into the bedroom flipping on to the bed. He jumped on after me, he was on top of me tickling me... I was screaming with laughter. He then stopped, both of us still laughing... he was smiling, his eyes wide and blue.. so blue. I looked in them, trying to see what he was thinking. He was breathing heavily... he rubbed his forehead, then he stopped and felt the gash on his head. He winced.

"Don't touch it... it will get infected"

"I'm a toughy, nothing can infect me... except you" I laughed. It was such a cheesy line, yet so satisfying. Randy got off me and sat up, I sat up with him. It was 2pm. He grabbed the menu from the side table...

"No point going out when the food here is so good!" He laughed, I did too... We both chose something we wanted. Randy went for a double cheeseburger with salad and fries... and i went with a prawn salad with croutons... I wasn't hungry, and I wanted to grab a shower before we ate. He ordered... I got up and grabbed my clean clothes and toiletry bag. I kissed him quickly, and then went into the bathroom. I showered quickly, as I had one last night. I put some eyeliner on and got my brush. I got out of bathroom, Randy was watching a soccer game, he wasn't paying much attention. I went and sat next to him, brushing my hair, it was long, wet and tangled. I attacked the back of my hair. Randy looked at me and laughed.

"Whoa... I'd hate to be on the receiving end of you and a hairbrush" I shook my head smiling and continued brushing. Randy pulled back my hair covering my neck. He saw the bruises, he didn't say anything. I looked at him; he tucked his lip in and shook his head. I smiled at him from the side of my mouth. He stroked my neck, making sure not to hurt me. He leant in and kissed it. I smiled and continued brushing my hair. There was a knock at the door, Randy got up. He brought in two trays, then grabbed his wallet and ran back and tipped the guy.

"Thanks man" He closed the door and came back. He put his wallet back on the side table and opened the tray.

"Meaty goodness!" I laughed, he looked hungry bless him. I put my brush down and fluffed my hair. Water drops splashed on him...

"Hey... I didn't order water with my meal!" I laughed and pulled the tray towards me, there was a fork ready. I pulled the lid off. It looked delicious, fresh prawns, fresh salad and fresh croutons. We both tucked in, I became thirsty half way through. I remembered my lemonade and vodka in the other room. I got up and walked towards the door.

"Randy, want anything to drink?" I smiled; you could see him thinking about it.

"Oh, can I have a coke please" He smiled; looking up then returned looking at the TV. I went over to the bar and poured some coke into a glass. I grabbed my glass and walked back in, I put the coke on Randy's bedside table, and he winked.

"Thanks Ri..." He continued eating his burger. I walked to the other side of the bed, putting my glass down on my bedside table. I got back on the bed and crossed my legs, putting the tray in my lap. We both finished eating; Randy put our trays on the table next to the TV. We both laid back, me leaning on Randy's shoulder and his arm over me. I took the controls off him. "Hey..." He shook his head and smiled. I flicked through the channels..."Whoa Ri, stop" I flicked back a couple of channels. It was last night's RAW. We sat watching... Carlito vs. Mr. Kennedy, Paul Burchill vs. Santino Marella, Chris Jericho vs. Umaga... then our match. We both sat up, our stomachs full. I watched carefully, the camera zooming as Edge grabbed my throat for the first time; then me looking around when I heard Randy's music. Seeing him run up the strip, Randy shook his head...

"I should have run faster..." I shook my head and patted him on the knee. We continued watching, Maria and John doing an amazing job on the ramp. We watched closely when we grabbed each other's hands. They done a close up of Adam's face... he was insane looking. We saw him grab the knuckle dusters from the side of the ring. I saw the blow to Randy... I jumped back, grabbing his hand. He stroked it, being his wonderful self. Randy had hatred in his eyes, he saw Edge lift me up for the second time. This time tighter; his nails digging in, Randy now tears in his eyes. Randy looked at me, then back at the TV seeing Jeff run down to the ring with a steel chair, thrashing Edge over the head. At this point I was nearly unconscious, my senses were completely off. I saw Randy, tears strolling down his face. I grabbed the control and turned it off; I climbed on top of him. He had his head down... I cupped his chin in my hand and wiped his tears. I put my forehead to his... I began to sing...

"Within my heart are memories  
Of perfect love that you gave to me..." He laughed, rubbing his nose against mine. We kissed; he rubbed his hands up and down my back. Was this the moment? I took his top off, stroking his chest. He sat up lifting me on his lap, my legs wrapped around him. He lifted my top up over my head, stroking my waist and chest. We sat there embracing, holding each other closely. I undone Randy's jeans button... He lay down, me lying on top of him kissing him... He held me; we rolled over so he was on top. Then, his phone began ringing.

"Oh for **fucks **sake..." I laughed, he was excited, so was I. I hadn't felt that way in a long time. He reached over and grabbed his phone.

"Hello John..." He was still on top of me, I stroked his chest.

"Hey Randy! Everyone is meeting in the bar at 7... Tell Riley to bring her guitar down!"

"Yeah sure, I will... who's everyone? Jeff?" Randy paused, putting his hand behind his head.

"Yes, Jeff will be there... come on man, you guys need to sort it out" I could hear John, so caring, so sweet. Randy nodded to himself.

"Ok, fine. If it kicks off, then I am leaving..."

"Fine. So we will see you in the bar at 7... Oh Maria says hi" Randy laughed, hearing her in the background.

"Later John" Randy hung up. He lay down on top of me putting his forehead to mine. He sighed, and then put his chin on my chest, looking at me. I was looking at him...

"It just wasn't the right time..." He nodded, and then kissed my chest. I put my hand through his hair... twiddling it with my fingers. He smiled then rolled over next to me, I put my arm around him; he put his head on my chest, his arm wrapped around my waist. It had started to thunder, the rain hitting hard on the windows. We lay there, not saying anything; just holding each other. It was nearing 6:30...

"Let's get ready or we will never get downstairs" He laughed and lifted up from my chest. I smiled and rolled off the bed.

"Oh Ri... John said to take your guitar down with you..." I screwed my mouth up; Randy shrugged his shoulders and continued packing stuff into his suitcase. He found a clean t shirt and put it on.

"I think you look great as you are..." I stuck my tongue out the side of my mouth, he laughed and winked...

"You too beautiful..." I grinned and went over to him looking for another t-shirt to wear. I found an old Sabbath 3/4 length baseball t shirt. It was black with a silver logo. Randy grinned and held up a blue long sleeve Sabbath shirt.

"Matching! Perfect!" We both laughed. Randy used the toilet quickly then let me do my make up. I came out, Randy holding my guitar already. He laughed. I found a pair of boots at the bottom of my bag. They were biker boots, heeled and black. I was wearing bootleg jeans so I looked pretty biker chick. Randy smiled when he saw me put my foot up on the bed to do my boot up.

"Let's go then..." I grabbed the keys and took Randy's empty hand. We locked the door and went to the lifts. It was 5 minutes past 7. We were running late, fashionably late of course. We got downstairs to the bar; everyone else was already sitting there. Jeff's guitar was leaning on his chair. Randy took a deep breath, and then let it out, I nudged him and he smiled. I led us in, snaking our way through various chairs and tables. "Hey you good looking bunch of people..." I grinned at them all. Randy smiled, they all laughed. Maria stood up and wrapped her arms around me, then Randy. I hugged and greeted everyone, then I got to Jeff, I leant and gave him a kiss. He stood up once Randy approached him, I looked at them both. Jeff held his hand out... they shook hands. Me and Maria both breathing a sigh of relief. John was at the bar ordering a round of cocktails for me and Maria, and beer for the guys. I put my guitar against the sofa and sat down with Randy; his hand on my leg. We all made small chit chat... then John came over with the drinks. Me and Maria had this champagne, tropical cocktail, it was so sweet. I leant in to John as he sat down opposite me...

"Why did I have to bring my guitar John?"

"Yeah man... what's the deal?" Jeff asked too.

"Well I want you both to play your favourite songs... It will entertain us all... and we can join in!"

"Yay!" Maria said, all bubbly and happy. Dave and Chris laughed.

"Ok then..." Jeff took his guitar out. "Damn no plectrum..."

"Hold on... I have a few in my case" I opened the tabs and pulled out my guitar, handing it over to Randy. I pulled out two plectrums.

"Here ya go" I closed my case.

"Thanks Ri..." Jeff began strumming a song I hadn't heard before. Matt and Chris joined in… both singing along. We both went through a variety of songs... Then it was my turn again... Randy winked at me. I whispered into his ear.

"My Sacrifice?" He grinned and nodded. I began strumming the opening...

"Creed! Man I haven't heard these in ages" Chris said. I began singing... Randy joined in at the chorus. We both sang it to each other... meaning every word.

"When you are with me, I'm free  
I'm careless, I believe  
Above all the others we'll fly  
This brings tears to my eyes  
My sacrifice..." John and Maria 'Wooed' laughing as they did. Dave and Matt were nodding their heads to the tune. Chris was lip synching along... and Jeff was looking at us both. It got to the bridge, where it was only me singing... I looked at Randy, watching him while I sang. He smiled, his eye was looking so sore. I finished with an applause from our group and the bar staff. Me and Jeff played a few more songs together, well known stuff everyone would know. I started strumming Wild Thing. Everyone laughed, Dave stood up, and The Animal was unleashed.

"Wild Thing... you make my heart sing... you make everything Groovy!" He swung his hips as he did, making everyone collapse with laughter. We were all a bit tipsy. John looked at me... he mouthed "Now?" to me, I nodded grinning. He stood up, Dave booing and sitting down. We all roared with laughter.

"Ok, girls, boys... as you know, me and my beautiful Maria got engaged last week... and our official engagement party is next weekend in New York" Everyone cheered and John motioned for us to be quiet. Maria giggled. "But amongst my close friends... I wanted to say thank you for all the support and for the great friendships we have made... To us!"

"To us!" We all said together... clanking glasses together.

"And... I have booked my beautiful Maria and the beautiful Riley into a luxury spa for the day tomorrow..." Maria screamed.

"John! Oh my God! I love you so much!" Me and Randy smiled at her... then we looked at each other.

"To us..." He smiled.

"To us..."


	18. Chapter 18 The Spa Treatment

Chapter Sixteen

**Chapter Sixteen. The Spa Treatment**

Me and Randy ended up back at the hotel room in the early hours of the morning; Dave made the staff keep the bar open 3 hours over closing time. We were all pretty lagging by the end. Me and Randy left before everyone else; they could still be there for all we knew. We were getting ready for bed... when drunk that means taking off our boots and jeans and just laying there. I collapsed on one side of the bed, pulling the quilt over me. Randy kneeled down by the bed next to me.

"Move up Ri..." I shook my head in the pillow; he laughed and rolled me over. He got under the quilt next to me. I moved into his shoulder, snuggling in as usual. I put my arm across his chest. He moved one of his arms around my head, so I could sleep on his chest, then the other around my waist. We laid there holding each other... Randy fell asleep first, his mouth open so you could hear him breathing heavily. Then I fell asleep to the sound of Randy's heart beat. Randy woke up later on, about 4am. He sounded rough, he went into the bathroom. I fell back to sleep, I felt Randy come back on the bed; I had rolled over to face the window. He rolled next to me wrapping his arm around me. He fell back to sleep, his face was wet. I felt him snuggling into the back of my neck. We woke up at 8am. I got up first, getting my stuff ready for the day at the spa. Then Randy got up, he and John were going wedding ring shopping, and then having a guy day at a sports bar. Me and Maria were leaving at 9:30 in a cab that John booked last night. I went and had a shower, then Randy. I didn't bother with make up, but I took a pair of Randy's sunglasses. He came out of the bathroom... his gash looked sore and his bruising, but he still looked fantastic, he was wearing a plain white t shirt with a black rolled up sleeve Affliction shirt. He wasn't wearing any jeans yet, just his black boxer/briefs. I looked at his legs, his sexy, muscular legs. I wore a white vest and the same jeans from last night. I put my grey hoodie on, it was drizzling outside. Randy put a beanie hat on, and a pair of sunglasses. I was guessing he didn't want to be spotted whilst out today. John rang him up.

"Hey Randy, ready to go? Maria and me are making our way to the cars now..."

"Yup, me and Ri will be down in a minute"

"Ok see you soon" Randy hung up and picked up his backpack, I put my girly rucksack on; I was trying not too not look majorly boyish today. I put my iPod, wallet and the other keys in as I didn't know when we would be back. Randy opened the door... I stepped out, adjusting the straps on my rucksack. He spanked my ass as I walked past, I giggled and pinched his. Randy locked the door and took my hand, holding his backpack in the other. We walked along to the lifts; he moved his hand around my waist. We stood there kissing, my sunglasses nearly knocking him out. I thought I had hurt him when I saw him wince.

"Oh shit sorry!" He smiled.

"No, don't worry, there's only one way you could hurt me… and it isn't physical..." I looked at him, wondering what he meant. I smiled and hugged him tightly. We got to the ground floor, seeing Maria, her hair tied back and a pair of sunglasses on. She looked excited; she saw us and waved. We both walked over to her, Randy put his backpack on. John was talking to one of the staff members. He saw us and came over.

"Hey my two favourite ladies... your chariot awaits..." Me and Maria giggled, we all walked outside. Maria gave John a kiss goodbye, Randy leant down, I wrapped my arms around his neck, we breathed each other in. Then kissed and rubbed noses...

"Gonna miss you..." I smiled.

"Me too"

"Come on lovebirds!" Maria shouted from inside the car. I let go of his hand and got in next to Maria. We both waved, the two guys standing there looking cool. The car drove off; we waved through the back window, and then looked forward. It had started to rain heavily again. The windshield wipers were going left to right. I felt sorry for Randy and John, as they were going to be walking around in this.

"Hey hon. What are John and Randy doing today?" I had to lie to her, John told me that she can't find out.

"I think they are just going to a sports bar... and maybe clothes shopping" She smiled.

"That's nice... I can't wait for my Asian massage, I'm really tense today, and then a mud bath..." She grinned, moving her neck from side to side. I smiled too. We drove up to the spa. John really had pushed the boat out. It was huge!

"Wowie!" Maria screamed; she was so happy and excited. I tipped the driver and we both walked into the reception.

"Welcome to the Exotic Springs International Spa..." We both grinned. "You must be Maria and Riley, we have been expecting you" The man was handsome, tall and well presented. I took off Randy's sunglasses and hung them on my vest; the man, only 25 or so stared. Maria giggled as she saw him look down at me as I hung the glasses. There were a couple of girls behind the reception, looking at me and Maria. Maria waved and the girls smiled and chattered amongst themselves. We were shown to a locker room, where we put our bags and were given robes. I took out my iPod and Maria took hers out. We both changed into our robes and were shown to a massage room; two small Thai ladies stood there grinning. The guy who was showing us around told us our schedule for the day and he would be waiting after each part. Maria and I smiled. We took our robes off, and lay down with our towels on. We started to talk about John and Randy.

"Maria, do you think me and Randy have rushed things?" Our heads were in the massage table, so we could only look down and wince as the small Thai ladies worked their magic.

"To be honest hon. I don't think you have. I mean after me and John told each other how we felt, we were engaged in a matter of days... it's true love. And well, I really do love him..." I sighed; Maria and John had been boyfriend and girlfriend before, for a long time. They always knew deep down they loved each other.

"The thing is Maria... I can't imagine being with anyone else... he makes me feel all these things at once... my heart beats slower and faster, it's just, amazing" She giggled, so did the Thai ladies. They were massaging from the feet upwards. They were on our ankle area, twisting and pushing. It felt so relaxing even though I was slightly conscious about where they were putting their hands next.

"I know how you feel... that's how I feel with John, it's like I know I am not the prettiest woman in the world..." I gasped.

"Maria! What the hell? I know guys who would give everything to be with a girl like you, you're stunning!" I heard her giggle.

"Yeah I know but John makes me feel like the most beautiful woman in the world" I smiled, that's how Randy makes me feel, every second I am with him. I remembered us singing yesterday... _'Above all the others, we'll fly'_ that's exactly what we done, we flew over everyone else, and no one could break that. 35 minutes later our massage was over. Maria got up looking incredible, natural and relaxed. We put our robes back on and our guy was right on time to collect us.

"How was that ladies?" Maria giggled, and I grinned.

"Fabulous hon, just fabulous!" Maria skipped ahead, humming to herself... I walked along with the man, slightly aware I was almost semi naked.

"It was great, thank you..." He smiled, he kept looking at me and turning his head again, he was obviously shy.

"So Riley... I saw you on Monday night... I was in the stands" I smiled.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, I saw what Edge done to you..." I felt a lump in my throat. My neck suddenly started throbbing. I remembered it, then watching it back with Randy yesterday.

"Sorry... um what's your name?" I stretched my arms above my head.

"My name? Bruce..." I looked at him; he had green eyes, similar to Jeff's. My knees went weak suddenly, and I had to find the control to stop myself from falling. He was still looking at me as we strolled along the corridor, Maria still ahead.

"Well Bruce... I really don't want to talk about it again, it's just... ya know" He nodded, smiling.

"So... are you dating anyone?" I smiled; I was never going to shy away from the thing I loved most.

"Yes..." I laughed. "Yes I am" I was so happy, so full of life. He smiled and we got to the mud baths; Bruce opened the door for me and Maria. She wrapped her hair in a towel, and then I did the same.

"Well, see you in 45 minutes ladies..." Maria giggled as he closed the doors. She stepped in and gasped.

"Ew! This is so strange!" I laughed; I stepped into the one next to her. We only had our underwear on, minus our bras. It was soft, strange. Maria giggled when she saw the cucumber slices. She held them up to her eyes... "Look hon! I am an alien" She pouted her mouth out and started swaying her head from side to side. I burst out laughing. She did too; a lady in the tub next to Maria started to frown at Maria.

"Do you mind? This is supposed to be relaxing?"

"Yes it is... and that's exactly what we're doing, so if you wouldn't mind..." I burst out laughing again. Maria hated people talking down to her; she turned back to me and grinned. We were shoulders under now; we didn't bother with the cucumber. Maria rubbed the mud around her eyes and lips. I did the same. We both looked like creatures from the black lagoon. Maria looked over at me.

"Riley... if you could date anyone apart from Randy in the WWE, who would it, be?" I looked at her, wondering why she asked it.

"That's a bit weird isn't it?"

"Ok Ok I will go first... well it wouldn't be Randy... 'Cos we already love each other too much as friends..." I smiled. "So I think it would be Matt or Jeff, those two are the sexiest brothers in the world..." I looked at her and smiled, this was an awkward question to answer, as I immediately knew who it would be, without blinking an eyelid.

"Jeff" She smiled.

"I knew it!" I looked at her, I wasn't too happy with her response, it's like she was trying to find faults. She saw that I wasn't happy.

"Oh ok..." I sighed.

"Oh hon, I was only playing! Don't worry" She smiled at me. I knew she meant no harm. We both relaxed for the rest of the 45 minutes. Bruce came back, holding towels for us as we got out. He turned his head around as he did. Well we were half naked. He took us to the showers; me and Maria went in, a few other women were in there, covering themselves up as me and Maria walked in. We still looked like creatures, I held my hands up like claws at Maria, she laughed. We unwrapped our hair from the towels. We stood under separate showers next to each other. I washed my face first, feeling the hot water drip off my eyelashes. Then I turned around, feeling the water drip down my hair. Maria was scrubbing at her arms, trying to get every spec of mud off. I saw the mud fall before my feet, and go down the drain. We eventually were free of mud. I wrapped my robe around me and we waited for Bruce to come. He eventually came, telling us about the indoor hot springs.

"I can't wait!" Maria said, clapping her hands together; me and Bruce laughed. He showed us along to the springs, they were beautiful; they looked like genuine rock pools. We changed into out swimsuits and sat in, with a couple of other ladies. One was blonde, big breasts and looked like she hadn't eaten in a month; another was old, covering herself up as much as possible. We sat opposite each other. We talked about everything… but the main subject of matter was Maria's wedding plans.

"Riley, hon... I want to ask you to do something for me..." I leaned closer.

"What?"

"I want you to be my maid of honour" I grinned.

"Hell yeah! I'd love to" She jumped over and wrapped her arms around me. We both talked about dresses, shoes… everything. She wanted a fairytale wedding, church, big white dress, flowers etc.; well she deserved it all. We got out of the springs and made our way around other features; the sauna, luxury aromatherapy session, massage lessons etc. It was nearing 5:30pm. We had a long day. Bruce came with our things.

"We thank you both for coming..." Maria kissed him on the cheek and walked outside, another man holding an umbrella up for her. I stood there with Bruce, putting my rucksack on and my sunglasses.

"Thanks Bruce... this was defiantly a new experience for me..." He smiled; he was looking deep in my eyes. I turned my head away, feeling slightly awkward. The only person I could think of was Randy; his sky blue eyes.

"You're most welcome... maybe I will see you again…" I leant in and kissed him on the cheek, he blushed enormously. I stepped out in the rain; it felt great, my skin felt clean and fresh. I was feeling good. I turned back at Bruce, smiled and waved, he waved too. I got in the car. Maria looked beautiful, completely natural. She leaned over me and waved to Bruce once more. The driver turned around...

"Back to the hotel? Or are you going to meet your gentlemen friends..." Me and Maria looked at each other. Should we go and see them or just wait at the hotel?

"To the guys please!" Maria was excited, she wanted to see John and hug him to death. We pulled out of the spa; the rain really hitting the windows hard. We drove along the freeway, turning off when we got to the city. Maria grabbed my hand.

"Riley... you are my best friend, the only person I can talk to about anything apart from John and Randy… you are so wonderful" I squeezed her hand and smiled at her. I didn't take the sunglasses off as my face looked pale. I smiled to myself, thinking of Randy. We eventually pulled up to a bar; my eyes widened. It was certainly something unexpected.


	19. Chapter 19 On The Outside

Chapter Seventeen

**Chapter Seventeen. I'm On The Outside...**

Me and Maria got out of the car, she looked angry. I was confused if this is where they were, there was going to be some serious answers needed. Maria was angrier than me, she put her backpack on and she rolled her sleeves up, charging towards the entrance. I tipped the driver...

"Thanks mate..."

"No problem... hopes I didn't get your gents in too much trouble!" He laughed and drove off. Maria was talking to the bouncer at the door. I walked over, my hood still up. Maria stood there, angry and frustrated.

"What do you mean? Who else is with them?" She was so angry. She told me before she didn't trust men, maybe she was right. Being dropped off at a 'Gentlemen's' strip bar you couldn't really blame her for being angry. I looked around the entrance, trying to see if Randy and John were in there.

"They came with some other guys and another woman..." The bouncer coughed. Maria's eyes flared up. All of a sudden she didn't look like the Maria I knew. She barged past the bouncers, me following. I felt nervous for her, if this is what we thought it was then the outcome wouldn't be good at all. She was hiding behind a column, I ran next to her.

"You look that way, I will look this way..." She was motioning her head. I nodded and looked, I couldn't see them. She squeaked; then turned at me, her eyes widened. I looked confused, and then stepped out to her side. There they were; Dave, Randy, John, Jeff and Chris with Melina. Randy had his arm around the sofa, around her. I stood there, pulling the sunglasses off. Maria stood there; she looked at me then at them, sneering at them. They had all been drinking, they were laughing and joking. Jeff looked over and saw me, his eyes widened. It was a big old strip club, tacky as usual. They were right in the corner, Jeff stood up, then the rest of them turned around laughing... then they suddenly stopped. John and Randy stared at me and Maria... their faces shocked and worried. My eyes met Randy's... I shook my head, pushed the sunglasses back up and turned around. I ran out into the rain and stood there for a minute, Maria came running out after me. I whistled a cab over. I saw Randy come out of the bar.

"Riley! Riley!" He ran; he was running so fast, John following behind. It was too late... the cab pulled out and me and Maria sat there. She looked shocked, angry.

"Westwood Hotel please" My voice was stern.

"Hon... I..." I looked at her, and put the sunglasses down on my nose. My eyes looked cold, I shook my head. She turned and looked out the window. I pushed the sunglasses back up, balancing them on the top of my nose. The rain was still heavy; I looked out the window, listening to the pit-patter against it, I let out a long sigh. It was getting dark; the oncoming car lights were fuzzy, I kept shaking my head, imagining it didn't happen. My phone started to buzz, I thought it would be Randy... it wasn't.

"Sir... hello" Maria looked round at me and realised it must have been Vince.

"Riley... what the hell was that on Monday night?" I went cold all of a sudden; this could be my final chance.

"Let me explain..."

"Riley! Our ratings have never been so high!" I looked at Maria, my eyebrows raised, she had her mouth screwed up, looking confused. Vince talked again.

"Yes yes! What is this with you and Adam? I mean that match was fantastic! I have a definite match for you at Survivor Series on Sunday" I smiled then realised, it would be against Edge. My smile soon disappeared.

"I am going to have a 6 on 6 tag team match; You, Maria, Randy, John, Dave and Jeff vs. Edge, Melina, John Morrison, Beth, Big Show and Chavo Guererro. What do you think?" I gulped. That was an insane line up, and I knew at that moment it would be the hardest match of my life.

"It will be the main event! Other matches are the US Championship, WWE Championship and Intercontinental Championship... Riley?"

"Oh that's great sir... really"

"Good, well I will meet with you all Friday at the Smackdown recording!"

"Ok... thanks sir..."

"Riley please... call me Vince" I gave a little smile and he hung up. Maria was mouthing the whole time 'What?'.

"Well we have a match... Me, you, Randy, John, Dave and Jeff vs. Edge, Melina, Beth, Morrison, Show and Chavo..." She opened her mouth, completely shocked.

"No way! But... that's... agh!" She looked even angrier now. "Maybe John and Randy should team up with Melina, seeing as they'd rather spend their time with her than us" I sighed. We pulled up to the hotel. Maria paid this time; I walked straight in, ignoring Matt and Ashley. Maria ran after me. "Bad time you guys..." Matt and Ashley looked confused. I stepped in the lift, Maria stepped in after me. She put her head on my shoulder. She was being so sweet... I don't know how she was feeling. I took a deep breath.

"Are you angry at John?" She lifted off my shoulder and looked at me. I took the sunglasses off, holding them in my hand. I didn't look at her; I looked down at the floor.

"I don't know that was... just... awful. He looked happy though, out with the boys..." She then remembered Melina. "And Melina. Randy... that man is going to suffer..." I looked at her.

"No need Maria... I think I am leaving..." She turned, her eyes wide, she grabbed me by the shoulders.

"Honey. You aren't going anywhere! No no no!" She looked upset. We got out; we walked along to mine and Randy's room. I got the key out from the front of my bag and opened the door. The bed was made and the trays were taken. The room had been cleaned while we were out, the sofa back near the TV. I shook my head, threw the sunglasses on the bed along with my bag. I walked over to the sofa and pushed it towards the window... it was a big window, amazing views. I stopped then sat down, throwing my shoes off and tucking my feet under me. I looked out the window, the lights in the sky looking blurred. Maria turned on the main light. I looked at her.

"Turn it off please..." I looked back out at the window. She turned it off and turned on the bedside table beside Randy's side of the bed. It was a warm dim light. I sat there and put my hood up. I drew my knees up to my chin. I began to sing softly...

"And you  
Can bring me to my knees  
Yeah  
All this time  
That I could make you breathe  
Yeah  
All the times  
That I felt insecure  
Yeah..." I didn't cry. I didn't feel anything. I felt alone again. That empty, quiet girl again. Maria was looking at me...

"Hon... You sing so... so beautifully" I looked over at her; she was sitting on the bed, her legs up. I smiled. I got up and went and got my guitar. I came back in, my hood still up. I sat sideways on the sofa, my legs together and knees up. I grabbed a plectrum and started strumming Outside by Staind. A song I learnt after Adam broke my heart... Maria sat and watched me. I closed my eyes, seeing Randy with Melina... I ignored everything else. I only heard me and my acoustic. I began singing...

"I'm on the outside  
I'm looking in  
I can see through you  
See your true colours  
Cause inside you're ugly  
You're ugly like me  
I can see through you  
See to the real you " I heard knocking at the door, I ignored it. My knees up, I looked out the window then closed my eyes again. I was about to sing once more, but opened my eyes and looked at Maria.

"Let me see who it is" She whispered, she crept over so quietly, trying not to make any noise. I continued to sing.

"I'm on the outside  
I'm looking in  
I can see through you  
See your true colours  
Cause inside you're ugly  
You're ugly like me  
I can see through you  
See to the real you

All the times  
That I've cried  
All that's wasted  
It's all inside

And I feel  
All this pain  
Stuffed it down  
It's back again

And I lie  
Here in bed  
All alone  
I can't mend

And I feel  
Tomorrow will be okay  
But I know" I kept my eyes shut. I felt a hand on my knee; Maria's. She looked up at me, teary eyed. I opened my eyes. I saw them all; Maria, Randy, John, Jeff and Dave. They were all standing there. Randy's eye still sore, he looked sad. They all did. I sat there and continued strumming... nothing in particular. Tears began strolling down my face... I was feeling weak. The one person I loved more than anything was in a strip club with another woman. Maria leant up and wrapped her arms around my neck. I dropped my guitar and cried into her shoulder. Jeff came over and picked up my guitar he leant it up against the wall and stood behind Maria. She kneeled there rubbing my back, whispering in my ear.

"Come on hon; you are so strong, so beautiful" I shook my head and unwrapped her arms. I stood up. Looking at Randy he didn't say anything. He just looked, a sad expression on his face, I shook my head at him.

"I don't want to see you… any of you, leave me in peace" I picked up my guitar and walked into the other room. Maria tried following. "Just... just leave me" I closed the doors and pulled the drapes over. I heard them talking amongst themselves. I heard Jeff.

"Let me go in. She needs someone with her" Jeff sounded the most sober.

"Leave it Jeff... maybe I should?" Dave sounded drunk.

"It's my fault, I should go" John sounded just as drunk.

"Yeah it is your **fucking **fault! How could you? To Riley... to me..." Maria cried out, I could hear her slap someone, I think it was John.

"**Fuck** off it's my fault. Me and that stupid slut" Randy didn't sound as drunk as Dave or John. I went over to the bar and grabbed the vodka bottle... I was ready to pour a shot. No, **fuck **that, I took the bottle with me; I turned off all the lights and opened the window drapes; the city was lit up. Lights flickering in the rain; I saw my reflection faintly in the window, I was a mess. I fell on the floor and began to drink the vodka. I drunk mouthful after mouthful... I saw my guitar. I lay down next to it, stroking it as I did. I took another shot of vodka, and another and another. I coughed and coughed... eventually Jeff walked in. I couldn't hear much, my senses had gone to pot. He shouted, and then Randy ran in, lifting me up with both arms. I was put on the bed, a flannel on my forehead and a bowl next to me. Randy sat up next to me, I was sick. Randy lifted my hair up, stroking my back.

"Don't touch me!" I shouted. Randy didn't listen and continued holding my hair up. I was sick once more, bile coming up. I rolled over and stood up, the room spinning. "I said don't fucking touch me!" He had tears in his eyes. Maria came over and wrapped her arms around me.

"Come on hon… come over here" She led me over to the sofa and sat me down; Randy came over, not caring what happened next. "No! Stay away from her Orton… I mean it!" Randy didn't listen and continued walking over. Maria stood up and slapped Randy clean across the cheek. He didn't react, but John pulled Maria to him.

"Maria, let him talk to her" She began arguing with John, calling him all the names under the sun. John and Dave restrained her into the other room and shut the door. Randy came and knelt down beside me.

"Riley… look at me, look at me" I looked down at him. "I didn't mean too, I didn't…" I nodded and stood up, wobbling as I did. I went and collapsed on the bed, pulling the quilt over me. Randy came and lay down next to me, but he was further away… wary that I was still angry. Jeff slept on the floor in the other room with a quilt, Dave next to him. Maria and John slept on the sofa moved back into the 'guys' room, and then Randy... he didn't sleep much. He was on guard, ready if I was sick again. I was sick through most of the night; coughing so much that my throat felt raw. Randy put ice in the flannel as I was getting feverish. I lay there with PJ bottoms... I didn't know how they got on me... and my vest. I was curled up like a ball. Eventually I stopped puking and rolled over next to Randy. I put my arm around him, still asleep and put my head on his chest... I heard voices in the morning. I was under the quilt, shivering, still curled up like a ball. It was Dave, John and Maria. They left saying they would be back later on to check on me. Maria pulled Randy to one side... I heard every word...

"You hurt her one more time... and that's it Randall..." I had never heard him called that before. Her voice was groggy. Randy closed the door after her. Jeff was still here, sleeping in the other room. Randy came back and got under the quilt. His arm wrapped around me... I felt sick coming up again. I felt freezing yet my skin was boiling. I leant over the bed, Randy quickly pulling my hair up, and rubbing my back. I coughed up all of it. I pointed outside, then at my motioning drinking...

"Water? You want water?" I nodded. He jumped up and ran and got a glass of water. I sipped it, and then gulped three big mouthfuls. He took it off me and I collapsed on my back, shivering like I was in the arctic. He got back under the cover and wrapped his arms around me, warming me up. I snuggled into his chest; he sighed and put his head on mine. I still hated him for doing what he did, but right now, we were cocooned together and it felt too good to let go.


	20. Chapter 20 Everything's So Blurry

Chapter Eighteen

**Chapter Eighteen. Everything's so Blurry...**

My eyes slowly opened, I heard the rain patting against the window, and then I heard Jeff and Randy talking. They had the door pulled over in the other room. I groaned my head hurting like crazy; I turned the pillow over, and then put my head down, trying to listen to them both with my eyes shut tightly.

"Maybe we should tell Vince what happened with Edge... this is getting out of hand" Jeff's voice was nervous; I had never heard him like that before.

"No Jeff. It's not that, I hurt her when I promised you and Maria I wouldn't" Randy sighed, "When I promised her, I can't take it my heart's breaking" I reached my arm over to the bedside table and grabbed my iPod from the side, making as little noise as possible. It was on shuffle; the first song that came up was the acoustic version of Puddle of Mudd's, Blurry. I put it back down and lay on my back. I was listening to Randy, he sounded tired, weak and sad, and Jeff sounded worried. "Jeff... I don't know what to do... I love her, so much. My world evolves around her"

"I know... none of us should have been there, especially with Melina" Randy sighed, then blew a big breath out. I felt tears in my eyes. "Ok let's get something to eat and then come back and talk to her, you need to sort this out" Jeff stopped talking and popped his head around the door to see if I was still asleep, he nodded to himself. "Maria told me Riley wants to leave, for good" Randy gasped.

"But she can't, she's too good…" Randy sighed and rubbed his hand over his face.

"Come on Randy, let's go"

"I don't want to leave her..."

"Come on man, she will be fine for half an hour..." Jeff grabbed his coat and opened the door; I shut my eyes tightly and rolled on my side, the cover right up to my face. They both came in; Jeff went to the door and Randy came over to me. Stroking my face and kissing my forehead. He sighed then grabbed his leather jacket and left with Jeff. I opened my eyes, they were teary and sore. I lay there, thinking about everything. I got up and finished the rest of the water. I grabbed a towel and got a shower. The water was cold; I stood there shivering not really knowing what to do, I did know one thing, I was never drinking straight Vodka again. I remembered Blurry on my iPod. I got out of the shower, wrapping the towel around me... I walked straight out of the bathroom, still feeling wheezy. I put on my PJ bottoms again and then I looked for a top... I looked in my suitcase, not finding anything I wanted to wear. I looked in my main rucksack, I found it, Randy's top. I pulled it over my head and grabbed my iPod. I walked into the other room and got my guitar and plectrum, then went back into the bedroom. I climbed on the bed and sat there with my knees up. They would be back soon... but I needed to sing, it was like an addiction... and this song, it just made everything make sense. I retuned my guitar then began strumming various chords until I remembered Blurry. I put my iPod on and hit the play button; it was low so I could hear myself. I began strumming the second bar... then I began to sing...

"Everything's so blurry  
And everyone's so fake  
And everybody's empty  
And everything is so messed up  
Pre-occupied without you  
I cannot live at all  
My whole world surrounds you  
I stumble then I crawl

Can you take it all away  
Can you take it all away  
When ya shoved it in my face  
This pain you gave to me

Can you take it all away  
Can you take it all away  
When ya shoved it my face

Nobody told me what you thought  
Nobody told me what to say  
Everyone showed you where to turn  
Told you where to runaway  
Nobody told you where to hide  
Nobody told you what to say  
Everyone showed you where to turn  
Told you where to runaway

Can you take it all away  
Can you take it all away  
When ya shoved it in my face  
This pain you gave to me

This pain you gave to me

Take it all away  
This pain you gave to me..."

When I opened my eyes, Randy and Jeff were standing there. It was like déjà-vu... except with a different song, a song that I was feeling. I didn't know what made sense, everything was blurry. I wanted Randy to take away all the pain he gave to me. Jeff began to sing.

"Can you take it all away  
Can you take it all away  
When ya shoved it in my face  
This pain you gave to me..." I looked at him, smiling slightly. Randy came and sat next to me on the bed. I looked at him, my eyes teary; he tilted his head and put his hand on my face. I smiled and closed my eyes; I turned away and started strumming Blurry again; me singing first, then Jeff, then Randy. The chorus sounded strange, we were all in key, just different tones. I was like Wes Scantlin on the acoustic version; Randy was a bit lower and Jeff higher... Jeff was patting his knees. My square was almost complete; the other side, Maria, was the only one missing. Our triangle kept singing the song, three or four times. I eventually put my guitar down at the end of the bed. I sat there, tucking my face in Randy's t shirt. It still smelled of him...

"Ri... let me..."

"What... explain? Randy, you were at a strip club, with Melina." I laughed and shook my head, "There's really not much to explain..." I hung my head down and drew my knees closer to me.

"Riley... there's a lot to explain. I am gonna tell you whether you like it or not..." I laughed sarcastically. He was a stubborn son of a bitch if I ever saw him; it was one of the things I loved about him. Jeff was sitting on a stool he brought in from the other room. Weird, he and Randy couldn't stand each other a couple of nights ago, now they were fine. I put one hand on the back of my neck; I squeezed, it still hurt. "After me and John got Maria's wedding ring we met up with the guys at that strip bar, it was innocent, we weren't going there for the girls, we were going there for manly celebrations" I laughed again, shaking my head. Randy sighed and continued. "Melina showed up, saying she had seen me and John come here... we tried to turn her away, but then she got upset and frustrated. Dave hates her anyway, after they went out and all that, but we had all drunk a bit, then you showed up, so unexpected... so sad looking..." I had stopped listening, singing Blurry in my head again.

"Sorry I ruined your evening..." I was being ignorant now, I didn't like being like this, but this was how I felt.

"For God's sake Ri... you didn't ruin my evening! You made it all the better, then you ran away..." He sounded so innocent, but I knew what I saw... and that wasn't just being friendly.

"So you arm around her, laughing, leaning in to her ear whispering... that was innocent?" I sat there, feeling worse and worse every second. We weren't one like I thought we were. I stuck my lips out, Randy done it sometimes in the ring or when he was on camera. He was quiet. He coughed then opened his mouth, ready to talk.

"I really can't answer that Ri... I was making myself comfortable, and we were telling each other how..." He stopped, realising that maybe he wasn't so innocent after all. "Look Melina and me... there's nothing there, nothing in common... we all felt sorry for her, then after me and John went back in... we realised what a manipulative bitch she really is.." Jeff nodded, he had kept strangely quiet.

"What happened?" My head was still hanging down in between my knees. I just wanted to play guitar again, or drink.

"She started telling us what a pathetic team we would make on Sunday at survivor series, how Maria wouldn't survive 10 seconds... then she said how you wouldn't live to see the end of the night... Dave chucked her out, literally grabbing her and throwing her out in the rain..." He and Jeff laughed. I didn't. I leant over and grabbed my guitar again.

"Can you take it all away  
Can you take it all away  
When ya shoved it my face  
This pain you gave to me..." I sang it over and over. Randy just hung his head and got up; I was also stubborn when I wanted to be. He went into the other room, grabbing two beers from the fridge, he took the caps off and handed one to Jeff. He put his down and pulled the cream sofa back in. He grabbed his beer and went and sat on it. Jeff stayed put, not intending to move until it was all sorted out. I began strumming Creed... my voice was croaky because I was upset.

"When you are with me...  
I'm free, I'm careless, I believe  
Above all the others  
We'll fly  
This brings tears to my eyes  
My sacrifice..." Randy looked up, smiling from the side of his mouth. I sighed and put my guitar down. I got up, walked past Randy to the window. I stood there, my head banging still. I put one hand against the window, it was cold; the rain was still coming down heavy. A flash of light struck and a huge angry thunder replied. I shivered, I all of a sudden felt cold. I started to shiver. Randy put his beer down and came and wrapped his arms around me; this time I didn't budge. We both stood there looking out the window, over the rooftops, over the streets, over the city. He put his head on my shoulder, wrapping his arms tightly around my stomach and waist. I put my arms on his and we stood there. I began singing quietly.

"I'm on the outside, I'm looking in...  
I can see through you see your true colours...  
Cos inside you're ugly...  
You're ugly like me..." Randy leant into my ear, turning his head sideways.

"I know I may be ugly... but you miss... not in a million years" I stood there smiling. I held him tighter; he kept his head on my shoulder, leaning it against my head. We started moving from left to right, swaying. The lighting flashed again, I started to shiver more. Randy let go of me and grabbed my grey hoodie, putting it over my shoulders. He turned me around and walked me to the bed. He opened the quilt and I got under, feeling so cold. I shivered. Jeff came over; he kneeled beside me and kissed my cheek.

"Ri... stay strong, you have people that love you all around you... I do, and Randy... He loves you more than words can ever describe..." I nodded; he kissed my cheek once more, and then gave Randy a hug. I heard Randy say 'Thank you' to him. Jeff left; he finished his beer quickly. Randy squatted next to me on the floor; his eye still bruised, but healing. He stroked my hair, tucking it behind my ear. I had most of my face under the quilt, apart from my eyes, I looked at him. I looked at his chin, his lips, his cheeks, his nose and his eyes. Those mesmerising eyes... that still make my knees feel weak. I shuffled over, I just wanted him next to me; his warm body, his beautiful self. He got in... We laid there staring at each other. Our eyes locked. I leant in and kissed him... I didn't care anymore. Something so small couldn't ruin this... I loved him. Everything about him, the way he lifted me up and wrapped his arms around me unexpectedly, the way he let me snuggle into his chest when I couldn't sleep, the way he held my hand when I was nervous. We kissed; he pulled me closer, our bodies touching. I stopped shivering more. He opened his arm and pulled me towards him... I snuggled into his chest, and he wrapped both arms around me; warming me up, making us one for sure this time. If this was how love felt, I never wanted it to end.


	21. Chapter 21 Big Meetings

Chapter Nineteen

**Chapter Nineteen. Big Meetings...**

Me and Randy stayed in the room for the rest of the night until morning. John phoned Randy asking how I was, and then Maria talked to him. She was still angry; I could hear it in her voice. She was warning him, he was agreeing, he knew what he did was wrong. I guess **shit **happens... We slept until 6 the next morning; Randy a bit longer as he had a really bad sleep. We were meeting Vince later on for the meeting about Survivor Series, so he wanted to sleep longer and get his thoughts together. My head was still banging, I went into the other room to look for aspirin. I found the bottle of vodka, 1/4 left. Eek, I never normally drank vodka unless I was stressed. I went and put it back in a holder. I looked through my rucksack; I found an aspirin and took it. I wouldn't take more than two. I looked at my guitar lying on the sofa; Randy put it there when we were falling to sleep. Then I looked at him he was on his side, top off, with one leg sticking out of the duvet. I went and sat down, lifting his leg on my lap. I rubbed his calf muscle; I was massaging him; like I had learnt at the spa. He opened his eyes, squinting. He closed them again.

"Mmm... that feels so good" He was smiling, eyes still closed. I reached over, moving my hands further up his leg. He opened the cover and I climbed on top of him, throwing the cover back over us. I was sitting on his lap, I leant down and we began kissing. I felt so warm with him, his body with mine. He sat up, eyes wide open. I was there on top of him, I moved closer to him, shuffling my hips. He moved his hands up my back, I looked down at him. He put his head up; we began kissing, our tongues touching. I felt so wanted, so passionate. He put his hands on my hips, moving them in a circular motion. Wait a minute… were we grinding? Randy winked at me; I think he was being kinky. I could feel his bulge pushing against me. I was still wearing his t-shirt and my PJ bottoms so there was no kinky business... yet. It was 6:45am and we were, well, having a little fun of our own. Randy was excited, he kept smiling and his breathing was heavy and his mouth was open. I hadn't felt like this in such a long... actually I had never felt like this. I had butterflies all over my body, my legs were trembling, my stomach was full of butterflies and my heart was racing so fast I could barely hear. "Ri... we don't have too..." I put my lips to his. Then put my forehead to his I grinned, he did too. And we continued kissing, I felt so good, so confident. He began lifting up my top. I realised I had no bra on. This would be the first time Randy had seen my breasts. I felt nervous... "It's ok Ri... I'd still love you if you had a 3rd nipple" We both burst out laughing; he lifted my arms up and lifted his t-shirt off me. I covered up at first, I felt myself getting fluster because I was nervous. Randy embraced me, holding me close to his chest. I flicked my hair behind my back; Randy began biting my neck, then moving down, biting gently on my breast. I giggled. No one had ever made me feel this comfortable and happy. We continued foreplay for a while. biting, kissing, stroking etc. Randy was pulling my PJ bottoms down ready for third base. Then, the hotel phone rang; we let it ring until we heard a message on the voice machine...

"Randy, Riley? You there? Its Dave... we are meeting with Vince at 12pm. So better get a move on! We have to leave early to get to the other arena! So we are meeting at 9:50... We are getting the coach so see you in an hour or so! Later!" Randy hung his head. We both were worked up again and hadn't managed to do anything about it. He looked at me, then held me tightly, his head in my shoulder, me on his shoulder. I bit his neck.

"Vampire!" He laughed. I smiled and got off him.

"I know what we should do... then we can have some fun..." I lay on my side, my head in my hand.

"What's that then?" He leant in and whispered.

"Shower together..." He grinned, and then I did. I had never showered with a guy before. It would be strange; both of us naked, without actually doing anything. He went into the bathroom, winking before he did, and then closing the door. I already had my top off all I needed to do was take my PJ bottoms off and my underwear. Hmm, is this nerves? My stomach was feeling fluttery again.

"**Fuck** it..." I said to myself. I opened the bathroom door and couldn't see anything; it was so hot and steamy. I couldn't see my arm in front of me. I felt a hand grab me... there he was, butt naked, and from what I was seeing it was **extremely** good. He got in the shower me still standing there... well it's now or never. I slid my PJ bottoms off, then my female boxers. I stepped in, the water so hot, yet so nice. I felt him wrap his arms around me, chest to chest, legs to legs, body to body. We were both there, yet I didn't know what to do. He lifted me up, I could feel everything… His manhood, wow, is all I have to say. We kissed for what seemed like forever, the water dripping down our bodies, he held me tighter, my arms wrapped around his back. We eventually stopped realising how late we would be. He looked annoyed, he was **defiantly** excited, I can tell you that. We turned the shower off and wrapped towels around each other... I dried my hair briefly then slapped on some make up, we both changed in the other room, we both put Pantera t-shirts on; me with a girls skinny with the sleeves cut off, I put on a pair of dark blue jean 3/4 length shorts and a black and red pair of Vans. Randy wore blue jeans and Cats. I put my grey hoodie on, he put on his leather jacket and we left. We were downstairs at 9:55; a bit later than expected. Dave looked irritated, me and Randy didn't care, we were happy, that's all that mattered.

"Glad to see you two have made up... now maybe we can get a move on?" Me and Randy laughed. We got on the coach, receiving instant hugs from Maria and John, Jeff was sitting in an empty two seater in front of the back seats, his guitar was next to him and he was listening to his iPod. Matt was in a two seater next to him, sitting with Ashley. A few other superstars were on the coach too. Me and Randy got to the back seats and dumped our stuff. I leaned over to Jeff, patting him on the shoulder and giving him a kiss on the cheek, he took his earphones out.

"Hey Jeff... how's it going?" He smiled, looked around at me and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Not too bad Ri... I see you are looking much better..." I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, thanks for being there for both of us... I do think you are amazing you know" He smiled at me. I couldn't help but look into his eyes, so green and pure. He turned around, putting one earphone back in, I sat back next to Randy, his arm around me. I put my feet up against the back of Jeff's chair, snuggling into Randy's chest.

"Ok guys... and girls let's go!" Everyone cheered Dave. Matt and Ashley were individually meeting with Vince, as well as Ken Kennedy, Carlito, CM Punk, Mickie James, Chris and someone who I hadn't met yet... Hunter Hearst Helmsley; preferably known as Hunter or HHH. He was one of my biggest idols, he was who I wanted to be, he greatly influenced me. I couldn't wait to meet him. He was sitting at the middle of the coach. As we pulled out I talked to Randy about him. He was a good looking guy, beautiful hair and eyes. Randy told me about him; how he was having a hard time with Stephanie and that he wasn't being the most sociable of people anymore. I got up from Randy's shoulder and made my way to him, shaking about a bit as we were driving up the freeway. I eventually got to his seat, holding on to his chair. He looked up at me. I opened my mouth to speak, but he got there first...

"Riley Dawson, I was wondering when I'd be meeting you..." He smiled.

"Hello... Hunter" I smiled "How are you?"

"Surviving... just not a great time at the moment... how are you and Mr. Orton getting along? He treating you well?" He was looking at me, his head tilted to the side.

"Just fine... beautifully in fact, and he is treating me spectacularly" He laughed.

"Good good glad to see the boy is getting a grip; anyway I am going to snooze for a bit... Talk to you later?" I smiled at him.

"Sure, nice meeting you"

"Yeah you too, take it easy!" I walked back to Randy; he was looking out the window. I collapsed on him; he laughed and began whispering in my ear.

"I wish we were still in bed..." I giggled; Matt looked around and smiled, then turned back to Ashley.

"Me too..." I put my feet back up against Jeff's chair and put my head back into Randy's shoulder; I began to fall asleep. Everyone else was already asleep... Randy grabbed my hand and held it up against his; his big palm against my long fingers. We both fell asleep on each other. I woke up 45 minutes later. Randy and Jeff were talking. Jeff was leaning over his seat. I opened my eyes and poked my tongue out at Jeff; he laughed then Randy looked down at me.

"Hello snorer" I shot up, shocked. Jeff and Randy were laughing.

"I am not!" I saw Hunter coming towards to back of the coach... he was smiling.

"Riley... hope these two aren't causing you too much bother" I smiled; he sat next to Jeff, leaning over the chair like he was...

"Yeah they are, saying I snore!" He laughed then looked at Jeff.

"I doubt you do. Where as this one..." He motioned his head at Jeff, "Sounds like a tornado coming towards you at 90 miles per hour!" Me and Randy laughed; Jeff grinned and just shrugged his shoulders.

"They breed us loud down in NC... isn't that right bro..?" Matt was still fast asleep. Jeff just looked at us pulling a funny face. We talked to Hunter about a bunch of stuff then we pulled up the arena. Fans were outside screaming and shouting. I heard someone shout 'Riley, I love you!' I grinned; Randy just laughed and threw his arms around my shoulders. Hunter went back to his seat and grabbed his stuff. Matt and Ashley woke up; stretching their arms then grabbing their stuff and getting off, Maria and John following, Mickie and CM Punk, Carlito and Kennedy, Dave and Chris, Hunter, Jeff then me and Randy; his arms still wrapped around me. We said thanks to the driver and stepped off. I saw a group of girls holding Randy posters up they were screaming so loudly. I unwrapped his arms from me and began signing and taking a few photos. I saw the little boy who shouted 'Riley I love you!' I bent down and gave him a hug, he was grinning. I took a couple of photos with him and signed his book. Randy was attacked by the girls, grabbing him and taking photos. I finished signing and waited for Randy at the top of the backstage stairs; one girl wouldn't let him go. A security guard came over and pulled them apart. Randy raised his arms in victory and made the crowd laugh. I laughed as he walked up the stairs.

"Phew!" He wrapped his arm around my waist and we walked to the conference room. Team Orton was waiting outside. Randy went and talked to Jeff and John. I stood next to Dave.

"Dave... do you think we will be ok?" I stood there, flicking my feet out and shaking my hands.

"Riley we are the stronger team, in mind and physicality... Don't you worry" I grinned; he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and squeezed it quickly. The door swung open and we were called in. Vince was sitting at the end of the long table. Randy went and sat next to him, then me, then John, Maria, Dave and Jeff. Writers were sitting at the other side of the table. Vince stood up and began.

"Ladies and gents... or Team Orton as you are preferably known. We are here to discuss this incredible feud that has grown from Edge and you, Randy" Randy looked up at him. Vince sat back down addressing us all. "We began advertising this match yesterday, never have we had such a huge response online... the forums are going crazy!" Vince continued to talk about the online advertisement, and the SS official posters, Team Orton vs. Team Edge were on the front. He then popped the big question. "Randy... what's with the pure hatred towards Edge? I want to know the big reasons..." Randy squeezed my hand, he knew I was nervous.

"Well Vince... we all have our personal grudges against Edge; me and Riley have reasons, Maria and John majorly dislike him due to him insulting both of them regularly, then attacking Maria a month or so back for no reason..." John's face turned angry. "Dave has always disliked him, he took his WHC away and he attacked him outside of the ring in a bar" Dave nodded, his fists clenched on the table. "And Jeff... him and Matt obviously have had problems with him for a long, long time" Jeff lifted his head up nodding; he put his hands up, fingers stretched in front of his face.

"Interesting... very interesting... I met with Team Edge earlier and Edge had a specific interest in you Riley" Everyone looked at me, my heart began beating faster. Randy squeezed my hand again. Jeff spoke up.

"Vince with all due respect, Riley has had problems with Edge in the past like most of us... the only reason he is interested is so he can hurt her like he did on Monday..." Everyone nodded, except me.

"Yes, I can see some bruising still Riley... why did he do it?" I squeezed Randy's hand, I felt tears forming, but held them back.

"Vince, look Edge is just a vindictive **fuck** with no respect for anyone, but himself" Vince looked at Randy, he seemed impressed.

"Ok, Orton team..." He began talking to us about tactics and performance; he continued for half an hour or so then let us go. Maria and John waited behind. Me, Jeff, Dave and Randy stood outside. Randy grabbed my hand once more and began swinging it.

"Man we are gonna beat them so good, even if they do have..." Jeff gulped. "Big Show..." Dave laughed, he couldn't wait; he was fired up for Sunday.

"Jeff, don't worry, that guy has nothing except big bones and an empty head I swear if you knocked on it, you would hear fucking echoes..." Me and Randy looked at each other and burst out laughing, Jeff was too. Dave stood there innocent, "What?" He smiled. John and Maria came out looking confused. She took my hand, John stayed talking to the guys. Maria took me around the corner, me and Randy having to let go of each other's hands. She looked upset.

"Maria what's wrong?" She screwed her mouth up...

"Well you know me and John have our engagement party next Tuesday in New York. Well Vince congratulated us and stuff and he said he is bringing two people..." She screwed up her mouth more.

"Maria? Come on..." She took a deep breath, and then released it.

"Ok. He is bringing, Kelly and... and... Melina" She hung her head down. I smiled.

"Maria, that is your night... not mine, not anyone else's... I will just ignore her; you can't worry over such a little thing..." She smiled and hugged me. We walked back around the corner; there was a big shadow over our boys. Big Show; he was huge, a monster. John was confronting him, Maria ran over, trying to pull him away. He started talking about her, Jeff and Randy became involved. Dave leaned against the wall, arms folded. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I was pulled back around the corner. It was him, Adam.

"Riley, look don't scream, don't do anything stupid..." Still his intimidating self, his eyes looked tired and wide. He pushed his hair back.

"Look Adam, I am not interested, all the apologising in the world can't make up for what you did to me..." I looked up in his eyes, they were hurt.

"I know Riley... look I want to make it up to you... just let me..."

"Make it up to me? How could you possibly make up for killing our baby?" I tried walking away, he grabbed my wrist, holding it up in front of me.

"Riley, listen to me for **fucks** sake... I hate your stubbornness" I smiled slightly, remembering Randy. Adam sighed, making sure there was no one coming.

"He doesn't love you Ri... he never has and he never will, not like I did, I provided a home for you, I loved you every day and every night..." I looked at him, my eyes wide. What if he was right? What if Randy didn't love me? No. He did.

"Randy loves me. You never did, you used me... you killed me inside, you killed our baby remember? " He looked down and let go of my wrist.

"You made a big mistake Ri... Randy... all of them, they are gonna get hurt. I am gonna be the one to do it..." He walked off. I held my wrist; his grip was tight, leaving red marks on my wrist. I didn't want anyone to know about this. I walked back around the corner; Dave was standing there, arms folded. I couldn't avoid it.

"Did you hear?" He nodded.

"Dave, please don't tell them" He nodded again. I walked up to him.

"Come here..." He opened his arms and I walked straight into him; Dave so big, so strong, so protective. I felt in a protective shelter with his arms around me. We unwrapped and walked back to the boys and Maria. Big Show was walking away, his shadow following. John was holding Maria, Randy looked around for me. He came over and held my hand..

"You ok beautiful?" I looked at Dave and smiled. He smiled back.

"I'm ok" I leaned up and kissed his cheek. We went back to our group.

"Big Show doesn't know anything. Not even he would agree with what's been going on..." John said saying it too loudly for my linking. We all began walking to a backstage room, where all our stuff was. Randy was holding my hand still. I saw Hunter going towards Vince's office. I let go of Randy's hand and stopped.

"Give me a sec..." He nodded and continued walking. I walked up to Hunter.

"Oh hey Riley just got my meeting with Vince..." He looked busy, but I had to ask him.

"Hunter, I need to ask a massive favour in which I would be forever in your debt..." He looked at his watch, then at me. He smiled.

"Oh go on then... what is it?" He looked incredible; his hair was wet and his eyes big.

"Have you heard about the Team Orton vs. Team Edge match?"

"Yes..."

"Ok well... you don't have to do this but if I am face to face with Edge... and no one can help me in the ring, I need you... sorry, someone to help me... I can't face him alone..." My voice sounded sad. Hunter put his hand on my shoulder.

"Riley... you are a special girl; I would happily help you... I saw what he done to you don't worry, I will be down in a flash" I leant in and kissed his cheek. I hugged him quickly; he winked then went into Vince's room. I walked along, catching up with my team. I ran up behind Randy and jumped on his back. He lifted my legs up, giving me a piggy back. Maria jumped on John's back.

"Piggyback race!" Jeff shouted. John and Randy were running, Randy lifted me up, shuffling every 20 seconds or so. He began running faster, I was laughing so loudly. Me and Randy won. He put me down and I wrapped my arm around him. We went into the room, all laughing; Dave smiling. We had to wait for the other guys, we were getting the coach back at 12 which would take a couple of hours, then our flight was at 11am; Eek. Jeff picked up his guitar and handed it to me.

"C'mon Ri entertain us" I held it on my lap. I didn't know what to play.

"I don't know what to play guys"

"Whatever comes to you first hon" Maria grinned; Randy had his arm around the chair, his hand stroking my shoulder. I began strumming, random chords. Then a few notes. A song I loved began to emerge from the chords.

"You keep your distance, I can't deny you  
I've got the feeling, can't satisfy you  
I've got your picture on the wall  
I've got the picture, long gone

I'm waiting for you I know your leaving  
I still adore you, you never leave me

Hold on  
I found another way to let you go away  
Hold on  
You found another way to bleed my soul away

Why can't you hear me?  
Why can't I sleep?  
And I don't understand what keeps me breathing

I'm waiting for you I know your leaving  
I'll still adore you, you'll never need me  
Hold on  
I found another way to let you go away  
Hold on  
You found another way to bleed my soul away..."

I smiled, taking Randy's hand and squeezing. Dave and Jeff clapped, Maria and John smiled. I did love that song; all these sentimental songs made me feel good. I didn't know why. All I knew was I was with the people I loved. I looked up at Dave, he nodded smiling, I smiled back. All there was now was preparation and self belief. Could I really defeat him; Edge? I put my feet up, knees leaning to the side. I gave Jeff the guitar back. He began strumming. I leant into Randy; he put his head down to mine. He put both arms around me, protecting me in a cocoon, the cocoon I wanted to stay in always and forever.


	22. Chapter 22 Truth and Consequences

Chapter Twenty

**Chapter Twenty. Truth and Consequences...**

We left the arena at 12:10am. Me and Randy sat at the back again; Maria and John were to the left of us in the next row, and Jeff and Dave a row up from them and the rest of the guys were at the front. I fell asleep on Randy's shoulder. I woke up at 1am. Randy was fast asleep against the window, Maria and John were sleeping on each other, so was everyone else apart from Hunter. I saw him listening to his music, his head bopping. I let go of Randy, he snuggled into the corner, his head against the window. I walked up the coach to Hunter; he smiled as I approached him.

"Riley, here sit down..." He was whispering, making sure not to wake Dave who was in front. Hunter shuffled over and left a spot for me to sit down in. He was looking at me smiling. "How are you feeling?"

"Not too bad... how did your meeting with Vince go?" He smirked.

"Not too bad... all I know is that Survivor Series... no on is taking away my WWE Championship..." He grinned, and then I grinned.

"Hunter... did you mean what you said earlier?" He looked at me, smiling slightly, his head tilted.

"I sure did... if he hurts you... and Randy or anyone else can't help you... I will be down there, my music will play and the King of Kings will destroy him..." He smirked and laughed slightly. I smiled. It was relieving knowing someone so powerful and talented in the industry would be there if I needed him. We began talking about music, how he loved Motorhead, I talked about playing guitar and singing etc. His phone began ringing. It was Stephanie.

"**Fucking hell"** He left it not picking it up. I was tired, I yawned, my eyes heavy again.

"Go back to Randy. I will talk to you on Sunday before the match, I will be there Riley... you can count on it" I smiled and hugged him for a minute or so. I patted him on the back and got up. I made my way back down the coach to Randy. He was still fast asleep, his eyes shut tightly. I sat next to him and lifted his arm up; I put it over me and snuggled into his chest. I laid there for a minute or so remembering what Edge had said. I became cold.

We arrived back at the hotel at 2:30am. All of us were insanely tired, and we had to leave here at 9 to get the plane to New York. Me and Randy said our goodbyes and went straight to our room. We took our jeans and shoes off, tucking them in our suitcases. I got my outfit ready for tomorrow and zipped my suitcase up. Randy was in bed, his eyes slowly falling. I snuck in next to him, setting my alarm for 8. We both fell asleep within minutes.

My alarm shot off at 8. Randy wasn't next to me; I heard him shaving in the bathroom. I got up, stretching my arms and legs. I turned my alarm off, rolling off the bed. We were going to New York today, one of the most beautiful cities in the world. I was really excited. Randy leant out of the bathroom, little blood spots on his face. He grinned.

"Hello you... Made a bloody mess of myself" I smiled; I loved him so much, so much.

"Hello... just gonna get washed and dressed" He nodded smiling, he went back in and finished shaving. I grabbed my stuff, walking over to the bathroom. I walked in, nudging my bum against his. He grinned.

"Ok I will leave you too it..." He walked out, spraying some deodorant on as he did. He was quiet this morning, more than usual. I shrugged my shoulders and washed and changed. I had a pair of skinny black jeans on with a white Iron Maiden t-shirt on. I looked at myself in the mirror. I paused. Was I, Riley Dawson really worth all of this? All this crap I had put Randy, Maria, John, Jeff everyone through? I loved them all so much. I shook my head, looking into my eyes in the mirror. I felt like smashing it, my face, my life, everything. Edge said he would hurt Randy; if Randy was hurt, I wouldn't know what to do. I pulled my make up bag over, putting on some eyeliner. I didn't want to put anything else on, I would take a pair of Randy's sunglasses anyway; seeing as so many of us were going on the same plane, we would be attacked by the paparazzi. I grabbed my toiletries and went back into the bedroom. Randy was doing his laces up. I went past him, bending over, picking up my white custom Vans. He slapped my ass. I turned around grinning, and then kneeled down, putting my shoes on and doing my laces up. "I love you Ri you do know that..." I turned around; Randy looked worried all of a sudden. I was confused.

"Why did you say that?" He shrugged his shoulders.

"Just in case you think I will ever leave you... I won't. I never will" I smiled, he smiled back. I went back to doing my laces up. I turned back around, shaking my head at being so stupid as not to say I love you back.

"Oh yeah Randy..." He looked up at me.

"Mmm?"

"I love you too" He grinned and pulled me on his lap. He sat there his arms around my waist, I held on to his arms; my cocoon. I giggled to myself. He laughed and put his head on my shoulder; I turned and kissed his cheek. I patted his knees and he let me go. I carried on packing all my stuff, putting Randy's t shirt in my rucksack again. He had all his stuff piled up near the door. He grabbed my suitcase and put it with his stuff. I had a few extra things which I squeezed in my rucksack. I got my guitar piling it on top of all our stuff. Then I put my grey hoodie on, putting the hood up. "Randy, can I borrow another pair of sunglasses?" He grinned, opening his bag; he had 5 or 6 pairs in there.

"Well come and choose then" I went over and tried each pair on, he was laughing. I ended up wearing his biker glasses, big, the kind that covers a lot of your face. I clipped them on my vest. He put a pair on, then his leather jacket. He looked incredible; I seriously, I felt so drawn to him. He smiled that funny grin from the side of his mouth. I put my rucksack on, my hood still up. Randy was waiting at the door, his rucksack on one shoulder. He pulled up his suitcase handle; I went and grabbed my phone then my iPod, tucking it into my pocket. I smiled, looking around our suite one more time. I adjusted my straps and walked to the front door. Randy had 3 or 4 bags in his hands. I picked up my suitcase and guitar. Randy let me out first, and then he came out. We were telling each other what to do, laughing every couple of seconds when Randy kept dropping his bags. We walked along the corridor to the lifts and went in, there were two other guests standing against the mirror at the back of the lift. They were smiling, a couple. Randy dropped his bags and put his sunglasses on, I did too. The couple were whispering, giggling. Randy turned around and grinned at them. I laughed, picking up my guitar and suitcase. We reached the bottom floor, seeing a bunch of people waiting at the end of the foyer. Randy went to the reception; Matt came over to me, his hair tied back with a back to front baseball cap.

"Riley! How ya doing girl?" I grinned.

"Not too bad Matt, you?" He looked great, fresh and happy.

"I am great thanks... hey you seen Jeff? He didn't come back to our room last night" I pulled the sunglasses down, looking into Matt eyes; he looked concerned. I thought; Jeff hadn't said anything to me, he hadn't acted strange. Randy came back over, he saw me, looking worried.

"Ri, what's wrong?" He dropped his suitcase and put his arm around my shoulders.

"Jeff... no one has seen him since last night" Randy screwed his mouth up; he talked to Matt quickly, asking a bunch of questions; where he last saw him, who he was with etc. I dialled Jeff's number on my phone. I heard his phone ringing, he came from the lifts; he looked terrible. Matt ran up to him.

"Bro! Where you been man? We all have been worried..." Jeff went past Matt; he looked at me quickly and went outside, putting his stuff on the coach. His guitar wasn't with him; I hadn't seen it since last night when he was taking it to the bar.

"Be back in a sec..." I ran to the bar quickly, Randy and Matt began loading stuff on to the coach. I saw his guitar, what was left of it. It had been smashed, splinters lying on the floor; this was just a consequence for my actions. I saw his case, it was still standing. I went over and grabbed it, running back to the entrance. I thanked the staff at reception and put it on the coach. Everyone else was already on it, another coach had already left. Each seat was full except one next to Randy and John at the back of the coach. I made my way to it; Hunter grabbed my arm as I walked past.

"Riley, you alright?" He looked concerned, just like Randy and Matt. I nodded and continued walking to the back of the coach. Jeff was on the window seat next to Matt. He had his earphones in, he looked so upset. I sighed and sat next to Randy. He put his arm around me and I put my head against his chest.

"What happened?" He whispered it so no one could hear. I sighed again. Who would do that to Jeff? Then I realised, Adam; it had to be him.

"His guitar was smashed Randy, his beautiful acoustic guitar..." Randy looked shocked, then he stuck his lips out, thinking about stuff.

"Adam?" I nodded. It was the only logical explanation. I leaned back on his chest and pulled the sunglasses off, clipping them to my vest again. My hood was still up; I screwed my mouth up. I was so upset, how could he do that to him? Jeff loved his guitar, he really did. I began biting my thumb, thinking about what else he could do, Edge, the son of a bitch. He hurt me, now he was hurting the ones I loved. We arrived at the airport at 10:15 our plane was leaving at 11. We all checked in and had a few minutes to go shopping and what not. I grabbed a couple of coffee's and a hot chocolate for Jeff. I gave the coffees to Randy to hand out, I went over to Jeff. He was sitting down, his fists together against his mouth. I went and sat next to him. I linked my arm into his. He didn't move it, nor did he react. I handed him his hot chocolate...

"Thanks" He mumbled.

"Jeff... I'm so sorry" He shook his head, and then looked at me. His beautiful green eyes looked hurt. I felt terrible.

"Ri... I will protect you against him; he can break all my possessions for all I care..." He gulped, breathed in and let it out, "I can always buy a new guitar... but I can never replace you" I smiled a weak smile. He was so hurt, yet he was trying so hard not to show it. We talked for a bit, and then our flight was announced. We both got up, walking over to Randy, Matt, Maria and John. Jeff grabbed his stuff and walked up to the gate with Matt, Maria and John following. Randy waited for me as I put my rucksack back on. He took my hand and we walked together. We took our time, not rushing as we were both tired and worried about Jeff. We boarded the plane. It was extremely upper class. There were a bunch of wrestlers already boarded; the rest had taken the plane before. I saw Hunter sitting next to Dave; he winked as we walked past. Randy put one of his bags in the overhead compartment. I let him sit next to the window. Randy was tired, he yawned and took his sunglasses off. I lifted up the arm rest separating us and leaned against his shoulder. We were asked to put our seatbelts on. Then I saw a familiar face; the air-hostess, Jenny. She was going through the safety rules, she saw me and grinned, and I gave her a little wave. Randy nudged me.

"Who's that then?"

"Just someone I met on the flight from NC..." I smiled.

"Oh..." He smiled and rested his head on mine. We took off with ease, no turbulence or anything. It began to drizzle. Our flight was approximated at 5-6 hours due to delay's during flight. Jenny was smiling; she was serving Carlito and Mickie James. She came over to me and Randy. I nudged Randy, who was falling asleep. "Hmm? What?" He said sitting up. I giggled.

"Riley! RAW was so good! How is your neck doing? That twat!" She looked over at Randy, smiling.

"Randy this is Jenny... Jenny, Randy" Randy looked up at her.

"Oh how you doing?" He held his hand out. She took it and shook it vividly. She was in awe of him, I didn't mind… I knew Randy loved me.

"Fine, just fine! Randy, Mr. Orton... I am a huge fan of yours. You were so wonderful to Riley on RAW" They continued talking about it, Randy nodding politely whenever she talked. I thought of Jeff; he was the real hero, Randy done amazingly though. "So would either of you like anything?" I looked at Randy, he shook his head.

"Can I just have a bottle of water?"

"Coming right up!" She toddled off, taking more orders along the way. Maria and John were two rows in front of us. Matt and Jeff were in front of us. Jeff had his head against the window, and his earphone plugged in. Matt was falling asleep as usual. Jenny brought my water back, I thanked her. We made small chit chat about this and that. I confirmed me and Randy were defiantly a couple etc. She became really excited. Randy had his head on my shoulder, he was really tired. We all were. "He really is stunning up close! You are so lucky..." I smiled. I knew how lucky I was. I had the most beautiful man in the world. She asked me a bunch of stuff, about Randy, WWE etc. I didn't answer most of them, I didn't find it right. She toddled off eventually, serving Hunter and Dave. I turned around, grinning at Hunter. He smiled back. I carefully took out my iPod from my pocket, trying not to wake Randy. I turned it down; the first song was Metallica- One. I began nodding my head. I eventually fell asleep on Randy, his head on my shoulder, my head resting on his head. We both slept for a couple of hours. I woke up with a hand on my arm. It was Jenny.

"Riley, Maria is asking for you..." I nodded, stretching my arms out. I gently lifted Randy's head off my shoulder; I kissed his forehead and smiled. He smiled then put his head on the window. I walked past Jeff and Matt both fast asleep. John was asleep at the window, Maria wasn't. She grinned when she saw me; she put her finger to her lips. I nodded and kneeled down next to her.

"Riley... we need to go shopping for our outfits for Tuesday... lets go Monday... oh shoot... RAW... maybe we can ask Vince for time off?" I screwed my mouth up.

"Hmm maybe... Is it formal dress?" She giggled.

"Yes... like dresses and suits" I smiled, Maria wanted everything to be perfect, she looked so happy. John turned over, snuggling into her shoulder. She giggled, and jokingly slapped her forehead. She shrugged her shoulders and grinned.

"Ok Maria, we will go shopping... It should be fun" I smiled at her, she nodded. I got up ready to get some more sleep; she grabbed my hand as I turned.

"Riley... I love you, you are so wonderful" She giggled. I leant down and kissed her cheek. Maria, the most beautiful woman I knew. I smiled and walked back to my seat. Jeff and Matt still fast asleep, Randy was talking to Jenny. She was flirting; it didn't bother me... that much. I walked passed her and Randy, going to Hunter. He was reading, he looked up and grinned.

"Hey stunner" I grinned, he was so lovely, so gentleman like.

"Hey Hunter" We began talking about things, and then he looked at his phone. He had one new message; he sighed and closed the phone, putting it back in his pocket. I smiled at him.

"Ahh Riley, things are hard... it's, uh complicated" I nodded. I didn't want to pry; it wasn't any of my business. He gave me a small smile. I got up, he squeezed my hand quickly. I went back to Randy; he was still talking to Jenny. I stood in front of the pair of them, feeling slightly awkward. Randy grinned and took my hand. I sat on his lap, sideways, my back to the window. He put both his hands on my thighs, tapping them. Jenny looked annoyed... was she jealous?

"So Randy... what is it like being the best looking superstar in the WWE?" She fluttered her long eyelashes at him; he smirked then looked up at me. He leaned up and kissed me on the cheek, I smiled.

"Well Jenny... I wouldn't say I am the best..." I nudged him "But I know who the best looking diva is..." He patted my thighs. I giggled, we kissed.

"You are a beautiful couple..." I smiled at her; she stood up, adjusting her waistcoat.

"Well I will leave you two to it..." Me and Randy both grinned, she walked off; attending Hunter and Chris up front. I flopped back into my chair. Leaving my legs on Randy; we were an hour and a bit away. Me and Randy talked about a bunch of stuff for that time; he massaged my calf muscles, putting his hands up my jeans. I loved Randy... so so much. We arrived at JFK airport at 6pm. We were all still sleepy and lagged. I waited for everyone else to get off so I could talk to Jenny.

"Jen, thanks again for being a great host..." She smiled.

"I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable, I couldn't help but talk to Randy... he is just so... so... um, uh amazing" I nodded smiling.

"I know he is. Look here is my personal email... hit me up and we will talk sometime" She grinned.

"Oh thanks Riley! Thank you! Have a great match tomorrow night! I will be rooting team Orton!" I gave her a hug and said goodbye. Randy was waiting at the gate for me. We went and collected our gear; Randy grabbed Jeff's guitar case for me too. As well as buying a dress on Monday... I was getting a little something for Jeff too. We took another coach to the hotel; we went past Broadway; the beautiful flashing lights, the people, New York City. We pulled up outside the hotel, this time there were hundreds of fans outside, cheering and screaming. I had never seen anything quite like it. Me and Randy signed and took photos, wearing our sunglasses. We went in to the hotel, checking in. We both were staying in a suite again, two rooms, a huge bedroom/ living space and a bathroom. We said our goodbyes to our group.

"Randy... wait for me at the elevator..."

"Ok Ri..." He walked over. His eye was still bruised, the gash still painful, but shrinking. I went over to Jeff. He was sitting on his suitcase, looking disappointed and upset. I kneeled down in front of him.

"Jeff... I will make this up to you... honestly" He smiled slightly...

"Don't worry Ri... I am just tired and want to get tomorrow night underway." I nodded and hugged him tightly. He patted me on the back and I left. Me and Randy went up to room 395. Our suite was beautiful, but at the moment I was too tired to realise. We both put our suitcases by the window; I looked out over New York. It was a beautiful city. Randy had collapsed on the bed, flicking from channel to channel. He left a film on, Troy; Brad Pitt with long blonde hair. I would usually be drooling over him, but now... I had someone **much** better. We cuddled up together. My love, my life, my Randy...


	23. Chapter 23 Survival Of The Fittest

**Chapter Twenty-One. Survival of the Fittest...**

Me and Randy fell asleep early. I caught the last bit of Troy then fell asleep; Randy soon after. I dreamed of my past, my living hell with Adam, my baby being taken from me. I woke up, sweating and panting; Randy was curled up next to me. He woke up, eyes sleepy.

"Ri, you ok?" I sat up, panting, trying to find deep breaths.

"Just... just uh a bad dream" He mumbled something then went back to sleep. I lay back down, turning over. I hated what Adam had done to me, I think anyone would. I told myself, when I was lying on my Miami apartment floor, I would never let a man treat me like that again. I knew Randy would never hit me, or throw me downstairs. I curled up; my knees to my chest. I was in a little ball; my cocoon soon wrapped his arms around me. I fell back asleep quickly after that, knowing I was protected by Randy made me feel so wanted, so loved.

I woke up at 10. Randy was awake watching TV. He had his arm still around me. I moved over to his chest and wrapped my arm around him. I closed my eyes again; listening to his heart beat; de dum de dum... I smiled. He was warm, his skin soft. I looked up at him, his chin, his adorable dimple, his breath was soft. I put my finger to his lips, he looked down at me; those amazing blue eyes. It was Survivor Series tonight, at Madison Square Garden; I was terrified, but Randy seemed calm and cool. He stroked my face and smiled. I kissed his hand. He grinned.

"What you thinking about Randy?" He sighed.

"Tonight... you, I don't want you to get hurt again..." I looked at his eye, the bruising was faded but his gash was still there. It didn't look so sore anymore.

"I don't want you to get hurt either, he will try. I mean..." I sighed, thinking about Jeff... "He hurt Jeff, he destroyed one of his favourite possessions" Randy sighed too, scratching the back of his neck. I was still looking up at him, my head rested on his chest.

"Well you are my only possession... if that sounds politically right" I smiled, he was so lovely. I got up off his chest; we talked more about tactics tonight, how we could prevent each other from getting hurt. He grabbed my hand and kissed it as I got up. We were being driven to MSG later on; I had never been in an arena so big. I felt sick. I went and grabbed my light blue shorts and a pair of French knickers, they were red with black roses on, and I found a matching bra to go with them. I threw them on the bed. Randy smiled as I walked into the bathroom. I got in the shower; it was huge, like another room. I stood there, looking at the water shooting down, I grabbed my razor and began shaving my legs; I bent over, the water pelting on my back. I heard Randy open the door; I shot up banging my head and cutting my knee open with the razor...

"Fuck! Ri sorry. Are you alright?" I stood up, he couldn't see me. There was too much steam in the shower. I saw the blood dripping down my leg, then I saw my other scar Adam had given me; it was long and thick; the broken bottle. I winced as hot water hit the cut on my leg.

"I'm fine... what is it?"

"Maria is on the phone... says John heard Morrison talking last night, he said that..." Randy went on, talking about their tactics. I wasn't paying much attention... Randy could tell as I wasn't replying, he sighed and walked back into the bedroom, closing the door behind him. I fell on to the shower floor, the hot water falling on my head and back. I drew my knees towards me, the cut still bleeding. I closed my eyes...

_"Adam please! I didn't do anything with anyone! I have been here the whole time..." He glared at me, his cold eyes drunk. He picked up the beer bottle. "Bitch, stop lying to me..." His words were slurred; it was only yesterday I found out about our baby. I couldn't tell him yet, he would kill me. "Adam I'm not lying, I love you... please don't do this" I fell on the wooden floor, pushing my feet so I could move back. I pulled myself back u.. I held my hands in front of me... "Stop Adam... stop!" He whacked the bottle over my head, it smashed. I fell back down, collapsing on the rug, blood dripping from my head. I felt nauseous. He got down and kneeled on the floor next to me... he still had half the bottle in his hand. I was wearing a baggy chequered shirt and female boxers... he slashed at the top of my leg. I screamed as loudly as I could, my voice hurting; my senses were weak. "Oh God! What have I done.." He tried lifting me up, but I resisted. I felt the gash on my leg. "Oh Riley... look what you made me do" He was crying, I had tears, but I wasn't crying. I pushed myself up onto my knees; blood began seeping out of the gash on my leg, all over the white rug..._

I opened my eyes, the water was hotter. I heard the bathroom door open...

"Ri. Maria and John said we will see them there... they are both really hyp..." He opened the shower doors. "Riley!" He screamed turning the shower off and wrapping a towel around me, he lifted me up with both arms. I was feeling weak; he sat me on a chair in the bedroom, the towel wrapped around me. He ran into the bathroom and came back with the medical kit. He was talking to me, asking me what happened, what was wrong. He grabbed a wide plaster, put some disinfectant cream on it and put it on the cut... I winced, my eyes squinting as I felt a rush or sharp pain up my nerves. He kneeled there in front of me; hi eyes scared and wide. "Ri..." I looked at him. I smiled slightly. He smiled back.

"Randy... it's nothing, I just had a bad memory... it's nothing..." He sighed.

"It isn't nothing..." I knew he wouldn't back down. He already knew the story briefly. I cupped his hands into mine; I began telling him everything, every moment, every feeling, every word. He was angry, his face scowling; He hung his head... I hated telling him, it made me feel worse as well as him. "Ri... I wish I was there... I'm so sorry" I looked at him, frowning.

"You have NOTHING to be sorry for..." He rubbed his hand over his face, leaving it over his mouth. He shook his head and stood up. I stood up in front of him, I adjusted the towel, putting it under my arms, and he wrapped both arms around me, one hand on my head; My head against his chest, he rested his head on mine, kissing it; my cocoon. I unwrapped my arms from him and pecked his lips. He smiled and rubbed his nose against mine. He grabbed his clothes; I patted his bum as he walked past...

"You ok yeah?" I nodded; he smiled and walked into the bathroom. I stood up and walked over to the bed. I pulled on my underwear and then pulled my 3/4 shorts up. I took the towel off and pulled my bra over; Randy came out of the bathroom, wearing his jeans and socks. He looked, incredible, he smelled great. He asked if I was ok again, I nodded. He went and grabbed his rucksack, putting a beanie hat in there, a pair of sunglasses, his iPod, two spare t-shirts, a hoodie and a couple of other things. He grabbed an Affliction t-shirt from his suitcase and pulled it over his back. I pulled on a white vest... I didn't want to wear my grey hoodie. Randy saw me searching for clothes. I couldn't find anything I wanted to wear. I saw Randy go back over to his suitcase and rummage through it. He pulled a zip up hoodie out; it was an Affliction one... really stunning. "Here ya go..." He handed it to me grinning, I smiled.

"Randy I couldn't..."

"Don't worry Ri, we can go shopping this week..." I smiled and took it off him. I put it over my shoulders and continued smiling; I could smell Randy on it. I looked for my black custom vest and folded it in my bag, I put my iPod, digicam, make up and phone charger in there too. I threw it next to Randy's bag. We had an hour to chill out. Randy sat watching TV, while I messed around with my guitar, retuning it and what not. I sat in the chair, playing some harmonics, Randy looked around and grinned. I began strumming some random chords... I sang a little bit here and there, I was trying to sing something new, something that was mine. Randy got up eventually, turning off the TV. He pulled on his boots and done them up. I put my guitar away; putting it against the chair. I pulled on my custom vans and done up Randy's hoodie, pulling the hood up over my head. My hair was still wet, wavy. Randy's hair was wet, but it would stay like that for the rest of the night. Randy liked wrestling with his hair wet... I never knew why. I pulled my rucksack on; Randy pulled his on his shoulder. I saw Randy's eyes, he looked confident overall, but his eyes looked worried, nervous. I linked my arm through his, feeling his leather jacket with my fingers. He smiled at me, he adjusted his rucksack, pulling it up and moving his strap around. The elevator doors opened downstairs and we were attacked by fans. Security guards were holding them back. Me and Randy signed... Some guy was booing Randy, he was an Edge fan. I walked over to him... I stared him down and shook my head. Me and Randy walked out and got in the car. My hood was still up. I swung my legs around in the car, closing the door as I was in. I put my rucksack on my lap and sighed. Randy looked nervous, his confidence look had faded..

"Randy... how you feeling?" He closed the door behind him, fans flashing cameras. The car pulled out. He wiped his brow with the back of his hand and sighed.

"Ri... I'm worried, what if something happens like last week? And I can't help you?" I bit my lip, I knew Hunter would be there... but what if he wasn't? I didn't care; the last thing I wanted was for Randy to be worried. I smiled and grabbed his hand.

"Don't worry Mr. we will be fine... all of us" He smiled weakly, and then looked out the window. We didn't say much to each other, until we drove down Broadway; I adored musicals. I put my hands against the window and looked around, completely in awe of the flashing lights and classy titles. I turned around; Randy was smiling at me contently. He squeezed my hand once more. We arrived at Madison Square Garden, we used a side entrance. We were approached by what looked liked hundreds of fans. There was security guiding us through to the doors. Fans were screaming and shouting. Me and Randy eventually got in, safe and sound. I saw Hunter... He looked at me grinning; I ran over to him and gave him a huge hug. Randy casually walked over and done that manly handshake hug thing. We stood talking for a minute, and then Randy was called into the guy's locker room... I stood there, walking with Hunter to the girl's locker room.

"So how you feeling about tonight?" I bit my lip again, I was nervous, petrified. I looked up at him.

"To be honest, I don't know it's like... a mixture of scared, excited and nervous..." He laughed.

"Yeah, it's ok though. Remember I will be there if anything happens..." I smiled; we approached the girl's locker room. I said goodbye to him and walked in. Maria and Ashley were sitting there. Maria jumped up and wrapped her arms around my neck. It was 6pm. Soon... we would be rocking and rolling. I gave Ashley a peck on the cheek and a quick hug. We all sat there talking about our matches... Ashley was challenging Katie Lea Burchill for the WWE Women's Championship. She was quietly confident. She soon left to go and see Matt... Then me and Maria were left alone. We both put our ring attire on; I fluffed my hair up and sat there. Maria came and sat next to me...

"Hon, you nervous?"

"Extremely... you?"

"Same... I don't know, at least I have John with me..." She smiled and shrugged her shoulders. I sat there looking at her, her beautiful eyes, her gorgeous smile. She grinned at me. "What is it?" She tilted her head to the side and smiled.

"Just admiring you..." I said. She blushed; Maria was always put down by people; calling her ditzy and absent minded. I never thought she was, I just thought she was unique. We talked about tomorrow, our shopping spree; new shoes, new outfits, make up and what not. There was a knock at our door, John stood there. We both came out. All our boys were wearing their attire; John in his merch t-shirt, 3/4 length jean shorts, cap and sneakers; Dave in his high boots and tight pants; Jeff in his cargo trousers, boots and black vest. Then there was Randy, wearing his Oblivion t-shirt, Orton pants and boots. He looked at me sideways. I giggled and went and wrapped my arm around him.

"You ready guys?" John asked. Maria pulled his cap down for him. Dave was jumping up and down, Jeff was swinging his arms from side to side... and me and Randy were listening to the crowd cheering. I was looking up, listening to the 'YOU SUCK' chants. My stomach turned; Randy held me closer to him. Our match was 2nd last to the WWE championship; HHH vs. JBL. I had never liked JBL; I was worried. What if Edge hurt Hunter and he couldn't compete? We had 15 minutes before show time; my heart was racing, faster than ever. We all stood in the corridor, and then we saw Beth, Melina and Morrison walk towards us.

"Look who it is Beth, John... Team Losers..." Maria was scowling at her; Melina still had bruising on her neck from where Maria lashed out. I grinned. "What you grinning at, you and your precious friends and Randy will suffer tonight..." I let go of Randy's hand. Walking up to her, I was taller. I stood a foot or so away. I was still smirking...

"I highly doubt that... not if it's like anything I have seen you lot wrestle in... God, you would think you were trained by monkeys or something" Team Orton started cheering and laughing.

"C'mon babe let's go..." Morrison grabbed Melina's arm. I noticed Beth was being extra quiet. They walked past us. We made our way to the curtain; Dave was going in first, then Maria, John, Jeff, me, then Randy. Lillian announced Team Orton first. I Walk Alone started blaring... Dave looked at us.

"Let's go do it team!" He grinned and ran out, hopping up and down. The fans went wild; I stood there shaking out my hands and feet. Randy was clicking his neck from left to right. Maria was biting her knuckles, her music began playing and John kissed her and she skipped out, throwing her hands up in the air. John was next, the crowd went extra wild for him; he was always a crowd favourite. Jeff was next, grinning and dancing his crazy little dance. He went and posed on the turnbuckle. Then it was my turn, I looked at Randy. I was just about to walk out... then Randy pulled me back.

"I love you Ri..." I kissed him then ran out, I was in awe for a moment or two... It was fucking huge! I moshed out with the fans; I got an amazing reception, I posed for a couple of seconds then dived in the ring. I patted John and Dave on the back and stood between Maria and Jeff. Maria squeezed my hand then let go. I went and posed on two turnbuckles, pointing at a few fans holding up Riley signs. I then went and stood next to Jeff. Randy's music hit and nearly every fan in the arena was standing. Randy strolled in, posing in front of the fireworks. I looked at him from the ring, he looked smug. He walked down to the ring posing for fans and breaking out into a grin. He stroked my arm as he brushed past and jumped on the turnbuckle, posing, his arms held up high. He grinned then jumped back down; wrapping his arm around my shoulder and talking to the rest of the group; it was very loud so we were shouting. I heard Chavo's music, he came running out, nervous looking. Then Beth came out, standing next to him. Melina and Morrison came out next, posing... looking flash and 'sexy'. Me and Randy grinned at each other. Big Show came out next, leading the already 4 others outside the ring. Then... Metalingus played, I remembered Adam gripping my arm; threatening me and the people I loved, the crowd were booing. Team Orton moved back as Edge dived into the ring. I looked at him, his eyes cold compared to my eyes full of love and passion.

The ref stood between both teams. We quickly discussed who was wrestling first... John vs. Big Show. John had lifted Big Show into an FU before, he certainly wasn't afraid to do it again. The bell was rung and the fight began. Big Show gained the upper hand, pushing John into a turnbuckle, John tried kicking his way out, but Big Show wrapped his huge hands around his throat and putting John over his shoulder... Maria was screaming.

"Come on John! Come on!" I turned around and started clapping, 'CENA!' The crowd began joining in, clapping as loudly as they can and shouting. John countered and pushed Big Show into our team's turnbuckle. John tagged Dave... Dave jumped in, delivering a huge clothesline to Big Show, tossing him over the top rope; he jumped out, pulling Big Show up and pushing him back into the ring. Dave went for the pin... but Big Show kicked out at 2. Dave went out of the ring again, looking under the curtain, meanwhile Big Show managed to drag himself into Team Edge's corner and tagged Melina. She went into the ring, directing every look at me. Dave came back in with a steel chair. He looked at Melina and shook his head, he tagged me in. He kept hold of the steel chair; this was a no DQ match. I went in, face to face. She went straight for my hair, pulling and throwing me around. She shoved me directly into Team Edge's turnbuckle. She made the tag... whose hand was it? I couldn't see... Oh God; Edge. They did a double clothesline on me...

"Well some things never change..." I laughed to myself. I rolled over and pulled myself back up. I couldn't see Randy, Jeff, John or Dave. Maria was screaming franticly. They had all been whacked with steel chairs, Big Show, Morrison, Chavo and Melina standing there. I stood there looking at Edge. I was leaning against the ropes; he came closer. Maria dived in grabbing his leg; he kicked her off. I dived out of the ring, Melina went in and whacked Maria with the steel chair. She looked hurt, I was terrified, and it was me against them. They all stood on the outside of the ring, Maria tried getting up. I saw Edge move in to position for the spear. No, he wasn't going to hurt Maria. As he stood in the turnbuckle I grabbed his leg, trying to pull it. He just laughed, kicking me down. It was too late... he was running for her. John grabbed her arms and pulled her out. John was still half gone. Edge crashed straight into the steel turnbuckle. I picked up the steel chair Dave had, diving into the ring. Melina stood there with Morrison posing. I tilted my head behind them. I whacked Morrison, they both rolled out. I looked around for Beth... she was on the outside of the ring, biting her lip. "Come on then Beth... give it all you got..." I was breathing heavily, my voice growling almost. She scowled and shook her head. I saw Jeff, pulling himself up. He was stumbling behind her. She shifted backwards; I went and pulled Jeff up. The back of his head was split open. Melina saw Beth walking up the ramp. I was scoping for Randy, I couldn't find him. Then I saw him by the announce table.

"Beth! If you leave that is it!" Melina was screaming, that God awful scream.

"I don't want to be a part of this" She carried on walking; Melina began fighting with her on the ramp. Beth was having none of it, they carried on fighting; I was routing for Beth, no matter what she was a kick ass wrestler. I leant Jeff against the security wall and ran over to Randy; he was standing behind Chavo. He hit him with the RKO and Chavo lay there not moving. I went over to him, he was stumbling. I put his arm around my shoulder, lifting him up, he was panting, trying to draw breaths.

"Slowly Randy... slowly..." He nodded and lifted his head up, drawing breaths slowly. I looked around and placed him against the steel steps. I saw Big Show and Dave fighting as hard as possible. Randy was weak, his eyes were closing. John and Maria were behind me, both weak. I saw Edge, he was in the ring. I rolled in.

"Ri..." Randy's voice croaked. I stood up in the ring. Edge was there face to face with me. I smiled to the side of my mouth... I could hear an 'Asshole' chant starting. I saw Melina and Beth being pulled apart by officials. I began smiling, looking around the sold-out arena. People were looking at me, shouting stuff about Edge. I grinned. I looked at him and shrugged my shoulders. He looked at me; we were looking at each other; dead in the eyes. His wide, cold eyes looked at my pale blue eyes. I saw sweat drops on his forehead. The 'asshole' chant got louder, I wasn't smiling anymore. I saw a big shadow over me, and a steel chair. I shut my eyes tightly... then I heard; Motorhead, The King of Kings leading into The Game. We all looked up. Hunter was holding a mic.

"Whoa whoa whoa... Team Edge. You really think that hitting divas is appropriate? Just for a win?" Edge just sneered at him; Big Show had lowered the chair. Hunter was laughing; I looked at him.

"Well I am here... to teach you a lesson in manners... and to remind you, just who the hell I am" He dropped the mic and ran towards the ring. He dived in, Edge started attacking him. I turned around and gave a low blow to Big Show. He doubled over and rolled out the ring. Hunter had laid Edge out, I climbed the turnbuckle. I saw John and Maria holding each other up, both their eyes big. Then I saw Dave and Jeff, both stumbling, but still watching. Then I saw Randy, leaning against the pole, his eyes went wide all of a sudden. I performed my finisher on Edge, jumping up off my back as I did, Randy rolled into the ring along with the rest of Team Orton. I pinned Edge... 1...2... He grabbed my arms, holding them up in front of me. Hunter tried pulling him back, along with Randy and Dave. He wouldn't let go, tightening the grip on my wrists... I began wincing.

"Riley, I told you... I told you... you would suffer..." He began digging his nails in. Randy had enough, punching his head. Adam let go... I rolled over next to Maria. Randy stood him up, Hunter passed Randy a steel chair and he put it on the floor. Randy tilted his head, then RKO'ed Edge. He went down for the pin... 1.2...3. The bell was rung. It was survival of the fittest and we won. Randy's music played, he held me up... swinging me in his arms. I felt amazing. I had my team, my people, my loves with me. Randy dropped me and the ref raised mine and his hands, I raised Jeff's, Randy raised Dave's and they raised John and Maria's. I let go of Randy's hand. Hunter had rolled out of the ring and began walking up the strip, he had his match next. I rolled out of the ring and ran up to him.

"H... you did it" He grinned.

"Of course Ri... I told you I would..." I smiled, I raised his hand and the crowd applauded and cheered. The rest of Team Orton came out of the ring, walking up the ramp. Maria was being held up by John and Dave. Randy and Jeff were holding each other up; Jeff's head was bleeding badly. I saw Team Edge, around the ring. I wondered what had happened between Beth and Melina, it was strange. Randy came up to me, I took his weight, putting his arm around my shoulders.

"Ri... you did it" His eyes were glistening, my blue eyed boy was proud of me. I was proud of him, he had been hit with a chair, and he just looked bruised. Dave was breathing heavily, John was worried about Maria, and she seemed to be getting weaker. Jeff was holding the back of his head. We had won the battle... I felt like giving a battle cry. I had my friends, my love and my victory. What I didn't know was... we were far from winning the war.


	24. Chapter 24 A Fear of Fears

**Chapter Twenty Two. The Fear of Fears.**

Backstage Maria and Jeff were looked at. I stood outside with Randy, he was still weak. His knee was in pain; he rested against the wall, then slid down so he was sitting on the floor. I sat down next to him, putting my hand gently on his knee. Dave came out of the med room, he looked tired and worn.

"Guys, I am gonna go catch the WWE Championship match, i'll be back after" He didn't wait for a reply, he carried on walking down the front corridor. He seemed agitated. Randy looked at me, I shrugged my shoulders and continued rubbing his knee softly. Randy winced.

"Crap, sorry" He smiled slightly.

"No don't worry about it beautiful..." I smiled back, I was thinking of home. How long it had been since I had seen my dad and my older brother, two people I would always love. My older brother was a mechanic, a grease monkey. I loved him so much, I remembered the first time he took me to a WWE pay per view in Florida. It was Armageddon 1999, the atmosphere was intense, I remember that day so well. I was 17 and my brother was 19. We sat watching, two rows from the front, I remember Brandon, had saved for one year and had waited outside the box office all night. He still to this day doesn't know how much I appreciated it, it still is one of my favourite memories of all time. I had seen Chris, Hunter and even Jeff and Matt. To think, then I was just a 17 year old student... now I was fighting with them, Jeff. I thought about getting my first t-shirt, it was a Triple H shirt. I still have it at home somewhere. Me and Brandon loved Hunter, he was such a rebel, such a character. Now he had just saved me from Edge. I shook my head, Randy was breathing heavily, his head hung down.

"Randy..." I started to panic "Randy look at me" His eyes were weak and he looked disorientated. I slapped his face a couple of times, then his eyes shut fully. "RANDY!" I was screaming, John ran out.

"Oh shit!" John fell to his knees and slapped Randy about, Randy mumbled, his mouth open. "Riley, go get the doctor... now!" I jumped up and ran into the med room. I saw Jeff, holding an icepack to his head, Maria was sitting up, doing tests to make sure she wasn't concussed. I was panting, my breath was lost, oh God, Randy.

"Doc! Doc please, Randy... he's" The doctor ran over.

"Riley? What's wrong?" Maria's eyes went wide. I ran outside, John was sitting next to Randy, still trying to wake him up.

"Move aside John... John please" Randy slumped to the floor, his body was lifeless. Tears began strolling down my face, my Randy wasn't here, he wasn't with me. "This is serious, Doctor. Langford... please" The other doctor ran out, bending down next to Randy. The doctor opened Randy's left eye, shining a light on it, the pupil was tiny, barely a pin drop. John wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "Ok we need to get him to hospital, John a stretcher if you please"

"Yes, uh, yeah, sure" John was scared, he wasn't thinking properly. I ran to the guys locker room it was only a minute away. I ran and got Randy's stuff... Dave was in there.

"Riley!" He stood up, the TV was on; his eyes turned worried. "Riley? What's happened? What's wrong?" I shook my head, still panting.

"Randy... he's, he's..." I motioned my hand to follow me. He didn't question, he just followed. He was dressed already, jeans, leather jacket and sunglasses on top of his head. I ran into the girls locker room quickly, grabbing my bag; then I saw Randy's hoodie, I wrapped it around myself. Dave grabbed the bags off me, he ran down the corridor with me. Randy was strapped into the stretcher; Jeff, John and Maria were standing next to him... so were a bunch of other people; Matt, Ashley, Chris and Punk. I pushed past them all, Dave behind me. I looked down at Randy, his face so peaceful. I stroked his face, tears strolling down my cheeks I couldn't take it, Randy was hurt. We all walked along to the back doors, the ambulance was waiting. The paramedics were talking to the doctor's.

"Ok, who's going in the ambulance with him? Two people maximum" We all looked at eachother. John wouldn't leave Maria in this state. I stepped forward.

"Me and Dave..." Dave nodded, his breathing was heavy too. I wanted Jeff... but his head was still bleeding. Jeff nodded his head, he knew why. I nodded. The paramedics lifted the stretcher up. Maria grabbed my hand, John holding her up.

"He will be fine hon..." Dave nodded for me. I was panicking. I remembered Randy, lying on the bed, his blue eyes looking into mine. How they closed and his mouth smiled when I stroked his face. I shook my head.

"Ok then..." I nodded at everyone. Dave stepped in the ambulance then helped me up. I moved past him and went up to Randy, his beautiful eyes shut. I grabbed his hand, cupping it into mine. I kissed it. "Come on Randy, wake up my love..." Nothing. Dave sat there, taking deep breaths, the bags tucked between his feet. He gripped my shoulder and squeezed it gently. Dave, such an lion in the ring... then such a kitten out of it.

"Riley... he will be fine, just wait.. it's just the head shot, it will wear off... the doctor's know what they are doing..." I nodded. I didn't see who had done it to him. I didn't know, I couldn't accuse Adam straight away. I wasn't like that, even if I did hate him with a passion. I shook my head, I couldn't think of him now... it was Randy I cared about. I kissed his hand once more. One of the paramedics came behind the curtain, checking Randy's blood pressure and his pulse.

"Hmm.." I shot up.

"What is it? What's going on? Is he ok? What's wrong?" I said it so quickly, that I barely understood what I said.

"No nothing to worry about, just his blood pressure is a bit lower than it should be..."

"But he will be ok?" I was panicking, I looked at the gash on his head, closing up. The paramedic looked and smiled.

"Don't worry Riley..." It's weird, complete strangers calling me by my first name. He smiled then walked back to the front. They didn't turn the sirens on, which made me feel that little bit better. Dave put his hands to his mouth. I looked at him.

"Dave, what if something's wrong? Something..."

"Ah" He put his finger to my mouth "Riley, be quiet... please, if it was serious, they would of told us" I smiled weakly, then turned my head back to Randy. He mumbled.

"Ri...ley" I leaned closer, my face next to his. Dave leaned next to me suddenly showing worry.

"Randy?... Randy can you hear me?" He opened one eye slightly, blinking once or twice, his beautiful blue eye looked straight at me, he blinked, then he closed it. The heart monitor sped up.

"Randy? Randy?...Orton!" Dave shouted, trying to wake him up. The paramedic ran behind the curtain.

"Sirens Harry..." The sirens began blaring, I looked up, tears were strolling down my face. The ambulance suddenly sped up, I could hear horns beeping outside. I hulped.

"Dave..." I grabbed his hand and squeezed as hard as I could. It probably hurt, but he didn't complain. I realised right then how much I loved Randy, my heart stopped. We pulled up outside the hospital. Doctors were already waiting, the paramedics pulled the stretcher out, Randy's body was still. Completely still. My fear, Edge's words had come true. Randy was hurt; my love was hurt. He was rushed into A&E, me and Dave running after him. They put him into an emergency room; more and more doctors and nurses ran in, my heart began beating faster and faster. Everything went silent for a moment, I heard the heart monitor... it stopped. I started to scream. "RANDY! RANDY!" Dave held me back, I was screaming so hard, so loud, my eyes watering and my lungs blaring. I became weak."Randy..." My fear of fear. Dave held me close, tears behind his sunglasses. John and Maria arrived soon after. John wrapped his arms tightly around me, I cried so hard into his shoulder. Maria stood there, Dave holding her up. There were tears strolling down her face. My Randy wasn't here holding me, he should of been. I looked over John's shoulder and saw Jeff. A doctor was holding an ice pack on the back of his head, Jeff saw me, tears filled his eyes. His cut was stitched up. My eyes grew heavy and I collapsed. I could hear Jeff and Maria screaming, I looked up and saw Dave holding me. I closed my eyes. I saw me and Randy, walking through a park. Hand in hand. He lifted me up, swinging me around amongst the brown leaves. My eyes shot open... Randy wasn't standing there. Jeff was.

"Ri.. oh God. Riley... come on Ri... you been passed out for ages" I pulled myself up, sitting there. Randy. I swung my legs over and tried running back to the emergency room. "Riley no... RILEY!" Jeff held me back, I began crying again. He wrapped his arms around me, just like Randy did. His hand on the back of my head, and one arm around my waist. "Ri... he's ok, they've stablised him, he's ok..." I looked up at him, my mouth open, my breathing heavy. Jeff's green eyes, his soft lips. I pushed past him, running out of the ward, looking for Randy. I saw Dave, then I saw Hunter. He was looking through a window... He saw me sprinting down the corridor. I tried running past to the door. He held his arm out and grabbed me, pulling me to him.

"Ri just look, just wait" I looked up at him, then turned my head and saw Randy. I saw his chest moving up and down... then I saw his eyes open slightly. Hunter let go of me and I ran into the room. Randy saw me, he tried his best to smile. I began crying harder.

"Ri..." His voice was so soft, John came in, closing the door over. I smiled at him, tears still strolling down my face. John came over, and stood next to Randy.

"Damn, and I thought I got rid of ya..." Randy gave a weak laugh, I didn't. I was still in shock.

"Yeah, not by a long shot yet..." He was so weak. A doctor came in smiling.

"Well Randall... you gave us quite a scare, you were concussed from the steel chair, it hit you on a sensitive part of your head and neck, making you weak and unable to breathe properly, but we have sorted that right out! We need to do some head scans, then you are free to leave... I recommend you take it easy these next couple of weeks" The doctor smiled over his glasses then left. Randy was looking at me, his eyes wide and his pupils were a lot bigger now. I looked down at him, taking his hand into mine. I pressed my lips gently against his skin.

"Riley I saw you, I heard you, I tried to tell you"

"Randy, I knew you were there" He smiled at me, his beautiful blue eyes locking on to mine. I bent down carefully, trying not to hurt his body in anyway. I put my forehead to his and kissed him. His lips were so soft, so perfect.

"I love you so much... you do that to me again Orton, and you won't be bragging about it after, trust me..." He laughed, John too. Hunter, Dave, Jeff and Maria walked in. Maria had a crutch she was leaning on. Hunter moved a chair for me to sit on, so I was still right next to him. Randy looked around at everyone grinning..

"Had you all on your toes alright!" Everyone laughed, I looked at him, my head tilted. I didn't deserve him at all. He grinned then looked at me.

"Ri... I love you" My heart flew, I leant in and kissed him, then stroked his face, he kissed my hand. Everyone began talking about the night's events. But I kept my eyes on Randy, he looked at me too. He moved his hand and motioned me to come closer. I leant right in.

"Never leave me Riley..." I smiled, he did too. I never want to leave him, I never will.


	25. Chapter 25 My Boys

**Chapter Twenty Three. My Boys.**

Randy is being kept in overnight. It was now 1am. He would be allowed to leave at 6. I told everyone to go home, but there was no budging Jeff or Hunter. John and Maria were just leaving, Maria looked her beautiful self again; she was much calmer than earlier.

"Hon, you should come back to the hotel..." I shook my head. Maria and John were exhausted, they needed to leave. Maria's voice was soft yet worried.

"I can't, I am not gonna leave him..." I squeezed Randy's hand gently, he was snoozing. They both nodded, they knew I wouldn't leave. Dave left earlier, he was knackered and he needed to rest, the doctors checked all of us over to make sure none of us would collapse like Randy did. I was feeling tired and slightly nauseous, seeing Randy's blood tests was making me feel sick. I got up and left the room with Maria and John, leaving Hunter and Jeff with Randy. I walked them to the front entrance of the hospital where a taxi was waiting. John gave me a tight hug, I felt warmth from him, but I wish it was Randy holding me.

"Don't worry Ri, he's gonna be fine now, just can't get him drunk at the engagement party!" I laughed, it was the first time I had since earlier today. John got in the cab, Maria was off the crutch now and grinning.

"Hon, we are still going shopping later on.. retail therapy is the best recovery method!" I laughed again, Maria was so wonderful. I hugged her tightly.

"Can't wait Maria..." She grinned again and got in the cab. I waved them off and turned around walking back into the quiet hospital. There were nurses sitting on their break in the cafe. I walked in, getting two black coffee's for me and Hunter, and a milky coffee for Jeff. Randy wasn't able to drink yet, he was still on fluids. I put the 3 cups in a tray and made my way out the cafe, opening the double doors with my back. I held my wallet in my mouth, I bumped into a nurse.

"Crap sorry, I haven't got any free hands" I dropped my wallet, the nurse picked it up for me, he grinned.

"No problem Riley..." I looked up at him, another fan I was guessing. It was amazing, they were all over the place.

"Great match tonight, you are a great wee fighter..." He had a faded scottish accent. He was middle aged with thick rimmed glasses. I laughed.

"Thanks, I am just going to see my... Randy and my other friends" He grinned, he was very tall, 6ft 5 at least. He had shaggy black hair, and his eyes were dark. He walked with me, talking about the nights events. Then he mentioned the WWE championship match, I had never asked Hunter how he done. I felt awful.

"Yeah so glad Trips won, JBL is a complete asswipe" I grinned, at least something good had come out of the night. He walked me to Randy's room, up the stairs and along several corridors. Jeff and Hunter sat there talking to eachother. Jeff had a headband on, around his wound. Hunter had his leather jacket over him. I breathed in Randy's hoodie, still keeping me warm and content. The nurse opened the door for me, I grinned at him. Hunter stood up as I entered, taking the hot coffee's off me. The nurse came in, he was in awe of the three of them. Randy's eyes slowly started to open. I put my coffee on the side table and leaned over him, kissing his forehead. He smiled then sat up slightly.

"My neck... agh" I looked over at the nurse, he smiled.

"An ice pack" He reached over into a mini-freezer and pulled out an ice pack. He handed it over to me, I lifted Randy's head up carefully and placed the pack behind his head and neck. He winced at first, the cold ice touching his hot, bruised neck. His face was soft looking, but he looked exhausted. I pulled a chair up so I was right next to him. Jeff sat by the window, looking out whenever he heard another ambulance come in, Hunter was at the end of the bed, looking at both of us. The nurse stood, opening the door. "Nice to meet you all, hope you get better soon Mr. Orton" Randy grinned, nicking a sip of coffee off me.

"Thanks man" The nurse winked at me and walked away. I was feeling tired still, Randy continued to sip my coffee, wincing when he swallowed. "Black coffee... eesh" Me and Hunter laughed, I couldn't live without black coffee. Randy had his like Jeff's, milky and sugary. He handed the coffee back to me, I put it down and smiled at him. He held my hand and began talking to Hunter about the night's events. "Paul, what happened in your match man? You're still champ right?" Paul... I had never heard HHH called that before. I would still call him Hunter. He didn't seem to mind. He sighed, I knew he was still champ, but he liked playing up to it. He began to grin. Jeff started to laugh.

"I knew it man! No way are you losing that thing yet!" We all laughed, Randy coughing slightly after. I fell asleep 20 minutes later, resting my head on the bed. Randy was stroking my face. I woke up a few hours later. Randy was getting up, the doctor had given the all clear and he was free to leave. He got up, he was still wearing his show pants. I yawned and stretched. Jeff was asleep by the window. Hunter hadn't slept, he had kept talking to Randy, making sure he was ok at all times. I stood up, pulling the hood over my head. Randy was still very weak. Neither of them had seen me yet.

"Paul, think I am gonna need some help putting my clothes on" I giggled, he looked around and smiled. "And here's my help..." Hunter laughed, his smiled wide. "We can go Ri... it's like... 5:30am" I looked up at him and smiled, my eyes still half asleep. I stretched my arms and legs out and went around the bed. I put Randy's weight on my shoulders, lifting him up and taking him into the private bathroom, sitting him down on the toilet. I went back out and grabbed his rucksack. Hunter was gently waking Jeff up. I walked back in and closed the door. Randy looked so pale, so fragile. I sighed and bent down in front of him. Kissing his knee softly and rubbing his legs. He smiled. "What would I do without you?" He said sighing. I laughed.

"Probably be safe and sound in bed..." He shook his head, I still blamed myself. I was the reason Edge and his team hurt Randy after all. Randy stood up carefully. I pulled down his trunks and threw them in his bag. I pulled a pair of grey briefs out and put one foot in, then the other. It was strange, Randy was butt naked. But neither of us seemed bothered by it. He pulled up his briefs then sat back down. I stood up, searching for his Affliction t-shirt. He pulled me to him, and sat me sideways on his lap. I was so scared incase I hurt him, but he wouldn't let me go. He rested his head against my arm and kissed it, his arms were wrapped around me. I kissed his head, stroking his face as I did. He grinned and let me go. I found his Affliction t-shirt, buried at the bottom of his bag. I pulled it over his head and he put his arms through the sleeves. "Come on Mr... let's go" He smiled and stood up, I opened the bathroom door. Randy went out first, standing in his t-shirt and briefs. I handed him his jeans and he stepped into them. I knew he was uncomfortable, he didn't like being treated like a little kid, but he didn't complain. He pulled on his boots and stood up. Jeff stood up, stretching his arms high above his head. He undone his ponytail then redone it, adjusting his headband to try and make it look slightly stylish. He pulled his jacket on as well as Hunter. I put Randy's leather jacket over his shoulders. Jeff grabbed his bag and winked at me, I smiled back. I put my own bag on and put my arm around Randy's waist, he put his arm around my shoulders and we took slow steps out the door. Hunter and Jeff moving around holding doors open and stuff. We got to the main reception, a group of nurses were standing there, the one I had met earlier looked and smiled. They all began waving saying, "That's Randy Orton and Riley Dawson!" Some came up and asked for autographs. Randy was so weak, but too polite not to sign stuff. Nurses were asking all four of us to sign their shirts and books. One asked Randy for a photo... I answered for him. "Sorry nurse, you can imagine we are all exhausted and Randy has had a tough night" She nodded smiling. Hunter went and rang for a taxi to come and pick us up. We talked to the nurses for a while, Randy's weight still on me, I started to slump. I lifted him up once more, my arm around his waist. Jeff went and stood outside waiting for the cab.

"Taxi's here guys, lets go..." Jeff just waved to the nurses, he really wanted to get to bed, he sat in the back of the taxi. I helped Randy in then went and sat in the front, as I was the one least likely to fall asleep. Hunter sat next to Randy's right, and Jeff to Randy's left. Hunter must of already told him where we were going as he pulled straight out. We drove down Times Square, I looked around, all the lights were still on. But it seemed different, there were fewer people on the streets. I looked up and realised the sun was rising. I looked behind me, the three guys were asleep. Jeff was on Randy's shoulder, Randy was on Hunter's shoulder and Hunter was against the window. I smiled then turned my attention back outside the window. The cab driver smiled.

"Looks like it's been a rough night..." He said smiling. I yawned.

"Yeah, it has been... but me and my boys have pulled through" I smiled, all three of them were my boys. They had protected me, helped me and loved me for being me; especially Randy. Me and the cab driver continued talking about things until we pulled up outside the hotel at 6:06am. I was exhausted and in a few hours going shopping with Maria, at least we weren't meeting till 1:30. I leant over and rubbed Randy's knee. He woke up, looking around and smacking his head with his palm. I laughed and got out the car. The three boys took a while, stretching and what not. I thanked the driver and tipped him. The boys mumbled thanks and walked into the hotel yawning, Hunter was holding Randy up. He was almost walking by himself now, just a few more hours rest and he would be fine. I couldn't wait to spend some girly time with Maria, the two of us shopping till we dropped. I was also looking forward to buying a beautiful dress, I never had any amazingly beautiful clothes. Jeff and Hunter came up to mine and Randy's room, I didn't see the point in them dragging themselves back to their rooms, so I convinced them to stay with us. I pulled Randy's boots off and slid his jeans down. Hunter and Jeff had a sofa each so they were happy, the sofas were huge after all. They fell asleep almost instantly, both in their boxers. It was amusing seeing them walking around in boxers/briefs. I put covers over them both and kissed them. Jeff's eyes shot open as he felt my lips touch him.

"Thank you" He said, I couldn't help but stare into his beautiful eyes. I nodded and stood up. Randy was yawning so he didn't notice. I kept Randy's hoodie on and pulled on some cotton shorts. I climbed on the bed next to Randy. He was lying on his back, looking up at the ceiling; he looked so perfect. I rolled on my side, leaning on my elbow, he turned over.

"Thank you Ri... I don't know what I would of done without you I just don't know" I smiled at him. I loved the man so damn much it hurt.

"Thank _you_ baby, you made me become someone I didn't even know I could become, I love you more than anything else in the world" He grinned and kissed me. We both fell asleep, our heads touching. I love him, so so much. My heart is still fluttering and has been since the day I met him.


	26. Chapter 26 Retail Therapy

**Chapter Twenty Four. Retail Therapy.**

It was cold in the hotel room. I opened my eyes slightly, then throwing my head back into the pillow. I reached over and grabbed my phone, it was 12:48. I turned and looked at Randy, who was facing me, eyes shut. I nestled down back into the pillow and looked at him. I didn't want to wake him so I just kissed his forehead softly. I peered over Randy to see Jeff and Hunter still fast asleep, Hunter had his mouth closed and he was on his side, arm hanging over the sofa. Jeff had his mouth wide open, snoring loudly. I giggled and got off the bed gently, creeping over to my suitcase. I pulled a pair of ripped pair of jeans out my bag. I didn't even know they were in there, I was still wearing Randy's hoodie, I intended to wear it all day too. I grabbed some underwear and a towel, I got up then walked back again... forgetting a t-shirt. I grabbed a white vest, nice and simple. I crept back into bathroom. I dumped my stuff on the floor and ran to the toilet. The coffee had passed straight through me. I looked and realised it was my bad time of the month, it would make me feel a hell of a lot worse shopping for a dress, but nevermind. I wanted to look at the bright side of life from now on, after thinking I had lost Randy, I never want to feel like that again. I stepped in the shower, hot as always. I washed my body then my hair, conditioning it. I then rinsed and got out of the shower. I heard Hunter on the phone, he was whispering. I think he was talking to Vince about something. I ringed my hair of water and done the girly buisness. I then dressed quickly, putting Randy's hoodie on straight away. I had thick socks on to go with my white vans. I stepped out of the bathroom, wrapping my hair up in the towel. I saw Hunter putting his boots on, he looked up and grinned.

"Well don't you look better! Stunning in fact!" I blushed, he looked pretty irritated.

"Yeah I gotta head off, I am on RAW tonight... just got the call, Vince said to tell you, Randy and Jeff that you got the week off, lucky so and so's" I smiled at him; bless him, he was such an amazing guy. He quietly crept to the hotel door and gave me a long and meaningful hug. I felt so close to him, he was like my older brother. He meant a hell of alot to me. I waved as he walked down the corridor. I closed the door quietly, unwrapping my hair and stepping into the bathroom. I done my make-up light; grey eyeliner, smokey grey eyeshadow and a teeny bit of pink lip gloss. I stepped out and saw Jeff sitting and stretching. He looked up, he didn't say anything but I could see what he was thinking. Part of me wished me and Jeff could have something more but not when I Randy. I went and sat next to him, nudging him. He smiled, rubbing the back of his head. The gash was bigger than I thought, he winced when he touched it, it was all stitched up. I rubbed his hair gently, looking into his... amazing green eyes as I did. I leant in and kissed his forehead. He sighed then smiled.

"You look beautiful Ri..." I blushed, Jeff made my heart fly high sometimes, but it was a different feeling to when Randy did. Me and Jeff began talking about things whispering obviously. He told me about how he missed home, his dad and friends... and his mom. I had never asked him, but I knew that Jeff was only a boy when it happened. He went teary eyed, I wrapped my arms around him and stroked the back of his neck. I unwrapped my arms and pulled my shoes on. Jeff pulled me back down onto the sofa and clasped my hands in his. "I wish we could share one more kiss" I sighed and stroked the veins on the back of his hand. My phone began buzzing and Randy stirred, shoving his head into the pillow. I jumped off of the sofa and ran around, it was Maria.

"Hey hon, I am waiting for you! I have called the taxi and it will be here in 10 minutes!" I grinned.

"I can't wait! See you in a few!"

"Ok hon! Hugs for all!" She hung up. I grinned and packed an over the shoulder bag I found at the bottom of my suitcase. I put my iPod, wallet, make up and spare girly goods in there. Jeff had said he would stay with Randy, and I knew John was going to be with them later. Randy slowly opened his eyes and sat up.

"Hey you... off already?" He coughed. He still sounded tired. I walked over to his side of the bed and sat on a spare bit of matress. I stroked his beautiful faced and kissed him, once on the forehead, once on each cheek then passionately on the lips. He grinned after, looking over at Jeff and raising an eyebrow. Jeff just laughed, then glanced at me quickly. I took Randy's sunglasses that were on his side, he looked at Jeff. "Oh, knicking my things now are we... I see you still have my hoodie, now you got my sunglasses too! Sheesh!" I giggled, Jeff laughed.

"I will see you tonight Mr. Gonna buy you both something special..." They both were raising eyebrows at eachother now. I laughed and got up, Randy grabbed my hand and kissed it over and over again. I giggled and kissed him once more. "If you need anything, ring me..." He nodded, Jeff went and jumped on the spot next to him on the bed. "Lazy fucks!" They grinned, Randy winked and blew me a kiss, Jeff waved and smiled. I waved, picked up my keys and left. I put on the sunglasses and walked along the corridor, I stood waiting for the lift. I stepped in and pulled my lip gloss out, re doing it as Randy had most of it on his lips now. I giggled to myself and checked my wallet. I had both my credit cards, I was paid this week... so hopefully I could buy a stunning dress and some extras. I had period pains, I held my stomach then stood up straight as the doors opened. Maria had been up for a while, she had two Starbucks drinks in her hands. She giggled when she saw me. She looked amazing as always. I grinned and gave her two kisses, one on each cheek. She handed me one of the cups; I smelled it, Caramel Mocha, I grinned. "How did you know?" She winked behind her sunglasses.

"I know you Ms. Riley Dawson, don't forget it!" She had a caramel blended frappachino. I didn't know how she done it, it was freezing outside. The car approached, we both asked how each of our other halves were doing. Then Maria asked me how I was doing.

"To be honest, I feel like I am flying... last night didn't seem real at all..." She smiled, she said she knew what I was going through as it happened with John before. We got in the car and started chatting about tomorrow night and how big and exciting it was going to be. Maria began thinking about a dress to wear, she wanted something beautiful, as I did, but she wanted something that showed her off, where as I didn't. We pulled up outside a 5th Avenue department store. I found a bin and put our empty drinks in. I felt like the day where I went prom dress shopping, I wanted something short, but not majorly short. I'd save the long dress for the big day. Maria was a pro, she already had contacted the store so help would be provided. We went up several escalators until we reached a huge floor of dresses; cocktail dresses, prom dresses, wedding dresses. You name it. Maria squealed with excitement. I was lost, I had never been shopping like this before. She looked around each rack so carefully, I was following her. She began picking dresses out, handing them to the assistant.

"Ri, you pick some out too..." I had seen a beautiful short dress, I pulled that out and handed it to the woman, she smiled. Maria picked out about 16, I picked out about 7. We went and tried each one on. Maria looked stunning in all of them... but when she tried on the final one, my jaw dropped... It was a short dress, but it fit her perfectly, it matched her curves and boobs amazingly. Her legs looked long and shiny and her hair radiated the outfit. It was dark pink, corset on top, frilled on the bottom. Under it was a black tutu type thing. I grinned.

"Maria, that's the one..." She looked in the mirror.

"Riley... I think it is" She grinned, holding herself in and pushing her boobs up. She turned and looked at me. "Your turn now hon..." I sighed and went behind the changing curtain. I had narrowed it down to two It was a choice between a red or a black dress. The red was strapless, the black wasn't. They were both short... but they looked fantastic. Maria told me to try them both on again. I tried the red first... Maria looked then told me to try on the black. I had seen Liv Tyler wear the exact same dress. I really loved it on her, I hope it would suit me too. I came out. Maria sat there, jaw open, she tilted her head. I looked down at myself.

"That bad huh?" She shook her head, mouth still open.

"Riley.. it's, your..." I raised an eyebrow and looked in the mirror. I was stunned. I would never call myself beautiful, but looking in the mirror at this very moment made me think differently. I touched myself to make sure I was real. The dress was black silk, it had two straps over the shoulders and a small bow around the waist. I loved it.

"Maria... I..." She stood up and came and stood next to me. We both looked at ourselves in the mirror. Maria squealed with excitement and wrapped her arms around me. She jumped up and down, screaming still.

"Riley! Riley Riley Riley! We look fabulous! Look at us... just look!" She grinned, her smile was wider than I had ever seen it. I jumped up and down with her, she was amazingly hyper after that. We both took the dresses and bought shoes, make up and whatever accessories we would wear with them. Maria saw the salon. "Riley.. let's get our hair done!" My hair needed doing, it was pretty boring at the moment, llight brown with a couple of blonde streaks in. I shrugged my shoulders.

"What the hell! Lets go for it!" We both paid for the works, Maria wanted her hair re-dyed the beautiful maroon red colour. I looked through the pages, looking for something that grabbed my attention. I found it, Liv Tyler's hair. Dark brown, with what was called feathered flicks. I asked the guy if he could add different tones... but still dark brown. I hadn't been a dark brunette in a long time. It was always nice to have a change. We sat there for a couple of hours, our hair changing constantly. He snipped away at my hair, then added the hairspray, I had taken Randy's hoodie off in order for it not to smell of hair products. Maria was finished, she looked fantastic. She had soft curls with her dark maroon hair, with some very blended blonde streaks. I grinned at her.

"Wallah Ms. Dawson..." He held a mirror up in front of me. I looked at myself, I was dark. I looked... good, better in fact. And I am never that confident. Maria jumped up and down clapping with excitement. I thanked the hairdresser and we both left with our new outfits and new hair cuts, we grabbed a bite to eat at a nice Italian cafe. It was nearing 7pm. God how time flies. I dialled Randy's number.

"Hey miss... been wondering where you were" I grinned, I really hope he would love my new hairstyle. Me and Maria were both going to surprise him and John, wearing our hoods up as we went into the hotel.

"Yeah, just gotta get a couple more things..." He sighed then laughed on the end of the phone, I heard John shout hello.

"Hey John! Yeah yeah, we will be back in the next hour... see you then, Love you" I could tell he was grinning on the other end of the phone. I smiled to myself.

"Love you too Ri..." I hung up and turned to Maria.

"Right, I have to pick up something for Jeff... and a little something for Randy..." She looked excited.

"Ooo I can get something for John then!" She squealed and she whistled a cab over. I told him to take us to a guitar shop I had heard of a couple of blocks down. We pulled up outside, Maria tipped and we went into the shop. I clipped my sunglasses on to my vest and began looking around. Then I spotted it, a beautiful blue acoustic. I checked the price tag, I still had enough for this and Randy's gift. I picked it up, dropping my other bags and began strumming.

"Can I help you?" An old rocker guy asked me.

"Yup I will take this please, and just a material case... I already have one that will fit this" He sighed. Maria was browsing, looking at all the different guitars.

"Riley this pink one is so pretty!" I laughed and went over to the counter.

"Ok that's 435 please..." I grinned and put my card in the machine. It accepted and he handed over the guitar, he let me choose a couple of plectrums for free. Me and Maria laughed and left. The next stop was just down the road. Me and Maria jogged there incase it shut early. It was a band merch store. I was looking for a vintage Metallica t-shirt I heard Randy talking about a week ago. I searched each rack... then I saw it, hanging up, it wasn't any ordinary t-shirt though... it was signed, with silver pen. I asked the store guy to get it down for me, he happily obliged. I checked the price tag... 300. Good enough for me, I happily purchased it and bought another few band t-shirts for myself and Randy. Maria bought a KISS t-shirt she found. She giggled and we both stood outside. 7:45pm.

"Aghh I don't know what to get John..." I thought about it, maybe a jokey present? No, not at this moment. Then I thought of something.

"I know! A watch... John hasn't had one in ages!" She grinned.

"Good going Ri! Ok let's go" We walked a few blocks to the nearest watch store, luckily it was still open. Maria searched them all, not finding one that she thought John would like, then she spotted something much more to her and his liking. It was a vintage platinum thumb ring. It had nothing on it, but Maria was soon going to change that.

"Can I have that ring, and on the inside encrusted, Maria and John, always and forever" The woman behind the counter sighed, she said she could do it now as the guy hasn't left yet, or she can do it for next week. Maria ordered it to be done now, we waited another 45 minutes or so. The woman came back with the ring... 450. Yikes. Pretty darn expensive, but Maria didn't care. We made a hasty exit as the woman was getting more and more annoyed at the time. We hailed a cab and made our way back to the hotel. Retail therapy was amazing, I gotta hand that to Maria. I pulled my hood up, moving my fringe to the side, Maria pulled hers up soon after. We approached the hotel, all our bags surrounding us. I paid the driver and we both walked into the hotel. 9:20pm. I saw the back of Jeff's head in the bar. I pulled on Randy's sunglasses, Maria put hers on too and we walked into the bar.

"Oh no, here comes trouble..." John laughed with the rest of them. Dave was with Randy, John and Jeff. They began making faces as we walked towards them. We stopped a few feet away, making angry faces. Jeff saw the guitar and raised an eyebrow, thinking I had brought it for myself. I held it up and handed it to him.

"Jeff, a new start" He looked shocked, he opened the case and grinned. Everyone else did too. I knew how much it meant to him.

"Ri... you are too good to me!" He got up ready to hug me.

"Wait, wait... you can thank me in a sec" I nudged Maria, she went up to John and kneeled on one knee. She still had her hood up and sunglasses on.

"Hey I thought the guy has to propose" Randy laughed, I looked at him and grinned.

"John... take this as my way of saying I love you, and can't wait to marry you" He grinned, opening the small box. His eyes went teary.

"You soppy fuck!" Dave said laughing, the rest of us were in hysterics. Maria took her hood down and glasses off. The wolf whistles flooded in, everyone complimented her new locks. She looked at me as she sat on John's knee.

"Your turn Riley..." I sighed.

"Ok, if I have too..." I took the hood off and pulled the sunglasses off. They all looked at me in shock, Maria squealed. Randy's jaw was open, I felt nervous. He might not like it. He pulled me towards him and stood up.

"Fuck me!" I grinned.

"You like it then?"

"Like it, I fucking love it!" He pulled me to him and kissed me, I giggled and let go of him. I went and hugged Jeff, who was still in awe of his guitar. I pulled out Randy's other surprise and threw it over to him. "What's this?" He opened the t-shirt up "Oh my! Ri! It's signed and everything!" I grinned, he was so happy. His dimples were gleaming with his smile. I hugged and kissed him once more. The six of us sat there talking about the day's events. Jeff was tuning his guitar and playing it softly. Randy leant up to my ear, as I was sitting on his lap.

"I love you, you know that... so fucking much" I kissed him and held him tightly. My man was stunning. I felt stunning. Tomorrow would be stunning.


	27. Chapter 27 Prior Engagement

**Chapter Twenty Five. Prior Engagements.**

Me and Randy soon retired to our room. Both of us still overly tired from the night before. Him, John and Jeff had already bought their suits, I didn't know when. They must of done it sneakily. I saw Randy's suit hanging up as we entered the room. It was late now, 12:30am... luckily the engagement party didn't start till 6:30 this evening. I dropped the bags and carefully lifted out my dress and hung it next to Randy's suit; it had a white cover so he couldn't see it. I looked at Randy's suit, he was going to look so incredibly handsome in it. I had only seen photos of him in a suit. I think tomorrow, we would make a very attractive couple. I smiled and sat down, taking my shoes off. Randy was doing the same, we were back to back. I yawned several times, flicking my feet outwards. I stood up, undoing my belt buckle and sliding my jeans down. I undone my bra, managing to pull it through his hoodie and my vest without taking the vest or the hoodie off. He raised an eyebrow.

"Seriously, how the hell do girls do that?" I laughed, it was a trick of the gender. I told him and he just shrugged his shoulders. I pulled on a pair of grey cotton shorts and pulled the duvet back, I went into the bathroom and brushed my teeth quickly and done my girly business. I walked back into the bedroom and slipped into bed, it was still really cold in the room. Randy got in a few minutes later snuggling up to me. He laid his head on my chest and we both looked up at the ceiling. "Ri you didn't have to get me anything ya know. You're more than anything I could ever ask for" I grinned, my hair rested against my cheek, it was so soft and shiny. I kissed the top of his head and yawned once more. He yawned after me and moved his head up next to mine, resting it gently on the pillow. I turned and faced him, he was looking at me. My hair, my face, my eyes. "You're so beautiful Dawson, and your hair it makes you look so different, in a good way obviously" I smiled.

"Well you always look good, although... I do prefer you with a bit of hair" He laughed, his hair was really short at the moment. But he still looked incredible. I loved his hair, it was so simple yet suit him so perfectly.

"Yeah, it's just easier to look after when you have none of it" I smiled and kissed him. His soft lips touching mine. We fell asleep face to face, an arm around eachother.

The next day we relaxed. We got a few phonecalls from various people, Randy phoned his dad about RAW on monday night. He had forgotten to ring him, they spent ages talking, Randy kept mentioning me and grinning; it lit me up inside. Maria phoned with details about later on, she told us what car we were taking, where we were sitting etc. It was a formal planned evening, they had planned a huge dining table for all of us to sit at. Me and Randy were sitting next to eachother on Maria's side, Jeff and Dave were sitting on John's side. Then everyone else would be seated according to Maria. I was really looking forward to it, looking good and feeling good with my man. I played guitar for a couple of hours while Randy caught up with emails and what not. It was now 5pm, me and Randy had eaten lightly. I wanted to get ready early, so no rush was needed. It would take me 45 minutes or so to make myself look as good as I wanted to.

"Randy, gonna get ready now. Don't expect me out anytime soon" He laughed, he had already showered, he just needed to put his suit on and spray some aftershave on.

"Ok you... I am gonna catch the highlights of SS so see you in 9 hours then" I pulled a sarcastic face and grinned. He chuckled to himself and leaned back against the back of the bed. I took my dress, black tights, bra and a special black g-string thing Maria made me buy, then I walked into the bathroom. I laid my dress over the rack near the shower, along with my tights and underwear. I grabbed a shower cap and tucked my hair up into it, I didn't want to wash it, it was still clean and beautiful from yesterday. I had a quick shower, shaving and washing. I stepped out wrapping the towel around my body, I dried it for about 5 minutes, making sure all my body was dry. I quickly moisturised my legs and done the girly buisness, then I pulled my g-string up. I kept my hair in the shower cap until I put the dress on. I pulled my bra over my head and pulled my tights up over my g-string. I looked in the mirror, luckily my belly wasn't swollen from period pains so I wouldn't look or feel like a blimp. I undone the clips from the hanger and held my dress infront of me. I grinned, I couldn't wait to walk out to Randy, looking all made up. I laid it on the toilet and sprayed some deodrant. I lifted my arm up and pulled dress over me. I took the shower cap off and let my locks fall down; I looked in the mirror and smiled, twirling around in a circle and grinning. I began to do my make up; light foundation with powder then a tiny bit of blusher, dark eyeshadow with a silver streak at the top, I put on liquid eyeliner with a little flick at the end, finally I out on some natural pink lip gloss. I looked down then up, my light blue eyes. I was shocked. I had never looked so... so good. I know it sounds vain, but I do. I feel great. I flicked my hair and sorted my side fringe. I turned to the side, holding my stomach. I took a deep breath, ruffling my hair again. I opened the door, Randy was facing the window; he looked amazing. I giggled and he turned around. He looked at me. I smiled and twirled.

"Well, do you like it?" He tried talking, the words wouldn't come out. I grinned at him, "What?"

"It's. You're... I'm..." I went up to him and fixed his tie, it was crooked. He smiled and kissed my forehead. I felt small, when I had my heels on I would be a couple inches off Randy. "Ri... look at me" He held my chin up so our blue eyes clashed. I grinned. He took a deep breath and leant down and kissed me. I went on my toes and kissed him back, my lip gloss would come off but I didn't care. We held each other's hands up in front of us, I stopped then wrapped my arms around him, he held my head against his chest. We stood there. He began singing.

"When you are with me, i'm free, i'm careless, I believe..." I grinned. And leant up and kissed him once more. I let go and slapped his ass. "Ooo, cheeky minx" I winked at him and pulled my new heels out of the bag, Randy was putting his good shoes on, he put on a gold rolex watch and looked in the mirror. His phone began ringing. It was John. "Hey John... yeah yeah we are ready, Ri's just putting her heels on... ok well order four and a few of us can go in each... yeah, yeah... um, well who's with you?... Jeff, ok then well you guys head off now and me and Ri will, meet you guys there... yeah we will take the last car or something..." He started laughing "Yeah tell Maria I know it's not my engagement party..." He laughed again. "Ok then John... yup, see you in a bit... bye" I had strapped my heels on and stood up, twirling in front of the mirror. I bought a short black jacket to put on outside, it was winter after all, I put it on and flicked my hair out, I lifted my new black hand purse and put my digicam, phone, wallet, lipgloss, perfume and keys in. Randy was waiting at the door, he looked amazing and smelt fantastic, he held the door open for me.

"Thank you" I grinned as I walked past, I put my purse in my other hand and held his. We held each others hands downstairs, we saw Dave. He was wearing a pinstripe suit and light sunglasses. He lowered them when he saw me.

"Woah there, you might steal Maria's limelight Riley!" I blushed, I knew Maria looked beauitful, but I couldn't help but feel stunning myself. I winked at him, we made small conversation then we saw the black car pull up outside. The three of us made our way and I slipped in to the car, Dave sat in the front and Randy stepped in next to me. The car was just about to pull out when we saw Hunter run towards the car. He was out of breath, he opened the car door.

"Guys guys... I missed the third car, damn Stephanie on the phone... woah" He looked at me, I grinned. Me and Randy shuffled up and let him sit down. Dave told the driver to continue. Hunter complimented me a few times. Randy put his hand on my knee, it made my heart flutter again. He knew I was his to keep, no man in the World could change that.

"So, who else is going?" Hunter asked, I noticed a bruise at the bottom of his neck, he must of got it last night on RAW.

"Jeff, Maria and John obviously... um... Chris, Matt, Punk, Ashley, Mickie, Vince, Melina, Kelly, and I think a few more..." I smiled at him.

"Well I know a few more too... Shawn, Ric, Kennedy and Foley" I gulped, I had only met Kennedy. The other three I grew up watching, Shawn Michaels I had met once... and I could barely talk, I became nervous but remembered to breathe properly. I didn't want to sweat into my new dress and jacket. So I decided not to panic. We arrived at the venue, there was a carpet set out and photographers from WWE and other journalists. Hunter stepped out first, then Dave. They posed together, looking great. Then Randy stepped out, grinning at the camera's. Then me. My name was being shouted from all directions, I pulled Randy next to me and we posed together. They asked for single shots so I took a couple then pulled Randy back. We both walked in to the venue, hand in hand. Everyone was already downstairs at the bar talking. I saw Maria in her beautiful dress, and John. I gasped, he looked incredible. But not as good as Randy. Randy just looked amazing. We both made our way down the stairs into the very cool main room. Brick walls and mood lighting, it was incredible. Maria squealed when she saw us, everyone looked around; John, Vince, everyone. I was looking for Jeff, then I spotted him. He was wearing black biker boots, black trousers, a red fitted shirt and a black blazer. He had dyed his hair black and red with random purple and blonde streaks in; my heart beated a little faster when I saw him. He looked at me and grinned. Me and Randy reached the bottom of the stairs and hugged Maria and John, then everyone else. I let go of Randy's hand and made my way to Jeff. He smiled, toasting his drink to me.

"Hey Jeffro" He raised and eyebrow, grinning.

"Jeffro? I like that dawg!" I laughed and hugged him tightly. He kissed my cheek and held my hand.

"God Ri, he is lucky to have you..." He let out a long, sad sigh. I pulled a silly face and made him laugh. Maria stood up on a stool, John holding her. Randy came and wrapped his arm around me, I pulled my digicam out and took photos of her, she grinned.

"Ok honeys! Time to sit down and eat our meals!" I laughed, Maria and John made their way to the table. I looked over a few heads and saw Shawn Michaels and Ric Flair talking with Hunter. I gulped. Randy sat next to Maria and me next to Randy. I turned the name card around, Paul. I grinned. He came and sat next to me grinning. Shawn was next to him, Ric next to him. I saw Melina, darting evils at me. Randy raised an eyebrow at her and grinned. I smiled and wrapped my arm through his. I began talking to Hunter about last night's RAW; he didn't seem that pleased. Shawn looked over and pointed, his face made me giggle.

"Riley! It's you! The best upcoming Diva! It is!" I couldn't stop laughing, I remember when Shawn done that with DX a few years back. It made me and Randy laugh for a good 5 minutes. Wine came around, Randy still couldn't drink because of his painkillers. I had a glass of dry white wine with my starter, with a glass of water on the side. Everyone ate the same as it was a pre-planned menu. It was fried prawns with garlic and chilli dressing, with side salad. Delicious as I expected. The group made small chit chat, then the boss stood up, tapping his glass. We all looked at each other seriously. I glanced at Jeff who was already looking at me, he winked. I smiled shyly and turned back to Vince.

"Sorry to interrupt folks, but this is suppose to be a celebration..." He motioned waiters to come over. I looked over at Kelly and Melina's dishes. They had just pushed their food around, I did like Kelly, but I hated girls who done that with food, it really irritated me. The waiters bought over huge bottles of Crystal champagne. Randy had one glass, it was confirmed by the doctor earlier on today that Randy could drink a couple of glasses. He still sipped it slowly though, I nudged him and he grinned. Vince continued talking. "So a toast, to the couple. John and Maria. happily ever after" I grinned and looked at both of them. In unison everyone said."John and Maria" Jeff and Matt threw in a few 'woo's' making everyone laugh. The pair stood up grinning and began making speeches, John went first.

"To my Maria, my sweet little lovely Maria. The times when we weren't together I thought about you, your face, your words and your beautiful self. I have never been happier, and can not wait to spend the rest of my life with the most beautiful woman I know..." Randy nudged me, leaning into my ear.

"You are the most beautiful woman in the world" I nudged him back smirking. John continued talking, saying how much Maria meant to him. He then kissed her and sat back down. Maria began talking...

"John, before I start I have to thank someone else, otherwise we would never be here now" She paused and looked at me. I looked around, oblivious to what she was about to say.

"Riley Lina Dawson. You made me become the person I am today, confident and full of life. You told me to tell John how I really felt, and now I couldn't imagine life without you and our little group... to Riley... the most beautiful woman I know" I blushed, looking around the table. All eyes were on me and I didn't know what to do. Hunter nudged me and laughed. I looked over at Jeff, he sighed and smiled. I grinned at him.

"Thanks girly" I said to her, she began to laugh and talk about John. I leant my head on Randy's shoulder and smiled. I felt so happy, Randy had his hand on my knee. I pulled the digicam out of my purse and took more photos of Maria in her stunning dress. It suited her so perfectly. We toasted once more and the main course was brought out. There was a choice of wild mushrooms on toasted brioche with melted danish cheese, or chicken in a herb gravy with new potatoes and salad. I chose the wild mushrooms, I loved brioche, especially with savoury food. Randy had the same. We ate it all up, I looked at Maria, she had the mushrooms and John had the chicken. Both taking bites from eachother. I smiled then finished my glass of champagne. The waiter came over asking if I wanted another drink, I took a half glass of house Rosé wine. I leaned back in the chair, talking around the table to various people. Randy took a sip, then carried on drinking his water. He looked at me, and squeezed my thigh.

"Ri... do you think maybe tonight we could" I giggled, I knew what was coming, but I couldn't tonight. I hated myself for getting my period, now of all times. I whispered.

"Bad time of the month handsome" He smiled.

"Oh right. Just gonna have to wait till we are both... um healed" I laughed and rubbed his hand, the one on my thigh. We made conversation throughout the evening then dessert was served. A strawberry souffle with strawberry coolie. It was delicious, the whole meal was delicious. After we sat back taking photos. I made my way around the table taking photos with and of everyone. I got to Jeff and bent down grinning.

"Come on then Jeffro..." He grinned and handed the camera to Dave. Jeff wrapped an arm around me and I wrapped one around his waist. Dave took the photo then another one for good measure. The second one we both pulled crazy faces. It was a great photo, I kissed Jeff on the cheek and got up and made my way to the beautiful couple. I scrolled through the photos, I had taken photos with Dave, Jeff, Hunter, Shawn and Hunter doing the DX poses, Flair, Chris, Matt and Ashley, Punk and Kelly. I found the one of me and Jeff, my heart beated faster again. It was strange, me and Jeff looked like a couple in the photos. I shook my head and bent down between the Maria and John. They both put their faces next to mine and smiled. John looked dashing, Maria beautiful and me happy. I kissed them both and went back and sat next to my man. I patted him on the back and sat down. "Our turn now" He sighed looking fed up, but he soon grinned.

"Oh well if we must" I handed the camera to Maria. She took it; the flash making us both blink twice. I scrolled back. There it was. Me and my Randy; we looked, amazing. I grinned and showed him.

"That's a keeper..." I kissed him and looked around. We left the table and made our way upstairs to the club area. The night was going so perfectly; unfortunately, it was far from over.


	28. Chapter 28 Homecomings

**Chapter Twenty Six. Homecomings...**

So the club was open to a few more guests who couldn't attend the meal. A few more superstars and a few of Maria's and John's friends outside WWE. There was various mainstream artists being played by the DJ, something me and Randy weren't all familiar with, we still enjoyed it though. Maria and John requested a song and the pair began dancing, very intimately if I may say so. It was fantastic. I ran over to the bar and grinned at the barman.

"Hey, can I have a glass of coke please... no ice" He nodded and grabbed a glass, I went through my purse and checked my phone. I had one message, Randy came over and wrapped his arm around my waist and put his head on my shoulder. I opened the message. 'Riley, it's Adam... look I am outside, please... I just need to talk to you... alone, I won't do anything... Randy can stay a few feet away even... please." I turned and looked at Randy. I sighed, his face became angry. He looked at me frowning.

"You're not seriously thinking about talking to him?" I sighed. I needed too. I shook my head and walked away from him, putting my jacket on. I know I shouldn't, but this is something I need to clear up, I am so scared, my knees are shaking. I walked out the door, held open by the security. I smiled at him and looked around outside. It was colder now, the icy breeze hitting my face like a thousand daggers. I saw Adam. He was wearing a leather jacket, jeans, boots and sunglasses. He looked good, better than I had seen him look in a while. He saw me and took his sunglasses off, pushing his hair back. He looked at me, head to toe. I walked over, holding my arms to insulate myself. He approached me, we were a foot or so away from eachother.

"Riley... wow" I didn't feel like getting compliments from him, not tonight.

"Yeah... what do you want Adam?" He pushed his hair back once more.

"I've been doing a lot of thinking and I have decided to get therapy. For my anger and stuff" I nodded, I didn't know what to say.

"Ok" I was blunt. Why should I care? He took a deep breath and let it out. I felt my phone buzzing in my purse, I ignored it.

"You not gonna get that?" I closed my eyes and shook my head. "Look, I never wanted to hurt you. I didn't mean too, it just kind of happened and you made it happen" I knew it, he doesn't change. I raised an eyebrow and began walking away, it wouldn't be that easy. He grabbed my arm, turning me back around. "You did, you flirted all the time... you got pregnant" I laughed.

"Yeah I had male friends, no I didn't flirt with them, I loved you. I got pregnant because of you" I laughed "Look I am really not in the mood to have my night spoiled by the likes of you" The breeze picked up and the blistering wind blew, making my cheeks red. His eyes grew wide...

"Ri, you are selfish you know that? Our baby died because your body wasn't strong enough" I gasped. He was blaming me? I began feeling weak, what if he was right. I shook my head and tried walking away, he wouldn't let me go.

"Look just get off me forget you know me" I hesistated. He laughed.

"I can't... I still love you" I laughed. I saw Randy approaching the door, he saw me, his eyes big and worried. He ran out. Adam let go of me and Randy came and stood over me.

"Adam leave her alone ok? No more fighting or petty attempts to get rid of me... cos I ain't going anywhere" I smiled, my Randy; he was so strong, so powerful and protective. Adam just smirked.

"Don't worry... you keep her, she's just an attention seeking whore" I grabbed Randy's fist, it was clenched and ready to punch. Not tonight.. I couldn't let him. He unclenched his fist.

"Go home Adam... just leave us" I stepped back, pushing myself into Randy hard. Adam put his hands through his hair again.

"I'm going... going back to Canada till after Christmas, my therapy and all" He sighed. "Ri, be safe. Bye" He put his sunglasses back on and walked away, I felt tears in my eyes. I turned into Randy's chest, he wrapped his arms around me, I put my arms into his jacket and felt his warmth.

"Come on Ri" I nodded and he held my hand. We both walked back into the club. We both done our best to put smiles on, we knew this wouldn't be something to talk about now. Maria came over out of breath and grinning.

"Where you two love birds been then?" Me and Randy smiled at her.

"Just making phonecalls" Randy said. She winked, talked to us for a little bit until John and Dave pulled her back onto the dancefloor. Me and Randy sat at the bar watching them all. I saw Jeff, he was dancing with Mickie. He kept laughing and smiling. I smiled, leaning on Randy. I picked my phone out of my purse and looked. The missed call wasn't from Randy, it was from my brother. Luckily there was a slow song on so I dialled him back; turning back to the bar and sipping my cola.

"Ri?" I grinned, it was so good to hear his voice.

"Brandon! How are you?" He sighed. His voice, there was something different about his voice.

"Yeah I'm ok. Look it's Mom" I went silent. I never had mentioned my mom to anyone, it just wasn't necessary. I gulped.

"What about her?" Randy turned to face me, he was smiling, then his smile turned to concern. My brother sighed a few times then took a deep breath.

"Ok, she came back last night... and began telling me and Dad about where she has been and how she has seen you on TV and stuff, then she told us she has lung cancer" I stopped. Everything around me stopped. My thoughts, my movement and my heart. Randy squeezed my hand.

"Ri? What's wrong?" I woke up and squeezed his hand back shaking my head.

"So how long has she had it?" I knew my mom was a smoker. She was one when I was a little girl. Then she walked out and left us, when Brandon was 8 and I was 6. I had received a couple of birthday cards off her. That was about it.

"A year or so, doctors said she doesn't have very long left" I kind of expected that. I knew what I needed to do.

"Ok Bran. I'm gonna come home next week, it's christmas soon so hopefully I can get time off" He sighed, I knew he felt bad, but then I felt worse.

"Ok Ri, let me know when you are on your way here and I will pick you up" I hated hearing my brother like this, he was usually so full of life and giddy. I sighed.

"Ok love you, send my loved to dad and... mom" I screwed my mouth up then hung up. Randy poked me.

"You're leaving? Where you going? What's happened?" I grabbed his hand and took him to an empty booth where it was quieter. He sat opposite me, on the other side of the table. I took a deep breath and began talking.

"Ok... my mom has come back after basically 20 years without seeing me, my dad or brother, now she has lung cancer... and um, I need to go back to Miami and stay with them over christmas for at least a couple of weeks" He sat back, he looked upset but understanding. He held my hands, cupping them in his. I looked at him, across the table. "I need to tell Vince..." He nodded.

"Ri. Let me come with you..." I shot up, my eyes meeting his. He knew he didn't need to come.

"Randy, I can't let you do that"

"No I want too. I haven't got a major storyline at the moment, and Adam's gone. Please Ri" I smiled at him, my Randy.

"Ok ok" He laughed, and squeezed my hand tightly

"Your mom will be so proud of you" He tucked my hair behind my ear and grinned. I kissed his hand and slid out of the booth. He slid out too, his smile wide. We looked for Vince, he was in a booth with Kelly. Randy went up to him first.

"Hey Vince... great party eh?" Vince grinned at Randy.

"Yes Randy it is please both of you sit down" Randy went in first then me. Kelly was fluttering her eyelashes. Randy put his arm around me and began.

"Vince... me and Riley need to talk to you about taking some time off" Vince wasn't paying much attention till now. His face turned stern.

"Ok. Both of you?"

"Yes sir... it's" I gulped, I could lose everything I had worked for right now.

"It's Riley's mom... she has lung cancer, and this is the first time she has returned to the family in 20 years, Vince" Randy, my knight. Vince sighed and let out a deep breath.

"Ok the pair of you... I am willing to let you have until the week after christmas off, only if after that you both attend every house show and pay per view after that for three months" Me and Randy grinned, that would mean we could still take time off for Maria and John's wedding in April. Randy stood up shaking Vince's hand. I leant over and hugged him. Me and Randy made our way back to the bar. We talked about things, why my mom left etc. Randy then asked about my brother and father.

"Well Brandon, he is amazing." I laughed, remembering his obsession with cars. "A complete grease monkey. I remember as a 21st birthday present he done up a Harley for me, custom paint job and all. It's beautiful, I will have to take you on a spin when we get to Miami next week" Randy grinned.

"I'd love that. Me and you on the beach, riding a motorcycle... I might just buy one when we are down there" I smiled. We continued talking about our break away. Then Jeff came over, he looked unhappy.

"I just heard you two are leaving RAW for a month! What the hell?!" Eeesh. I knew it would be hard to break it to Maria and Jeff. But Jeff seemed more fragile.

"Jeff. We have to, Riley's mom she's..." Jeff sat down next to me.

"She's what?" I took a deep breath and began talking to Jeff about the past 20 years, and how I had my mom come back into my life just now, yet it wouldn't be for long. I sighed, Jeff kept apologising over and over. I didn't mind. I would miss him... alot. The news soon spread and Maria and John came up to us both, hugging us and what not. Talking to us about how long we would be out and stuff. The good thing was the RAW show in the last week of December was in Miami. I didn't realise the time... 1:30am. It had been a long night. Me and Randy soon departed, both of us feeling tired and slightly upset. We got back to the hotel room and I ended up taking my shoes and tights off and falling asleep in my dress, Randy fell asleep in his boxers. All the times I thought I never would see my mom again.

I remembered my 5th birthday, she bought me a tiger soft toy, his fur was slightly matted and he was old. Tiggy. I still had him in my old room at my dad's home. My Miami apartment had been sold last week, so I had some money put away for a new home. In the mean time I would stay at my family home. It was a beautiful house, 2 stories with a loft, which had most of my stuff in. My room was magnolia coloured with one red feature wall. It had a cork-pin board with photos and memories, including my first WWE ticket. I couldn't wait to go back. I was nervous, Randy would be introduced to my family... and my mom. She used to look down at me as a 6 year old. Now what... At least I would see my brother and dad, who meant more to me than anyone, except Randy. I couldn't stop imagining it. We lived a couple of minutes from the beach, I couldn't wait to go and swim and then meet up with my old friends. I just hoped Randy would still love me after finding out some... secrets.


	29. Chapter 29 Miami Arrival

**Hello readers! I was wondering if I could get some reviews going out of you guys?**

**ALOT of you have alerted and favourited and it would be a huge favour if some of you could review :)**

**Thank you all for reading!**

* * *

  


**Chapter Twenty Seven. Miami Arrival...**

Me and Randy flew to Kansas along with the rest of the RAW and Smackdown/ECW roster. We kept ourselves to ourselves, only talking to Maria, John, Jeff, Dave and Hunter. We didn't talk to many other people, we didn't want to seem like we were running away or anything. We had booked our flights, first class from Wichita, Kansas to Miami international airport, 6 hour journey, first class. It would be long, but I couldn't wait to see my brother. He would be waiting for us at around 12:30pm. I had told him to not tell our Mom about Randy staying, once she told my Dad if I ever had a boyfriend around the house to strangle him while he slept. Brandon had met Adam once, he hated him from day one. Hopefully he wouldn't feel the same with Randy, I knew he wouldn't. Me and Randy's final RAW match was a tag team match against Melina and Morrison. We were backstage at the arena.

"Ri... what time's the flight?" I screwed my mouth up then opened my rucksack, pulling our tickets out. We were leaving early the next morning. I went through the flight details. 6:25am, 2nd December, Wichita to Miami, first class. I told Randy, he smiled and continued doing his boots up. I just realised, me and Randy were returning to RAW on the 29th of December. When would he see his family? He was now putting black grip tape around his wrists. I bit my bottom lip and sat down beside him.

"Randy, are you going home for Christmas or what?" He looked up, tearing the grip tape off with his teeth. He sighed, he looked confused.

"Ri, I know this sounds silly, but my family are gonna come to Miami Christmas Eve. I told them yesterday, I thought maybe our families could meet or something" I smiled, Randy Orton. So caring, so thoughtful.

"That's a great idea! My Dad would be thrilled to meet your Dad. He used to watch him all the time" Randy smirked that irresistible smirk. I smiled, we continued talking about Christmas when John and Maria walked in smiling. Maria came and gave us both hugs and kisses, John just kind of stood there yawning. It didn't look like either of them had much sleep.

"Ri, Ran... we have something to ask you both" The pair of them held hands and looked at eachother, then they turned back to us.

"Randy, I want you to be my best man" Randy grinned, he kind of knew he would be but it was still great to know. They both gave eachother manly hugs and stood there, arms around eachother's shoulders.

"Riley, I want you to be my maid of honor" I grinned a delightful grin. Maria wrapped her arms around me, I heard Lillian warming up the crowd and let go of Maria. Randy told them we had time to celebrate after, the pair waited in our locker room, watching the screen. Me and Randy came out to Randy's music, then began cheering and making jokes with the crowd. Melina and Morrison came out next, both thinking they are God's gifts. The fight started smooth and clean. Morrison then gave Randy a poke in the eye. I looked around the crowd, I realised the numerous signs... 'Ri and Ran, RnR!' 'Riley and Randy WWE's hottest couple!' 'R&R kick ass' It made me grin, I turned my attention back to the ring. Looking at Randy as he pulled himself up. Morrison was posing, Melina letting out that god awful squeal. I looked at her, ringing my ears out. She didn't look impressed. I continued to raise my eyebrows at her, then Morrison tagged her in. She kicked Randy in the gut, Randy crawled over to me and tagged me in. I gave her a clothesline, knocking her straight down. She tried pulling herself back up, I waited for her to turn around, then performed a standing dropkick, just like Randy did. He got the crowd chanting... the match continued, me and Randy, Melina and Morrison swapping every so often. Finally it was me and Melina, she was down and I performed my turnbuckle finisher. Getting the pin... 1 2 3. My music started playing. Me and Randy's hands were held high. We stayed in the ring for a few minutes, posing and cheering with the fans. Randy was so used to being heel that he didn't know what to do with all the good attention, we walked up the ramp, slapping people's hands as we did. We made our way behind the curtain and breathed a sigh of relief. Now all we had to worry about was waking up early enough for the flight, we would have to leave the hotel at 5am to get our bags checked in etc. We walked back to our locker room to a bunch of people. Jeff, Maria and John, Hunter, Dave, Chris, Matt and a couple of others. They all popped open champagne. Chris grinned.

"We are finally gettin' rid of you both for a few weeks!" Me and Randy raised an eyebrow each then grinned. We walked in, hugging everyone and making minor conversation. Hunter pulled me aside, holding my hand.

"Ri... you gonna be ok? Like um" I squeezed his hand. Smiling at him.

"H, I will be fine... I have your number, I will ring you at some point" He smiled and bent down and kissed me on the cheek. We returned to the group. I saw Randy yawning, he would probably sleep the whole plane journey tomorrow morning. I went over and pulled his hoodie on. He went and changed into his jeans and pulled one of the new t-shirts on that I got him the other day. I kept my ring gear on as I probably wouldn't sleep tonight, so I could take a nice long shower. The group of us got in the mini-van, luckily there were 20 or so seats so we all fit in. Me and Randy sat in the middle with Jeff next to me. I had my arm through Randy's, he soon fell asleep on my shoulder. I began talking to Jeff. "Jeffro, ya gonna miss me?" He sighed, pushing his hair back.

"More than anything... named my geetar Ri Ri" I grinned, he said it with an accent that made me grin the biggest grin. I was gonna miss Jeff... a hell of a lot. I put my hand through his hair, he sighed and smiled, taking my hand into his. Something right then told me that Jeff was the 4th most special person in my life. The first 3 being my brother, dad and Randy. I don't know about my mom. We arrived at the hotel at 12:15am. Randy constantly yawning. We said our goodbyes to everyone, I gave a long hug to Maria and John then pulled Jeff aside.

"Meet me down here in half an hour... with your guitar" He gave me a crazy look, then he grinned.

"Ok Ri" I kissed his cheek then went upstairs with Randy. Randy yawned several times in the lift. We got to our dainty, cosy room. Randy took his shoes and jeans off and almost fell asleep instantly, I went and sat next to him, wrapping my arm around his head. He mumbled.

"Love you Ri" I smiled and he was asleep. I carefully unwrapped my arm and pulled Randy's hood up over my head. I grabbed my guitar and shut the door carefully, making my way downstairs. Jeff was standing there, my throat went dry when I saw him. He grinned and came and wrapped his arm around me. We made our way to the lounge, it was empty. We both sat down, making room for us to both play. I crossed my legs and pulled my guitar up on my lap. We both played a number of songs together. I began singing My Sacrifice, closing my eyes, thinking of Randy. Jeff put his guitar down and came and sat next to me. I felt him stroke my hair, I opened my eyes. We were face to face. My heart was beating faster and faster. He took my guitar off me and stroked my face. This wasn't right, I loved Jeff... but Randy was my number one. Our lips touched, embracing softly. Then the kiss became more passionate. Jeff grabbed my guitar and put it on the floor. Why wasn't I pulling away? I pictured Randy asleep, waiting for me. That was it, I pulled away, standing up.

"Jeff... no. I can't..." He sighed.

"Ri just don't let him hurt you" He knew how much I loved Randy. But something was telling me to carry on, luckily my stronger side prevailed. I pulled him up and we stood there holding eachother. Jeffro. I felt awful, but I would never hurt Randy. I pecked him on the lips and put my guitar away. It was 4:00, me and Jeff talked and talked about things. Randy would be awake soon. I hugged Jeff one last time.

"See you in a few weeks Jeffro" He nodded, his eyes hurt.

"Bye Ri" I waved and went in the elevator, breathing deeply; my eyes were watery. This was wrong. I shook it off and got back to the room. Randy was stirring in his sleep. I gently put my guitar down and pulled my clothes out from my suitcase. I had a long hot shower. I quickly got dressed, brushing my teeth. I gathered my dirty laundry and went back into the bedroom. Randy was sitting up, clicking his neck from side to side. I grinned.

"Well good morning sloth" He turned around grinning. I pushed my dirty stuff into my bag and zipped up everything, making sure I had all my bags, my shoes, dress, jeans, t-shirts etc. I put little make up on and clipped a pair of sunglasses to my new dark grey, Pantera t-shirt. Randy kissed my hair as he walked past, he already had his clothes. He walked into the bathroom and closed the door. I continued to pack my stuff up then I buckled my jeans up with my eagle belt and grabbed my white vans. Comfort was most important when travelling. I put all my stuff near the door and made the bed, opening the drapes across the window after. It was still dark out, few cars went by with their lights beaming. Randy came out of the bathroom, looking fresh and fantastic. He was wearing his vintage Metallica top I had bought for him. He held his hands out and smirked. He twirled around in a circle. "Sexy... very sexy" He grinned and packed his stuff into his suitcase. It was 4:50 now. We both hugged for a minute or so then left. Making our way downstairs quietly. Our car was already waiting. I pulled the sunglasses on and put my stuff in the trunk, Randy then put his stuff in. We sat in the back of the car ready to leave. I looked up, seeing one light on. It was Jeff. He was waving, his hair out and top off. Part of me wished I was with him, then I looked to my right and saw Randy, he grinned at me. No. All of me wished I was right where I am. I gave a small wave to Jeff and the car pulled out. We arrived at the airport at 5:40. We checked our bags, my guitar in and went through the first class lounge. I grabbed a dark mocha and got Randy a Latte. We sat drinking then our plane was announced as boarding. I dialled my brother.

"Bran hey, sorry to wake you... we are boarding the plane now" Brandon yawned.

"Ok Ri... well I will be there at 12:30... can't wait to meet the Legend Killer" I grinned, We boarded without trouble and sat down, we were right at the front of first class, meaning we got a shed loads of leg room. We took off without problems, I peered over my sunglasses out the window to see the sun rising. It was a beautiful pink sunrise. I took my sunglasses off and put them in my rucksack which was between my feet. I rested my head on Randy's shoulder and soon fell asleep. Waking up a few hours later. It was 9:30. We still had three hours left to go. I smiled when I saw Randy listening to his iPod and reading a car magazine. I took the nearest headphone out and put it in. Strapping Young Lad, I had listened to them for a few years now. They were an amazing metal band. Randy smiled and looked down at me.

"Hey you want anything Ri?" I shook my head and continued leaning on Randy's shoulder. Looking at the hummer he had his eye on. It was beauitful, big and spacious. I was always more of a motorbike girl. Randy looked up from the magazine and let out a long sigh. "Ri... one night, I want to sleep under the stars on the beach" He looked so peaceful and thoughtful. I smiled, I used to sleep under the stars as a little girl. Me and Brandon done it all the time when we came home from a gig.

"Ok Randy..." He smiled and continued reading. We had our breakfast on the plane, Randy had a big breakfast, I had coffee and toast. I got out my digicam and took photos of Randy eating sausages. They were definitely keepers. I smiled. Randy had an hour or so's nap on the plane before we arrived. This was it, I was finally seeing my brother after more than 3 months. I got off the plane, eagerly waiting for my bags and guitar. Randy could tell I was excited, I became impatient when his bag was one of the last to come out, I cursed and everything. He just laughed. We both walked out to the exit of the airport... I put my sunglasses on. Good old Miami, boiling hot during the Winter. I saw Brandon, his hair had grown, it was flicked out now, light brown like mine usually was. I grinned, running over to him with my bags and guitar. He turned around as he heard me running after him. He was wearing a pair of biker sunglasses, I saw his white teeth. I dropped my bags a few feet away from him and leaped on to him. He laughed.

"Ri you never fucking change..." He looked at my hair and smiled, "Except your hair... wow! Very flash" I let go of him and grinned, lifting my sunglasses on top my head. Randy looked anxious standing a few feet away. I went over and pulled his hand. Brandon took his sunglasses off, looking over at Randy. He raised an eyebrow then grinned, holding his hand out. Randy let out a sigh of relief and grasped his hand, giving him a firm handshake. "Well if it isn't the Legend Killer himself... Mr. Orton... Mr. Randy Orton" I nudged Randy, grinning. He was smiling.

"Hey, Brandon"

"Hey hey Randy! Ok well the truck is parked outside, so let's go before I get another fucking parking ticket" I laughed, wrapping my arm around my brother, he grabbed most of my bags and my guitar, leaving me free to hold Randy's hand aswell. We made small conversation then got to Brandon's truck. Still the same, an untypical pick up truck if you like, spray painted Red with shed loads of crap. I saw my name, I had done it when I was a teen. I grinned. The boys put there stuff in the back and I climbed into the front, Randy squeezed in next to me and put his arm across the chair. Brandon took us out and we drove along the freeway. "So Randy... you lovin' our Winter weather?" Brandon grinned, chewing on gum. Randy smirked.

"Yeah it's a blast, I love hot weather" I smiled, the pair continued talking about the weather and what not. Then Brandon brought up Edge.

"Ri what the hell was Adam playing at? I knew he was a psycho but my God..." I let out a long sigh, Randy poked my tummy with his free hand, I smiled and kissed it. Randy began discussing it with Brandon... I became really uncomfortable.

"You know what he's like. Can we change the subject please" My brother nodded and put on some Pantera. I sat back and relaxed, driving past the beach, Randy grinned. Looking at all the waves and he was shocked how little people there were. The three of us talked about music and other bits and bobs. I stopped then took a deep breath. "So... hows Mom?" Brandon paused, letting out a sigh.

"Ri, she's weird... still acting like she hasn't been away all these years" I nudged him, letting him know I was there and I always would be. Randy rolled down the window, sticking his arm on the panel, looking outside. We soon pulled up outside our house. Randy got out; he was insanely nervous, sweating and what not. Brandon grabbed my guitar and a few other bags. I stood at the back of the truck with Randy.

"Look don't worry, Brandon loves you already... and you know I do"

"Yeah but..." I put my lips to his befor he could speak. He sighed and kissed me passionately. We stopped then grabbed the remaining bags out of the truck. We made our way up the path to the house. The trees were still blossoming and the flowers were still blooming. I reached the front door; it was bright red, just like me and my dad had painted it when I was a little girl. I took a deep breath and opened the door; immediately smelling waffles and maple syrup. I was home.


	30. Chapter 30 Some Things Never Change

**Chapter Twenty Eight. Some Things Never Change...**

I stepped in grinning and dropping the remaining bags. Randy shyly stepped in behind me, putting his shoulder bag down. I turned and grabbed his hand, leading him through the dining room. He stopped just before the kitchen door. I turned and faced him; he was biting his bottom lip. I had never seen him this nervous.

"Come on Randy... it's now or never" He smiled. I remembered, this would be the first time I've seen my mom since 20 years ago. I gulped, looking into Randy's eyes. He put his hand to my face, stroking my cheek softly.

"Come on Ri... it's now or never" I smiled at him then let out a long sad sigh. I nodded my head at him and made him stand next to me as we approached the kitchen door. I squeezed his hand tighter. My breathing picked up, I could hear Brandon talking, then my dad, then her.

"Randy... I can't" Randy stepped in front of me, looking down at me. He lifted my chin, stroking my face once more. He leant down and gently kissed me, then stood up straight. He winked, then nodded in the direction of the door. I nodded back, he took my hand, squeezed it and pushed the kitchen door open. All my family turned around, looking at me and Randy. Brandon was grinning, drinking his orange juice, my Dad's grin was even bigger, laying waffles on two plates. Then I saw my Mom, leaning against a kitchen counter. She wasn't smiling, she raised her eyebrows and sighed, shaking her head. I gulped, Randy's grip tightened on my hand. My Dad put the two plates on the table and came over, cleaning his hands on the dishcloth. Randy let go of my hand. My Dad took both of Randy's hands, shaking them constantly.

"Mr. Orton, Mr. Orton, welcome to our home" My Dad looked so happy, so proud. Randy smiled, nodding his head.

"It's an honor to be here sir" I smirked slightly, Randy had never been so polite. I looked over at my mom, her eyes cold. She never knew Randy was coming but there was no way I was leaving him behind, not now, not ever. She sipped her coffee, black, no sugar, just like before. I guess some things never change, including her cold eyes. She shook her head again. She hadn't even said hello. My dad came and wrapped his arms around me, my smile returned; he still smelled the same. The smell that always sootheed me when I was little.

"How ya doing pea?" I giggled. Ever since the first time my dad saw Forrest Gump, he always called me pea and my brother carrot. It always put a smile on my face.

"Not bad old man... you?" He laughed, his wrinkles maximising as he grinned. Brandon was smiling, he knew I was uncomfortable. I sat down next to my brother, I expected Randy to follow. He was walking towards my mom. Me, my dad and Brandon stared from the other side of the room. Randy held his hand out.

"Mrs. Dawson" She turned her head up, shaking her head as she caught a glimpse of Randy's tattoo's. Randy withdrawed his hand and sighed. My mom had never really acknowledged me, now I realise, she doesn't give a shit. Randy came and sat down next to me, putting his hand on my knee and rubbing it. Brandon was at boiling point. He stood up, pushing his chair out.

"Mom, this is your daughter... your beautiful successful daughter, you know fuck all about her and your willing to just ignore the fact that she is here, with the man she loves" My brother breathed out a long sigh. I felt terrible, I shouldn't of come back. My dad came and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Love? She doesn't know anything about love Brandon, and don't you dare swear at me again" She just continued sipping her coffee. Then I stood up, moving over to her. The three men behind me gasped. Randy whispering my name

'Ri...'

"Mom, you know what... forget it, you go and have your lung cancer you go and forget you ever gave birth to me, because I was just a mistake anyway remember?" I barged past her, making my way into the garden. I began crying, tears filling my eyes. I unclipped Randy's sunglasses from my t-shirt and put them on. I heard the door open and my brother make his way towards me. He put his arm around my shoulders.

"Come on Ri... I got something that might cheer you up" I smiled and he walked me to the garage. "Cover your eyes Ri" I put my hands over the sunglasses, they were dark enough anyway, but I knew my brother well, he would be well upset if I peeked. I heard him pull off a cover and turn the lights on. "Open up" I moved my hands and pulled the sunglasses up. There it was, my harley, with a new custom paint job. But, it had more. I grinned looking at the new work. New tyres, new handlebars, new caps, new dials and an extra seat. I stroked my hand along the paint, the back still black, but the pattern had changed. It now had red roses surrounding the whole thing. Then a center piece on each side, they were beautiful, custom tribal designs me and my brother designed the last time I saw him. I moved to the front, looking at the headlight, then I saw it; Randy's back tattoo spray painted silver on the front. I grinned, running and hugging my brother tightly, never had someone spent so much time on something I loved so much.

"That's not it Ri" He held my hand and pulled it around to the back of the bike. The seat, I never noticed the paint. The back had my name in the graffiti style on my VANS. I grabbed onto Brandon's shoulder, pulling my left shoe off. I held it up to the back, it was exactly the same, the red and silver.

"How did you..."

"Your sketches in your room, I know I poke my nose in too much" I shook my head and grinned, stroking the soft leather. The roses went over the leather seat, the thorns so beautiful and clear. I was in awe of the bike, I just wanted to get on it and ride off into the sunset. Randy walked into the garage, through the back door. I smiled, he stopped and looked at the bike. He looked up at my brother.

"You... you done this?" Brandon leant on the other bike next to mine. It was his custom Chopper he had fixed up. He nodded and grinned, he was so smug, but he deserved to be. I wrapped my arm around him once more and we both watched Randy, inspecting every detail of my harley. We laughed as his finger followed the roses. He stood up and went over, patting my brother on the back. "Hell of a job man... nice going, I see you have made a certain someone happy" He winked at me and came and held my hand. Brandon grinned.

"I could say the same for you" Me and Randy looked at eachother and smiled. I was so happy, yet so sad. Why did my Mom dislike me so much? The three of us decided to go back into the house. I still wanted to taste my Dad's waffles, they were the best comfort food in the World. Brandon and Randy began taking our stuff upstairs to my room, I walked into the kitchen my Mom still sipping her coffee. My dad was nervous looking, sitting at the table where my brother was sitting. I went and sat next to him, nudging him playfully. He smiled.

"Missed you pea, and I love the new hair!" I smiled and took my first mouthful of the mouth watering waffles. I grinned and continued eating. My mom was looking at me.

"Riley, why did you become a wrestler? Money, men?" I shook my head and continued eating, my dad ruffling my hair. I smiled at him.

"No no, my pea wouldn't become a wrestler for either, she became a wrestler because it what she was born to do" I nodded and grinned, savouring every mouthful of the waffles. My dad leant in, ready to whisper something into my ear. My mom cackled, sounding like a witch.

"There's no use keeping secrets anymore John..." My dad sighed, I looked at him, giving a smile from the side of my mouth.

"Fine Melly..." My mom's name was Melinda, but dad always called her Melly, unless he was serious, then he would call her Mel. "I watched what Adam done to you pea... it was so good to see all those men protecting you" I nodded, smiling.

"What men?" My mom scowled at my dad.

"In her wrestling matches Melly, they protected her against..." My dad realised what he just said, I shook my head. My mom never knew what happened with Adam, but I guess I should tell her, she could of been a grandma now.

"Against who John?"

"Against her ex boyfriend." She cackled once more.

"Oh right and what happened there then? Did you find someone better, or did you just get bored?" My gut was telling me to speak up, tell her what really happened.

"No actually Mom" I could feel my eyes turn cold, I glared at her "He abused me... killed my baby..." My mom stopped, putting her coffee down and coming over to the table, sitting opposite me. I shook my head and continued eating, the waffles really were good.

"Your... your baby?" I nodded, stuffing my face with a huge mouthful. I looked up at her, tears in her eyes. I had only ever seen my mother cry once, and that was when Brandon played the Angel Gabriel in our nativity play, she just laughed at me when I played a sheep. She continued asking questions, my dad answering for me most times and me giving the occasional 'Mhmm, yup, nope...' I finished my plate and leant back in my chair. Randy and Brandon soon came back, Randy ate his waffles, almost licking the plate clean. Then the five of us went into the garden, talking more about wrestling and Randy and other stuff. Me and Randy were tired, so we went for a couple hours nap. We woke up at 5:30... just enough time to ride down to the beach and watch the sunset. Randy couldn't wait, we said goodbye to the family then I strapped my biker boots on and put Randy's sunglasses on. I didn't bother with a jacket, it was still so warm out. Randy put a similar pair of glasses on and got on the back of the Harley, I knew he'd feel a bit silly, but this was my baby, my bike. He put both our leather jackets in his lap. I started her up, reving the engine up. We drove out, Randy's arms wrapped around my waist.

"Ri, you're a hell of a good driver!" He shouted as we buzzed along my neighbourhood drives, the sky was already pink. I gained speed, driving down to the beach as quick as possible. We reached it, still nearly empty, I went through to the parking area and parked up. Randy complimented me on my driving skills and we ran along the beach, arm in arm, hand in hand. I found the stones where me and Brandon used to watch the sun set when we were teens. I took Randy up, helping him find the dry spots so he wouldn't slip. We climbed to the top, and sat there, arms around eachother. We watched the water glisten as the pink and yellow light struck it, the sky zooming amazing shades of red and orange. Randy wrapped his arm around me, putting his head against mine. "Ri... I wouldn't change anything, any of this for the World" I smiled, leaning into him. We watched the sun soon fade into the water, it looked like it fell right in. I snuggled into Randy as the breeze picked up. He gave me a piggyback ride back down the stones on to the beach. He put me down and held my hand as we walked along the surf, the light still glimmering over the water. We found a cosy spot near where I parked. We sat down, I began chattering my teeth as the cold breeze picked up. Randy wrapped his leather jacket around me, then put mine on the sand. We both laid back as the stars began appearing in the midnight blue sky. I snuggled into Randy's chest as he wrapped his arm around me. I managed to put enough of his jacket on both of us. We both looked up at the sky, the stars shining so brightly. Randy smiled, pointing at various stars and groups he knew. I looked at him, his mouth moving and his hand pointing. I put one leg over him and slid my body on top of his. He stopped talking and grinned. "Woah there tiger, don't get me too excited... I don't wanna be sleeping out here for the next three weeks" I grinned.

"And what if... I just can't wait" His eyes grew wide.

"Uhm... well... then, we'll... um, just have to... uh" I laughed. He was so sweet, so lovely. I kissed him softly then rolled back next to him. We continued looking up at the stars, then he stopped talking. "Ri... this is just too perfect... I feel like something is going to come along and ruin it"

"Don't say that spoil sport" He smiled and rubbed his head against mine. This certainly was a dream come true for the both of us, I felt so alive... so ready, so happy. Me and my Randy, under the stars yet on top of the Universe.

* * *

**Hey guys, Romz here. Just asking for some reviews and ratings. Haven't had any for a while and a lot of you are reading I think. **

**Hit me up and I will post the next chapter soon )**

Romz.


	31. Chapter 31 Comfort In Sound

**Chapter Thirty. Comfort In Sound...**

Both I and Randy fell asleep on the beach; I woke at around midnight, stretching my arms up yawning. Randy sat up, his eyes still half closed. He mumbled a couple of words I didn't understand. I just barged him and he fell back down. I giggled and put my leg over him, sitting on his lap. He grinned, his eyes still closed. I rubbed his chest, feeling his muscles relaxing as I moved my hands up and down his body. He sat up so we were almost face to face. I was a little bit higher than him; well I was on his lap.

"What you up to miss?" I sniggered, running my hands through his hair. It was very dark, we were quite far from the beach road, yet I could still see Randy's crystal blue eyes looking at me. I leant in and kissed him, he held me close, his arms up my back. My arms were around his shoulders. He kissed me back, pulling me so close that I was nearly sitting on his hips. The passion was so intense; I just wanted to have him there and then. We rolled over, so I was lying down and Randy was on top of me, he put his hands up my shirt, his soft skin touching mine. He cupped one of my breasts in his hand, my bra still on. We continued kissing, our tongues deep in each other's mouths so we could barely breathe. I sat up, Randy's legs kneeling down over mine. We stopped kissing and looked at each other, running our hands through each other's hair. We smiled at one another. "Come on Ri... let's go home" I nodded, I patted Randy's bum as he got up. He pulled me up so I was standing. I picked my leather jacket up, dusting the sand off. Randy put his arms through his jacket and waited for me. I put mine on and he held my hand. We walked up the beach, looking up at the stars. I turned around quickly, checking if we left anything. Then I stopped, looking over at the sea. I tugged at Randy's jacket. "What is it Ri?" He turned around.

"Look..." It was the moon, bright and clear over the sea; reflecting back at us. He grinned.

"Perfect ending to a perfect evening" I nodded. We turned back around and walked up to my Harley. I pulled the keys out of my jeans and stepped over, moving the stopper up and keeping it steady while Randy climbed over. I revved her up, and lifted my feet up and we rode away. We drove down the beach strip; Randy was leaning back against the seat, holding on to the bar behind him. He loved the wind going through his hair; it made him look like a rock star. He wrapped one arm around my waist, giving me butterflies mixed with adrenaline as we rode along the roads leading to my home. We pulled up outside, I put the stopper down, letting Randy step off, then me. I removed the stopper and moved her into the garage next to Brandon's chopper, putting the stopper back on. Randy yawned a few times as he stood watching me cover my baby over. As I stroked the paintwork again, I realised how much I had missed home; my family. I looked up and smiled at him.

"Come on then sleepy head" He nodded and took my hand as I led him through the garage door back to the front of the house. There were a couple of lights on, my room, Brandon's room and the bathroom upstairs. I used my door key and stepped in to the dark corridor downstairs. I shut the door behind Randy and walked upstairs, hearing my Mom cough her lungs out. I just sighed and continued walking. It was nearing 1:30am. I peeked into Brandon's room, he was watching a film. I leant in quickly. He looked and grinned.

"Hey Ri, Ran... you two have a good time?" I nodded.

"What ya watching?"

"Oh some crazy Japanese film, all these school kids have to kill each other" I laughed.

"Ok Bran, see you in the morning" He nodded.

"Night you two" Randy gave a shy wave and we continued walking to my room at the end of the hall.

"You two are very late, you nearly woke your father up Riley" I turned, at the other end of the corridor was my Mom, still coughing.

"Sorry Mom, good night"

"Good night Mrs. Dawson" She just shook her head and closed the door. They were sleeping in separate rooms, my Dad in the spare room and my Mom in the main bedroom. I opened my door and walked in. I had missed this room. My four poster from my old apartment was still the same, a red silk canopy, draped over it. The wicker chair next to the window I used to sit as a teen, sketching the view, the palm trees to the sea. My old wardrobe, mahogany coloured with all my clothes in, all my old beautiful clothes. My desk, now with more items; my laptop, drawing pads, pens and books from when I was studying at Uni. I took a deep breath and let it out, taking my leather jacket off and throwing it over the beanbag next to the bed. Randy copied, he was nervous, my room and all. I grinned; I began packing my stuff away in my draws and cupboard. I gave Randy a draw; he was staying here for a few weeks after all. He packed most of his stuff away, including his huge range of Affliction gear. I grinned.

"You are an Affliction addict Orton" He smirked.

"Well" He motioned with his hands, as if he was God's gift. Well he was God's gift to me. I walked over to my wardrobe, pulling a football jersey that was big enough to be a nightie out. I took my Pantera t-shirt off, throwing it in the wash pile; Randy came over, wrapping his arms around me from behind and resting his chin on my shoulder. "Ri. You are too perfect, it scares me. It scares me the way I feel about you" I sighed, turning around and kissing his lips tenderly. I became chilly, the breeze blowing through the window making the curtains dance. I shivered, pulling the football jersey over my head. Randy took his new Metallica t-shirt off and flexed his arms and muscles. I grinned, slapping his chest. He smiled and pulled his jeans down; he was wearing black briefs, making his package look, well let's say it, big. I laughed to myself, he looked around then back at me, shrugging his shoulders. He turned the main light off and jumped on the bed, getting under the quilt. I smiled, sliding my jeans down, revealing my female white briefs. Randy grinned, leaning on his elbow; he patted the spot next to him. I smiled and jumped in next to him. I reached over, turning the lamp off then rolling back a foot or so from Randy. He put his arm around me, pulling me closer to him.

"God there's nothing like your own bed" I smiled, he laughed.

"Or **your** bed" I giggled, kissing him. I wrapped my arm around his waist; we fell asleep, holding each other.

I woke up at 9 the next morning. Randy wasn't lying next to me. I stood up, sliding my feet into my furry slippers. I stretched up and yawned. I walked over to the window, pushing it up so I could stretch out and see the view. I grinned, the sun was shining and the breeze was mellow. The waves were good today; maybe I could go catch up on my surfing. I continued smiling and walked out of my door, Randy must have put his trackies on, at least I hope he had or he would give my mom a heart attack. I walked along the top hall and made my way downstairs. I walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning all" Randy looked up from the table and grinned.

"Morning beautiful" He replied. My Mom was sitting a chair away from him, smoking a cigarette. I coughed, implying what she was doing was wrong; although, I used to smoke for 8 years, but still. My Dad was sitting opposite my Mom, eating corn flakes and drinking orange juice. I went and sat opposite Randy.

"How did you sleep Randy?" He looked up, biting down on the spoon as he took a mouthful of Lucky Charms; almost definitely Brandon's he loved them ever since he was a kid.

"Like a baby! Damn it must be all that sea air!" I grinned; I had a pretty good sleep too. My dad leaned back, reading the newspaper; he looked over it and grinned.

"So what did you kids get up too last night?" Randy finished eating and pushed the bowl away, he was topless, and I bent down, pretending to sort out my slippers. Phew, he was wearing trackies.

"We drove down to the beach on the Harley" My dad knew how much I loved that bike.

"That's great, how did you like it Randy?" Randy put his arms behind his head, flexing his biceps as he did. My mom looked... impressed.

"I loved it thanks sir"

"Randall, how did you get into such good shape?" My Mom, why the hell did she call him Randall? I knew he wouldn't mind, but still. He laughed.

"Well Ma'am, I toned up as a teenager, and then began going to the gym 3 or 4 times a week. I still go every few days or so" She nodded, she was smiling. Randy grinned.

"And what about your tattoo's? Where do they originate from?" Randy was still smiling, telling my Mom stories of each tattoo. Then it came to his bicep tat.

"Yeah I was in the Marine Corps. Ma'am, I used to have a tattoo from there, and then when I left, I got it covered with this tribal band" She nodded, raising an eyebrow.

"Why did you leave then?" I sighed, I knew why Randy left, Wrestling was his dream, and he wanted to pursue it. But there was a negative side, the fact he got thrown into a military prison for thirty-eight days.

"Well, I wanted to pursue a wrestling career, like my father" My dad looked up grinning.

"Cowboy Bob Orton, what a man!" Randy laughed; he always looked up to his father, like I did to mine.

"Oh yeah Dad about Christmas" I said bluntly.

"Mmm?" My Dad went back to his paper, thinking I was just going to be asking about food or something.

"Randy's parents and siblings are going to come here for Christmas." My dad's eyes shot up from the paper.

"The Orton's? Here? Oh my God!" Me and Randy both chuckled. My mom just shook her head, stubbing her cigarette out in the ashtray.

"Is that ok sir?" I playfully kicked his shin. He looked at me and grinned. My dad was standing, talking frantically about what to cook.

"Oh Randy, that is more than ok! What do they like to eat for Christmas dinner? Will they be staying at a hotel? Oh I can recommend some beautiful seafront hotels"

"Dad, maybe if you let Randy answer then he can tell you" Randy and my Mom laughed.

"Riley, I have missed you" We all stopped, did I just hear correctly? My Mom saying she missed me. She was smiling at me, and then she started coughing. She began coughing really badly; I got up, rubbing her back.

"Come on Mom, cough it all up" Randy pushed the chair out and got a glass of water.

"Thank... you" I looked at the tissue as she sipped the water; Blood, a lot of it. I shook my head, taking the tissue out of her hand and throwing it in the trash. I felt a sudden lift. I stood at the counter and looked at the three of them. I walked over to my Mom, wrapping my arms around her. She gasped, putting her hand on my arm. "Riley... I have missed you, my little girl" I felt tears in my eyes. Why did she not come back sooner? I would have had more time with her. Randy rubbed my back. I let go of my Mom and kissed the top of her head, her hair was thin from Chemo. I went and sat back down next to my dad. I smiled at him; he let out a long sigh. He and Randy continued talking about Christmas dinner; my mom hadn't taken her eyes off me. They weren't cold anymore, they were like mine. Grey/blue and warm. I went and grabbed a banana, sitting back down and putting one leg on my chair. The four of us continued talking.

"Riley, why don't you show me and your Mom your beautiful guitar skills, I know she would love to hear, isn't that right Melly?" She nodded her smile wide. Randy rose an eyebrow smiling.

"Oh ok... let me just go get it" I jogged out of the kitchen up the stairs. Brandon was at work, he had left early so he could come home early. I walked into my bedroom and saw my phone buzzing, Jeffro. "Jeffro! Hey!" He laughed on the other end of the phone.

"Ri! How are ya? How's your mom? How's Randy?" I smiled, he was still so caring.

"I am fine; my mom is" I sighed. "I dunno, and Randy is happy as anything. How about you?" He let out a long sigh.

"I'm ok thanks Ri, we are all missing you two... especially me" I sighed; I thought about that kiss with him, it was so quick, it should of lasted longer. I shook my head.

"I miss you all too, we both do. Anyway I have to go, got a bunch of stuff to do, I will ring you later though ok?"

"Ok Ri, miss you and lo..." He was just about to say it, and then he sighed.

"Bye Jeffro" I hung up. I held the phone to my mouth and threw it on the bed. I walked over to my guitar case and lifted it out, picking up a plectrum and putting it in my mouth. I walked out of my room back downstairs into the kitchen. My mom was gleaming, she looked beautiful.

"What a beautiful guitar" I nodded sitting down on the kitchen chair. I thought of a song to sing another sentimental song came to mind. I began strumming the opening chords to Alone by Alice in Chains and Pearl Jam.

"It's been a long day at the bottom of the hill,  
she died of a broken heart.  
She told me i was living in the past,  
drinking from a broken glass.  
I'm alone (I never wanna be alone),  
now I (now I) turn to face the cold.  
I'm alone (I never wanna be alone),  
now I (now I) turn to travel home.

She'll come back to me (She'll come back to me).  
She'll come back to me (She'll come back to me).

I'm alone (I never wanna be alone),  
now I (now I) turn to face the cold.  
I'm alone (I never wanna be alone),  
now I (now I) turn to travel home"

I had my eyes closed through most of the song, it keeps me focussed. I looked to my Dad, tears in his eyes. I looked to Randy, tears in his eyes. I looked to my Mom, tears in her eyes. I began laughing. "You soppy lot, jees!" Randy laughed wiping his eyes. My Dad nodded.

"Riley, my beautiful little girl, I wish I would of never have left you... any of you" I smiled; I still never knew why she left. All I know is she found comfort in sound.


	32. Chapter 32 Old Faces, New Friends

Chapter Thirty-One

**Chapter Thirty-One. Old Faces, New Friends...**

Me and Randy soon got ready and went into town. It was nearing Christmas after all; I had bought some presents already, without anyone knowing. For Maria I bought a new leather bracelet, it was two bands strapped, it was dyed hot pink and it had her soon to be new initials on it... M K C. Maria Kanellis Cena. I hoped she would like it. For Hunter, Matt, Dave and John I bought them each custom beer mugs, I had managed to sketch and colour each one of them into a cartoon style on to a piece of paper which the glass company copied on to the glass, they were pretty cool. Jeff and Randy I still hadn't bought anything, I didn't have many ideas either. We walked in as it was only a 15 minute walk to the main shopping street. It was again a beautiful hot winter's day; I was wearing dark sunglasses big sunglasses, my own pair for once, a white Iron Maiden vest, a dirty wash pair of slouch jeans and my clean pair of white Vans, the pair that weren't graffitied, and also my brown shoulder bag, with the usuals in it. Randy looked sexy as ever, wearing a brown Affliction t-shirt, dark blue jeans and boots. We walked every foot, every inch, and every step holding hands. I giggled.

"What you laughing at Ri?" He was smiling, the sun bouncing off his sunglasses.

"Just happy is all" He laughed.

"Yeah me too" I rubbed his arm and we continued walking. We got into town at 12pm; looking at all the boutiques and specialist shops. There was a couple kids who ran up to us, both holding the latest WWE programme that was released this week.

"Randy! Randy! Sign this for me please!" He grinned; I lifted my sunglasses up on my head. The other little boy gasped.

"Wiley Wiley! Sign this for me pwease!" He was so cute, about 6 or 7. I grinned and knelt down next to him, and then the boys swapped. Their mom and dad standing a few feet away, both whom walked towards us and held the son's hands. We both stood up smiling, they were too.

"Thank you, you don't know how much this means to them" The mother said quietly, in order for us not to get too much more attention.

"Ah it's a pleasure Ma'am" I said nodding my head at her, Randy agreed and the family left. He took my hand and swung it, we continued walking along the high street. He couldn't stop smiling. What you smiling at then huh?" I asked looking up at him. He grinned further.

"Kids man, I love them" I raised my eyebrow at him, "I know, me of all people" I smiled nudging him with my bum. He laughed and saw a shop that he said he could buy John and Maria a shared gift each. So he went in while I strolled along outside, looking inside each shop. I found a vintage jewellery shop, stepping in. The bell rang at the top of the door. An elderly Native American woman came out smiling. I smiled back.

"Good Afternoon dear, are you looking for anything in particular?" I sighed; it was Jeff's present that I could easily find in here.

"A Christmas present for my best friend... male friend" She smiled further.

"Well, look over here" She was directing her hands over to a jewellery cabinet. It was amazing, various necklaces, rings and bracelets. I saw a lip ring that caught my eye. It was black and silver. I picked it out for him and then something else caught my eye. It was a leather string with a beautiful silver pendant with a deep green stone; it suddenly sent a chill up my spine, reminding me of Jeff's eyes. I had to buy it, for Jeff. I picked it out and woman got it out for me.

"Could I possibly get that engraved?" I asked her, fluttering my eyelids. She pulled a funny face.

"Oh go on then, it will take an hour or so... come back then ok?" I nodded, and told her what I wanted engraved on the back. She said something I didn't quite make out. I asked her to keep it all behind the counter for me so I could pay for it when I came back. I said goodbye and made my way outside, it was boiling outside. I saw Randy with a couple of blonde girls; I raised my eyebrow and shook my head. He looked over at grinned, motioning his finger to come to him. So I happily obliged, strolling into his arm whilst the blonde girls continued 'trying' to flirt with him. Eventually he said he has to buy me a present and said goodbye to the girls.

"So where you been miss?" I smiled.

"Getting Jeff's present sorted... how about you?" He laughed.

"I got Maria and John a nice wine glass set... tinted pink... for Maria more than John, I'll probably get him something else... but I'm going to pick it up after, in case I drop it" I laughed, we continued talking about presents, he had bought presents for everyone except me, his Dad and now John. We walked into numerous shops, and then found a music store. Randy found some old records for his Dad, and he had already brought him a watch. I found some old records that I could give to my Dad as well. I had brought my Dad the whole Laurel and Hardy collection and now he had some old vinyl's to play. Brandon was easy too; he was dying for a new PS3... so that was him sorted, with a load of games to go with it. Now it was my Mom and Randy, hmm. We walked around longer, and then I found a silverware shop. I found a beautiful silver trip-tech frame, meaning there are three places for photos; it had roses engraved in it. That was perfect for her... and I had perfect photos for the slots too, which reminded me... I went and printed off a bunch of photos from my digicam memory card, all from the past couple of months and then a few me and Randy had taken yesterday and a few of me and Brandon yesterday. I got two lots. Me and Randy decided that we would buy each other's presents another day, so he went back to the glassware shop. I walked back into the jewellery shop; the woman was sitting there, reading. She looked over her horn-rimmed glasses and grinned.

"Ahh deary, I thought you weren't coming back" She handed me over a small brown bag, I paid her then looked in. The bag had three small boxes in. I looked at her.

"Sorry Ma'am, but I only brought two things..." She smiled.

"I know the third one is something for you, just wait" I thanked her once more and smiled as I left. Randy was waiting outside. We walked along the high street, down to the beach front. Watching the teens have a game of volleyball, the kids splashing in the surf, the elders talking as they sunbathed. It was so beautiful. I found the bar where I used to have a usual playing spot every fortnight.

"Randy, I want to show you something" He nodded and followed me in. The Blue Lagoon, it hadn't changed. Blue surround mood lighting lit the bar; the wooden panelled walls with fairy lights dangled around them, the stage still small and set up. It was afternoon now, 4pm or so. Randy looked around, looking nervous as he usually did in these places. The familiar bartender had his back to the counter, I sat on a stool.

"What's a girl gotta do round here to get a drink then huh?" He turned around instantly, Devin. We dated briefly when I was a teen, but we were always friends at heart. I lifted my sunglasses off as he ran around.

"Riley baby!" I jumped up into his arms, he was one of those guys that always made you feel good when you around them. I let go, taking Randy's hand as he placed the box of wine glasses on the counter.

"Dev, how are ya?" He grinned, his spiky blonde hair sticking high, his dark brown eyes looking next to me where my man stood. He gasped.

"Fine fine... but this is" I nodded. He came and saw me a couple of times in Ohio with Brandon; we were a little clique during our teens. Randy held his hand out.

"RKO" Randy said, pretending to act like a heel. I nudged him when Devin gulped.

"Play nice Randy" We fell about laughing when Devin took a step back.

"Devin this is Randy... Randy, Devin" Devin shook Randy's hand and grinned, asking him a bunch of questions. Then I heard a familiar voice.

"Devin! Where are you?!" It was the owner, Edward, but I always called him Ed. Ed always treated me like the daughter he never had, especially when I was trying to get some money. He came out scratching his head, and then he spotted me.

"Riley? Riley? Oh my God!" He came running over, his tone more subtle now. He wrapped his arms around me, almost squeezing the breath out of my lungs. He let go of me, still holding on to my shoulders. I grinned, pulling Randy closer to me. He looked, and then looked again, amazed that I had the man himself standing next to me. "Randy Orton... in my bar?" Randy nodded, doing his trademark smirk. I giggled, squeezing his hand; he put his arm around my waist, holding my hip with his hand. I got instant butterflies again.

"Good to meet you sir" Randy grasped his hand, giving a good firm handshake. Ed sat us down at the bar, him and Devin giving us free drinks. Ed sat talking to Randy about all things wrestling, how he protected me against Edge and what not. I laughed, Dev looked at me smiling.

"Missed you girl. Me and Brandon and the rest of the rocker gang have been useless without you" I laughed, I knew he was joking. Then I saw him grin, looking over my shoulder. It was another friend of mine, Becca. She came and put her hands over my eyes.

"Guess who sugar?" I knew instantly, grinned and turned around wrapping my arms around her lifting her up. "Don't wrestle me biatch!" I laughed and put her down, then I saw her hold her hand up. A beautiful diamond ring was on her wedding finger.

"No! Who?" She pointed at Devin; I sat down, my mouth wide open.

"Congratulations guys!" Randy smiled and sighed.

"Does this mean we have two lots of weddings to go to now Ri?" I burst out laughing. Becca hadn't noticed him until now. She stood there, mouth wide open.

"But your... your Randy Orton" Randy nodded, smirking again. She looked at me and Devin.

"Maybe I got engaged too early" I burst out laughing, saying 'aww' to Dev and squeezing his hand. Randy went red, he didn't really know what to do when girls gave him compliments; whether to shy away or retaliate. I didn't really mind either way. Becca ran behind the bar wrapping her arms around Dev, who smiled and forgave her. Randy put his hand on my thigh and squeezed. A few more faces came in, but I already had the people I wanted to see with me. I was so happy for Dev and Becca, they made a beautiful couple. They gave us details of the wedding; it was on the 22nd of December. Me and Randy both held our mouths open.

"So soon? You guys must be in love" I suddenly felt a stabbing pain when he said it, did that mean he didn't love me enough? I shook it off and put a smile on. The bar soon filled up with faces I recognised, but whom recognised Randy more. He talked to about 40 people, and he didn't complain once. I smiled kissing his cheek and I let him continue talking. I got up and went outside for a breath of fresh air, I asked Randy first in case, he let me go and I walked through the panelled doors, I saw Brandon. He was alone, he yawned, his hands in his pockets. He spotted me. Then I saw a cigarette in his hand, his eyes grew wide... then mine. I stuck my lips out, raising an eyebrow. He threw it down then blew the smoke upwards.

"Brandon Joe Dawson... I am ashamed" I shook my head at him; he thought I was being deadly serious. I wasn't. I giggled.

"Oh Ri, I knew we gave up together and stuff, but when I found out about Mom... I just needed too" I nodded and stretched my arm across his shoulders, he kissed my cheek and we walked in. He and Devin acting like teens again. I went and sat on Randy's lap, he had made some new friends. He seemed really happy, I knew this wasn't his scene, he wasn't a huge socialiser, but he didn't mind, he knew I was happy and that was all that mattered to him. He yawned. I knew I had to take him home; we had been out for 9 hours. I announced it and got a wave of boo's. Randy hushed them all and they obeyed, well he was the Legend Killer. Brandon would probably stay out a couple more hours with Dev and Becca. I would see them soon anyway, and I had another couple of presents to buy now for their wedding. Randy held his hand out to Becca and Devin; they both simultaneously wrapped their arms around him. He grinned then picked the box of wine glasses up and made his way outside. I hugged my friends then went over to Brandon, who was talking to a pretty blonde girl.

"Bran me and Randy are heading out... so we will see you later on" He wrapped an arm around me.

"Ok sis, take care" I nodded and gave a quick nod to the girl next to him. I made my way outside, Randy stood outside jumping up and down briefly. It was chilly again by the beach front. I took Randy's free hand and walked up the side street towards home. I had seen so many old faces, yet the face I was with right now made me feel complete. We talked about the evening's events and happily made our way home. I heard my Mom outside on the phone to someone. I decided it best not to bother her. Me and Randy went through the front door, hiding our bags and quickly running upstairs. I had my Mom's, brother's and dad's presents so they had to be hidden under my bed quickly. I went upstairs shoving all my bags under the bed; Randy came up, carting the box and bags and dumping them over by the window. I grinned, sitting cross legged on my bed. He came and knelt down in front of me, holding both of my hands. He looked up at me, his gash was healed. I just noticed. I smiled and looked into his eyes.

"Randy, I don't know what I would do without you, today, everyday just seems to get better and better" He nodded putting his face in my hands and rubbing them together. I sighed and tucked my bottom lip into my mouth. He looked up at me, his eyes so beautiful. I smiled and he stood up. Before he could move, I wrapped my arms around his waist, my head against his body. He lifted me up and put my feet on the ground, gently putting his hand through my hair. The two of us made our way downstairs. My mom was still on the phone outside, so me and Randy looked for my dad. He was sitting in the living room, watching a film on the TV. He had his feet up; I went and jumped over the sofa landing on top of him.

"Good God Ri..." He began coughing, but laughed at the same time. Randy came and stood next to the sofa. I got up and sat on the floor, crossed legged again I shuffled towards Randy so my Dad could still see the TV. My Dad began moving his feet so Randy could sit down.

"No no, don't worry sir... the floor is fine" Randy sat down next to me stretching his long muscular legs out. I kissed him on the cheek and rested my head on his arm. Life was good, perfect.


	33. Chapter 33 Two Of A Kind

**Hey readers. This is a fairly short chapter as I am not sure how many of you are reading; hit me up with some reviews and messages and I will get back to you! :)**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Two. Two of a kind.**

Me and Randy watched the film with my Dad. My Dad, as usual, fell asleep during it, snoring lightly as he was facing the ceiling. I gently woke him up and sent him to bed.

"Dad, time to go to bed I think" I whispered. Randy stood up smiling at him.

"What? Oh yeah" My Dad stood up and stretched whilst yawning. "Night kids" He left the lounge and walked upstairs. My Mom still hadn't come inside yet, wonder if she was ok. Me and Randy jumped up on the sofa; I tucked my feet up and rested my head on his lap. I realised then that tonight I wanted to sleep with him, we had waited long enough. I rolled over looking up at him, he looked down. I grinned.

"You are the sexiest man ever... my God" He began to chuckle.

"And you Ms. Dawson, are the sexiest woman ever" I giggled and grabbed his hand, kissing it softly as I did. He smiled and let out a long loud yawn. I sat up and pushed on his knee as I got up.

"Just going to check on Mom" He nodded and smiled, then went back to flicking over the TV. My fluffy slippers were still in the kitchen, so I put them on and went outside, shivering as I stepped out into a cold breeze. I saw the red flame light in the middle of the darkness. I walked over to it, my Mom sounded as if she was crying.

"Fucking doctors" She mumbled, lighting a cigarette. I nodded, I had never particularly liked doctors either, but I guess she had an excuse. I looked at the box of cigarettes, wondering if I should kill myself quicker just to bond with her. She saw me looking. "Riley, take one... then I won't feel so alone" I nodded, looking at the long smooth Marlboro Light. They were the same cigarettes I used to smoke; I lifted it under my nose, smelling the tobacco and the tar that was killing my mother inside. I looked up to her, just catching a glimpse of her eyes; she had been crying, her eyes were sore looking. "Please Riley" I nodded once more, putting the cigarette to my mouth. I took a deep breath and grabbed the lighter off the table. I could feel the pain she was feeling, that first mouthful of smoke. She was smiling; I gave her a quick smile back. She leaned back in the chair. "So how long have you been seeing, Randy?" I smiled; she didn't call him Randall, which means... she liked him.

"A month or so" She giggled.

"Ah young love" She hesitated, taking another draw from the cigarette. "You love him... don't you?" I grinned, nodding vividly. She laughed. "I can see it... don't lose him Riley, he is a beautiful specimen of a man" I burst out laughing, choking on the smoke that was in my throat. We continued talking about him for 15 minutes or so. She leant over, tucking my hair behind my ear. "You are so beautiful Riley, you look so beautiful" I smiled, taking her hand into mine.

"So do you Mom" She blushed, I could see she loved the compliment. The back door swung open and I saw a beautiful physique standing there. Randy. He strolled over, his smile wide. His smile faded when he saw two cigarettes lit in the ashtray.

"Ri... you didn't did you?" I hung my head; my Mom knew that Randy was concerned.

"It's my fault Randy... I needed a smoking partner and who better than my little girl" I looked at her and smiled, she was protecting me, like Mom's were suppose to. Randy took a long sigh, and then reached over for the cigarette pack.

"Well if you can't beat them, join them" He lit the cigarette and grinned. I grinned back at him. My Mom was chuckling quietly to herself. He came and stood next to me; I got up and let him sit down. He patted his knees and I sat on his lap. My Mom was looking at us both, her head tilted slightly.

"Two of a kind you are" Randy looked up at me and grinned, his smile was wide and his eyes were wider. It was pitch black in the garden. I couldn't be bothered turning the garden lights on, so the ends of our cigarettes were the only things managing to give off a hint of light. Randy was soothing the cigarette, taking long drags and letting out long gusts of smoke.

"First time in 6 months" He said as he stubbed it out. We talked to my Mom until midnight, and then she decided to go to bed. She kissed us both good night and walked back in to the house. I was still on Randy's lap, I was becoming colder; my arms has Goosebumps. He wrapped his arms around me and we went back inside. We hadn't eaten, but neither of us were that hungry. So we decided to go straight to bed, me grabbing a glass of water quickly. I trudged up the stairs going into the bathroom and brushing my teeth and tying my hair up in a high ponytail. I walked into the bedroom. The lights were all off. Randy was wearing his briefs, he was asleep already. Guess I was going to have to wait for some action.


	34. Chapter 34 Runaway

**Chapter Thirty-Three. Runaway.**

I woke up early at 5am; not as much sleep as I wanted, but I felt fresh enough. Randy's arm was around my waist, and his head was close to mine. I carefully swung my legs around, making sure not to wake him. He stirred slightly and turned and faced the window. I crept over to my closet, pulling black Nike lycra shorts out and a grey vest, I pulled my white Nike running shoes on. If there was one thing I was going to do, it was going to keep my exercise up. I grabbed my iPod out of my bag and tucked it into my shorts, fastening the waistband so it wouldn't fall out. I pulled the earphones up behind my vest and hung them over it; walking out of my room as I did, closing the door gently. Brandon's door was open slightly, I peeked in; he was face first on his bed, his clothes and hoodie still on. I smiled and jogged downstairs; walking through the lounge to the kitchen. I opened the fridge doors and grabbed a bottle of water, taking a sip as I walked back to the foyer. Stretching before the front door, I heard the floorboards creaking at the top of the stairs. I turned around, looking up. It was my Mom, lighting her morning cigarette.

"Where you off too then?" She said, quietly walking down the stairs. I smiled.

"Going for a run down the beach" She smiled.

"That's my girl... be careful now, look both ways when you cross the road and all that" I grinned, it was her way of saying... 'I love you baby girl, be careful' I nodded, opening the front door. It was just getting light, the sky a light blue colour. I took a deep breath, putting my iPod on shuffle and jumping up and down on the spot. I began jogging; out to the street, down our road, gradually picking up speed as I ran faster. I ran down the shopping road where me and Randy were yesterday. I eventually got down to the beach, stopping and jogging on the spot as I saw the vast emptiness of sea and sand. I grinned and ran across the road, looking both ways of course. I took a deep breath and ran down the beach, where I began sprinting along with the waves; listening to Ozzy as the waves crashed before my feet. I was taking quick breaths so I could keep my heart rate at a good speed. I ran and ran for 40 minutes or so, I had run so far that I didn't recognise the beach strip at the top. I took my water, taking a few gulps of the cold liquid. I walked up a bit, and sat down on the sand. I took my earphones out, sipping my water still. I looked at the horizon, the sun peeking out. I grinned. I went to reach for my phone.

"Shit..." I said to myself, realising I had left it at home. Well there was only one way of getting back. I ran quicker this time, sweat dripping off my forehead. I made it back to the spot where me and Randy had fallen asleep in 30 minutes. I recognised it instantly as it was a few feet away from the lifeguard tower. I smiled and walked up to the wall that separated the sand from the concrete. I jumped up on it and stood there for a moment, taking the views in. The sun was still not fully raised. I jumped down on to the concrete and stretched my legs out, then my arms, high above my head. I suddenly heard a piece of music... it had no words, yet I remembered it from somewhere. I smiled as soon as I heard it, Rose's Theme from Doctor Who; a British TV series I watched during my time in Ohio. I always thought that Scottish guy; David Tennant was a bit of alright. Bit skinny mind. I had to sit on the wall and listen to it, it just made me instantly remember something.

_The air was cold, winter; last year at my rented flat in Ohio for New Years Eve. I wasn't bothered about watching the countdown, people got so excited over it. What was the point? It was just another year down the drain. It had been a few months since I had officially split with Adam, now I had no-one. I went home for Christmas, but decided to come back to Ohio early. I laid there on my red leather sofa, flicking channel after channel. I suddenly stopped, BBC America. Doctor Who Series 2. I had watched the old Doctor Who when I was a kid with Brandon, I used to love the Daleks, walking around with a plunger stuck to my chest. I watched carefully... watching all the SFX and the beautiful relationship between Rose and the Doctor. I got up to the 5th episode, and then was interrupted by the countdown... "Joy another year... heartbreak" I went and made myself a cocktail, random crap I found and put it in. I went back watching every single episode up to Doomsday... I cried when they were separated. My heart sunk, yet I fell in love with the Doctor; only if men were really like that... All girls need two hearts, that way when one is broken; they still have the other one to rely on... I let out a long sad sigh and then fell asleep._

I stretched my legs once more and jogged back home. I got home at 7:15am. My mom probably thought I was kidnapped or something. I reached the front door, the sun was up now, but it will still pretty dark around here. I knocked, flicking my feet out. My mom answered, sipping her black coffee. She shook her head.

"I thought you had got swept up or something Riley! Goodness! Next time take your phone out!" I was close enough, the sea kidnapped me. I laughed quietly to myself and stepped in as she made her way back to the kitchen. I gulped the rest of my water and made my way into the kitchen. I tied my hair back in a high ponytail; I seriously needed to wash it so it would get its shine back. I brought a special conditioner that the hairdresser said would keep it in beautiful condition. But first I needed to eat. I was starving. I walked into the kitchen being greeted by my Mom and Randy. Who was sitting down munching Lucky Charms yet again, he was dressed in gym clothes too... I smiled at him.

"The time you took running, I had run down to the beach looking for ya!" I laughed.

"Sorry... got carried away in the moment" He smiled. I went over and kissed him, getting milk on my lips. He laughed and continued eating. I sat down next to him, stretching my arms out and yawning.

"Eww Ri you are sweaty, and I am eating" He laughed, my mom too. I just sat there stunned; I knew it was jokingly, but still. I got up, trying to get away.

"Fine Mr... I know who not to sit next to anymore!" He laughed, tugging my arm and pulling me on to his lap.

"Come on... you know I love you" I grinned, how could I resist that? He kissed me and held me around the waist. "I'd still sit next to you if you were covered in vomit, crap and sweat..." I sneered, the thought made me feel ill, but it was still nice to know he would stick by me. My mom raised an eyebrow, she was laughing inside.

"Thank you Randall, for the beautiful image at breakfast" Randy smirked at her, she couldn't resist his charm either and gave him a little smile back. I patted Randy's arms to let me go, I got up and went to the cupboard, looking for some cereal. There were quite a few boxes; Lucky Charms, Fruit Loops, Golden Grahams and my favourite... Apple Jacks. I grinned and pulled them out, there were just enough left for one bowl. I bent down over the sink and pulled a bowl out, pouring the remaining Apple Jacks in. I threw the box in the trash and went and put my bowl on the table. I went over to the sink, washing my hands before I ate. I poured the remaining milk onto my cereal and tucked in. Randy was on seconds... no surprise there. My mom was having her breakfast... black coffee, a cigarette and one slice of toast, with nothing on. "Riley for heaven's sake! Chew your food!" I looked up at her, grinning, milk pouring down my chin. "You dirty girl! Randy, however do you put up with her?" Randy grinned, doing the same as me. We all burst out laughing.

"Peas and carrots you are..." My dad walked in chuckling as he saw the state of me and Randy. We both licked our chins and wiped them with the table cloth, my mom tutting as we did. My dad poured his bowl of Golden Grahams out, he sat down with us, slowly eating as he read the newspaper. Brandon sloped in, still wearing last night's clothes.

"Morning yawn all" He came and sat down, resting his head in his arms as he automatically collapsed in a chair. I got up and got the rest of his Lucky Charms and poured them out for him, he thanked me and began eating them slowly like my dad. We all began talking about Christmas, what we would be doing.

"Well family" Randy blushed, he didn't realise my dad already thought of him as family, "Christmas morning I think we should all gather in the living room and open up a couple of presents each, then have breakfast... I'll cook a bunch of everything..." I laughed, my dad loved Christmas, and every year he cooked too much... we were still eating it a week later. "Then we can all have a couple hours to ourselves, then Randy and Riley, you can go get Randy's folks and bring 'em down here and we can open more presents and eat!" All of us were grinning, even Brandon who was still half asleep. We continued talking for a while longer. It was 8:40 now. Jees time flies. Me and Randy went upstairs; both having showers one after the other. Then Randy went and sat with Brandon, playing on his Xbox 360, which gave me time to check my mail. I scrolled through my account, sorting the junk from the important. I saw a few messages from some random people in OVW, asking how I was and so forth. I replied to them fairly quickly. Then I got an email from Vince...

**'To Riley and Randy, I hope you are both well and enjoying your time off. The writers and I have come up with a storyline for you both and a couple of other wrestlers that we would like to speak to you the night of RAW when you return. Riley I hope your mother is doing well and you are getting some rest. Randy I hope you are keeping in shape and looking after Riley. Anyway best wishes to both of you over Christmas. Vince.'**

I smiled; it was a short but sweet email. I wondered what the storyline would be... hmm. I replied to most of the others then I saw it.

**Subject: Riley... ****  
****From: Jeffro**

I gulped... clicking it open. There was a hell of a lot of writing. Now I would have to sit and read it, my gut feels like its twisting three times over. I took a deep breath and began to read.

**'Hey Ri, it's me... Jeff. Yeah I never heard from you the other night, guess you have been busy huh? Ok I know this looks like a thousand words, but please just read them... Every one of them is important, to me. **

**Ok, first of all I brought you your Christmas present, I know you will like it, I saw it and I just gasped because it reminded me of you so much. And tell Randy I got his too, but it's no where near as special... don't tell him I said that, he'll RKO my ass! Ok carrying on, we are all missing you desperately on RAW, Hunter won't shut up about you... neither will Maria. She is craving female girly time as she called it. And me, well... I can't bare it; it's so hard not seeing your beautiful face every day, or hearing you laugh. Agh. Well we are all fine by the way. Matt and Ashley seem to be getting closer and closer which is a good thing I guess, although she messes my things up quite frequently which isn't so good. Dave is missing RAW; I think he may decide to move over to be honest... if he is allowed. Hunter is still a bit edgy because of Steph, I think it's really killing him inside being alone at this time of year. Maria and John are doing great too, both making plans for the wedding and non stop talking about it. And me, yeah I am good, a bit tired and all... and looking forward to seeing my family at Xmas. By the way, we are all doing something New Years right? No way am I spending that alone, it's time for a partay! A proper partay this time! Not so you go falling asleep at 2am you rebel you! Mind you, you didn't actually sleep until… never mind.**

**This is so hard for me to say, I couldn't bear telling you on the phone, my throat completely closed up... besides it hurt too much. Riley, I fell in love with you the first moment I saw you. I know Randy did too but still... I just wanted to hold you in my arms immediately, stroking your beautiful soft hair and looking into your amazing eyes. And those two special nights we shared, the first was a mistake on both our parts. But the second, I know it wasn't what you wanted, but that kiss just made my heart stop. I had to remember to tell myself to breathe... When you said you were leaving for a few weeks, I felt like coming and running away to find you but I knew you were happy, so I couldn't. Ok you know how I feel, I know I will always love you but hopefully I can get over you and just stay friends, close friends.**

**  
****Ok I will leave you back to your time off. I miss you, and remember I am always here for you, I always will be, and I will never leave you. Never change Ri... not for anyone.**

**Love Jeff. X'**

I didn't know what to do. Jeff finally admitted his feelings for me, yet now... I realised more than ever how much I love Randy. All the things Jeff was saying, I was thinking of Randy. I let out a long sigh, I would reply to it later, when I had the right words to say. I closed the laptop lid and stood up, bending down and touching my toes. I was wearing slouch ripped jeans and one of Randy's Affliction t-shirt's I stole off him. I walked out of my room and stood in the doorway of Brandon's. They were both sitting on the wooden floor, whacking buttons quicker than anything. I smiled, looking at the pair of them. They were playing some war game... Call of Duty 3 I think.

"Oh what! That's shit! I wasn't anywhere near that guy!" Randy slammed the control on the floor. Brandon was laughing.

"Look man! You can come back in now, stop being a baby Orton!" Randy glared at him.

"You are on biatch" I giggled quietly, watching them both whack the buttons as if they were really in a war. Randy had his tongue poking out, where he was focussing so much. I smiled, standing there watching them. Randy died... again. "Oh horseshit! This is crap! There is no way he could have killed me! Look at that, look! Just absolute... BULL SHIT!" I burst out laughing, making the pair of them jump.

"God Randy you really are a baby" He smirked at me.

"Careful Ri, I might just have to RKO your ass..." I laughed.

"Yeah yeah, blah blah... come on baby face Orton; show those Germans what you're made of!" Randy stood up, clicking his neck from side to side.

"Gimme a sec Bran..." Brandon rolled his eyes and smiled. I walked outside, my arms folded. Randy came and stood in front of me. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"RKO my ass?" He grinned, doing one of his many signature poses. He was laughing.

"Nah, I couldn't RKO your ass... but I know something I would like to do to your..." I hushed him, in case Brandon heard. That would just kill me inside, probably of laughter but still.

"I bet you would..." He grinned and I shoved him back into Brandon's room. He sat back down, both of them leaning against the bed. Brandon had the headphones on Xbox live, talking to other random players. I sat on the bed, behind Randy.

"Gimme the headphones..." Brandon took them off, handing them over to him. Randy stuck them on and grinned, he turned the mic on.

"Ok you assholes, who messes with the Legend Killer..." Brandon looked up at me laughing. I smirked at him. We could hear what the other guys were saying.

"Legend Killer? What the..." One guy said.

"Yeah right, like Randy Orton would play on this..." Another guy said.

"No way is that Randy Orton, he sounds to girly" Me and Brandon held our laughter in.

"Turn the fucking webcam on and I'll show ya!" I got up, turning the webcam on at the top of the TV, all the guys stopped insulting and gasped.

"It really is! Randy my man!"

"Orton? RKO? WOAH!"

"Yeah yeah, you all wanna be my friends now huh? Tough luck!" He began slamming the buttons, shooting them all. Brandon was snipering off the top of a ledge. I grinned watching them, it was right then I felt more relaxed then I probably ever had.

"Whoa Orton, look at your chick man... she is HOT!" Randy snarled at the webcam, I grinned and waved.

"Riley D man! She is a proper rad diva, sexy as..."

"Watch what your saying jackass!" Randy growled into the mic, I was laughing so hard. We all were, Randy still poking his tongue out as he was concentrating.

"RKO put your tongue away man; we don't wanna kiss from your sorry ass!" Randy shouted something then I grabbed the headphones of him.

"Aww well if you guys don't wanna kiss him... I happily will" I leaned down and kissed him on the lips, he wasn't looking at me... but he still kissed back. He smirked after it and winked into the camera. I put the headphones back on his head, trying to distract him as little as possible. He leant his head back quickly and grinned then went back to the screen. I went over; turning the webcam off... we might get into trouble for that.

"Aww Orton, why you breaking the good view for?"

"Yeah man, why you tripping on my creps bruv?" I burst out laughing; they were obviously one of those 'wannabe' gangsters's. They had a cockney English accent which made me laugh harder. The three of us continued sitting there, when the game ended, we saw how many people tried to get into that one game... 15,000. News really did travel fast, the host made the game bigger... so there were 15 on each side. This got more people in, yet kept the same in from last round. I leant back and smiled, watching my two favourite boys bonding and doing something that made them happy. When was this feeling of perfection going to end? Never I hoped.


	35. 35 A Bridesmaid, A Couple, A Love

**Chapter Thirty-Four. A Bridesmaid, A Couple, A Love.**

Two weeks later and everything was still perfect. It was the 18th of December and I still hadn't got Randy a present. We still hadn't done 'it' yet... I don't know why, we were waiting for the right time. Me and Randy had just finished breakfast; we made our way upstairs and snoozed for an hour or so longer. I turned over and faced him.

"I need to go get your present today, otherwise I just won't find you one, and what do you want? I just don't know. It's like" He put his finger to my mouth, and opened his eyes; those beautiful eyes, so irresistible. I smiled as he did.

"I want you, I have you. That's all I want from you but if you do get me something, I am sure I will love it" I smiled, I had a faint idea of what to get him after that session with Brandon a couple of weeks ago, but I still wanted to get him something else... We lay there a little longer, and then I went and got changed. I walked back into my room and saw Randy sitting on the wicker chair looking out of the window. I smiled, he looked so handsome. He looked around, smiling.

"Ri, being here" He paused, smiling slightly. "It just makes me want a family" I sighed, I knew that was what he really wanted for Christmas, but I just wasn't willing to give everything I worked so hard for up just yet. I walked over to him, putting my hands on his shoulders. He pulled them down so I had my arms wrapped around him. I had my head rested on his shoulder; he breathed out a long sigh then turned and kissed my cheek. I stood up straight. My phone began buzzing on the side table. I ran over picking it up, it was Becca.

"Riley! Hello" I grinned; she was excited about this Wedding. You could hear it in her voice. "I need another bridesmaid! Please say you will be it..." I gasped; I knew Brandon was best-man.

"Um... sure why not!" She screamed at the other end of the phone.

"Ok we are having the final dress fittings today at the Wedding Boutique on Beach avenue... meet us there at 12:30"

"Ok Becca... Randy is going with Brandon shopping anyway so I can meet up with them after" We carried on talking for a while. It was a beach wedding so they weren't that fussed about appearance, but bridesmaids still had matching outfits and the bride still had a beautiful wedding dress. I said goodbye to Becca and pulled my biker boots on.

"What was that about then beautiful?" He was grinning.

"I am now a bridesmaid in four days time!" Randy laughed; I pulled my leather jacket over my white vest.

"Lucky you! Well guess I will meet up with you later then" I nodded and went and sat on his lap; I looked into his eyes.

"I love you Orton, you know that?" I kissed his forehead down to his lips, where we shared a beautiful long kiss. I grinned and grabbed my bike keys. It was already 12:15 so I had to get there quickly.

"I do… and I love you too Ri, will ring you after when me and Brandon are about" I nodded and waved once more then ran downstairs. I went into the garage; stepping over my Harley and putting my sunglasses on. I lifted the stoppers on and put my shoulder bag around to my back. I pushed the garage door button, it shot open and I revved her up. I pulled out and drove down the street, up and over a couple of bumps and down a few more streets. Then I got to Beach Avenue, I didn't recall the Wedding boutique, but Becca told me it was on the corner facing the beach. I turned left and drove down, making sure not go to fast. There was a huge sign indicating the boutique, I pulled into the curb and put the stopper down, turning the engine off. Becca was standing outside waiting. She grinned and ran over when she saw me. I stepped off the bike and locked the handles.

"Riley!" She wrapped her arms around me and dragged me into the boutique. It was a beautiful place, the walls were cream with gold patterns across them, and the sofas were cream with gold finishing. I smiled and she dragged me over to the two other girls, I had never met them before.

"Riley this is my sister Tina" I nodded my head and shook her hand; she was her younger sister, 17 or so. "And this is my friend Alex" I shook her hand and smiled once more. They were really excited the three of them, I don't know why... I felt a bit out of place.

"I love your boyfriend Riley!" Tina said to me, I grinned.

"Yeah... I do too" She giggled. The four of us began talking about our dresses, we had left it quite late, but they already took our sizes, I told Becca on the phone earlier. We were all wearing the same colour dress, but they were all different. The saleswoman bought out the two racks in which there were about 25 dresses. Tina and Alex screamed jumping up and down looking at each dress. They picked out a couple each. I stroked each dress, inspecting them carefully. Which one would suit me? Then I found it... it would look amazing with my hair softly curled. I pulled it out, Becca grinned.

"I knew you would go for that one!" I smiled at her, holding it against myself. "Go on then, go and try it!" I nodded and went behind the curtain. I felt the soft silk inside, it was beautiful. And the colour, it was a deep violet colour. It was a strapless dress that came just above the knee; frilled and netted at the bottom and a beautiful violet rose at the top, resting above the breast.

I stepped out; the other two girls were already standing there jumping up and down. Tina chose a short strappy number, it was silk, and it stopped way above her knees. Alex chose a beautiful short dress too. It was ribbed, taking her in at the waist and the bottom half was like a tutu. I walked out and stood in front of the mirror, flicking my hair out once or twice. The other girls stopped giggling and looked.

"Becca! Why can't we look that good?" Tina said, stomping her foot. Becca laughed and came over, standing next to me. She was waiting for her dress to be brought out.

"You look fabulous... just fabulous" I grinned and nodded, the saleswoman bought her dress out.

"Be back in a sec!" We all nodded, I stood there, looking at my dress... myself. I had started to enjoy wearing dresses now. They seemed to bring the right attention. Tina and Alex came up to me, the three of us stood there looking in the mirror.

"We are hot!" Tina shouted, me and Alex laughed.

"Has Randy got any friends for us then?" Alex said, I giggled. I wouldn't allow it, it's not fair.

"I doubt it, they are all back in Missouri" The pair of them sighed. We heard the curtain pull back and the woman announce that she was ready. The three of us turned around. Becca stepped out, she looked phenomenal. It wasn't a majorly fancy dress, but it looked absolutely stunning on her. I grinned.

"Well done Becca, you out showed us all!" I laughed, she did too. I walked over to her, wrapping my arms around her. She had tears in her eyes. "You look beautiful, completely beautiful" She grinned, biting her lip.

"Really?" I nodded, the other two came over, the three of them stood there jumping up and down with their excitement. I grinned. We had to sort out accessories and what not now, we all kept our dresses on. Becca chose not to wear a veil, she was having her hair curled the day before and she would be wearing little make up anyway, she chose a beautiful pair of silk sandals to wear, the rest of us chose a pair of shoes each. I chose a pair of purple pumps to go with my dress. I wasn't too fussy seeing as it was on the beach. We continued in the shop for an hour or so when my phone rang. I was in the middle of changing. Randy. I grinned and picked it up.

"I can see your bike, but I can't see you" I laughed.

"Ok ok, let me finish changing... I will be out in a minute"

"Hurry your ass up" I hung up and pulled my jeans up, the other girls weren't anywhere to be seen. The saleswoman handed me my dress and shoes and nodded her head in the direction of the door.

"Thanks" She smiled and I wrapped the dress over my arm and put my shoes in my shoulder bag. Tina, Alex and Becca were all standing outside talking to Randy and Brandon. Randy looked up and smiled. He walked over.

"A little birdie told me that you look amazing in your dress" I grinned.

"I don't know" I smiled at him, he wrapped his arm around me and we walked back to the group. Tina was still staring at Randy, Becca nudged her.

"Stop staring!" She hissed, me and Randy chuckled to ourselves. She and Tina continued to bicker for a few minutes, Alex and Brandon were talking. She was fluttering her eyelashes at him; he seemed to like it. Randy nudged me and bent down, his mouth to my ear.

"I got your presents" I giggled, more than one?

"Yeah yeah, I need to get a move on and get yours before the shops close" He grinned; he was holding several bags in one hand. I pulled Becca to one side.

"Where am I meeting you on the 22nd?" She grinned.

"At mine and Brandon's place above the Blue Lagoon" I nodded and smiled. "The boys will be at yours" I sighed; I knew they would be partying all night. There would be at least 5 of them. She smiled, and wrapped her arms around me. "Thank you Riley you don't know how much this means to me" I grinned.

"It's a pleasure, you look beautiful, absolutely stunning in your dress" She blushed taking my dress off me.

"I will take it back to mine and your shoes if you want me to?" I nodded, handing her the small box in which my shoes were in. We hugged once more and said our goodbyes, me and my boys standing sorting my bike out, and the girls going in the other direction. Brandon lit up a cigarette, his chopper was parked next to mine; then I saw another bike next to his, it was a Harley, a bit bigger as mine. It had skull stencils on it. There was something under a cover in the garage this morning, it couldn't be could it?

"See you eyeing up my new number then" Randy grinned. He and Brandon must have been working on it together, it was the same make as mine, but he was going to have different stuff on it. He grabbed my hand and showed me the other side. I saw it; something that made my heart flutter. 'R&R' I looked at him and grinned, they were in gothic letters with a tribal design around them. It wasn't finished, but it sure was beautiful. "You like it?"

"It's beautiful" He looked down at me and smiled.

"Just like you then" I grinned; he pulled me to him and kissed me on lips, his beautiful soft lips touching mine. Brandon made a 'yuck' sound and we both laughed turning to face him. The three of us discussed where we were going. I said I had to go get a few things that neither of them could see, including Randy's presents. So we said we would meet back at the bikes in half an hour. I first went to the electronics store, I found an Xbox 360 that was going for 250 dollars so I brought that, plus a few games. One of Randy's presents. I also searched for a wedding present for Becca and Devin. I ended up buying them a winter ski jacket each, as that was where they were going on their honeymoon; Whistler in Canada. At least they would see some snow for Christmas. Now Randy's other present. I thought really hard about it. I walked past what seemed like hundreds of shops, looking for something special that would mean the world to Randy. I sighed as I reached the end of the road. As I turned around to head back to the bikes, I saw the jewellery shop that was owned by the Native American woman. I stepped in; there was part of the store I had never seen before. There was no one at the till. I stepped through the beads hanging down from the door frame. There was a beautiful range of Native American items. I saw a buffalo skin, with writing on, it said something I couldn't understand. I moved along each shelf, look carefully at each item. I saw a photo frame that I picked up and realised Randy could take home with him and put it next to his bed or something. Then I saw a leather cuff, there was a note with it. The leather cuff was maroon/brown coloured, it had one word written in Native American, it was quite large, it would cover his wrist. I picked up the note. It said one word. 'Love' I grinned, this was the perfect present for him, my love. I took the photo frame and the bracelet to the counter back through the beads, I saw the elderly woman again. She recognises me instantly.

"You came back dear!" I grinned putting the frame and the bracelet on the counter. She put the frame in a bag then picked up the bracelet. "This must be for someone very special... it is made from buffalo skin, it will protect the desired one from evil spirits" I listened as she told me further the story of the bracelet. I grinned, it was so perfect. She wrapped it carefully for me and put it in the bag. I paid for the items.

"This shop is a life-saver... you have no idea" She smiled.

"I am very glad you think so dear" I nodded. I said my final goodbye and turned around smiling at her; she smiled back and bowed her head slightly. I struggled getting out of the door, several bags in my hands. I ran down the street realising I was 10 minutes late, I saw Randy and Brandon holding a coffee each and Randy holding an extra one for me. I sprinted up. Their bags were in cardboard boxes on the back of the Harleys, strapped down with a leather band. They had one on mine waiting for me to put my stuff in.

"Whoa, someone has been on a spree!" Brandon grinned, looking at all the bags in my hands. I put them in the box on the back of my Harley and sat sideways on her. Randy handed me my coffee.

"Thank you" He grinned and sipped his coffee slowly. The three of us talked about the wedding in a few days time, I was nervous. Devin was a very nervous guy, one wrong move and he might buckle, but he seemed happy. We finished our coffee's and all got on our bikes. I put my leather jacket on, and pulled my sunglasses out of my bag, putting them on as Randy shouted something across the sound of Brandon revving.

"Come on shitheads!" Brandon drove off, me and Randy raising eyebrows at each other. We both laughed and drove off one after the other. The sun would be setting in an hour or so. We drove the long way home, going up a couple of hills and making our way back down, I heard glass clunking in Randy's box, meaning he had been wine glass shopping again. I laughed to myself; we pulled up outside the house, walking our bikes up to the garage. We put the stoppers on and grabbed our huge cardboard boxes and carted them upstairs, I dumped mine under my desk warning Randy if he peeked he would get a slap. He nodded vividly pretending to look scared, he put his next to his side of the bed. We both collapsed on the bed, my head on his chest, feeling his chest move up and down. I smiled closing my eyes. He shook me gently.

"Ri, you really could fall asleep anywhere" I smirked.

"Nope, just as long as you are with me" I looked up, seeing him upside down, he was smiling. I turned over leaning my elbow gently on his chest. He stroked my hair.

"I always will be" He kissed me; he hadn't shaven in a while. He had stubble which tickled my lips. I giggled. "What you laughing at miss?" I looked up into his eyes.

"Your stubble, it tickles" He grinned.

"Yeah I feel like a real man now" We both laughed, he couldn't be anymore man if he tried. I sat up letting out a long yawn; I looked at my long stripy rainbow socks, I wore them under my biker boots in order not to get blisters. Randy chuckled. "Stripy" I laughed; he sat up slightly, resting his head on my chest. He snuggled into my breast. "Perfect pillows" We both laughed. We talked about the wedding in a couple of day's time. Randy was nervous, having to meet a bunch of people again and all that, but he knew I wasn't going to leave him. We got up and made our way downstairs, I saw something that I didn't expect to see. My Mom was snuggled into my Dad's chest; they were sleeping in front of the TV. I looked at Randy, who looked down at me smiling. "Looks like they have patched things up" I nodded and we crept through to the kitchen. Randy sat down at the table; I grabbed two cans of Mountain Dew out of fridge and put one in front of him. I made my way around the table so I was in the chair opposite. I put my feet up on the chair next to me; Randy done the traditional 'ah' thing with his first mouthful. "Ri, we haven't even been swimming yet" He looked disappointed; I knew that was one of things he wanted to do.

"We'll go tomorrow, early in the morning, it's great at that time" He grinned and we both continued sipping our soda's. Randy let out a long sigh and hung his head. "What's wrong?" He held his head up, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I dunno anymore Ri... I just feel something is gonna come along and destroy everything" I knew that wasn't it, he let out another sigh; I reached over, my hand touching his.

"What else?" He bit his lip and took a deep breath.

"I'm worried I might lose you... I think if I lost you, I would crawl up and die" My eyes grew wide, he continued talking about the way he felt and a bunch of what if's came up. I squeezed his hand. He looked into my eyes; I took another sip of my soda.

"You won't lose me; my heart is connected to you... if you go further away, it begins to stretch and break" He smiled, still rubbing the back of his neck. He took his hand from mine and finished his soda, crushing the can as he did. He got up and threw it in the trash, he didn't say anything... he just walked outside; walking down the path to the end of the garden. I sat there, pouting my lips out. I finished my drink and threw it away. I went outside, the sun was setting. I saw him sitting there, his head in his hands. I stood directly in front of him; he looked up, pulling me to him and wrapping his arms around me. His head was against my stomach. I wrapped my arms around his head. I could hear the soft whimpers of his breath; he was crying. I bent down. He hid his head away, bending it down. I shook my head lifting his chin up. There was something wrong here... I just didn't know what.

"Ri... I have something to tell you please, don't hate me" I gulped, I nodded.

"Ok, tell me" He took a deep breath, his bottom lip still quivering.

"Adam... Edge told me about the girl, you a couple of years ago. He said he was hitting you, I didn't know what to do; I didn't know who you were. Riley I've known you longer than you think" Tears began strolling down my face, what could he have done? "I saw you in the hospital once, when he had beaten you so bad... when you lost your baby, I saw the gashes on your legs, the bruises on your stomach, the hurt on every part of your body, you saw me once... but you were too drowsy to know it was me, I was the one that brought you to the hospital that time..." He let out a long sigh. "It wasn't Adam that helped you, it was me".


	36. Chapter 36 So Far Away

Chapter Thirty-Five

**Chapter Thirty-Five. So Far Away.**

I fell to the patio floor, losing all balance and concentration. Randy... he had saved me; I remember the doctors telling me if I hadn't of been brought in sooner I could be paralyzed. Randy was sobbing; the soft whimpers of him crying made me cry harder. I wasn't making any noise, there were just tears flowing out of eyes, like waterfalls. He looked up; ready to speak then he hung his head back down. He knew I was getting hurt, he knew what a monster Adam was yet... I am so confused; my head began hurting, and felt as if an elephant was tramping on it hard. I pushed myself up. Randy looked up. I looked up at the sky, it was nearly dark. I turned around, ready to go.

"Ri where you going?" He mumbled, I just shook my head and continued walking. He sobbed harder, I knew I shouldn't leave him, but this hurt too much. I went into the garage; I had my phone, spare cash, sunglasses, leather jacket and my Harley keys, and they were all that mattered. I revved her up and rode away. This time I didn't know where I was going. I just had to get away. I rode for miles and miles, stopping off at a gas station. I went in, a teenage girl behind the counter wearing a red apron with the gas station logo printed on the front. I paid the gas and brought a bottle of water. The girl was chewing gum vigorously. My phone began blaring; it was Voices by Rev Theory. Randy must have set it when he was messing around with my phone. Speak of the devil.

"You not gonna get that?" The girl asked, I shook my head and ignored it, closing the lid and putting it back in my pocket. She raised both her eyebrows handing over my change. "Wait a minute... you're like that Riley diva right?" I nodded, putting my sunglasses up as I counted my change. "Like you are with Randy Orton right?" I nodded again, putting the change in my back pocket. "He is so totally like gorgeous" I nodded again, not really paying attention. I looked up at her, pulling my sunglasses back down.

"Ok, well thanks" I heard her mumble something as I opened the door; I stopped, shook my head and continued walking. I stepped over my Harley, flicking the stoppers off with my feet and sorted my jacket out. I continued riding the opposite direction of home, as far away as I could. I ended up at a beach; I had never been here before. It was quiet and dark. I saw a guy walk past. "Hey man, what beach is this?" He looked up, startled by my voice.

"Oh hey, um this is Pompano Beach..." Shit. I was a hell of a long way from home.

"Thanks man" He nodded and continued walking. I put the stoppers down on the bike and raised my sunglasses, clipping them on to my vest. I picked my phone out of my pocket. I had put it on silent as to not put me off riding. 10:14pm. Yikes, it would take me at least an hour and a half to get back home. I didn't really care. I stepped off the bike and stretched my legs, taking a sip from my bottle of water. My phone began buzzing, it was Brandon.

"Hey Bran..." I mumbled, taking another sip of water.

"Riley! For **fucks** sake answer yourfucking phone in future!" I sighed, he was pissed off. "Where are you? Me and Randy went looking for you down by the beach and you were no where to be seen, no one had seen you... nothing!" He kept ranting for a couple of minutes.

"I'm at Pompano beach" I mumbled, he didn't answer for a few seconds.

"Jesus Ri! What the hell? How you getting home?"

"Route 95" He sighed loudly, I heard Randy's voice in the background, he mumbled something to Brandon. He sounded pretty bad.

"Randy says that I have to come and get you…" He paused. "Mind you Randy, I have had a beer..." They mumbled to each other.

"Bran... don't bother I'll be home soon"

"He told me you know, it's not his fault. Come home Ri" I sighed; I knew it wasn't his fault; he saved me for God's sake.

"I know. Will be home soon" I hung up on him. I walked to the beach wall resting my hands on it. I let out a long sigh; I leaned on my elbows, rubbing the back of my neck with my hand. I looked up; I saw a couple lying on the beach. I smiled; it reminded me of me and Randy a couple of weeks ago. I looked up at the stars, I saw Orion's belt the first group of stars Randy pointed out to me. I sighed once more, finishing my bottle of water and got back on the Harley. My phone began buzzing once more. It was Jeff.

"Riley! Thank God! Randy told me what happened!" He continued asking all sorts of questions. Then I realised he still probably thought I hadn't read his email.

"I read the email Jeff" He gulped, and went deadly silent.

"Ok."

"It's ok Jeff. I love you, part of me wishes I could be with you but the other part is too strong, my love for Randy hasn't faded... I don't think it ever will"

"I know Ri... he feels the same" He sighed and paused once more, "Go home Ri" I nodded. "Ri?"

"Sorry I was nodding" He laughed and said goodbye, I said I would ring him tomorrow or something. Jeffro, the only man who stole my heart from Randy, then let it go. I loved Randy with all of my heart, I realised that now.

I had to face it... I had taken the long way up here, so Route 95 would hopefully be quicker. I revved up and drove off, turning my headlight on as I turned into dark streets. I saw a sign saying ROUTE 95; I drove up it and turned off into Route 95. It was quiet, a few caravans, cars and trucks drove past. I carried on driving, swerving around cars and trucks. I made sure to keep under the speed limit, but bikes could whizz down here. But fuck that I knew what these road cops were like. I was back in familiar territory; I pulled of Route 95 and down the high street. I pulled up outside the house at 11:58pm. I sat there for 10 minutes, resting my arms on the handle bars and just looking at each window. Brandon's light was still on. I turned my light off quickly, in case he saw. Brandon came to the window, looking out into the darkness. He shrugged his shoulders then Randy appeared. The pair of them peered outside. I got off my Harley and walked her up to the garage. Randy spotted, pointing and making a quick runaway down to the garage. I put the stoppers on and patted her; my most trustworthy baby. Randy appeared at the door, gasping for breath. I looked up at him as I stroked the beautiful contraption in front of me. He sighed. I stood up taking the keys out of the slot. I avoided going through the door he was standing through and went through the back door leading to the garden. I saw my mom's pack of cigarette's... should I? I continued walking, hearing Randy follow close behind me. I picked the pack up. Randy was standing next to me; I shook my head and put them back down. I turned and wrapped my arms around him, startling him. He didn't expect it at all; he put his head on top of mine. We didn't need to say anything. He knew how much I loved him, and how much I needed him… that's all that matters.


	37. Chapter 37 RAW Business

Chapter Thirty-Six

**Chapter Thirty-Six. RAW Business...**

Me and Randy held each other for ages, our bodies connecting. Not one word was said until he let go of me and looked down at me. It was pitch black, the only thing I could see was Randy's eyes, reflecting light from somewhere. They were staring right at me; the beautiful pools of blue that seemed like you could swim in them. It was 12:35am now. Randy was still looking into my eyes.

"Don't you ever do that again Ri... anything could of happened to you" I looked up, tilting my head, he was serious. I could hear the fright and nerves in his voice. Randy was only wearing a t-shirt; I could feel the goose bumps on his arms, as his hairs stood up. I looked carefully at his eyes, the way tears were holding back yet I could see them forming.

"I'll try not too" He sighed. I was an unpredictable person, I probably always would be. He nodded his head and wrapped an arm around my side and we walked into the kitchen. He let go of me and closed the door behind him, shivering slightly as he chattered his teeth. I smiled, taking an arm out of my leather jacket, then the other and throwing it over a chair. I went up the step leading into the living room and I collapsed on the sofa. There were no lights on, but I knew this house too well. I could hear Randy ruffling around in the fridge, he closed it and came in, turning a side lamp on. I sat up yawning, he was carrying two beers. I realised we hadn't watched RAW this week. I turned on the TV, flicking to the repeat. Randy handed me a beer and sat next to me, his arm around the sofa. I took a mouthful of the beer, checking to see which one it was; Budweiser... good good. I put my feet up on the sofa arm, and rested my head against Randy's chest. I looked up, he was grinning. I turned my attention back to the TV, luckily we had only missed the opening match, Beth Phoenix vs. Jillian, who had sang her way to the ring. Me and Randy laughed, watching her try and hit high notes and fail miserably. She lost to Beth; I still never understood why she left the ring that time. I shrugged my shoulders and continued watching. A promo came up on screen... with two very familiar faces that made us grin.

"Well ladies and gentlemen I am here with the happy couple John Cena and Maria, tell me how are you feeling about your match tonight John?"

"Well Todd, as long as I have Maria by my side, I know I will be fine..."

"And how do you think Chris Jericho is feeling?"

"To be honest, me and Chris never had a problem up until he purposely insulted us on his 'Highlight Reel'..." Me and Randy chuckled as John continued talking, he had spoken to Randy last week on the phone, informing him of his, Maria's and Chris' new storyline; Chris was apparently loving it, but they still remain close buddies. Maria began talking.

"Todd, I don't know why Chris insults couples... maybe because he isn't in one?" She shrugged her shoulders, John high-fived her and the pair walked off. It was highly amusing, the next match was announced. We skipped the next few matches, until John vs. Chris. Maria walked with John to the ring, the pair of them grinning. Then Break The Walls Down blared through the arena, Chris doing his signature pose and walking down the ramp, shaking his head at John and Maria. The fight started with Chris poking John in his eye; Chris had obviously been cast as the heel which he was always better at. It was a good match, John won by DQ. Chris used a chair on both him and Maria, knocking them both down in the middle of the ring. John stood up at the end, pulling Maria up and raising their arms. The crowd went wild. Me and Randy noticed some signs. 'RAW misses R&R!' 'Riley Rocks the Ring!' and the usual Randy ones. I looked up at him, I pulled my legs down from the sofa, stretching both them and my arms out whilst yawning. I then stood up, in front of Randy so he was swerving his head from side to side, trying to see the TV.

"The view not good enough? Let me improve it..." I sat down on his lap, taking a sip of beer and putting on the side table next to the sofa. He grinned.

"I dunno Ri, one minute you hate me... the next you want me" I gasped jokingly.

"Hate you? I never hated you. I never could, I never would" He sighed and smiled.

"Sorry... I thought that..." I put my finger to his lips, and shook my head. I didn't want him to feel bad in anyway, he saved me; he was my knight in shining armour. I just had so many questions. Why was he at the house? Where was Adam? Why hadn't he told me sooner? But they could all wait; I just wanted to be with him no funny business. He rested his head on my chest, sighing. "God Ri... I thought I had lost you back there" I giggled; he knew deep down I wasn't going anywhere. We began kissing, getting overly flustered and hot, then I heard Jeff's music hit, I fell off Randy's lap, landing on the floor, and he laughed. Jeff came out with a mic... he was holding a belt, Intercontinental Championship. He must have won it off Chris. I grinned, he looked so happy. Then Carlito came out with Santino Marella, saying they want a handicap match against Jeff, whom had retained the title last week on RAW. Jeff dropped the mic and was ready for the challenge. Carlito and Santino were making their way up the ramp; they dived into the ring, attacking Jeff brutally... Jeff was tired and worn, Carlito and Santino held their hands up, but the match was far from over. A chorus of The Game was blared. I grinned, wooing quietly at the screen. Randy laughed and ruffled my hair as I was still sitting on the floor. Hunter strolled out, wearing his 'Oderint Dum Metuant' t-shirt. I grinned as he ran up the ring attacking both Santino and Carlito. Jeff stood up, running on adrenaline; he attacked Santino while Hunter went for Carlito. Jeff chucked Santino out of the ring and he lay there face first into the mat. Hunter delivered a spine buster, then a pedigree, making the fans go wild. Jeff climbed the turnbuckle and delivered a Swanton Bomb. He got the pin and he and Triple H were announced as the winners. Jeff looked into the camera quickly, I felt like he was looking straight at me... but I guess everyone else watching thought the same. I smiled and stood up, collapsing on Randy's lap and yawning. "Come on miss... let's get you to bed" I nodded but didn't move. He laughed and I grinned, opening one eye. I laid there not showing any indication of moving. He lifted me up.

"Randy! Put me down!" He lifted me over his shoulder, laughing as if it were funny. "Randy! This is not funny! Put me down!" I was punching his back lightly. He laughed harder.

"I am not putting you down now, this way you can never escape..." He carried me over his shoulder, up the stairs and into Brandon's room. Brandon swivelled around on his computer chair.

"Ahh you captured her then? Yeah good riddance" Randy and him obviously found this hilariously funny.

"I hate you both" I said bluntly. They laughed harder. Randy reached his hand out.

"Night Brandon..."

"Night Ran... night Riley!" He did it as if I were a little kid. I growled at him and he chuckled, turning around and continuing with whatever he was doing. Randy took me in to my room, closing the door the flopping me on the bed. All that excitement had made the blood rush straight to my head. I felt slightly dizzy. He was still laughing. I lay down to stop my head from spinning. Randy took his top off, scrunching it up and throwing it on his bag; he slipped his shoes, jeans and socks off and jumped next to me, shivering.

"Brrr its cold Ri!" He got under the cover. I stood up, now free from dizziness. I took my vest and jeans off, I left my stripy socks on... they would keep me warm. I got back on the bed, turning on my side and facing Randy. He raised an eyebrow smirking. "Are you teasing' me Dawson?"

"Maybe... Orton" He grinned, he threw the cover down and pulled me closer. Was it finally time to get down to business?


	38. Chapter 38 Let's Get It On

Chapter Thirty-Seven

**Chapter Thirty-Seven. Let's Get It On...**

Randy moved me closer to him; my heart began pumping faster, so fast I could barely breathe. He pushed him self up, leaning to the side and put his torso to mine, lifting my leg up and stroking it. I knew tonight was the night, just the pure energy flowing through both of us. Luckily we had soundproof walls... otherwise God knows. Randy's breathing became heavier; we kissed, me making soft noises to get our libidos flowing. He grinned. I could hear how fast he was breathing... I felt the sweat on his chest, the fear and adrenaline running through his body into mine like lightning. We stopped kissing and looked at each other, him staring down at me, those blue eyes. The butterflies came back, flying around my mind and heart, making them both race faster and faster. He rolled off for a second, going through his bag. His bum sticking high in the air... I kind of knew what he was digging around for.

"Aha!" He pulled it out, leaving it on the cabinet still. He rolled back next to me; I was posing like a wannabe model. He grinned, "Stop killing me Ri" I laughed and he rolled back on top of me, lifting my leg up again. We embraced passionately; I could feel him getting... excited. He began kissing me on me neck, tugging at the skin gently with his teeth. It felt better than anything I had ever felt, I was on such a high. He sat up, lifting me up with him, my legs were lying between his, and he was on his knees. He lifted my bra over my head and threw it. He began groping me, first gently... then he began biting, making me giggle. He looked up and grinned. The cold air didn't seem cold anymore... that's how hot we both were. He kept one hand on one breast and the other he was stroking my inner thigh, moving it slowly upwards making me shiver with excitement. He reached the jackpot, slowly rubbing, making me quiver. This foreplay went on for an hour or so, me touching him, him touching me. Then we were both fully naked. He grinned. "You sure you're ready?"

"I've never felt more ready" He smiled. He pinned my hands down beside me, holding them down while we played with each other. He reached over to the side table, grabbing the rubber; he quickly went under the cover, putting it on and then came back out, grinning and sweating with excitement. My heart was racing faster than it ever had done before. I rolled on top of him, gently getting into position, he sat up.

"I'm here Ri... look it's me!" I laughed, I was positioned higher than him, but I loved the fact that he let me know that. We both took deep breaths and let them out. He gently propped me up, then down. I winced, it had been a while... since Adam. I was too scared to do it after that... so 2 years, you can't blame me for being this excited. We slowly began, he propped me up once more, I wrapped my legs around him, and we gently rocked up and down. We soon became bored with that position and Randy flipped me over, I was facing up to him. He laid on top of me, lifting my leg up high. This was much better. I began moaning softly, feeling his breath on my neck. We were both sweating, our fluids touching each other. Randy's breath comforted me, I could tell he was enjoying it... he kept grinning when he thought I wasn't looking. We changed positions several times... going on for a couple of hours or so. We happily ended together... completely out of breath and pleasured. I snuggled into chest and he pulled the duvet half over us.

"Well Orton, you certainly know how to please a woman" He laughed, I looked up. Just as I imagined, the biggest smirk on his face I had ever seen.

"Well Dawson, you ain't so bad yourself... some moves I haven't seen before" I giggled; I moved my head so I could see his face properly.

"I have an idea..."

"What's that then Ri?"

"You know you wanted to go swimming..."

"Oh no..." I laughed.

"Come on, we might as well go now... we don't have to swim naked!" He laughed. "Come on Randy! We can watch the sunrise" I grinned at him, battering my eyelids. He just shook his head. I sighed and pulled my puppy dog face... making my eyes big and my face sad.

"Oh come on then! You know I can't resist the puppy dog!" He ruffled my hair like a puppy. He sat up, looking for his boxers. "Ah" He went over and put them on. I lay on my side.

"I'm more of a lion..." I roared at him, he pretended to be scared. I grinned. I got up, still completely naked and searched for my swimsuit. I knew it was going to be cold. I put my swimsuit on and pulled on an old dark grey t-shirt that I used to paint in. I grinned, imitating painting. Randy raised his eyebrow, I'm sure he thought I was crazy. I giggled, he found his swim shorts.

"I'm doubling up... but I am a man up here" He patted his chest, indicating he wouldn't be cold. I knew he would be. I just shook my head.

"Making a mistake Randy..."

"Ha! Women! I bet you I will put my head under before you..." I pulled a shocked face.

"You're on biatch!" He smirked. I pulled on my girls O'Neill's beach shorts; they were white with red and purple flowers across them. I wouldn't swim in them, I loved them too much. I searched for a hoodie, Randy sighed and just handed me my favourite Affliction one... I giggled.

"You love me really"

"Damn right!" I laughed and put it on over my grey tee. I put a towel in and bunged Randy's spare stuff in there too, he pulled on some old Nike trainers. I slipped into my white sandals, grabbing my phone and camera off the side. He decided to drive down on his bike, saying mine had done enough for today. I nodded and we crept downstairs. I grabbed 3 or 4 cans of soda from the fridge and made my way to garage, where Randy was already set. I put my backpack on, fastening the straps. "Ready?"

"Hell yeah!" I opened the garage door with the button and we drove off into the night. Randy pretty much knew his way around now, he drove down one wrong street and that was it. We got to the beach at 4:59am. It was still deadly dark, and deadly quiet. We pulled up to the parking space and hopped off. I took a quick shot of Randy on the bike, posing with his Nike's, swim shorts and Affliction tee. I giggled and ran down to the surf, I put my hand in. Jumping back as I did, it was very cold, but I wasn't one to back down from a challenge. I laid the long towel out and slipped my sandals off. I slid my shorts down; there was a little light from the lifeguard's tower. The sun would be rising in less than an hour, so we would have natural light soon enough. You could just see the moon setting on the horizon; Randy came down juggling the keys in his hands. He put them in the bag and pulled his top off, then his shoes. I threw his hoodie on the towel and waited for him, hands on hips. "Come on Orton... you chicken?" He was shocked.

"Nobody... calls me... chicken" I nearly fell over laughing.

"Orton you aren't in Back to the Future! Come on!" I grabbed his hand and ran down; our feet touching the water.

"SHIT! That's cold!" I laughed, he pulled a scared face.

"Fine" I ran in, diving my head under. Once my shoulders were under I was warmed up again, it was an amazing sensation... especially after the night I had. He was still stood there, looking like a lemon. "Come on chicken boy!"

"You're fucking crazy!" I grinned and began making chicken sounds. "Right... that's it!" He came charging through the water after me, I swam back. The great thing about this beach, it was safe, sandy and the weather was always good for swimming. The waves were gentle and the tide was going in which meant it would be easy for us to get back… Wait a minute... where is he? I looked around, I couldn't see him, my legs were no longer touching the seabed; they were kicking the water beneath me.

"Randy? Randy!" I felt something at the bottom of my feet. Then suddenly I was lifted up out of the water, on Randy's shoulders. I screamed. It was obviously him, but he certainly caught me with the element of surprise.

"Not so tough now are we!" Randy was quite a bit taller than me, I was 5ft 9, 5ft 11 in heels. So he could touch the seabed still. I dived off him, going deeper. I came back up, running my hands through my hair. We played together, swimming lengths and splashing etc. It was now nearing 6am... we saw the sun hit the water. I wrapped my arms around Randy's neck from behind. We were bobbing up and down, it was clear enough to see underwater now... although the salt would kill my eyes.

"Take me underwater..." I had always wanted to be taken, and Randy was strong enough and a good enough swimmer to do it.

"Ok, hold on and take a deep breath" He turned to me grinning; he pecked my cheek and took a couple of deep breaths. I took one deep breath. "Ready..."

"Yup"

"We're going down, hold your breath..." He dived under; I closed my eyes and gasped just before we went under. We were swimming... so deep underwater, I opened my eyes quickly. Everything was blurry, I saw Randy's back tattoo and the colour of his hair, I could faintly see the crystal turquoise blue colour of the ocean, and I could see the sunlight bouncing off the top of the water. I grinned. This was perfect, we stayed under a minute or so, Randy managing to touch the sea bed then shoot back up, me still clinging to his neck. We both gasped for breath as we came up, he turned around and grinned. "That was amazing! Bloody hell!" He was shouting; he obviously loved it... I loved it too, it was really incredible. Next time I would have to bring snorkelling goggles.

"Thank you..." I leant in and kissed him, his beautiful soft lips. I ruffled his hair and I went in front of him. We both watched the sunrise, his arms around me. It was beautiful... the night had been perfect. Everything... was perfect.


	39. Chapter 39 Bachelor Party

Chapter Thirty-Eight

**Chapter Thirty-Eight. Bachelor Party**

Me and Randy spent the next couple of days chilling out, he spend alot of time with Brandon and my Dad, while I spent most of my time with my Mom. Of course, the night life was still just us two, and it kept getting better and better. It was now the day before Devin and Becca's Wedding, and Brandon was organising for our house to be turned into a bachelor party. I wasn't going out with the girls, I was keeping an eye on the boys for Becca, and I wasn't really in the mood for being around a male stripper when I already had the perfect man. We helped turn the downstairs lounge and dining room into party rooms; placing Brandon's big ass stereo in the lounge, laying food out in the dining room and outside was decorated by me. Hanging lanterns and blow up dolls around the place, making both Brandon and Randy have fits of laughter.

"What?!"

"You are so strange Ri... seriously" Brandon said, still on his knees from laughing so hard; Randy came over to me. I had brought the plastic picnic tables from the garage outside, all laid with poker chips and cards. I basically turned it into a dirty outdoor casino, I used my dad's old roulette table and set that up, I had sprayed a blackjack table out with my old paint cans, I put a sign at the end of the table; Haggard Blackjack. Randy grinned. I still had a surprise though, it took me and dad all day to do... but that could wait.

"One of a kind..." I nodded and we walked into the kitchen, grabbing a slice of pizza each and sneaking away with it, otherwise we wouldn't eat; those boys can eat, trust me. My mom and dad had gone out; they decided not to be around the antics when they begin. Devin phoned Brandon.

"Hey Dev... what's up? How many... Shit dude! 18... Nah don't worry about it... yeah yeah that's fine... yup... see you in a few then... ok... later" Me and Randy looked at him. He sighed. "22 of us... including you two" I gulped.

"Ok we can do this, we have like 12 pizza's and food... there are about 15 crates of beer... yeah yeah it's all good" Brandon grinned, kissing my forehead.

"Thanks Ri, your the best" I grinned and he ran upstairs getting changed. I had already changed earlier, I wasn't wearing anything fancy... just an old punk rock tartan kilt/skirt, one of Randy's Affliction t-shirts, it was one of my favourites, red with angel wings over it, my stripy red and black socks and my black biker boots... well I had made a bit of an effort, my hair was beautiful and shiny once more, flicked out again. I had put eye shadow and light eyeliner on with a teeny bit of lip gloss. I knew Randy would hate other guys looking at me, but he knew I wouldn't dare look twice at anyone else... how could I? Randy looked incredible, he had changed at the same time as me. He was wearing an Affliction tee... as usual, a sexy pair of jeans and Affliction boots. He had his arm wrapped around me and was grinning.

"This is incredible... but what's the surprise Dawson?" I looked up at him and grinned.

"Just gonna have to wait Orton" He sighed and continued smiling. He took his arm from my waist and continued looking at all the outside stuff I had done. I had grabbed an old graffitied garbage can that we never used and stuck a load of ice in it and about 50 beers. Randy pulled two out, undoing them with the bottle opener I had tied to the handle. He came over, handing me a bottle.

"Cheers beautiful..." I grinned, tapping my bottle against his.

"Cheers" We both took a gulp or two and I heard the door go. "Well Randy... here we go" He grinned, following me into the kitchen. I made my way to the front door, adjusting my skirt and opening the door. Devin and a couple of other guys stood there.

"Ri! You look stunning" Devin grinned, hugging me tightly. He looked great too.

"You don't look so bad yourself!" He grinned, shaking hands with Randy. He introduced me and Randy to the other guys; Mike, Corey and Kay. I showed them all around, while Randy went and put some music on. It was a mixed disc, some metal, rock, classics etc. I continued drinking my beer, leaning against the cabinet in the dining room while the boys ate. Randy was on the phone to his dad in the kitchen. Brandon soon came running down the stairs, saying hello to everyone and grabbing a beer for himself. The doorbell rang. "I'll get it" I grinned and skipped along to the front door, about 15 people were standing there. All guys, they all came in grinning, handing me alcohol and what not. Randy came back and helped me cart it into the garden where I set up an alcohol table next to the beer bin. Some of the guys had brought Whiskey, Vodka and various other spirits.

"Phew! These boys really are in for a party..." Randy said looking at each bottle. I nodded, we stayed outside, and I turned on all the lights. They looked fantastic. Randy peeked over to the other side of the garden; he looked at the big cover. "Hmm..." I grinned. People soon flooded outside, each playing cards and what not. Me and Randy were on our 3rd beer when I made my way to the 'surprise' I tried shouting over them all, Randy and Brandon laughing at my attempt. I ended up whistling as loudly as possible.

"Right... well I want to be the first to say, congratulations Dev! Soon all your pay check will be going to new shoes and baby clothes" He grinned, all the boys patting him on the back. "And now, my big surprise... Randy, come up here please" He looked confused, handing his beer to Brandon. "Ok here we go" I pulled the cover off, revealing a Wrestling ring. Me and my Dad had managed to make it properly today, since 6 this morning. We had secured everything and laid safety mats down. Randy was stunned, as everyone else. "Who dares challenge the Legend Killer in a one on one wrestling match?" Hands shot up, Randy was grinning. I chose all the guys with their hands up and let Devin choose the first opponent. Obviously Randy wouldn't hurt them, but it would be so fucking funny. I hopped down next to Devin and Brandon, the pair of them grinning.

"Great job sis!" Brandon said, gripping my shoulder.

"Yeah Ri, this is amazing!" I pointed to the ring and Devin went up... choosing an old school friend of ours, Leo. We built the scene up, me being the ring announcer, whilst drinking beer (Stone Cold style).

"Introducing first from Miami, Florida... Leo Jacobs!" Leo made his way up the garden path, grinning and taunting, doing Randy's pose... making fun of him. He came and kissed me on the cheek, making Randy shake his head and become more jealous. I grinned. "And the opponent, from St. Louis, Missouri... he is the Legend Killer... Randy Orton!" Randy posed then strolled up as if in a RAW match, all the guys loved it. Brandon was appointed as referee and I went and stood with Devin. He was ecstatic, not once did I see him not smile. He handed me my beer, I felt a pair of hands clasp my shoulders. It was Ed, my old boss at the Blue Lagoon. I grinned, hugging him quickly. He patted Dev on the back and stood with us.

"Wrestling? Randy is killing him!" We laughed, Brandon done the 3 count on Leo, who rolled out of the ring grinning.

"Who's next then?" A few more guys went and fought Randy, none actually winning. Randy was getting cocky, it was time for action.

"Come on guys... who can defeat the Legend Killer?" Brandon said, none of the guys accepted. Randy held his hands up victorious. I took a final swig of my beer and stepped up.

"Not so fast Orton..." The guys went crazy, all cheering. I grinned, raising my eyebrows at Randy. Brandon was laughing, me and Randy put on our ring faces; Randy becoming his heel character.

"Get out of the ring Dawson, what does a 'girl' think she can do against me... the one man dynasty?" I looked around at the guys who were booing; I shrugged my shoulders. Randy posed in front of me, trying to taunt me. He winked quickly making me grin. I laughed.

"Ah Orton, you think you are God's gift... how wrong you are..."

"Ok gents, we have a mixed match occurring. Randy Orton vs. Riley Dawson" The crowd cheered, I moved back into the turnbuckle closest to me, Randy doing the same himself. I grinned at him. Brandon started the fight. I could be a bit rough with Randy without hurting him. He grappled me into a headlock, me countering and elbowing him in the chest. I ran into the ropes bouncing off and diving on top of him. I ran once more, performing a lionsault as done by Chris. Randy got to his feet, I didn't see him; RKO, he done it so gently that it felt like I just fell over on a mattress. I pretended to be in pain, "Oh my God gents! Randy Orton just RKO'ed Riley Dawson!" I giggled to myself; Randy held his hands up, thinking he had won. I pushed myself to my knees, then my feet. Standing behind him and jumping on his back. He swung me around and around, I pretended to punch his head, making him drop me. I delivered a mini twist of fate to him, making the guys go wild. I got the pin, 1, 2, and 3. Brandon raised my hand and the 'fight' was over. Brandon announced that our attention was going back to the other side of the garden. Randy pulled my legs back into a pin.

"Hey you!" I grinned, he was leaning over me.

"Orton, you pussycat" He laughed.

"Come on Ri... let's go get our groove on" He lifted me up and gave me a piggyback ride to the other side of the garden, where we could see commotion going on at the side alley. Randy ran through, me still clinging to his back. He dropped me down when we saw Devin, Brandon and a couple of other guys in an argument with a local gang. Randy tried going over, me pulling his arm back. I shook my head at him. The gang were shouting.

"Hey you grungers, why can't we join your party?" Some guy said.

"Cos you are assholes... the local assholes that everyone has poked around in" I couldn't hold my laugh in; I giggled loudly, making the 'lead' boy look over. I glared at him, turning my giggle into a serious face, and my raised eyebrows into a frown. I walked over to him, fists clenched.

"Yeah, got a problem?" He and his mates began laughing.

"You're that wrestling chick! The one that got beat up by Edge... yeah no wonder, look at the state of you" I raised an eyebrow. Randy had enough, he charged over.

"Hey you... punk" The guy looked around, looking startled. "Yeah you"

"Orton? What the hell... back off man" Randy came and stood in front of me, he was always so protective. Jesus… he would take a bullet for me.

"How about no... How about you back off, go listen to your trip bop or whatever..." All our guys began laughing. The gang were not impressed.

"How about we all gang bang your girl?" Randy's eyes scared me, they were wider than ever. He was ready to throw the first punch, but Ed had got in there first, knocking the gang member off his bike. He shook his hand after, it must have hurt. Three other gang members lifted the guy off the floor. "You made a mistake man... you messed with the wrong gang" I stood in front, coming a few feet away.

"Yeah, and you messed with the wrong wrestlers biatch" All my guys were going 'Ahhhh!', laughing at him. "Hey you, you ever come near this house again, you ever come near my family and friends again... you will have a lot of people on your backs... and trust me, I have friends you can't even imagine" The guy gulped, he was 23 or so, obviously never grew out of the gangster faze.

"Oh yeah... well... um... me and my boys will get you then, when you least expect it" Brandon stepped next to me, grinning, then Randy to my other side, and all the other guys around us.

"Oh yeah punk? You try it... go on" Randy leant in. "I fuckin' dare ya"

"Come on guys, let's roll" He and the other gang members ran down the alley back to the street. But, this was far from over… as I was soon to find out.


	40. Chapter 40 Our First Wedding

Chapter Thirty-Nine

**Chapter Thirty-Nine. Our First Wedding...**

We continued drinking into the small hours of the morning. I grew tired soon, most of the guys were staying with us... sleeping in the living room and Brandon's room. Me and Randy stayed up, throwing empty bottles and cans in bin bags. Then we left and departed to bed. It was now officially Becca and Devin's wedding day. I set my alarm for 8:30 as I had to be at Becca's at 9:30, so I would have a quick shower and dress scruffily. I was taking the Harley down, as it was Becca's wedding ride. Yup that's right; I was her chauffeur as well as her bridesmaid. Randy was dropping the two other girls off; it would be pretty amusing seeing those two being driven up to the beach with Randy laughing at the front in his suit.

My alarm shot off at 8:30, me and Randy jumping up. I took a long yawn and stretched, clicking my neck from side to side. I grabbed a towel, my strapless 'posh' bra and my supposed sexy lingerie. I walked across the hall to the bathroom. Brandon came out brushing his teeth.

"Hey Ri" He was actually sober and awake, he looked clean.

"Hey Bran, you woke Devin up?" He nodded and spat his mouthful of toothpaste out. I dumped my stuff on the towel rack and brushed my teeth for a couple of minutes, as well as trying to talk to Brandon; he had already showered and shaved and what not.

"Ok Ri, well I will leave you too it... make sure you put the lock up, don't want any creeps coming in and looking" I grinned, spitting out my toothpaste.

"Will do" He smiled and walked back to his room. I undressed, pulling last night's clothes off and throwing them over the toilet. I put the shower on, standing under the hot running water and rinsing my hair. One of Becca's mates was doing my hair for me when I got there, and make up so that was a bonus. I stepped out, wrapping the towel around me. I unlocked the door and grabbed my old stuff, a queue had formed outside and I was only wearing a towel. I grinned at the guys all sleepy, but suddenly wide awake. "Mornin' boys" They grinned each saying morning back to me. I quickly made my way to my room, closing the door behind me. Randy was sat at the window, yawning and on the phone to someone. I grinned, he looked around.

"Hold on one sec..." He put the phone down and wolf whistled. "Damn... why'd you have to go so early for?" I grinned, pulling a pair of jeans up and my biker boots. I searched around for a t-shirt and sneaked in Randy's bag as he picked the phone back up and looked out the window. I found an Affliction Ozzy t-shirt, I grinned and pulled it over myself, it was baggy... but I loved it, I could smell Randy on it which made me grin. He looked around shaking his head. I grabbed my shoulder bag, packing my iPod and camera in there, and then I pulled on my leather jacket... it smelled of beer but never mind. I put my phone in my pocket and picked my Harley keys and sunglasses up. I walked over to Randy, who was still on the phone. "Hang on Dad..." He grinned and pulled me into his lap, kissing me softly and rubbing his nose against mine. "See you at 12 then" I grinned, nodding. I waved as I got to the door and closed it over for him.

I walked to Brandon's room, seeing bodies lying on the floor slowly waking up. I grinned; Brandon and Devin were playing Xbox.

"Hey you two" They both looked at me smiling. "I am off to see the bride, get ready soon! And Randy will probably be in here in a few minutes... so get sharp men!"

"Yes ma'am!" Devin said, saluting as he did. I grinned at the pair of them, I saw Ed lying collapsed on Brandon's sofa, I laughed and said goodbye to the pair of them. I jogged downstairs and made my way to the garage, lifting the door up as I didn't want to wait. I looked through the back door, seeing my mom and dad outside eating their breakfast. I quickly ran out there, grinning as I approached them; the guys done a good job of cleaning up this morning, stacking the tables and cleaning everything. I went and wrapped my arms around my dad.

"Mornin' pea" He had a special gleam in his eye, one I hadn't seen for several years.

"Morning Riley... did you have fun last night?" I nodded, yawning.

"Yeah mom, it was great" My dad grinned at her, reaching his hand across the table and squeezing hers, she giggled like a schoolgirl. Obviously their date in a restaurant in town had gone down well. I smiled at the pair of them, raising my eyebrow. I went over and kissed my mom and gave her a quick squeeze. "Shit I gotta run, you'll be at the wedding?" They both nodded.

"Riley please don't use that language" Me and my dad laughed, she hadn't seen my temper yet.

"Sorry mom, see you both later" They nodded and waved as I walked away. My mom called out for me.

"Oh Riley, leave the backdoor of the garage open... it gets too hot in there otherwise" I nodded, leaving the door open. I stood over the Harley, putting my sunglasses on. I waved once more to my parents and pushed the stoppers off the bike and revved her up. I drove away, pulling my backpack to the side. I pulled outside the Blue Lagoon at 9:05. I parked my Harley up and rang the doorbell for the upstairs, it buzzed and I walked in. I began walking up two flights of stairs, then Becca was standing in the doorway grinning. She wrapped her arms around me tightly.

"Oh Riley! I'm so nervous" I hugged her back and smiled.

"You're gonna be fine girl" She grinned and I walked in, all our dresses were lined up in the lounge, Tina and Alex were already having their hair and make up done, they both said hello quietly. I took my leather jacket off and slung it over the long red couch. I pulled my bag off and slumped on the couch, yawning loudly. Becca came and sat down next to me.

"So how was it last night?" I smiled, remembering mine and Randy's match.

"It went great, but there was a little bit of commotion" She looked concerned. "No don't worry... it was nothing" She sighed relaxingly, we made small talk and then it was our turn for hair and make up. I walked over to the window, two women in their forties grinned.

"You must be Riley, please sit" I nodded taking the seat; Becca described what she wanted done and began. "How about you Riley?"

"Could I have relaxed soft curls" She grinned and began winding my hair with curlers. Alex and Tina were on the phone to various people. My hair was done in 30 minutes then it was time for make up. Becca's hair looked beautiful, curly and sandy blonde. We then chose our make up styles, she was having very light pink make up done. I chose to go light as well, but dark eyes. They done my foundation pale with light pink blusher. Then they did my eyes, dark purple eye shadow and light liquid eyeliner. Finally they did my lips, faint red lip liner and pink lip-gloss. The woman held a hand mirror up, I was shocked; I looked really feminine yet still myself. My hair looked amazing, still glossy, and straight on top with really light curls at the bottom. I kissed them both on the cheek and went and grabbed my dress. It was now 12... Randy would be at the door any minute. I walked into the bathroom, hearing voices outside. I pulled my clothes off and the sprayed some deodorant on. I put my ear to the bathroom door.

"Hey girls, wow you all look stunning" They all giggled. "Do you know where my lovely girlfriend Riley is?"

"Oh she's in the bathroom Randy" Becca said. The other two girls were giggling.

"Randy I am sitting behind you on the bike" He laughed as Alex said she was. They began bickering then Becca screamed at the both of them.

"Shut up and go! Go on I have to get ready!" The two girls 'booed' her and left. I pulled my ear away from the door and laughed to myself, I heard Randy say something to Becca but I couldn't quite hear it. I pulled my dress over my head and adjusted it around my bust. I flicked my hair out and walked out of the bathroom. Becca was standing there with her dress on, the two women helping her fluff it out. She looked like an angel, her sandy blonde hair gently touching her shoulders. She turned around smiling.

"Becca... wow you look stunning" She blushed, her smile wide.

"So do you. Randy was just here picking up the other two"

"Oh really?" I pretended I didn't know. I wanted to know what he said at the end. She told me everything until the last bit I heard.

"Yeah and he told me to tell you something" I grinned.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yup, he told me to tell you he loves you... more than anything else in the world" I beamed; my smile was so wide it hurt. She grinned too. I pulled my pumps on; it would be a bitch to drive the Harley, but never mind. I was taking my shoulder bag with me and handing it to my parents before the ceremony started. I pulled my leather jacket up, Becca handed me her white heels for the reception after, because she was going barefoot on the beach. The weather was beautiful, the sun gleaming over our little Miami. Becca turned and faced me.

"Ready?" She nodded, tears in her eyes. "Come on then beautiful" She grinned and we left the apartment. The two women were holding her dress train downstairs while I held her hand, taking slow steps so she wouldn't trip. We made it downstairs to the bike, we had to drive half a mile or so up the beach to the reception. I was gonna ride slowly as she was sitting sideways on the bike. One of the ladies handed Becca the bouquet of flowers she would be carrying. She grinned and thanked them both; they got into their car and drove off... meeting us there in 15 minutes or so. I took the stopper off and revved her up. "Are we set?"

"Come on Riley! This is my wedding day! Wooooo!" She screamed, onlookers staring. I laughed and we rode off, going slow then speeding up a bit, making her grip me with her nails telling me to slow down. We pulled up at the beach, one of Devin's friends telling us where to go. We slowly pulled up. There was a canopy set up for us, we drove over to it. The Harley felt so different over sand, brilliant though. Tina and Alex were already in there. They gasped when they saw Becca walk through, the three of them jumping up and down together. I felt an arm jerk mine through the canopy.

"Be right back" I shouted as I was pulled through. Randy was standing there grinning widely. "What you staring at Orton?" I pulled my leather jacket off and handed it to him and my shoulder bag. He was still staring.

"Ri, you're too beautiful you're gonna steal the light from Becca" I laughed, he was so amazing.

"Yeah, take that to my mom will you? And I will see you up there" He grinned nodding and walked off. I watched him go. He was wearing bike boots, black jeans and an un-tucked white Affliction shirt. Becca had told him not to wear a suit; only the best men, bridesmaids, groom and bride had to be formal. He looked insanely good. I walked back into the canopy the back out shortly after. Me, Becca, Alex and Tina had to have our photos taken on the beach, we all looked wonderful. Then it was time. Tina and Alex were walking down together, then me, then Becca and her father. It was packed; there were more people than expected. We got into our positions at the top of the aisle. The music began playing, it wasn't church music; it was Devin and Becca's favourite song. I couldn't recall it but it was a soft rock song, it was cool. Alex walked down first, Brandon grinning at her as she walked and faced him. Then Tina strutted down, her dress amazingly too short, she was the only ones wearing heels. Then it was my turn, I turned and grinned at Becca. She was nervous, she nodded and smiled. I took a deep breath, feeling the hot sun on my skin. I smiled and made my way down the aisle, spotting Randy, my mom and my dad sitting next to each other behind Devin's front row. I winked at Randy as I walked past, he grinned.

Then the big moment came, Becca stood at the top of the aisle holding her dad's arm. Devin couldn't take his eyes off her; they were such a beautiful couple. Becca got up the front, kissing her dad at the end. Devin took her hands and the pair stood staring into each other's eyes. I smiled then looked at Randy; I began thinking if we would ever end up married. I giggled to myself then the ceremony officially began. The most beautiful part was when the couple shared their own vowels, both using such beautiful words to tell each other how they felt. I had a couple of tears in my eyes.

"You may now kiss the bride" Everyone cheered as the pair slipped each other tongues. I laughed and waited for Brandon to walk me down the aisle after the couple, he grinned at me as I took his arm.

"Well Ri... no hitches today" I smiled and grinned at Randy as I walked past. It was now time for more photos on the beach, first the formal ones of the bridesmaids, groomsmen and the couple themselves, then for the random ones, in which I dragged Randy into. He leant down and whispered in my ear.

"That was the strangest bike ride ever" I looked up at him and grinned.

"Really? Why?"

"I ended up being sandwiched between the both of them" I couldn't hold it in. I burst out laughing, jumping up into his arms and kissing him. My dad and mom came over.

"Wasn't that beautiful?" Me and Randy nodded, both in sync together. The four of us talked together then made our way up the top of the beach, in which an announcement was about to be made... by Brandon.

"Ladies and gents if you please, we now proceed to the reception held at the Blue Lagoon, so if you would like to make your way there" My mom and dad looked at us.

"Well looks like we are walking kids"

"No no dad, me and Randy can take you... one with me, one with him" Randy nodded, smiling.

"Me? On one of those death-traps? No thank you" I pulled my puppy dog face to my mom. Randy gently nudged her.

"Come on Melinda... live a little" She couldn't resist him and grinned.

"Go on then" She smiled, I held on to my dad as Randy and my mom went in front. Me and dad happily took our time, strolling up the beautiful beach.

"Riley?" He said quietly.

"Yeah?" I said looking at the golden sand beneath my feet.

"I can not wait until I take you up the aisle someday" I turned to him smiling.

"Me neither dad" I meant it, my dad was gonna walk me the aisle some day... one day.


	41. Chapter 41 Songs For A Wedding

Chapter Forty

**Chapter Forty. Songs for a Wedding...**

Randy took my mom on his Harley and I took my dad, whom was relaxed whilst riding because he was used to Brandon taking him out on his chopper. Me and Randy raced to the Blue Lagoon, I won because my mom was terrified, and digging her nails into Randy's sides like a cub clings to its mother. I pulled up and parked outside where the rest of the bikes were, and then Randy bopped along 10 minutes later, looking in pain. My mom jumped off quicker than a flash of lightning.

"John, in future I'm walking!" She screamed at him; Randy got off, putting the stoppers down. He limped over to me, jokingly, patting my dad's shoulder as he did.

"Better watch it sir she's an animal" My dad laughed, wrapping his arm around my mom. The pair of them walked in together and smiled, not taking their eyes off each other. I wrapped my arms around Randy as he rested his chin on my head. We stood there swaying slightly. I heard him chuckling to himself.

"Whatcha' laughing at?" He took his chin off and looked down at me.

"Just how great I feel when I hold you close to me" I grinned, standing on tip toes to kiss him. He grinned and took my hand. We strolled in, watching the bride and groom pull up in the convertible mustang. I waved quickly and walked in, Brandon was standing in the entrance, ready to announce the happy couple. The Blue Lagoon looked amazing, the mood lighting was now white and long drapes were hanging from the ceiling; Ed took us to our place. We were on the second table, with Alex, Brandon and a couple of the couple's relatives. I made Devin sit Randy next to me, otherwise I wouldn't have been able to cope; all the chit chat about nothing in particular irritated me. The head table was long and made up of two rectangular tables, each table was decorated with red rose petals, white church candles and beautiful gold and white plates accompanied by silver cutlery. Me and Randy took our seats, I was next to Randy and Brandon, Randy was next to me and Alex. I let out a long yawn before Brandon picked up the mic. Randy chuckled and nudged me. "Come on Ri it's just getting started" I nudged him back smiling and yawning once more. He shook his head pretending to be ashamed, but I saw the sneaky grin his face bared.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls, the bride and groom!" Everyone stood up clapping as the beautiful couple walked through grinning. I winked at Devin as he brushed past me. We took our seats and the meal began. I didn't know what we were having, but knowing Devin and Becca... it would be mainly sweet, unhealthy and delicious. The couple took their seats and the rest of us sat down shortly after. I leaned into Randy.

"You ok?" He was taking a mouthful of water. He cleared his throat and grinned.

"I'm more than ok, I'm terrific" He grinned slapping his hand down my knee. My dress was really comfortable which was good; I lit the candles on the table and yawned once more. I was more tired than usual, probably nerves. The first course was brought out, I knew most of the 'waiters' they were old friends of mine who worked here. The starter was fresh swordfish that was caught earlier this morning, it had a light lemon and herb crust; as predicted it was delicious and the champagne went wonderfully with it. The main course had two options, one meat, chicken breast served with mushroom and white wine sauce, mashed herby potatoes and veg... Or wild mushroom risotto with grilled halloumi on the side. Being a huge halloumi fan I automatically chose that, and I wasn't disappointed. Randy was jealous when he saw mine compared to his. Now I knew there would be more than one wedding cake, this is Devin and Becca we are talking about, the two people I know who have the sweetest teeth I know. But what I didn't know was how many. Not to mention the cupcakes and other cakes to go with them. Becca nearly screamed when she saw them all; it must have cost a fortune, but they both were thrilled. I knew I couldn't eat too much or I would be sick, and I had kept my training programme up well during my time off, so I didn't want to go back unfit and get an injury straight away. So me and Randy shared a slice each from each cake, and they were all delicious. I then got out my camera, Randy shaking his head.

"Oh no the camera critter is about!" I whacked him on the shoulder and grinned, going over to the head table. Devin and Becca were feeding each other cake; it was so beautiful... They looked beautiful. I held my camera up and took a photo, both of them eating a big mouthful of cake.

"Oh Riley! Take another one" Becca shouted. I nodded holding the camera up one more time, this time I took the 'classic cake eating' photo; Devin feeding Becca a slice of cake. I grinned and I took one more of them, smiling at the camera. "Thank you!" I carried on, taking photos of people around each table. I got to my mom and dad's table.

"Hey pea! Great food eh?" I nodded to my dad, rubbing my belly as I did. He grinned. "What you up to then?" I held my camera up to him.

"Photo time when people are smothered in cake" I laughed an evil laugh and grinned at my mom.

"Typical of you Riley, when people look their worst"

"No! People look great when they don't expect to have a camera flashed in their face" I grinned taking a photo of the pair of them; they were smiling looking at me. It was as good as if I had asked them to pose. "See, beautiful!" I grinned taking a few more photos. I walked off taking a few more photos around the place. I went back to my table, looking for Brandon. I looked at Randy, "Where's Brandon?" He turned his attention away from Alex.

"Outside I think" I nodded and walked away. I went outside, I hadn't realised the time. It was 7:30pm. Soon they would be clearing the tables to make the dance space bigger. I kicked Brandon's leg as I walked past him. He was leaning against the wall smoking.

"Hey bro..."

"Hey sis... you alright?" He inhaled deeply, blowing up and out into the dark sky. He looked sad, something was wrong.

"Yeah I'm good... you?"

"Ah, surviving" I screwed my mouth to the side.

"What's wrong? I can tell when something is wrong with you" He looked up smiling.

"Just all these couples ya know... my best friend is now married, you have the most perfect man ever, mom and dad are back together. It's just" He sighed, stubbing the cigarette out against the wall, "It's hard" I wrapped my arm around his back.

"Come on Bran there's someone waiting for you, you just haven't met them yet" He sighed louder.

"Yeah I know, it's just hard, don't worry I still have my Xbox" He chuckled quietly, I grinned, nudging him. We heard Devin about to make an announcement. "Ah shit, best man speech is in a minute"

"Come on then... show those girls what you're made of" He smiled and kissed my cheek. He strolled back in. I waited outside a few minutes longer. I wasn't worried; I knew he would find a beautiful girl sooner or later. He was very handsome, for my brother. I walked over the road to the beach wall, leaning my arms on it. I looked up at the clear sky, the stars shining overhead. I let out a long sigh; there was something bothering me, I just couldn't quite figure it out. I sighed once more and ran back across to the Blue Lagoon. Brandon had just stood up, I didn't want to make a noise so I stood at the bar, watching him. He was nervous. I also saw Alex and Randy, giggling to themselves. I raised an eyebrow, but ignored it. Brandon was most important.

"Ok, hey everyone. I am a tad bit nervous, so excuse my 'um's' and 'ah's'" Everyone laughed, making him feel slightly better. "So two of my best friends are now officially married, and what a beautiful day it has been, friends and family gathered together to celebrate two amazing people sharing their love for each other..." He continued the sentimental talk for a couple of minutes, and then moved on to the 'earlier days' talk, then back to the sentimental talk. "Ok ladies and gents, if you would like to raise your glasses for the happy couple... Devin and Becca"

"Devin and Becca" Everyone said in unison. I raised my beer; I had ordered it during Brandon's speech; Ed obviously giving it on the house. I was picking the label off with my fingernails.

"Ok now I am gonna pass you over to my sister Riley..." I gulped; everyone's eyes were suddenly on me. I screwed my mouth to the side, taking my beer and going up on the stage. I had to improvise, the first things I saw was an electric guitar, pedal and a mic. Sorted.

"Hey everyone... hope ya'll are enjoying yourselves" I saw Randy and Alex, both not paying attention and giggling to themselves. I let out a long sigh. "I will be playing two songs for you tonight... seeing as I didn't really know what to say to the beautiful couple" Randy's eyes suddenly shot up to mine. I smiled at everyone lifting the guitar strap over my shoulder and sitting on the high stool. I was nervous, I hadn't practiced and I had to come up with two songs... I thought quickly, one romantic... and one to show how I felt, about Randy being a tad bit of an ass.

"Ok the first song I will be playing is dedicated to Devin and Becca... this is how I feel the two feel about each other" I had to think practically. Sweet Child O Mine came to mind straight away. "So here we go..." The good thing about the pedal, I could change from lead to rhythm pretty easily. I suddenly thought of Jeff, the first time we played it together. I shook my head and begun.

"She's got a smile that it seems to me  
Reminds me of childhood memories  
Where everything  
Was as fresh as the bright blue sky  
Now and then when I see her face  
She takes me away to that special place  
And if I'd stare too long  
I'd probably break down and cry

Sweet child o' mine  
Sweet love of mine

She's got eyes of the bluest skies  
As if they thought of rain  
I hate to look into those eyes  
And see an ounce of pain  
Her hair reminds me of a warm safe place  
Where as a child I'd hide  
And pray for the thunder  
And the rain  
To quietly pass me by

Sweet child o' mine  
Sweet love of mine  
Sweet child o' mine"

I looked up and saw a round of applause from everyone. Becca had tears in her eyes. The guitar work was a bit off, but other than that I think I managed to pull it off. I kept expecting to see Jeff next to me, but he wasn't here. I thought about the second song; then it came to me, something that would hopefully shake Randy out of whatever he was playing at.

"The second song is dedicated to a certain someone they know who they are" Randy looked up again; Alex was now resting her head on his shoulder. I sucked in all the air I could, then let out a deep breath. I looked up at my mom, she was smiling, her and my dad was. "Ok... here it is" I began strumming the familiar opening chords, Randy's eyes shot up; he nudged Alex off his shoulder and stared at me. His eyes were wide and beautiful... I shut my eyes.

"Hello my friend, we meet again  
It's been awhile, where should we begin?  
Feels like forever  
Within my heart are memories  
Of perfect love that you gave to me  
Oh, I remember

When you are with me, I'm free  
I'm careless, I believe  
Above all the others we'll fly  
This brings tears to my eyes  
My sacrifice

We've seen our share of ups and downs  
Oh how quickly life can turn around  
In an instant  
It feels so good to reunite  
Within yourself and within your mind  
Let's find peace there

When you are with me, I'm free  
I'm careless, I believe  
Above all the others we'll fly  
This brings tears to my eyes  
My sacrifice

I just want to say hello again  
I just want to say hello again

When you are with me I'm free  
I'm careless, I believe  
Above all the others we'll fly  
This brings tears to my eyes  
Cause when you are with me I am free  
I'm careless, I believe  
Above all the others we'll fly  
This brings tears to my eyes  
My sacrifice, My sacrifice"

This time people were standing up, applauding and wooing. I stood up, taking the guitar off and bowing. I grinned at Brandon who was shouting the loudest, along with my mom. I thanked them and announced the next speaker, Becca's dad. I grinned going off stage and smiling at people. I walked back to the table I was sitting at, Randy wasn't there. I sat down in his seat, and poked Alex.

"Where's Randy?" I whispered to her.

"Oh..." She giggled, I raised my eyebrow and she stopped "He's in the toilet I think" I thanked her and got up. I needed a cigarette... badly. This was insane, what the hell was he playing at. I grabbed my leather jacket and made my way outside. I saw my mom; she was standing over the other side of the road smoking. I sighed and smiled, making my way over to her. I grabbed her shoulders and wrapped my arms around her.

"Riley! Nearly gave me a heart attack child" I gulped letting go of her and sitting up on the wall. "Don't worry, only kidding" I smiled, pinching a cigarette out of the box she had left on the wall. She raised an eyebrow. "I thought that was a one off?"

"Yeah well, desperate times call for desperate measures" She sighed, nodding in approval. I lit up, blowing the smoke into the air. I grinned as I saw the stars.

"Riley..."

"Yeah?" I inhaled deeply and blew the smoke upwards; the stars blurred slightly then glistened in the darkness.

"You sounded beautiful up there. I kept saying to people on our table, 'that's my daughter!'... You make me so proud" I pointed my head down, smiling at her. She took my free hand into hers. "Never give up Riley anything you want, you can have so can your brother if he gets his ass into gear" I grinned and wrapped my arms around her; as my eyes opened I saw someone who I didn't want to see, those guys from last night. They were on the bicycles, staring right at me. I jumped down from the wall, taking another drag of my cigarette. My mom turned around, she gulped when she saw all of them. There were more now, and there were much fewer of us. I would never let my mom fight, she's too poorly as it is. "Riley... don't provoke them" She backed away, walking to the side. I turned my head and looked at her.

"Go inside mom..."

"But..."

"No buts... go" I heard the sternness in my voice. She ran across the road. They came closer... I grinned at them, taking one last drag of my cigarette. The guy Ed had punched last night was now a foot away or so. I wasn't backing down, never in a million years. They all surrounded me, a semi-circle finishing at the wall. I stared at the guy, his dark brown eyes emotionless. I looked down at the floor, then at him. I gulped; where was my knight in shining armour when I needed him?


	42. Chapter 42 A Matter Of Life And Death

Chapter Forty-One

**Chapter Forty-One. Life and Death.**

I suddenly felt my heart racing. Faster and faster by the minute, they were just staring at me. All of them were intimidating, their eyes locked onto my every movement. I was cold, the air was sharp and all I was wearing was my dress. I held my arms together, trying to get some warmth back into me.

"You need warming up baby? I am all you need" It was the guy I had told to grow some balls. I raised my eyebrow at him, and then grinned.

"No I don't want to be wrapped up in a sweaty roll of fat... but thanks" Some of his boys laughed, then went back to straight faces as soon as he gave them a stern look. He came right up to me. He was a lot taller, maybe a tad bit shorter than Randy. Speaking of... where was he? Had my mom even told them?

"You wanna die punk ass bitch?" I glared at him. He flinched one of his eyes slightly, which threw me off slightly. I was about to get the shit kicked out of me, and my blue eyed knight wasn't here. The other guys closed in making this semi circle smaller and smaller. I was now touching the wall, as I stepped back one of the guys tripped me up, making me twist my ankle as I fell. I gasped in pain, wincing as I brought my ankle around. "Come on then RD thought you were suppose to be one of those good wrestlers" I breathed out and got to my knees; I was a fighter, I never gave up. As soon as I was on my knees I got a punch, straight to my left eye. I was down; my eye had closed and was watering. I heard Randy from across the street.

"Riley!" Randy was running over, I could see him from my good eye. The main guy was kicking me hard in the stomach; I felt a rush of blood come up to my mouth. I spat it out, coughing hard. Randy, Brandon, Devin, my Dad, Ed and a few other guys were fighting the guys beating me up. Yet this guy was still kicking me. I rolled over on my back, gasping for breath. Blood was still rushing up my throat and out of my mouth. I managed to lean against the wall, gasping loudly. The main guy looked at me once more and kicked me hard in my chest, blood poured out. I heard a crack as his boot impacted my chest. He turned around, ready to face my boys. Randy gave him one hard knock-out punch to the head and he fell. Then I fell. I heard screaming, shouting and crying. Yet I couldn't open my eyes... The screams faded, and the sirens came in to play.

Randy came back from the bathroom, flicking his wet hands out. He took his seat quickly, scouting the room for Riley; he had been flirting tonight, and it was getting to her. He leaned over to Alex.

"Where's Riley?" Alex turned around smiling at him and fluttering her eyelashes.

"Outside" Randy let out a long sigh, he had obviously pissed her off. He decided not to go after her just yet, it would just annoy her more. He continued 'listening' to the bride and groom's family talk about the couple. He turned around, looking at Riley's dad, he grinned at him. There was a loud crashing sound through the doors. Randy looked up, seeing Riley's mom gasping for breath.

"Help! Help! Riley... she's..." Randy was already up, running around the tables, Brandon was running after him, as well as Devin and Ed. Randy got outside, he was panicking; what was Melinda on abo... Then he saw them, the gang from last night and a fragile body between them. He ran across the road, not looking for cars or anything. The guys turned around, gasping at the sight of the 'Legend Killer' himself. Randy wasn't messing around; he lashed out at the nearest person, attacking them with all his might. Then the backup arrived; Brandon, Devin, Ed, John and a few other guys. All of them throwing punches and pushing the gang as best they could. Randy looked over, to see Riley, the main gang member giving one last kick to her chest, making blood pour out of her mouth. Randy pushed everyone aside and ran over to the guy, standing behind him. The guy turned around, Randy threw the hardest punch he had ever punched. The guy fell to the floor.

"Get an ambulance... for **fucks** sake now!" Randy's voice was scared; he had blood on his white Affliction shirt; Riley's blood. He was on his knees, holding her in his arms. She was unconscious, not reacting to anything or anyone. Melinda ran over to her lifeless daughter, although she was still breathing there was no life. She began sobbing, kneeling down and clasping her hand and Riley's hand together.

"Come on baby girl... come on" Riley's eyes stayed shut, her expression peaceful. Randy put his head on her chest, listening for her heartbeat. It was slower... dum dum... dum dum. He looked around, for someone. Anyone. Brandon ran over looking at his sister, then John; his daughter lying there. Soon the ambulance came, Riley still not moving. The ambulance pulled up, pulling a stretcher out. The gang had run off, including the main guy who was probably in a bit of pain himself. The police were there too, asking spectators questions. Devin and Becca were scared, the pair of them holding on to each other. Randy looked around, scared and confused. Riley was strapped to the stretcher and was taken into the ambulance. The four people waiting by the door looked at each other; Randy, Brandon, John and Melinda. Randy had blood all over his shirt; he looked down at it and held the tears back.

"I'm sorry... all of you" The three shook their heads at him, John patting his shoulder.

"Randy, go with her... go" John said pushing him to the ambulance, Melinda's eyes shot up, he looked at her. She nodded.

"We'll follow you... go" She said to him. Randy nodded and stepped up into the ambulance, looking down at the fragile, perfect body in front of him. Riley had a black eye forming and scratches all over her.

"Come on sir, we need to leave" The ambulance guy said to Randy. He nodded and sat down, smiling slightly at the three family members standing outside; the three of them were teary eyed. The doors were shut and they set off from the scene. One of the ambulance men came back.

"Have you got a shirt she can put on?" Randy nodded, going through her shoulder bag; he pulled out his t-shirt he had given her. The Oblivion one, he went teary eyed. Randy looked at the ambulance guy, who turned around. Randy gently placed Riley's head through the t-shirt, pulling her dress down as he did it. Her breathing picked up, the heart monitor racing. The paramedic turned around, quickly barging Randy out of the way. He placed his hand gently on her chest. Riley coughed, and coughed blood began streaming out of her mouth.

"Jay, sirens" Jay nodded and the sirens went on. Randy looked around, confused, worried and afraid. His eyes were wide and teary, his breathing picked up.

"What's happening?" The guy didn't reply, he just kept prodding and poking Riley. Randy became angry and impatient, he pulled the guys collar around. "I said what the **fuck** is happening!" The ambulance guy held his hands up.

"She's fading... she is bleeding from somewhere, making her choke on her own blood, now let me do my job" Randy let go of him. He fell back down into the chair and breathed. He wiped his eyes and looked at her; a few weeks ago she was in his position. But this was serious, internal bleeding was never a good thing. They pulled up at the hospital a few minutes later. Doctors were already waiting, the paramedic pulled the stretcher out and Riley was rushed inside. Randy grabbed the stuff and ran after her, she was rushed into A&E. He followed closely, trying to catch a glimpse of her through the doctors and nurses. He stopped and realised... she was fading away. He quickly ran to catch up; she was in the emergency room. He pushed the door open, doctors and nurses flooding in and out of the room. He looked over at Riley, the t-shirt was pulled down around her waist and pads were stuck to her chest. Salty tears filled his ocean blue eyes. He dropped her bag and the jackets and began crying, harder than he had ever cried before. It was anger and pain mixed together. All the emotion from Adam drew back to him, when he had brought her into the hospital that time and watched as they tore at her body. A nurse picked up the stuff and tried forcing him back outside.

"Come on Mr. Orton... let the doctors do their job" Randy strained, then let out a long sigh. He nodded and turned, walking out of the emergency room doors. He looked on through the glass paned doors, tears streaming down his cheeks.

Randy shut his eyes tightly, trying to talk to her as if she could hear. 'Come on Ri, come on baby... you can do this, you are so strong... please Riley... please' He repeated it over and over. He opened his eyes and saw the horde of nurses and doctors run through the doors. He caught a glimpse of the monitor... it was dead, no heartbeat. He ran in, leaving the stuff behind. Brandon, Melinda and John appeared just as he ran in, they saw the monitor. Melinda was screaming, trying to get in to see her daughter.

"Clear..." Boom. "Clear..." Boom. Nothing... no sound, no beeping. The electrical, static, shocks weren't working. The machine was firing up again. Randy fell to his knees. This was a matter of life and death. It couldn't be all over... could it?


End file.
